Lo siento pero sobrevivire
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] Japon ha sido victima de un invento! ¿Darías tu virginidad para salvar a alguien que no conoces? Todo sea para escapar de esos monstruos y sobrevivir. Lemon de algunas parejas de Fairy.
1. Invasión zombi

**Este es mi primer fic por favor no sean malos conmigo, amo el Gruvia por esta razón me encanta escribir sobre esto y bueno sin más acá la historia.**

* * *

-Impresionante como siempre Juvia-sama.

-¿Usted cree Kokuran-san?

-Acabo con los blancos en 45 segundos eso es un nuevo récord sin lugar a dudas.

-¿45 segundos? Ese hombre acaba con sus adversarios en menos de 30 segundos. Acomoden más blancos y suban la dificultad por favor.

-A sus órdenes, tome sus espadas por favor.

Cada mañana como ya le era por costumbre la joven Juvia Loxar entrenaba hasta las horas de la tarde para mejorar sus habilidades, la chica era toda una experta en el uso de las espadas ya que desde que tenía 5 años descubrieron su talento innato cuando defendió a su padre de un espía que había entrado en su mansión para asesinarlo. Sus padres no dudaron en explotar sus habilidades dejándola a cargo de su maestra Erza Scarlet que le enseño todo lo que sabía hasta que la pequeña cumplió los 10 años de edad, desde ahí Juvia se volvió la mujer más temible de Tokio pertenecía a una organización secreta en Japón que tan solo los elite tenían acceso. ¿El chico al que se refirió? Nada más ni nada menos que Gray Fullbaster, Juvia no soportaba el ser comparada con ese hombre, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo sentía cierta rivalidad hacía el joven algo raro en ella debido a su corazón amable y tierna personalidad, el chico era comparado con un legendario guerrero gracias a su impresionante habilidad con la espada, poseían la misma edad, la misma pasión sin embargo el joven superaba en todos los aspectos posibles a la hermosa "princesa" como la apodaban debido a ser la hija del dueño de la empresa más relevante de investigaciones en todo Tokio. La princesa aludía a su sobrenombre ya que su belleza superaba a las flores de primavera en todo su esplendor, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, su cabello del color del mar llegaba hasta su marcada cintura el cual traía recogido con una coleta para que no le estorbara al pelear.

\- Señorita su baño está listo, es hora de terminar su entrenamiento.

-Gracias Kokuran-san.

-La cena esta lista, estará servida cuando salga señorita.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto le ha llegado una misión, deje la respectiva información sobre su cama.

Aunque en esos tiempos estaba penalizado por la ley asesinar a alguien, los practicantes de este arte eran los únicos que tenían permitido acabar con la vida de todos aquellos que osaban revelarse ante las normas estipuladas por el país. Ellos se encargaban de la basura y aunque no era nada fácil debido a que en ocasiones numerosas personas protegían a los "clientes" Juvia siempre había salido victoriosa finalizando sus misiones exitosamente. Era la persona más fuerte en este aspecto a excepción de él.

-Juvia jura que te superará Gray Fullbaster – Dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba más en su tina, amaba el agua y esos baños le parecían uno de los placeres más insuperables de la vida. Además obtuvo el habito de hablar en tercera persona desde que su madre murió.

-¿Otra vez fantaseando con el susodicho Gray? Sal rápido estoy muriendo del hambre tonta – Se escucharon uno golpes en la puerta, era su amigo de la infancia Gajeel Redfox un hombre rebelde y ex convicto que se salvó de estar en la lista negra de los de la organización solamente gracias a la joven Juvia.

-¿Gajeel-kun? Juvia no está fantaseando con él!

-Deberías aceptar que lo amas y ya mujer – Así era Gajeel amaba molestar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo puede amar Juvia a una persona que no conoce? – Se defendió imaginando como podría ser el hombre que le quitaba la paz.

-Juvia está enamorada na na na

-A veces puedes ser tan infantil Gajeel-kun

-¿Qué dices? Soy el hombre más temido de todo Tokio. - La joven se rió tiernamente.

-Tu tonto mayordomo dice que no me servirá hasta que estés en la mesa! Apúrate tengo hambre!

Juvia se alisto rápidamente debido a que su amigo la estaba molestando a cada segundo! Se vistió con un lindo vestido que mostraba que a pesar de ser tan fuerte y habilidosa también era una mujer que dejaba boquiabierto a cualquiera. Siempre se vestía hermoso para la hora de cenar con la esperanza de que su padre apareciera en la mesa, aunque trabajaba en sus investigaciones en la mansión Loxar, nunca tenía tiempo para ella ni para él mismo, había cambiado demasiado desde la muerte de la madre de Juvia, simplemente había renunciado a todo por sus investigaciones. Esa noche no fue la excepción el gran señor Loxar no asistió a la comida dejando a Juvia y Gajeel comiendo los manjares que su cocinera sabía que le encantaban al joven Redfox mientras estaban hablando de tonterías y de cosas de la infancia de pronto la conversación se tornó seria.

-Mujer voy a irme lejos de Tokio por un tiempo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Gajeel-kun?

-Nada que esos idiotas no se merecieran Juvia, necesito que me prestes uno de tus autos y una casa ya estaba advertido por la organización no quiero saber qué pasará cuando se enteren.

-Gajeel-kun! ¿Y si mandan a Juvia a asesinarte? Sabes que ella no podría con eso!

-Esos idiotas iban a violar a una chica estaba indefensa! Se me paso la mano los mate Juvia.

La joven suspiro profundamente-¿Escuchaste no es así Kokuran-san? Préstale el auto más rápido que este en la cochera y las llaves de la casa de Hiroshima. Es un poco lejos pero nadie te buscará allá Gajeel-kun.

-Gracias Juvia! No sé cuánto te debo ya!

-No te preocupes por nada Gajeel-kun ¿Necesitas dinero?

-Y…..y…yo no necesito.

-Toma – Le dio un bolso lleno de billetes.

-No puedo aceptarlo Juvia.

-Sabes que Juvia gana mucho dinero, además tiene la compañía de su padre, esto no es nada vete.

Gajeel abrazó a su amiga fuertemente era verdad ella lo había salvado muchas veces y él ya no quería ser un criminal pero no iba a dejar que hicieran eso a esa pequeña joven. –Adiós gracias por la comida. – El chico se alejó de la escena como alma que lleva el diablo

-Nunca cambiara ¿no es así Juvia-sama?

-Él no es malo Kokuran-san sabes bien que tras la desaparición de su padre Metalicana tuvo que arreglárselas para vivir.

-Es cierto señorita, mire le llego una carta esta mañana. Creo que debería leerla. – El joven mayordomo le entrego la carta que claramente era de la organización por su estilo.

Después de leerla Juvia se horrorizo - ¿Qué dice señorita? ¿Todo está bien? –Es la organización! Quieren que mate al padre de Juvia. -¿Qu…..qué? – Dice que su padre está experimentando con seres humanos y que lo que está tratando de inventar puede llevar a la destrucción de Japón, más grave aún de todo el mundo. Dice que lo mate está noche Kokuran-san.

-Tiene que ser un error Juvia-sama.

-Es cierto el padre de Juvia quiere descubrir la cura de las enfermedades como el cáncer y el sida, tiene que ser una mentira.

-Es mejor que hable con él primero señorita.

-Si en seguida va Juvia.

El mayordomo cogió a Juvia del brazo -Espere debería cambiarse y andar con sus espadas señorita.

-P….pero Kokuran-san es el padre de Juvia nada malo pasará.

-Hágalo por precaución, usted es una joven inteligente no ignore lo que le digo.

Juvia fue a su habitación busco un traje limpió, su pantalón negro de cuero que le quedaba perfectamente tallado al cuerpo, su blusa que apretaba sus grandes pechos, sus botas y sus guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos. Se rehusaba a vestirse con su ropa de trabajo, tenía miedo de matar a su padre pero los de la sociedad jamás se equivocaban no mataban por diversión mataban por la seguridad de los japoneses. –No puede ser cierto debe ser un error padre – Y colocando sus dos espadas en su espalada se dispuso a bajar al laboratorio de su padre.

Bajo las enormes escaleras como pudo, sus piernas le temblaban y tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, se dirigió diligentemente hacia el sótano donde su padre tenía el enorme laboratorio -Padre, padre! – golpeó la puerta que conectaba con el laboratorio. Juvia no tenía permitido entrar en ese lugar, de hecho solo los del equipo de investigación tenían acceso al lugar. –Padre! – repitió de nuevo, Juvia desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre abrió la puerta y entró. Al caminar sigilosamente por un pasillo quedo petrificada al ver la clase de investigaciones de su padre. Algo se encontraba moviéndose, eran humanos, no esa blasfemia en contra de Dios no podía ser ya un humano. Eran monstruos deformes que les faltaban partes de su cuerpo con filosos dientes encerrados en habitaciones de alta seguridad. -¿Qu…..Qué es eso?

-Así que ellos te enviaron por mí ¿No es así pequeña? – Asusto a Juvia haciendo que sacara ambas espadas.

-Padre ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Esto? Juvia por fin puedo revivir a tu madre! Todos pensaban que estaba loco pero mira les di vida a estas personas que fallecieron hace mucho, este líquido que invente pudo hacerlo.

-Padre esto está mal! No puedes tener a estas personas acá ellos ya cumplieron su ciclo de vida en la tierra, además ¿sabes qué pasaría si la gente los ve?

-Lo menos importante hija es la reacción de las personas, hace 1 año un hombre entro imprudentemente a una jaula siendo mordido por uno sujeto de prueba son altamente agresivos. El hombre en 30 minutos se convirtió en uno de ellos, son efectos secundarios pero créeme que podré solucionarlo.

-¿Padre te das cuenta lo que has creado? ¿Qué ocurriría si escapan? Sería el fin de la humanidad!

-La humanidad no importa ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?

-Has enloquecido! La madre de Juvia se encuentra en el cielo y allá debe permanecer, Perdona a Juvia pero tiene que hacerlo. – Juvia agarró fuerte sus espadas.

-No permitiré que me alejes de la posibilidad de verla de nuevo – El padre de la joven con una risa macabra y su mirada desorbitada apretó un botón que estaba en la pared abriendo todas las jaulas de alta seguridad.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Más de doscientos monstruos salieron de sus jaulas a una velocidad humana a pesar de que les faltaban partes de su cuerpo, hambrientos atacaron a los demás trabajadores devorándolos y los que ya estaban satisfechos solo mordían a los humanos para que no quedara rastro de la humanidad. Juvia mataba a los que la enfrentaban pero eran demasiados no podía en contra de todos ellos. Se devolvió por el camino por el cual había llegado, cerró la puerta por la que había entrado pero era inútil los monstruos destrozaron la puerta y lograron escapar.

-Tenemos que salir! Todos los empleados escapen, no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

-¿Juvia-sama?

-El padre de Juvia si estaba creando una conspiración! – Seguido a esto agarró a Kokuran para salir pero los monstruos se dispusieron a atacarla, los trabajadores de Juvia debido a que no se podían defender habían sido mordidos, ya no los podía salvar, en 30 minutos serían monstruos iguales que los verdaderos zombies que su padre había creado. La cocinera, el jardinero, su aseadora ya no había esperanza para ellos. Juvia rodeada por los monstruos lucho acabando con los blancos en 45 segundos pero del laboratorio venían más y más no podían quedarse lo único que paso por su mente por primera vez en su vida fue huir. - Señorita tenemos que llegar a los autos! –Grito su mayordomo - Juvia se estaba haciendo un camino para huir y tomar un auto pero cada vez más aparecían más adversarios. Pasaron por la sala, el comedor el patio todo estaba lleno de restos de personas sangre de zombies, gritos desgarradores y desesperanza, la chica solo evito verlos era muy doloroso ver todo destruido en un segundo, corrió al jardín y al fin habían llegado hasta la camioneta de la peli azul.

-Abre rápido.

Kokuran-san abrió la puerta de Juvia haciendo que la joven entrara exitosamente pero cuando él iba a ingresar al vehículo fue mordido por uno de los monstruos que había llegado sin ser notado. Juvia estiro su brazo y le corto la cabeza al monstruo en un instinto desesperado por salvar a su mayordomo empujando con el pie la cabeza que había quedado incrustada en el brazo de Kokuran. Cerraron la puertas y en el instante que Juvia estaba encendiendo el auto muchos monstruos llegaron y quebraron el vidrió frontal de la camioneta. Al acelerar muchos monstruos cayeron pero uno de los que quebró el vidrio seguía ahí. Kokuran sacó su pistola con su brazo izquierdo y le apunto destruyendo su cabeza.

-Señorita tiene que matarme, me arde mucho.

-No! Tiene que haber otra solución, en la corporación hay un helicóptero, se puede escapar.

-Señorita ya no hay esperanza para mí, sálvese usted.

Juvia manejo a toda velocidad, las calles ya habían comenzado a caer en el caos, incendios, avenidas embotelladas y mucha gente tratando de huir era lo que se podía observar por el camino - 30 minutos, 30 minutos Juvia tiene que hacer algo en 30 minutos o si no Kokuran se convertirá en zombie – Pensaba la joven.

-Llegamos. – Bajaron de la camioneta y la aseguraron, la chica rompió el vidrio de la puerta accionando la alarma, no le importó y rápidamente subieron a la azotea pero cuando un empleado de su padre estaba enciendo el helicóptero vieron como los aviones, los barcos y todos aquellos transportes que trataban de salir de Japón eran derribados. -Señorita no nos dejaran salir de Japón! Es igual que en la guerra preferirán explotar la isla para que el virus no se extienda.- Dijo alterado

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron?

-La organización señorita! ellos hablaron para pedir ayuda a otros países pero por lo que veo nos mataran a todos con tal de salvarse.

-¿No hay una cura?

-No señorita solo tenemos las investigaciones de su padre que fueron enviados a los países cercanos para encontrar una cura y salvarnos.

El reloj de Juvia había sonado ya habían pasado 30 minutos, con lágrimas en sus ojos saco la espada de su espalda y apunto a Kokuran. – No se preocupe por mi señorita haga todo lo posible para sobrevivir, váyase al campo antes de que Tokio se vuelva un caos trate de conectar con Gajeel-kun él la ayudara. –Juvia lo siente, gracias por todo Kokuran-san. –Fue un placer servirle – Dijo el mayordomo cerrando sus ojos cambiando su forma natural a la de esos horrendos monstruos. Juvia acabo con la vida de su mayordomo degollándolo con su espada.

Desde ahí se podía ver todo el caos. estaba muy cerca. –Vamos acompañe a Juvia –Le dijo al empleado de su padre. – No señorita ya no hay esperanza además sería un estorbo para usted. – La joven entendió el deseo del hombre y bajo lo más rápido posible saliendo del establecimiento, entro a su camioneta y manejó hacia el campo a donde se encontraba Gajeel como su mayordomo le había indicado. Fue difícil escapar pero cuando vio que estaba lejos de Tokio se dirigió a un supermercado abasteciéndose de alimentos, productos de aseo y demás cosas aunque ya todos estaban advertidos y no había suficientes recursos, busco además ropa de cuero como le gustaba vestirse.

-Señorita no encontrará combustible para su camioneta – Le dijo un hombre que estaba en la tienda –Además si no se cuida se la robarán para huir. -Juvia vio una escopeta y al igual que con la comida la hurto porque no traía dinero igualmente tomo un pequeño radio de pilas que la informaría de los eventos y cual camino debería tomar. Trato desesperadamente de contactar a Gajeel pero no contestaba ella le dejo un mensaje advirtiéndole la situación y esperando que se encontrará bien antes de que su batería se agotara por completo.

Ciertamente no había combustible en ninguna parte, Juvia logró alejarse de Tokio pero tarde o temprano los monstruos llegarían hasta donde estaba ella ya que se encontraba en una isla y las posibilidades de salir eran nulas. Al notar que no había combustible bajo de la camioneta con sus espadas, la escopeta y lo único que pudo cargar de elementos necesarios. Caminaba en el día y en la noche buscaba un lugar donde quedarse pasando así tres largas semanas. La joven ya no tenía a nadie no sabía si Gajeel estaba vivo y el miedo se apoderaba de ella cada segundo que pasaba sola. El día 25 de la tragedia estaba cayendo la noche y se resguardo en una finca abandonada, se sorprendió al notar que había agua, se dio un baño relajante aseándose en todos los sentidos. Encendió el radio recordando lo que hace una semana habían dicho por ese medio "Japoneses este es un mensaje de emergencia. Desafortunadamente aún no se sabe cómo detener a los monstruos, según las investigaciones de la compañía Loxar se puede salvar a las personas que han sido mordidas en menos de 30 minutos con una relación sexual, sí escucharon bien, los fluidos evitan que el virus se extienda y la persona se convierta en los ahora denominados zombies, sé que sueña extraño pero es cierto, por otra parte los zombies han avanzado hacia el norte, cuídense y hasta una próxima transmisión". –Juvia solo tiene que evitar ser mordida – Se repitió mientras se colocaba la ropa de cuero del almacén que le quedaba mucho mejor que su ropa anterior.

La joven bajo a la sala, puso las sillas de madera en la chimenea y le prendió fuego para evitar congelarse, la muchacha no quería aceptarlo pero se sentía como un cachorro abandonado con ganas de llorar haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. –Juvia los extraña a todos. – De repente escuchó un ruido bajo el piso de madera. –Ayudenme! – La joven hizo silencio para escuchar mejor –Ayudenme! – había alguien ahí abajo, quito el tapete que cubría el piso, y se dio cuenta de la existencia de una especie de entrada, como un pasadizo secreto. Juvia dudo en abrir hasta que volvió a escuchar "Ayúdenme por favor, sé que hay alguien". La joven tomo una espada y quito el seguro subiendo la tabla, era un joven con unos cuantos rasguños que se encontraban en su pecho trabajado y tonificado, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran grises. El chico subió a donde estaba la chica. Juvia no dejaba de amenazarlo con su espada que se encontraba a centímetros del cuello del chico bajando de nuevo la tabla al asegurarse que el chico venia solo.

-Tienes que ayudarme, fui mordido por un zombie. – La chica se alarmo

-¿Hace cuánto te mordió? ¿Ya están acá?

-Alguien trajo a un infectado en su carro sin darse cuenta, liberando el virus por esta zona, yo solo quería salvar a una niña, me descuide y un estúpido zombie que creí que había matado me mordió, Salí corriendo para evitar ser devorado metiéndome a una alcantarilla logrando perderlos luego llegue hasta acá, eso paso hace 10 minutos aproximadamente. Sálvame por favor, esto arde demasiado.

Juvia recordó cómo se salvaba a una persona según la transmisión que había escuchado en la radio.

-P…p….pero ella ni siquiera sabe quién es usted, no puede hacerlo!. – Soy Gray Fullbaster, si me salvas te seré de gran ayuda.

-¿G…..Gr…Gray Fullbaster? - No podía creer lo que el destino le estaba jugando era él, su rival, no habían dudas, en su espalda cargaba su legendaria espada, su frente tenía la cicatriz de la que tanto le habían hablado, era más guapo de lo que pensaba, no eso no era importante le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ese tipo de ayuda que solo ella podía brindarle (era la única mujer cerca).

-Solo tú me puedes ayudar Juvia.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

-¿Cómo no iba a reconocer a la chica más fuerte de la organización?

-Pero jamás se han conocido.

-Tú físico es algo que hasta un tonto reconocería, he odio mucho de ti es imposible confundirte Juvia además eres la única mujer en Tokio que habla en tercera persona. – Le dijo fríamente - Me habían advertido que era hermosa, "la princesa de cabello azul de Japón" pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto – Pensó el joven.

Si hubiera matado a su padre rápidamente tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado, en cierta parte es su culpa por haber permitido que ese maniático hubiera liberado a los zombies, él esta así por culpa de Juvia!. – La chica pensaba mientras esquivaba la mirada suplicante del joven Fullbaster.

-J…ju…juv…...Juvia es virgen – Tartamudeo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con un hilito de voz.

-Y….yo no le contare a nadie lo que pasará Juvia, prometo que seré gentil, ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

El chico agarró de las muñecas a Juvia y acerco su rostro al de ella, sus labios se encontraban a unos milímetros de los de la princesa, - Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte –Le dijo.-Juvia sintió como si el oxígeno se hubiera extinguido, no podía respirar, la voz del joven le produjo un corrientazo en todo su cuerpo que no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. El chico en un movimiento rápido la llevo al lado de la chimenea, haciendo a un lado sus armas y la recostó en la parte del tapete que no había sido retirado por la peli azul, por algo era tan respetado, fue tan veloz su movimiento que la princesa no lo noto –Confía en mi – Le susurró finalmente muy cerca en el oído, la joven se estremeció al entender el contenido de las palabras que había acabado de escuchar. Su rival, al que quería superar desesperadamente al que con tan solo escuchar su nombre se le revolvía el estómago le iba a ganar de nuevo reclamando como premio algo que Juvia había guardado celosamente, algo tan valioso para ella que nunca imagino que él le pudiera hurtar. El joven volvió a susurrarle algo en el oído que no fue entendible para ella sin embargo hizo que su cuerpo entero se erizara. Le dio un beso es su oído y bajo lentamente por su cuello rozándolo con sus labios, la chica involuntariamente estiro más su cuello, acto que el chico entendió perfectamente usando su lengua para que la excitara. Gray no pudo evitar perderse en el olor a lavanda y flores de su piel, la tomo de la cabeza delicadamente para seguir besando su cuello mientras que con su otra mano rompió el elástico que sostenía el cabello de Juvia, la cabellera larga de una mujer era su debilidad y al ver su largo cabello sonrió tomando un mechón para comprobar que también poseía ese olor a lavanda que le había encantado segundos antes al percibirlo. Volvió a su cuello dejando una pequeña marca que al día siguiente iba a formar un moretón. La chica observaba al joven maldiciéndose mentalmente por gustarle lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo, el chico bajo lentamente la cremallera de su blusa que se encontraba en la mitad de sus pechos quitándole también ese molesto sostén. Gray se detuvo para mirar sus enormes pechos pero Juvia con un color rojizo en sus mejillas intento totalmente avergonzada cubrirlos con sus brazos. –Hoy eres mía –Le susurró ya que se había dado cuenta que al hablarle cerca del oído la chica caía a sus encantos. Le tomo las muñecas y aparto sus brazos aprisionándola contra el suelo. –No..espe..…-Fue interrumpida cuando sintió suavemente los dientes del chico que mordían uno de sus pezones.

–Aaaahhh – se escapó de la chica, a Gray le había encantado ese sonido e hizo más fuerte su trabajo haciéndola gemir más frecuente, le encantaba verla mientras se mordía su labio inferior para impedir que esos sonidos salieran de su boca. Besaba, Succionaba, lamia y mordía su pecho mientras que con su mano le daba masajes al otro y lo halaba también cuando quería. –Esto no es posible, esté hombre es al que detestas Juvia ¿Por qué lo disfrutas? Pensaba la muchacha apenas, su mente no funcionaba del todo bien. La joven toco la herida en el pecho de Gray, por esto lo está haciendo, Juvia está tratando de salvarle la vida, bajo un poco sus manos tocando los cuadritos del estomago del joven y finalmente bajo más sus manos hasta toparse con su pantalón. Juvia desabrocho el pantalón del chico actuando por mero instinto -¿Quién iba a decir que fueras tan curiosa princesa? – Juvia se avergonzó un poco bajando la mirada. -No te preocupes puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras -Le dijo picaramente a la chica. Gray le hizo lo mismo a la joven quitándole su pantalón dejándole su pequeña braga. La tocó aún no estaba mojada. El muchacho separo sus piernas he hizo a un lado su tanga. El empezó a lamber su intimidad

-No ¿Qué haces? Ahí no

-Necesito que estés mojada para que no te duela demasiado Juvia. La chica cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer indescriptible que el joven Fullbaster le estaba proporcionando. Cuando los abrió lo vio completamente desnudo se había desecho de las últimas prendas que le quedaban, no pudo evitar asustarse al ver su miembro, le dolería de eso estaba segura. Gray le quitó su ropa interior y le dijo que se relajara frotando su intimidad en la de ella. Él lo pudo notar estaba tan asustada como nunca lo había estado, se acercó miro fijamente sus ojos azules y la beso tiernamente por unos segundos – Su boca tenía un leve sabor a sangre pero ella le correspondió inconscientemente, su voluntad había muerto ese día. - al despegar sus labios le preguntó -¿Estas lista? –Sí –respondió la joven no muy convencida. Gray entró en ella lentamente hasta toparse con una barrera que le impedía el paso, aplicó más fuerza hasta meterlo totalmente, la peli azul tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados, era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, pensó que el la había roto, preocupándose no soltaba el tapete que tenía es su mano. -¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación el chico. – Si, continúa por favor -¿Se había vuelto masoquista? Eso era peor que tortura china pero ella quería más. El joven comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, él gimió un poco era demasiado estrecha, pero el dolor en su pecho que le producía la mordedura estaba desapareciendo, la chica se estaba acostumbrando a ese movimiento, ya no le dolía tanto por el contrario lo estaba gozando. Gray se sentó halándola hacía él haciendo que ella lo abrazara y pudiera sentir sus enormes pechos, la chica gimió al sentir la hombria de Gray más grande dentro de ella, se sincronizó a él moviendo sus caderas automáticamente, ambos estaban agitados sus respiraciones estaban entre cortadas, él la volvió a besar haciendo que ella deseará sus labios, las embestidas de Gray eran cada vez más rápidas haciendo que la chica se aferrara fuertemente a su espalda clavandole un poco las uñas, Juvia lo miró a los ojos, recordo como Gajeel la molestaba diciendo que ella fantaseaba con él, eso sin lugar a dudas era mejor que cualquier fantasia que hubiera podido pensar su tierna cabecita - Te odio - Le dijo el joven - ¿Gray-sa...aahhh-La chica ni siquiera podía terminar sus frases ya que el placer se lo impedia - Sí te odio, jamás pense que la mujer que tenía que evitar que me superará me haga sentir así. Juvia no entendió lo que dijo ya que en ese momento sintió un líquido caliente dentro de ella que provoco que arqueara su espalda y finalmente cayera encima del joven.

La chica estiro su brazo y alcanzó su espada amenazando nuevamente el cuello del joven. –Juvia te matará Gray Fullbaster

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, si tienen algo que agregar una corrección como lo dije anteriormente o algún comentario solo háganmelo saber. Sí lo sé me salió algo largo el capítulo pero no podía detenerme al escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado los quiero!**


	2. Conociendonos

¡Juvia va a matarlo Gray Fullbaster! - Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su enemigo, ya no viviría a la sombra de nadie y lo castigaría por despertar esa parte salvaje que jamás pensó que tuviera. Lo que hicieron se lo llevaría el joven a la muerte y Juvia jamás le contaría a nadie sobre eso.

-¡Hazlo Juvia! - El joven tenía su espada muy cerca en cualquier momento podía defenderse pero por el contrario dejo su vida en manos de la chica. Juvia se salió de él, su cara demostró una expresión de dolor que fue cambiada rápidamente por una de enojo e impotencia. -¿Por qué no trata de defenderse Gray Fullbaster? ¿Es que acaso Juvia no es rival para usted?

-Sé que no me matarás, no puedes hacerlo.

¿Estaba probando las agallas de Juvia? No, él sabía que no le temblaría la mano para matarlo, la habilidad, la fuerza, la precisión lo tenía todo para volverlo historia pero la joven se sacrificó para salvarlo no podía asesinarlo ahora.

-¿Cree que Juvia no tiene la destreza suficiente para acabar con usted?

–No, Ya no es necesario, han pasado más de 30 minutos o ¿tienes alguna razón para asesinarme? - Juvia solo calló no podía demostrarle que moría por ser mejor que él, que en esos momentos prefería no haberlo conocido, que debió haber matado a su padre desde que leyó esa carta.

El joven después de que la situación se calmó y que ella bajará su espada agregó -¿Estabas en tus días fértiles? La joven lo miro confundida luego pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos y lo entendió -El padre de Juvia colocó un aparato en su brazo ya que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se casaría y él no quería que su hija procreara tan rápido.

-Aahhh ¿Estás comprometida? - Dijo con total desinterés. -Sí, sí lo está -un silencio absoluto reino siendo la madera que se quemaba por el fuego en la chimenea la única que se atrevía a hacer ruido, Juvia recogió su ropa que estaba por todo el lugar, tendría que volverse a bañar ya que los rastros de Gray y su virginidad estaban sobre ella. Subió como pudo las escaleras claramente no demostró signos del dolor ante el joven pero estaba adolorida a tal punto de no poder caminar bien. Al entrar en la ducha abrió la llave sintiendo como el agua fría caía sobre ella, cerró los ojos mientras el agua se llevaba su pecado.

-¿Dijo que odiaba a Juvia? Pero ¿Por qué? Juvia jamás le ha dado una razón para hacerlo - esas eran sus líneas ella lo odiaba pero ¿él? Él las pronunció -Debió haber sido un efecto secundario de la mordida - Aseguró finalmente la chica ya que concluyó que ella no despertaría odio en el joven de cabello negro. La peli azul recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo, sabía que no había marcha atrás y cerró de nuevo los ojos recordando lo que había acabado de pasar. -Juvia aún lo odia Gray Fullbaster y hará todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer ante usted.

-Juvia tenemos que apresurarnos, sal rápido - desde la parte de abajo el joven grito haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos. La joven término de asearse rápidamente, se vistió y cepilló su largó cabello mientras se veía al espejo. En ese momento se sintió igual a sus espadas, sólo un instrumento para salvar una vida. Tomo el elástico para formar su coleta y dudo unos segundos para ponérsela - ¿Por qué Juvia piensa estas tonterías? No importa que le gusté su largó cabello - se dijo a sí misma mientras con rabia ató su cabello. Al percibir el mismo ruido que había escuchado semanas atrás, se asomó por la pequeña ventana del baño, sin lugar a dudas era el ruido de los monstruos que habían sido convertidos por el infectado que había llegado al pueblo según la historia de Gray, el alumbrado público que aún funcionaba le permitió ver a la gran manada de monstruos que se acercaban a la casa que aunque se encontraban en un pueblo de no muchos habitantes eran demasiados para poder enfrentarlos a todos ella sola.

-¡Fullbaster ya están acá! -dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo, quedarse en la casa era una muerte segura, tenían que salir al aire libre para que tuvieran más libertad de moverse y poder escapar exitosamente. Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera y sin dudarlo Juvia saco sus dos espadas acabando hábilmente con más de 10 monstruos que fueron los primeros en atacar, Gray no se quedó atrás venciendo a un grupo mayor al que derroto Juvia segundos antes y acabando esta acción la miro desafiante, Juvia se adelantó a Gray y acabo con más volteándolo a ver sonriendo de lado, no estaban tratando de escapar para ellos era más un juego y quien acumulaba más score era el ganador, los pobres monstruos solo atacaban por instinto pero si hubieran tenido más inteligencia hubieran corrido en ese momento. Si bien la chica atacaba con dos espadas venciendo a cada lado sus adversarios fácilmente, el chico rápidamente con una sola espada se podía hacer cargo sin mucha dificultad. Desgraciadamente la joven se sentía extraña, esta batalla no era como las anteriores en las que se podía mover fácilmente en esos momentos sentía un malestar en su cuerpo que disminuía su desempeño en el combate, sus caderas, sus piernas el dolor se hacía presente al moverse bruscamente. Se podía considerar por el momento un empate Juvia no se daba por vencida por esa tonta dolencia seguiría aunque su cuerpo entero se le destrozará. Después de algunos minutos no permanecían muchos zombies quedaban en pie solamente tres de ellos, cada uno tenía la cuenta de los que habían eliminado en su mente era ahora o nunca el ganar ese juego que ellos inocentemente habían creado sin notarlo, Juvia iba a avanzar a atacar pero sus piernas no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para sostener su cuerpo ¿La razón? Se había esforzado demasiado! Además de lo que había hecho con Gray minutos antes ese día había caminado hasta que el sol se ocultó descansando pocas veces en el trayecto. Al caer por segundos quedo indefensa, ella por primera vez en su vida pensó que todo terminaría en ese momento, a punto de perder el conocimiento, sin aire y todo ¿Por qué? Por dejarse llevar de la emoción y querer demostrarle algo que todos sabían que ella poseía. Alcanzó a ver como Gray le salvaba la vida acabando con ellos declarándose el ganador de aquella batalla entre ellos dos. La hermosa joven de ojos azules se resignaba a la idea de perder de nuevo ante él, trato de levantarse pero fue inútil efectivamente sus piernas no le respondían. ¡Era injusto! parte de esa desventaja se la había proporcionado el muchacho -¿Estas herida "princesita"? – Pronunció la última palabra haciendo énfasis en cada silaba con un tono de sarcasmo.

A Juvia jamás le molesto que le apodaran princesa pero eso la hizo sentir tan débil como una pluma al viento, tan indefensa y vulnerable que su odio aumento al saber que el chico era un tonto arrogante.

-No! Juvia no está herida Gray Fullbaster solo resbaló – Que mentirosa era, no podía ni moverse.

-¿Gray Fullbaster? ¿Por qué me hablas así ahora, si antes me llamaste Gray-sama? – El chico solo quería hacerla pagar, molestarla para confundir sus pensamientos en cierta manera sentía satisfacción con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Juvia no le nombro así, usted es despreciable ¿Lo sabe?

-Es verdad no pudiste decirlo ya que estabas…. –Juvia lo interrumpió –¡Usted prometió que no hablaría de eso! –Es verdad es nuestro secreto – Le dijo finalmente mientras se agachaba y la miraba a los ojos.

La muchacha seguía en el suelo además de no poder físicamente tenía mucha hambre ya que antes de comer Gray llegó para impedírselo. –Tenemos que irnos ¿quieres que te cargue princesita? –Volvió el tono sarcástico a las palabras del joven. –No! Juvia puede sola gracias. – Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y logró ponerse en pie, caminó unos cuantos metros, el joven que ya estaba muy adelante la volteó a ver y gritando desde donde se encontraba dijo – Aun está en pie mi oferta ¿Aceptas? – No, así le tome toda la noche Juvia no permitirá que usted la cargue. - Juvia quería llorar! a pesar de que tuviera que aparentar por su posición y profesión que era fuerte, ella era una chica tierna y sensible ¿A quién engañaba? Ya no podía más, le daba más tristeza que él la viera en ese estado que el dolor físico en sí. Sus piernas temblaron de nuevo otra vez caería al piso, la joven ya estaba saboreando la tierra del camino, puso sus manos como instinto para no pelarse las cara, pero no cayó al piso algo estaba sosteniendo sus manos…..Cuando alzó su mirada vio al joven que no la dejaba caer – Te dije que si querías que yo te cargaría. –Dijo el joven con una extraña nobleza – Juvia no quiere – Refutó la chica. –Pues qué pena! – Seguido a esto la tomo de su espalda con un brazo y con el otro la tomó de sus piernas, esta posición hizo que ella apoyará su cabeza en el torso desnudo de Gray, es verdad, anteriormente el joven se había vestido pero no traía su ropa, era un extraño habito del Fullbaster quitarse lo que llevará puesto, Juvia lo miraba confundida, la trataba como si fuera lo peor de ese mundo y ahora la estaba cargando en sus brazos con dulzura ¿A que estaba jugando ese hombre? Juvia pataleo un poco mientras Gray la cargaba firmemente si articular palabra alguna - ¿Por qué le hace esto a Juvia? – dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente ya que sus parpados le pesaban demasiado.

Gray camino cargando a la joven un rato, él también se encontraba exhausto, su resistencia empezó a flaquear y pudo divisar un bosque donde muy seguramente pasarían la noche. Al ver un gran árbol con un tronco grueso la puso en el suelo recostándola en el tronco sin despertarla y corto algunos pedazos de madera para hacer una fogata. La chica abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo. -¡Toma come! – Le dijo mientras le daba un tarro de sopa caliente. – Juvia tiene su propia comida –A genial me darás cuando se acabe la mía. Come o se te enfriara. - La chica estiró el brazo para recibir el alimento pero pudo notar que una chaqueta que no le pertenecía la estaba cubriendo mientras que el joven solo traía una camiseta que se había puesto, cabe aclarar que era diferente a la que se puso al salir de la granja ya que no tenía ni idea que había hecho con ella, Juvia al sentir su olor no dudo quien era el dueño de tal prenda y se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa misma fragancia cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella.

-Gracias – Le agradeció muy bajo ya que era muy difícil pronunciar tales palabras ante él.

-No fue nada, solo es algo que conseguí en el supermercado.

-No también por salvarla antes – Eso no fue nada tampoco, trata de dormir yo haré guardia – Juvia no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea ya que no se quería sentir una carga para él, ella ya había dormido no sabe por cuánto tiempo pero él se veía cansado -Juvia no puede aceptar eso, usted también tiene que dormir –Duerme un poco más si me siento cansado te lo diré. – La princesa aceptó aún no se sentía bien físicamente y necesitaba descansar más para poder dar su potencial al cien por ciento al siguiente día. Así fue Gray resistió toda la noche mientras Juvia durmió bajo el aroma del joven que emanaba de la chaqueta. Al sentir los primero rayos del sol en su cara la hermosa joven abrió sus ojos.

\- Juvia lo siente se quedó dormida toda la noche.

-No te preocupes, solo dormiré algunos minutos – El joven casi sin fuerzas recostó su cabeza en una piedra y durmió mientras Juvia lo observaba.

Él es muy diferente a como Juvia lo había imaginado, es un misterio en todos los sentidos posibles, pero puede que no sea tan malo tenerlo cerca, así se mantendrá más tiempo viva ya que el posee habilidades especiales. –Pensaba mientras veía la hermosa expresión del chico al dormir. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de acariciar sus mechones negros que por naturaleza eran un poco desordenados. – Juvia tú lo odias ¿No es así? Lo acabas de conocer además estas comprometida, esos pensamientos tienes que alejarlos,- sonó en su mente también.

El bosque era un lugar tranquilo, por ella se quedaría ahí para siempre pero estaban viviendo una peligrosa situación, afuera la gente estaba infectada y el número de monstruos iba creciendo y aun no se conocía una cura, ellos solo habían tenido suerte fueron pocos los que les atacaron en la granja pero puede que más de la mitad de Japón ya estuviera infectado y ya no habría armas que les defendieran. Juvia preparo algo de sus provisiones, no le quedaba mucho tendría que volver a abastecerse de los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir.

Gray despertó después de un par de horas, Juvia le dio de lo que había preparado y mientras el chico comía le pregunto a la muchacha. - ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Juvia se va a Hiroshima, busca a su amigo y ¿usted?

-Voy a ir al fuerte de la organización allá estaré a salvo. –Juvia rió divertida al escuchar las palabras del joven.

-Qué tonto eres Fullbaster ese fuerte es un suicidio ya que te encerraras a ti mismo bajo tierra con pocas posibilidades de escapar mejor sería esperar en una prisión además los de la organización te usaran para mantenerse a salvo.

-Pues tú idea de irte a esconder en tu mansión tampoco es que sea muy buena.

-Juvia lo sabe pero solo quiere ver si su amigo está bien.

-Pienso que es algo tonto – Critico el Fullbaster.

-Haga lo que quiera Juvia se ira a donde ella quiera, no sabe tampoco porque usted sigue con ella si son unos perfectos desconocidos !

* * *

**Hi magos! Bueno decidí dejar este capítulo hasta acá porque tengo algunas ideas pero creo que su opinión es importante y si quieren que yo meta una pareja a alguien en especial solo deben decírmelo :3 Lamento haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero la universidad me mata y me paso algo feo, mi profesor de gramática II cuando le entregue mi escrito final sobre los hikikomori prácticamente me dijo que no sabía escribir! Ganas de matarlo en 3…2… así que si hay algún problema no duden en comunicármelo ya que soy prácticamente nueva en este mundo maravilloso de los fics. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews eso me motiva mucho para seguir con esto, los quiero y estaré pendiente de sus ideas para continuar con mi historia! Hasta la próxima bye ;)**


	3. La niña de cabello azul

**Hi :3 , lo sé no me maten pero no he podido escribir tan seguido. Les prometo que este fin de semana seguiré subiendo los capítulos. Bueno sin más acá el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

-¡Pues sí eso es lo que deseas me voy! -Grito un poco enojado el Fullbaster.

-Juvia solo dice que la organización lo utilizara y que ir hacía el fuerte es prácticamente un suicidio, ya que si los zombis entran estando usted bajo tierra no podrá escapar.

-¡Tu mansión no te protegerá créeme!

-Lo sabe, sólo quiere saber si Gajeel-kun está bien.

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu apuesto prometido?

-¿y si así es? ¿Acaso le importa? - Juvia se arrepintió un poco al decir eso, ni cuando estaba en frente del peor criminal había sido altanera, ni mucho menos grosera eso atentaba contra su naturaleza de princesa sin embargo ese chico sacaba sus peores sentimientos y actitudes aunque no dijo nada malo no quería tratarlo así.

Gray tomo sus cosas bruscamente mientras le hablaba mirándola a la cara, por cada palabra que pronunciaba sus piernas iban retrocediendo inconscientemente como si las pisadas le dieran más fuerzas en su voz. -! Gray cuidado! Solo escucho mientras caía por un pequeño barranco que había divisado la noche anterior pero por la discusión olvido por completo de su existencia. El chico rodo unos cuantos metros golpeándose con las ramas de los árboles, trato desesperadamente de agarrarse de algo pero era inútil sus manos no lograron aferrarse a nada, el joven después de resbalarse cayó en un lago que custodiaba el final del barranco. Juvia se tapó la boca con sus suaves manos observando con desesperación como el chico caía, la chica rápida pero cuidadosamente descendió sujetándose de las fuertes ramas para no caer igualmente que el joven, Juvia lo buscaba exasperadamente con sus ojos azules mientras trataba de no resbalar, al llegar a la orilla se dio cuenta que el joven no salía, no se detuvo a pensarlo al ver unas burbujas que se asomaban por la superficie del agua se lanzó a ella buscando al joven de cabellos negros, después de haber dejado todas sus pertenencias en el piso para que no se arruinaran. Lo encontró estaba inconsciente y con las fuerzas que había desarrollado durante su entrenamiento logro sacarlo del lago.

-¿Habrá tragado agua? ¡No respira! - ¡Gray-sama despierte por favor! – Lo zarandeaba esperando que el joven despertará, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes que no la dejaban pensar, alzo la mirada y la linda joven pudo mirar hermosas flores escarlatas, esos pequeños objetos le recordaron a su hermosa maestra que aparte de darle lecciones de concentración, ataque y resistencia le había dado lecciones de vida. ¿Le había enseñado primeros auxilios? Sí claro, en estos casos lo único que se tiene que hacer es darle al paciente aire por la boca tapando su nariz y en seguida darle golpes en el pecho. Volvería a besar a ese tonto superficial pero no podía dejarlo morir, siguió a la perfección las instrucciones de Erza, aunque ocurrieron hace algunos años la chica recordaba todo lo que Scarlet le había enseñado. Trataba hacerlo despertar haciendo presión en su pecho pero le daba miedo lastimarlo ya que estaba lleno de aruños y golpes.

-Coof, Coof – Gray despertó después de haber expulsado el agua que había tragado. Confundido vio la cara sonrojada de la joven de cabello azul hermoso.

-¿Está bien? – Preguntó Juvia que aun mostraba preocupación es su rostro.

Gray vagamente comprendió la situación había caído y se había golpeado fuerte, la sangre que continuaba saliendo de su cabeza lo demostraba y ella estaba completamente mojada como él.

-No necesito de tu ayuda princesita – Dijo el joven avergonzado.

-¡Pues qué pena! – Pronunció imitando lo que había dicho Gray el día anterior.

El chico solo vio hacia otro lado renunciando a su orgullo. – ¿Sabe? Debería mirar por dónde camina – Se lo dijo divertida escuchando un suspiro profundo del joven. Juvia busco en sus cosas un botiquín improvisado que había conseguido, saco un algodón mojándolo con desinfectante y lo puso delicadamente en la herida de la cabeza del chico, el observaba en completo silencio cada movimiento haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda y que una extraña sensación se presentara en su estómago, como bichitos haciendo presión. Juvia curó la cabeza de joven pero su pecho estaba herido así que totalmente roja pero con una actitud tranquila y serena paso su mano por sus fuertes abdominales, Gray no despegaba su mirada de la chica, Juvia por un instante busco los ojos grises del chico, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir. Cuando el deseo está presente los ojos pueden decir tanto como la boca y Gray no opuso resistencia a las caricias de la muchacha disfrazadas en curaciones innecesarias. –Me gusta cuando me llamas Gray pero me gusta aún más cuando me dices Gray-sama –Le susurró apenas. Juvia no pudo pronunciar palabra sintió como se ahogaban en su garganta las frases que quería decir mientras la sangre le llegaba a su cara, haciendo que se sonrojará.

-¿G….gr…..Gray-sama? – dijo después de muchos intentos recostando su cara en el pecho del joven.

-Juvia solo quería decirle que no quiere que vaya a ese lugar, no entiende porque se enojo tanto.

-Es mejor ir contigo, si algo malo te pasa yo estaría ahí para salvarte – Gray no podía aceptar que Juvia tenía toda la razón, que ir allá era un suicidio y que había perdido extrañamente su compostura cuando le mencionaron a Gajeel, así que trato de disimular su arrepentimiento en esa frase.

-Juvia no necesita que usted la defienda.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si te muerden? – Se lo dijo pícaramente al oído.

-J….juvia…ee..etto –Mientras balbuceaba fue interrumpida cuando unos arbustos que los rodeaban comenzaron a moverse. -¡Son ellos¡ Apartándose del joven sacó sus espadas pretendiendo protegerlo. Gray se levantó y saco su espada de la espalda pero noto una molestia en su pierna, no estaba rota pero se la golpeo con algo provocando que un morado gigantesco apareciera en la parte de su canilla.

Al pasar por segundos de tensión, algo habló -¡Ayudenme! – Era una pequeña niña, su cabello agarrado en un intento de dos coletas era largo y azul, su cara hermosa y su voz tierna mostraban que había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a ese lugar.

Gray se asombró al verla, era la niña que había salvado el día anterior siendo mordido por ese horripilante zombie. La niña se acercó llorando al joven agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por ella el día anterior. –Pensé que había muerto, estaba muy triste por usted, además me perdí. – Dijo la pequeña -¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Gray sonriendo al verla.

-Si estoy bien gracias a usted, ¡muchas gracias!

-No fue nada, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Seguí su consejo y corrí, corrí por horas y luego sabía que estaba perdida. Pero escuche algunos gritos y me sentí aliviada cuando los vi. Me alegra demasiado que su novia y usted se encuentren bien.

-¡No somos novios! – Gritaron al unísono.

-Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente, solo que ahorita pude observar que estaban tan juntos que eso pensé, perdónenme por favor.

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas y que es esa cosa que te acompaña? – Le dijo tiernamente Juvia a la pequeña, señalando una pequeña gata que andaba en dos patas.

-No soy una cosa, soy una exceed ¿No es obvio? Mi nombre es Charle.

-¿Una exceed? Aahhh – Juvia recordó los experimentos de aproximadamente siete años de su padre y los de la compañía de investigaciones, querían hacer animales de compañía que hablaran y pudieran entender a la perfección los sentimientos y las situaciones de su amo pero los de la organización prohibieron su difusión ya que atentaba contra la vida natural por ser nuevas creaciones, los exceeds que hicieron fueron pocos pero los trabajadores de su padre se encargaron de esconderlos por Japón para poderlos salvar.

-¿Puedes volar Charle? – Las alas eran símbolo de libertad por eso su padre quiso que los exceed tuvieran ese tipo de habilidades.

-Sí puedo volar.

-Genial Juvia cree que podrás sernos de mucha ayuda. ¿Hacía donde se dirigen pequeña?

\- No lo sé, solo queremos escapar pero no sabemos dónde está su media hermana Chelia, se separaron cuando fueron atacadas.

-No te preocupes puedes viajar con nosotros, la situación no es muy buena pero algo podemos hacer. Debes tener hambre puedes coger lo que quieras del bolso de Juvia.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Wendy Marvell – Lo dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Wendy yo soy Gray Fullbaster, debemos apresurarnos hemos perdido casi medio día.

-Mmm espera unos segundos, Wendy-san debe estar cansada además necesita cambiarse o cogerá un resfriado.

-Tú también lo harás! –Dijo el chico

-Si por eso se cambiará mientras Wendy-san come y descansa un poco. –Juvia bajo la cremallera de su blusa que estaba pegada más de la cuenta a su cuerpo por el agua, Gray voltio su cuerpo un poco avergonzado, la había visto la noche anterior completamente desnuda pero ¿Ahora no la veía? Que tonto! La chica se cambió mientras Gray hacia lo mismo y Wendy comía con Charle.

Juvia observo el morado de Gray y le dijo que aguardara mientras ella llegaba, al llegar después de unos 15 minutos machaco unas plantas y se las coloco en el pie al muchacho. –Se sentirá mucho mejor no se preocupe. –El chico solo la miraba, ¿También sabia de plantas? La joven princesa es muy diferente a las otras chicas – Pensó Gray con un poco de molestia.

-Ven Wendy-san – La niña acudió al llamado de Juvia cuando había terminado de comer y dejo que Juvia peinará su largo cabello formando sus dos coletas que estaban totalmente fuera del lugar cuando la niña llegó. – ¿Sabes cómo usar una de estas? – Juvia le mostró la escopeta que traía hace rato. Wendy negó con su cabeza.

\- Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es… -Juvia le demostró cómo usarla disparando contra un fruto que era sostenido en un enorme árbol, la fruta que era parecida a una manzana cayó siendo agarrada por la habilidosa Juvia. - ¿Quieres? – Se la ofreció a la pequeña Wendy. –Wooww Sugoi Juvia-san ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? – El prometido de Juvia le enseño a usar armas de fuego aunque ella prefiere sus espadas, recuerda siempre tienes que estar tranquila al momento de disparar y confiada en tus habilidades o si no fallarás.

Gray miró a Juvia confundido ¿Armas de fuego? No! No puede ser ese estúpido….. –¿Gray-sama está listo? – ¿Lo acababa de llamar Gray-sama? Que importaba su tonto prometido le había hecho olvidar completamente eso llamándolo de esa manera. –Sí vamos.

Juvia recogió unas cuantas manzanas llevándolas en su bolso ya que las cosas de Gray se habían mojado y lo que servía era muy poco, los cuatro habían comenzado la travesía hacia la casa de Hiroshima de Juvia, no sabían si estaban perdidos, no sabían dónde estaban pero estaban juntos y eran invencibles. Caminaban bastante descansando cuando se encontraban agotados y cuando el oído desarrollado de Juvia escuchaba a esos monstruos Charle volaba asegurándose de las palabras de la chica. Cada vez que se encontraban en un pueblo nuevo se encontraban con casas solas, miedo y desesperanza, las transmisiones en la radio no eran muy alentadoras y los países vecinos creían que era mejor explotar Japón ya que la cura no se encontraba. Después de varios días Juvia reconoció ese lugar, cuando era niña pasaba tiempo con sus padres en ese hermosa ciudad, salió corriendo a espera de que Gajeel se encontrará bien. Su casa estaba intacta se había dado cuenta que el virus aún no había llegado a ese lugar, le habían tomado ventaja a los zombis ya que robaron unas bicicletas y cuando estas se pincharon siguieron caminando. Rápidamente la joven princesa busco en un hueco las llaves escondidas. Abrió invitándolos a entrar.

-Gajeel-kun! ¿Estas acá?

-Juvia-chan! Qué bueno que estas bien.

La chica abrió grande sus ojos al descubrir quien estaba en su casa. No pudo articular palabra sintiendo los brazos de ese hombre sobre su cuello.

* * *

**Bueno ya sé que muchos adivinaron quien es el hombre que está en la casa de Juvia! De nuevo gracias por sus hermosos y sexys reviews ya saben que si tienen algo que decirme, algo que no les guste o solo motivarme todo es super bien recibido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y les prometo que no me demorare. **


	4. El joven de cabello plateado

**Lo prometido es deuda :3 acá el cuarto capitulo**

* * *

La chica estaba petrificada, el hombre la sacudía suavemente tratando de obtener una respuesta, pero ella no podía ni mirarlo después de lo que había pasado con Gray, instintivamente lo único que hizo fue mirar disimuladamente la reacción del joven peli negro. El chico estaba completamente enojado y no lo pudo esconder. -¿Qué haces acá idiota?

–Eso mismo preguntó maldito ¿Qué haces con mi Juvia-chan?

-¿Tu Juvia-chan ojos rasgados?

-Sí, Juvia-chan es mi prometida. – La noticia le cayó como una patada en el estómago al joven Fullbaster, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese hombre conocido como el único guerrero de la organización al que le permitían usar armas de fuego por su perfecta puntería era el futuro esposo de la princesa. Ambos no se soportaban, se conocían desde niños ya que al considerarle débil y una vergüenza el padre de Gray decidió dejarlo en manos de Ur, una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada y de cabello corto, que ya tenía un alumno, el joven que decía ser el dueño de Juvia. Esta mujer junto a la maestra de la joven, Erza Scarlet representaban el pilar en lo que respectaba a mujeres en la organización, aunque sus edades eran totalmente diferentes eran fuertes y extremadamente temibles. Erza contaba con siete años cuando empezó a ser una leyenda en Japón, a los doce años ya era maestra de una niña de habilidades sorprendentes y a los diecisiete años antes de poder casarse con su prometido Jellal Fernández desapareció sin dejar rastro. Por el contrario Ur poseía mucha más edad que Erza ya que tenía una hija llamada Ultear y al morir la pequeña fue entregada a una orden religiosa. Ur les enseño todo lo que sabía de ese arte hasta que Gray y su compañero cumplieron once y doce años respectivamente, el alumno mayor quedo al cuidado de Ur cuando quedo huérfano pero el chico no le gustaba el arte de las espadas así que en cuanto murió su maestra se dedicó a encontrar su verdadera vocación y la encontró en las armas, era todo un chico prodigio en ese aspecto y era tan sorprendente que la organización lo utilizaba en casos especiales donde se necesitaba mayor discreción y urgencia para desaparecer al criminal.

-¿Te hizo algo este tonto Juvia-chan? – La examinaba cerciorándose de que estuviera en perfecto estado. La pregunta adecuada en ese momento era ¿Qué no le hizo? La chica solo se sonrojo al pensar en la respuesta sin embargo la joven calló, la promesa consistía en no contar lo que había pasado la noche en que se conocieron y lo que vivieron después de eso. Cualquier cosa que Juvia pronunciara provocaría el fin de ese juramento que se rehusaba a morir y sobre todas las cosas no quería romper los sentimientos del muchacho.

-Juvia está bien Lyon-sama. – Sí ese era el nombre del prometido de Juvia y ex compañero de Gray, Lyon Vastia un hombre de cabello plateado, casi de la misma estatura de Gray y que poseía también un cuerpo musculoso, era un caballero y estaba completamente enamorado de la joven de cabellos azules, la conoció en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento cuando casualmente llego a la mansión Loxar agotado. La chica se encontraba con un mayordomo de su misma edad en el jardín, había concluido su entrenamiento y estaba leyendo en la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el canto de las aves y el viento que acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

-Señorita hay un pequeño que pide ayuda en la reja – Juvia despego la mirada del libro y la poso en el chico que pedía ayuda.

-Es cierto Kokuran-san ayúdelo por favor.

-Si señorita como ordene – El pequeño Lyon se disponía a entrar en la mansión y al pasar por el jardín a pesar del cansancio pudo ver a la joven descansando bajo un árbol, las hojas de ese árbol caían adornando la belleza de la muchacha, él pensó que estaba viendo una diosa, jamás caviló que hubiera mujer más hermosa que Ur, sus ojos se posaron en la chica mientras era guiado por el pequeño mayordomo a la casa, la chica sonrió tímida al notar que el chico no dejaba de mirarla. Juvia siguió con su lectura cuando se aseguró de que el joven y Kokuran entraron en su casa. Después de un rato su lectura fue interrumpida de nuevo por su fiel mayordomo. – Señorita, el joven desea conocerla, dice que por favor hable con él si no es mucha descortesía. –Juvia recogió su vestido y con ayuda de Kokuran logró levantarse de su sitio, camino hasta la mansión y lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas del inmenso comedor. Al verla al chico le brillaron los ojos, era más hermosa cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su cabello azul ondulado, sus espadas….esperen ¿Sus espadas? ¿Qué hacía una joven tan hermosa con dos espadas en su espalda?

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar.

-Yo soy Lyon Vastia – Dijo haciendo una reverencia apresurada para contestarle a la joven princesa.

-¿Quién es este joven mi princesa? – Madre –Juvia hizo una reverencia ante la mujer que acababa de llegar, tan hermosa como la pequeña se parecían como dos gotas de agua.

-Es un chico que llegó a la mansión pidiendo ayuda madre, su nombre es Lyon-san.

-¿Estas bien? – La hermosa mujer se dirigió al pequeño haciendo que este se sonrojara por la dulzura de su voz y la imagen que ella le proyectaba pudiendo ver a su maestra.

-Si estoy muy bien, gracias a la hospitalidad de la joven princesa. ¿Sería imprudente preguntar por qué la señorita Juvia posee espadas?

-Mi hija es una guerrera, una de las mejores – Expresó no con altivez sino con orgullo de madre.

-¡Woow sugoi! –La princesa no era débil, era como la mujer de la leyenda China, Mulan toda una guerrera valiente y habilidosa, desde ese día Juvia no pudo salir de la mente del pequeño Lyon, aunque era pequeño para sentir ese sentimiento, Juvia pudo despertar amor en el corazón del chico de cabello plateado, cada vez que podía la visitaba ganándose la simpatía de sus padres, hasta del mismo Kokuran. El joven Vastia tratando de impresionarla perfecciono su habilidad y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de podérsela mostrar se presentó ante ella enseñándole algunas técnicas para que ella también tuviera esa destreza, hizo todo lo posible por ser alguien digno para entrar a la organización a la cual Juvia pertenecía, después de muchas negativas por el estilo de habilidad del joven al final por su determinación terminaron aceptándolo. Lo que más amaba de Juvia era su agraciada y sincera sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando la chica cumplió los doce años de edad ya que su madre sufrió de una terrible enfermedad cambiando la felicidad de Juvia y todos aquellos que conocían a la bondadosa mujer, su padre con todas las investigaciones y con toda su inteligencia trato desesperadamente de salvar a su mujer pero fue en vano poco tiempo de caer enferma la señora Loxar murió. La noticia para todos fue devastadora, Juvia cambio su forma de hablar a una manera extraña, jamás se volvió a referir a ella en primera persona y su sonrisa no volvió a ser tan sincera como siempre lo había sido. Su padre no pudo recuperarse de esa desgracia, no volvió a ser el mismo sin embargo ahí en todo momento siempre estuvo Lyon, nunca la dejó sola y le dio el apoyo que necesitaba, con tan solo catorce años al percatarse del dolor inmenso por el que Juvia estaba pasando le dijo a su padre con valentía.

-Yo me casaré con ella, si usted me lo permite borrare la tristeza de su corazón y la haré más feliz de lo que era. Siento tantas cosas bellas por ella que no creo merecerla pero moriría maldiciéndome si no se lo digo, no quiero pensar en mi vejez que hubiera pasado sí se lo hubiera dicho inventándome una vida perfecta que solo podría ocurrir en mi imaginación.

El padre de Juvia quedo impresionado con las palabras del joven, no lo consulto con Juvia, creía que él era el hombre perfecto para ella ya que el ya no se haría cargo de la princesa por el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente. Acepto sin más prometiéndosela a Lyon cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años de edad. La pequeña Juvia no estaba de acuerdo, ella era muy inteligente y sabía que esa atadura no le convendría ya que cuando fuera mayor podía conocer a alguien más y debido a esto podría ser infeliz causándole tristeza al joven. Kokuran entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la chica pero el solo era el mayordomo de la familia, no podía interferir en las decisiones de su amo, lo único que podía hacer era aconsejar a su hermosa ama, que más que una ama era su amiga. Los años pasaron rápidamente Juvia con todas sus fuerzas trataba de corresponder ese sentimiento que Lyon le ofrecía pero no lograba hacerlo, su cabeza la ocupaba otra persona ¿su nombre? Gray Fullbaster, todos los días de su vida pensaba en el joven que tenía que superar por honor a su maestra y a su apellido además de esto su mente se llenaba de tristeza al pensar que había sido abandonada por las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo: Erza y su madre.

-Ambas están en un lugar mejor – Kokuran le decía como si pudiera leer la mente de la joven princesa.

–Juvia lo sabe Kokuran-san muchísimas gracias, por cierto en estos días irá a Hiroshima en una misión ¿Le gustaría acompañar a Juvia?

\- Claro que sí señorita usted sabe que quiero ver a mi madre – La madre de Kokuran era una empleada de confianza de la familia que había permanecido muchos años trabajando para los Loxar, tuvo a su hijo en la casa de Hiroshima y gracias a la simpatía entre Juvia y el niño los padres de la joven lo llevaron con ellos para que se convirtiera en el mayordomo de la pequeña.

* * *

-Señorita Juvia me alegra que se encuentre bien pero ¿dónde está mi hijo? – Le preguntaba una mujer que ya tenía varios años observando a su alrededor notando que su hijo no acompañaba como siempre a la heredera Loxar.

Juvia no aguanto la mirada de esa madre preocupada por su hijo y rompió en llanto –No se preocupe señorita sé que murió como todo un héroe. –La señora le dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas derramaban sus ojos rasgados. Wendy se acercó a Juvia y la abrazó en señal de que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba para acompañarla. –Gracias Wendy-san. – Gray y Lyon miraron hacia otro lado no soportaban verla llorar.

-¿Gajeel-kun vino para acá?

-Si señorita llegó en su auto con una mujer bajita con cabello corto y azul, preguntó si usted estaba en la casa y trato de comunicarse desesperadamente con usted pero dijo que las redes ya no funcionaban. Le dejo esta carta. – Juvia abrió la carta, no habían dudas se trataba de la horrible letra de Gajeel casi inentendible –"Juvia recibí tu mensaje, sé que te encuentras bien, confió plenamente en ti y en tus habilidades, sé que has escuchado las transmisiones y sobre el grupo de refugiados, nos dirigimos hacia allá a verificar que la información sea correcta, el idiota de Lyon llegó como si fuera brujo, como si supiera que tu venias para esta casa, lo mejor es que nos encontremos en la prisión he estado ahí antes y será una muralla China contra esos monstruos. Créeme Juvia te esperamos en la prisión, no te tardes o me preocupare demasiado. Att: Gajeel Geehee! "

La chica había escuchado las transmisiones mientras viajaba con Wendy, Charle y Gray, en ellas especificaban que todos los sobrevivientes estaban hiendo a la prisión más fuerte de todo Japón resguardándose, era un lugar perfecto, nadie podía escapar de ahí fácilmente por eso era tan respetado ese lugar, al no salir fácil tampoco podían entrar esos tontos zombis y cuando se corrió el rumor del ataque a Japón los prisioneros fueron puestos en libertad dejando abandonado el lugar, al ser una prisión fuerte con muros de más de dos metros la gente empezaba a marchar hacia ese refugio improvisado, era un buen lugar además ya que las armas se encontraban escondidas en el sótano y se podían usar en contra de esos asquerosos monstruos. La prisión se encontraba a un día de la casa de Juvia en automóvil, pero la chica se dio cuenta que sus trabajadores habían huido robando todos sus lujosos carros no había opción tendrían que buscar otro medio de transporte.

Juvia medito por un rato toda la información, sacaba lo más relevante y todas las opciones posibles de huida, se dio cuenta que estaban casi acorralados, la isla estaría llena de monstruos y ya no les servía seguir huyendo lo mejor era ir a ese lugar a esconderse.

-¿Les parece si vamos a ese parte? – Dijo la chica con un poco de dudas aún.

-Chelia puede que este allá, ella es inteligente seguro esta en esa prisión – aseguro Wendy con emoción. Charle también medito pero al no encontrar otra vía de escape lo mejor sería hacer lo que todos estaban haciendo.

-Sabes que a donde tu vayas yo voy Juvia – Le dijo Lyon.

Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron en dirección a la única respuesta que le importaba más que las otras. –Viajar con todos ustedes sería una molestia, somos muchos –Juvia se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del joven, no le había molestado viajar con Wendy, Juvia y Charle pero ahora le molestaba ¿De nuevo con sus indecisiones? Gray tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Juvia con un impulso se fue detrás del muchacho. –Esperen a Juvia acá – Les dijo a todos los presentes.

Estando afuera lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas -Gray-sama espere ¿A dónde va?

-Voy a esa prisión Juvia.

-Peroo…¿Por qué se va solo?

-Es mejor así ¿no?

-Usted dijo que acompañaría a Juvia para que nada malo le sucediera.

-Tú te sabes cuidar sola, ahora quiero llegar lo más pronto posible, la niña nos va a retrasar.

-Por Wendy no se preocupe Juvia se encargará de ella, hasta Charle puede llevarla cargada si se cansa.

-¡No quiero ir con ustedes! – Le dijo fuertemente a la princesa mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y si muerden a Juvia? – Masculló la chica, no pensó en lo que dijo solo salió de su boca.

Gray se detuvo y la miro a los ojos – Lo tienes a él ¿no es así?

De nuevo las palabas se le atoraban en la garganta a Juvia, de pronto saco sus espadas y salió corriendo velozmente hacia donde estaba el chico y con un ágil movimiento desvió una flecha que iba dirigida hacia la cabeza de Gray.

-¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

**¿Quién habrá atacado a Gray? Creó que me inspire un poco hablando de Lyon pero bueno les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y sus reviews, estaba leyéndolos y vi como de WaterJuvia y yo quede como ¿? Luego mi hermanita me confesó que había querido comentar y que comento desde mi cuenta pero no se preocupen ya le cree una cuenta, ¿además ella leyendo este tipo de cosas? Bueno culpen a la empleada que la deja. **

**Un saludo especial a:**

**Fullbaster Juvia: Ya casi salen los demás personajes :3 no te preocupes, además jajaja no somos pervertidas como dicen por ahí tenemos imaginación sexy. 3 Gracias por tus palabras.**

**DragonJuvia15: Si Gray trata de disimular pero no le funciona.**

**Clow-Nixus-Sama: Los celos de Gray provendrán mucho de él. Gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**Yuugiri: Aun faltan muchísimas cosas sobre Erza y si muy pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes. Waa estoy emocionada también **

**Tsukiko: Me vi tentada a tomar tu idea que el prometido fuera Natsu pero complicaría algo que tengo pensado entonces mejor fue Lyon :D sigue con esas ideas onegai :3 un saludo gigante.**

**Sinnombreespecifico: Gracias trato de hace lo mejor posible para agradarlos. Gracias a ti por leer.**

**Juvia Dragneel: Waaa lo see! Gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos en el otro capitulo **

**Me huele a Lemon, hasta el próximo capítulo los quiero **

**WaterJuvia.**


	5. La rubia y el peli rosado

**Acá el quinto capítulo :D**

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó un poco exaltada la peli azul buscando con su mirada quien había lanzado la flecha hacia Gray, el joven al sentir el ruido que hizo la flecha al tener contacto con la espada volteó en seguida con su postura de ataque y su espada que había sacado en menos de un segundo. Al ver la flecha sonrió levemente bajando su espada - ¡pudiste matarme! -masculló mientras Juvia escuchaba sus palabras un poco confundida.

-¡Gray! - Gritó una joven de cabello rubio, ojos chocolates y un cuerpo que cualquier joven de su edad envidiaría. La chica se dirigió corriendo desde un árbol cercano y apenas llego al lugar abrazó al joven de cabello negro, el chico correspondió a su abrazo posando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica. -¡Qué bueno que estas bien Gray!- Le dijo mientras continuaba abrazando al joven.

-Ja! Ya sabes que nada me puede vencer Lucy. - Juvia al ver la escena aparto violentamente a Lucy de Gray y puso sus espadas en la parte del cuello de la chica formando una x, cualquier movimiento en falso y Juvia degollaría a la joven, instantáneamente la peli azul sintió un kunai por su espalda que perfectamente apuntaba a su corazón, sin voltear su cabeza intuyó que clase de persona la estaba atacando, "ninja" pronunció suavemente mientras no le quitaba la mirada a la rubia.

-Bajá las espadas o juro que te mato - Dijo un joven de cabello rosado que le apuntaba serenamente a Juvia. La chica escuchó las palabras del joven pero no podía bajarlas.

-Juvia, Lucy es mi amiga, no nos hará daño - Gray le aseguraba tratando de que Juvia se calmará.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Sus amigas son tan bonitas? - Esas preguntas rondaban en su mente con ganas de salir de ella para ponerse en su boca, pero con un esfuerzo sobre natural aguanto decirlas, ella ya se había dado cuenta que Gray estaba a salvo que la rubia no presentaba ningún peligro para el joven pero ella se sentía amenazada no podía bajar sus espadas por más que su sentido común se lo exigiera, algo estaba fallando en ella.

-¡Juvia bájalas ahora! - Finalmente la chica salió de su transe y accedió a bajar las espadas después de escuchar a Gray llamándola y también a la rubia un poco asustada.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? -La miraba muy enojado el Fullbaster haciéndola sentir como la peor criminal de todo Japón.

-Juvia lo siente pero pensó que lo iba a atacar Gray-sama.

-No tienes que defenderme, me se cuidar muy bien. -Le dijo con un tono de arrogancia que ella no escuchaba desde hace algunas semanas en él, Gray ni siquiera se había percatado de la flecha, estaba tan concentrado en irse que si Juvia no hubiera estado posiblemente había sido asesinado pero el tan orgulloso como siempre no se detuvo a agradecerle ni siquiera pasaba por su mente aceptar que sus habilidades le habían fallado.

-No te preocupes solo tuvimos un mal comienzo, fue culpa del tonto de Natsu que siempre quiere probar sus habilidades en Gray. Le dije que no lanzará la flecha pero él me aseguro que ya lo había hecho antes y que Gray siempre la esquivaba de forma milagrosa como si tuviera ojos en la nuca por esa razón pensaste que éramos enemigos pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse conocemos a Gray desde que tenemos memoria, nunca le haríamos daño. Por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. - Lucy estiro su brazo esperando que Juvia estrechara su mano en un acto occidental pero Juvia no respondió a la acción dejando a la joven mujer con la mano estirada.

-Perdónela no quería lastimarla Lucy-san, su nombre es Juvia Loxar mucho gusto - Lucy abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no creía que la princesa Juvia Loxar estuviera juntó a Gray y que ella continuará con vida - J...Juvia Loxar?...¿Tú y Gray?...¿juntos ? - le dijo a la chica, como si fuera lo más extraño de este mundo.

-¿Hay algún problema? - dijo Juvia confundida por la reacción de Lucy con tan solo escuchar su nombre

-Sí, es que Gray t...-Lucy tenemos que irnos -la interrumpió Gray velozmente antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

-¡Aye Sir! - Afirmó un Exceed que acompañaba al joven de cabello rosado, un pequeño gato de pelaje azul y una tiernita voz.

-Lamento haberte amenazado pero yo soy el protector de Luce, no podía dejar que le hicieras nada, soy Natsu Dragneel y él es mi Exceed Happy. Nin Nin! -dijo mientras cubría su boca y parte de su cabeza con una bufanda blanca.

-Que ninja tan idiota -Le dijo Gray mientras lo golpeaba.

La teoría de Juvia era cierta, el protector de Lucy tenía que ser un ninja, no hay gente más rápida que ellos, no pertenecen a la organización, son personas entrenadas rigurosamente que pueden cumplir cualquier trabajo, su puntería es precisa y aparte de usar arco y flechas como arma principal, usan cuchillos llamados kunais y pequeñas estrellas llamadas shurikens que son peligrosamente mortales, ellos no tienen licencia para matar pero por su causa eran capaces de dar su vida. El padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia contrato a Natsu desde que era pequeño para cuidarla ya que él no podía hacerse cargo de ella por sus innumerables viajes de trabajo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Juvia Loxar! Tú y Gray... -Lucy detuvo al peli rosado antes de que dijera cualquier idiotez, al parecer Juvia no sabía porque Gray la odiaba y era mejor que ella no supiera nada al respecto.

-¿A dónde van idiota? - Le preguntó Gray tratando de excluir a la joven de cabellos azules de la conversación.

-¿A dónde más vamos a ir exhibicionista? Pues al refugio idiota -lo dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Supe lo que paso con la organización, pensé que estabas en ese refugio y tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo - le dijo Lucy con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos chocolates. El refugio había sido destruido con una bomba especial creada por los criminales que estaban en la lista negra dañando la estructura del fuerte y haciendo que muchos monstruos atacaran a las cabecillas de la organización aumentando la tragedia, lo hicieron con ganas de vengarse y además se aseguraban de que si sobrevivían no estarían amenazados por esa importante organización.

-Y Gray-sama que desesperadamente quería ir a ese lugar, menos mal se encontró con Juvia - Dijo entre dientes la princesa.

-Juviaaa-chan! - gritó el caballero con armas en sus caderas, espalda y piernas.

-Lyon-sama Juvia ya va para allá ¿ya están todos listos?

-Sí princesa, ya cogimos las provisiones que tenías en tu casa, Wendy está tomando una ducha, ya casi salimos.

-¿Hay comida en tu casa Juvia? - Natsu interrumpió la conversación entre Lyon y ella ya que su hambre era voraz.

-Claro pueden entrar a la casa de Juvia, deben haber muchas cosas en el refrigerador - la chica tímida aclaró. -Happy y Natsu salieron corriendo a la casa de la chica siendo perseguidos por la rubia que les pedía que se comportaran.

-Esperen tontos tenemos que irnos - Gritó Gray. - Juvia miro un poco triste a Gray, claramente prefería viajar con ellos a permanecer a su lado, por un segundo pensó que ese hombre solo la estaba utilizando para sobrevivir y como ya había encontrado a sus amigos ya no la necesitaba más.

-Hielito do tenemos que comer, además entre más personas viajemos mucho mejor.

-¿Hielito? – Cuestiono la princesa.

-Sí, Natsu le dice así, le apodo de esa manera ya que Gray poco demuestra sus sentimientos – le respondió la rubia tratando de romper el muro de tensión que había entre las dos jóvenes.

-Aún me pregunto sí Gray tiene sentimientos –dijo el chico de cabellera plateada.

-¡Imbécil! Eso no te importa, apresúrense o no tengo otra opción que irme solo – Terminando esta frase se devolvió a la casa de Juvia sin determinarla, estaba enojado pero su actitud demostraba más, había cambiado totalmente con ella, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

-¿Te ocurre algo Juvia-chan?

-No es nada Lyon-sama por favor no se preocupe.

-Tal vez solo debes estar cansada, deberías darte un baño relajante como Wendy y comer algo luego podremos irnos – Le sonrió el joven, Lyon sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermosa prometida pero decidió ocultarlo, más bien no quería reconocer porque ella estaba en ese estado, algo le decía que su relación estaba en peligro.

-Si debe ser eso Lyon-sama.

Entraron a la casa con prisa, el gato azul quedo pasmado al ver una hermosa exceed de color blanco que se encontraba al pie de una niña, Happy le pidió a Lucy que le diera un pescado que traía en una pequeña mochilita en su espalda, pero Lucy negó diciéndole que el mismo era el que tenía que hacer eso agregando además una frase enrollando su lengua "Te gggggusta". Se presentó tímidamente ante la gatica por la cual fue ignorado completamente.

Juvia se bañó mientras la única empleada que quedaba les daba de comer a los insaciables jóvenes que pareciera que en vez de estómago tuvieran un barril sin fondo. Cuando la joven terminó de asearse se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía en su casa, su ropa para eliminar monstruos hacía que se viera más hermosa que siempre, guardó en su maleta algunas provisiones y cosas necesarias para el viaje hasta la prisión –Juvia-san, Natsu-san dice que tiene un plan ¿podría bajar por favor? – Le dijo la pequeña Wendy desde el otro lado de la puerta esperando que bajara rápido. – ¡Sí Wendy-san enseguida! – Cuando Juvia abrió la puerta los ojos de la tierna Wendy brillaron, sin lugar a dudas se veía hermosa y ella no pudo evitar alagarla. Bajó las escaleras acompañada de la tierna niña y cuando notaron su presencia todos voltearon y la vieron fijamente a excepción del chico de cabello negro que estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado en una pared de la casa. Lyon tomo a la chica de la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones como todo un caballero y la guío hasta la silla del comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-¿Ya puedes explicar el plan tonto? – Le dijo seriamente Gray al peli rosado.

-Sí hielito que maldito impaciente, bueno como todos saben solo existe un camino para llegar al refugio, caminando tardaremos máximo tres días y todas las provisiones que llevamos nos alcanzarán para sobrevivir esos días y más, sin embargo muchas fuentes de información dicen que ahora es imposible pasar ya que en esta sección el camino se vuelve angosto y está custodiado por innumerables zombies que no dejan pasar a los sobrevivientes. – Dijo mientras les mostraba el camino con un mapa.

\- ¿Aproximadamente cuántos hay? –Preguntó Lyon.

\- Son más de trescientos, por esta razón es imposible pasar, además mis flechas se están acabando.

-No se preocupe por eso, el padre de Juvia tiene muchas armas en el sótano de la casa. Tienen que haber flechas para usted y le daremos a Wendy un arma que no esté tan pesada para ella.

-Entonces con esto nuestros planes mejoran, el plan no es acabar con todos ellos, el plan consiste en hacernos un camino para entrar a la prisión, por esta razón Gray y Juvia por sus habilidades irán primero atacando a los que están adelante, Lyon y Lucy acabarán con los que se vengan por los lados y Wendy y yo atacaremos cubriendo nuestra espalda. La idea es correr lo más rápido posible y claro esta no dejarse morder por ninguno de ellos ¿Entendido?

-Pero Wendy no sabe usar bien las armas – objeto Charle.

-Yo le enseñaré, Juvia-chan aprendió muy rápido sé que la pequeña aprenderá sin mayores contratiempos – La tranquilizó Lyon.

-¿Cómo le enseñaras idiota? ¿Vas a gastar todas nuestras municiones? – Bufo Gray.

-Sí que eres imbécil, le enseñare con unas balas de pintura.

-Pienso que debemos cambiar el plan, no quiero hacer equipo con Juvia, es demasiado torpe, sus habilidades no se comparan a las mías, por esta tonta el plan puede fallar –Juvia no salía del asombro, el que había dicho eso era totalmente diferente al Gray que conoció durante esas pocas semanas. Quiso decir algo para defenderse pero simplemente sentía espinas recorrer su voz y si hablaba seguramente quebraría en llanto por lo que él acababa de decir.

-¡Gray! – Lucy lo llamo en forma de regaño.

-Hablando de tontos, ¿Cómo está tu papito Silver? ¿Aún cree que eres una vergüenza o ya te acepto como un Fullbaster? Porque según recuerdo él te considera más débil que ella– Lyon lo enfrentó tratando de que ese hombre no pisoteara a Juvia.

Gray se levantó del asiento totalmente enfadado y golpeo a Lyon, el joven no se quedó atrás se defendió y durante la pelea se dieron varios golpes fuertes aunque los jóvenes fueron detenidos por Natsu, Lucy y Wendy solo hasta que Juvia habló se calmaron totalmente.

-Por favor Lyon-sama no pelee, tiene que estar en óptimas condiciones para luchar contra esos monstruos -Juvia agarró sus cosas y cogió de la mano a Wendy saliendo de su casa dejando al resto atrás.

-Juvia-san – Susurró débilmente Wendy mientras Charle solo callaba.

-No te preocupes Wendy-san, Juvia es débil pero te protegerá – Sonrió en un intento fallido para que Wendy no se preocupará. Los demás salieron detrás de ella en completo silencio después de que fueron al sótano de la chica y cogieron las respectivas armas, Gray iba con Lucy de ultimas estaban hablando pero se encontraban a una distancia tan grande que los demás no escuchaban sobre que conversaban. Lyon estaba preocupado por Juvia a tal punto de pensar que llegar hasta los golpes con Gray no fue la mejor solución. Natsu adelanto a Juvia para guiar al grupo y después de caminar varias horas y vencer uno que otro monstruo en el camino descansaron y comieron algo. Tan pronto terminaron de comer siguieron nuevamente su camino pero Juvia caminaba sola ya que Lyon enseñaba a Wendy como disparar y algunas técnicas a lo que Lucy se les unió, no quería ser una carga para ellos.

-¿Entendiste Lucy-san? Ahora es tu turno, pégale a la rama de ese tronco.

-Sí – Lucy agarró la pistola y le apunto segura al susodicho árbol pero la bala no llego a su destino, llegó a la espalda de un joven con bufanda haciendo que su chaleco se manchara y que el joven gritará adolorido.

-Todos rieron al ver como Natsu salía corriendo persiguiendo a Lucy para vengarse tiernamente y Happy decía cosas para ambientar la situación esperando llamar la atención de Charle, todos menos Juvia y Gray que estaban muy serios.

-Al fin llegamos – Dijo Natsu cuando el sol ya había caído y ellos andaban con improvisadas antorchas, era un bosque el lugar que Natsu había designado para que todos pasaran la noche y salieran al día siguiente.

-Estoy muerta - gritó Lucy.

-¿Bueno quien hará guardia esta noche? – Preguntó Natsu

-Juvia hará guardia no tiene sueño.

-Está bien – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Juvia hiciera guardia ella misma sabía que no quería dormir, no podría por lo que había acabado de pasar. Wendy y Lucy practicaron mucho pero al final cayeron rendidas, Lyon verificaba que la fogata no se apagara pero por petición de Juvia y de Natsu decidió irse a dormir. A eso de las diez todos estaban dormidos mientras Juvia estaba sentada en una enorme roca viendo hacia el cielo. Su mente era invadida por muchas peguntas que confundían sus sentimientos -¿Por qué Gray-sama la trato de esa manera? ¿Por qué ahora se comporta así? ¿Es por lo que Juvia le hizo a Lucy-san? ¿Esa rubia es tan importante para él? ¿Juvia es tan débil? ¿Por qué Juvia siente como si miles de alfileres estuvieran chuzando su corazón? Madre ayude a Juvia por favor. Una lágrima salía de sus ojos acariciando sus mejillas al notar que las respuestas no llegaban a su mente puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras otras lagrimas siguieron el ejemplo de la primera.

-Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame Juvia – Pensó el joven de cabellos negros mientras la veía gracias a la luz que emitía el fuego de la fogata, ella había verificado que todos estuvieran dormidos para desahogarse pero él había fingido estar dormido, Juvia no quería que nadie la viera en cambio el necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba, había sido cruel con ella y aunque todo su ser le exigía darle consuelo el chico se abstuvo e hizo como si nunca hubiera visto eso para que ella no se diera cuenta que alguien la había notado llorar. Él sencillamente no pudo dormir solo hasta que el reloj de Lyon sonó algunas horas después y cambio turno con la chica, él no se dio cuenta de que Juvia había llorado ya que estaba oscuro y el fuego de la fogata se había extinguido. –Ve a dormir Juvia-chan. –Gracias Lyon-sama. Y antes de que el sol saliera Natsu los despertó a todos invitándolos a seguir su camino, debían avanzar antes de que los monstruos de todas las grandes ciudades los alcanzaran. Caminaron varias horas hasta que vieron que un pelinegro acompañado de una chica bajita se dirigía a ellos en la dirección contraria.

-Gajeel-kun – Gritó Juvia.

* * *

**Bueno chicos fue una semana pero tenía muchos parciales, espero que me disculpen…. Bueno todos tenían sus teorías pero no creo que se hayan imaginado a Natsu :3 lanzando la flecha. Si lo sé Lyon es una lindurita y no pude evitar poner a Silver como el papá de Gray :D ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Gray? ¿Por qué no querían hablar? Bueno debe ser que algo paso para que el cambie su actitud con ella. ¿Quien será la muchacha bajita que acompaña a Gajeel? Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus sexys reviews:**

**Fullbaster Juvia: Te quedo debiendo el lemmon para el otro cap, este me salió súper largo. Gracias por tu apoyo y si Lyon es simplemente hermoso.**

**Chachos: No te había visto comentando pero muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me la puedes decir.**

**Yuugiri: Si yo también le cogí cariñito a Kokuran y no te preocupes puedes dejarme todos los reviews que quieras :D muchas gracias.**

**Tsukiko: Bueno Juvia estaba tan celosa que pensó en matar a Lucy :3 gracias por tus palabras y apoyo.**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su a grado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Cualquier comentario sugerencia no duden en comunicármelo. Bye WaterJuvia.**


	6. Gale

**Capítulo 6 :p No leer si eres menor de edad, pero como no me vas a hacer caso disfrútalo :D**

* * *

-¿Gajeel-kun?

La chica corrió con la felicidad que se había negado desde que Gray la había tratado de esa manera tan atroz. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo aguantar que pequeñas lagrimitas recorrieran sus hermosas y suaves mejillas. Juvia abrazó a su gigantesco amigo alcanzando a tocar su melena larga y negra – Te tardaste demasiado tonta.

-Juvia lo sabe pero su auto no tenía la gasolina suficiente para llegar hasta acá.

-Coof! – Carraspeo su garganta una pequeña muchacha de cabello azul y contextura delgada.

Al escucharla Juvia se apartó suavemente de su amigo y la miró un tanto confundida. -¿Quién eres?

-Soy Levy… - ¿Esta enana? ¿Recuerdas por qué estaba huyendo de Tokio? – La interrumpió Gajeel.

-¡Que no me digas enana Gajeel! – Dijo la pequeña con un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Juvia Loxar mucho gusto ¿Levy qué perdona?

-Levy McGarden, en realidad eres hermosa, Gajeel me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, sé que con tu ayuda podremos pasar por ese lugar.

-No es necesario que adule a Juvia por favor Levy-san, Sí ya que hay más personas la idea es pasar por ese lugar a salvo ¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar?

-Bueno veras mujer, es una historia larga pero yo iba para tu casa me estaba muriendo del hambre, ese día había llegado a Tokio después de cumplir el tiempo estipulado por la organización que me prohibía estar en la ciudad, cuando iba por el parque que queda a unos metros de tu casa escuche los gritos de una mujer, cuando me acerque era una enana pidiendo ayuda. –¡Gajeel! Que no me digas enana – en fin eran dos hombres que se querían aprovechar de la come libros y tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo resuelvo mis problemas, se me fue la mano con uno de ellos y ya no respiraba, la enana me escucho decir que otra vez me había metido en problemas e insistió tanto en huir conmigo, supuestamente ella tenía toda la responsabilidad y por eso me siguió cual chicle a todas partes y esa es la razón por la que ahora viaja conmigo.

-Bueno al menos están a salvo de esos monstruos pero dijiste que me esperabas en la prisión ¿Por qué no estas allá?

-La camioneta se descompuso y desde ese momento tuvimos que irnos caminando, cuando llegamos a tu casa no estabas, solo estaba el tonto de Lyon –¡Hey! – y nos enteramos sobre el refugio, queríamos ir a verificar si era cierto pero cuando estábamos por llegar habían demasiados monstruos evitándonos el paso por eso decidimos ocultarnos, regresar para encontrarnos contigo y poder pasar con nuestras habilidades combinadas. Eso no es todo mujer escuche decir que la prisión está bajo órdenes de un maldito criminal y su grupo que le hacen la vida imposible a los que llegan a refugiarse.

Juvia medito un poco lo que Gajeel le había dicho, si no iban a ese lugar a esconderse era muy probable que murieran, esa era su única salvación. No importaba que estuviera gobernada por un corrupto todos ellos eran fuertes y era poco factible que los dominaran.

-Está bien Gajeel-kun es mejor que partan ya.

-¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

-Son personas que Juvia conoció durante el viaje.

-Está pequeña es Wendy Marvell, él es Natsu Dragneel, está mujer es Lucy Heartfilia y él…..él…él es Gray Fullbaster.

Gajeel como si hubiera visto a su peor enemigo saco rápidamente su arma y le apunto en toda la frente al joven de cabello negro, el muchacho con sus ojos grises solo veía con arrogancia y asco al chico lleno de piercings - ¿Te hizo algo esté maldito Juvia? – Juvia quedo paralizada unos momentos, no podía decirle todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Gajeel le volaría los sesos sin vacilar, tendría que mentirle a su mejor amigo, al que conocía todos sus secretos desde que era niña el que sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona llena de inseguridades, que la desaparición de Erza y la muerte de su madre le afectaron demasiado, él que sabía que no amaba a Lyon a él que no podía ocultarle nada tendría que callarle ese secreto.

-No Gajeel-kun, no le ha hecho nada, baje el arma por favor.

-¿Por qué viajas con este idiota? Debiste matarlo apenas te lo topaste.

-Gajeel-kun este tonto tiene muchas habilidades, Juvia solo estaba con él para protegerse, si algo malo hubiera pasado el solo sería la carnada – Juvia se maldijo mentalmente por decir esas palabras, ni ella misma entiende porque lo dijo ¿Venganza? Tal vez era eso, se sentía protegida por Gajeel y no iba a permitir que la persona a la que había odiado durante todos esos años la tratara como quisiera.

-Que inteligente eres Juvia – Gajeel bajo su arma y su atención se dirigió a unos pequeños que estaban volando -¿Qué son esos?

-Son Exceed Gajeel-kun, Son creaciones de la compañía del padre de Juvia.

-¿Y por qué yo no tengo uno? Quiero uno ahora mismo!

-Gajeel los Exceed fueron escondidos por todo Japón para protegerlos ya que la organización quería acabar con ellos es más ya debieron haber huido de este desastres con sus hermosas alas.

-No es justo, quiero un gato.

-¿Así que me estabas usando? ¿Por eso accediste a salvarme la vida? ¿Solo querías salvar la tuya? Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad Juvia Loxar – Gray no dijo una sola palabra a lo que Juvia acababa de decir, solo pensaba y se preguntaba en su mente.

-Gray-san ¿Le sucede algo? –Le preguntaba la pequeña al ver su cara de decepción.

-No es nada Wendy, ya tienes mejor puntería pero es muy arriesgado que vayas de ultimas lo mejor sería que ese estúpido y la pequeñita fueran a la retaguardia y tu estuvieras en el centro protegida por Lucy y el tonto de Lyon, si algo malo llega a pasar Charle te cargaría evitando cualquier tragedia, ¿Entendiste?.

-Sí Gray-san, no hay tiempo que perder deberíamos irnos ya.

Así lo hicieron se fueron apresuradamente para que el segundo día como lo había planeado Natsu llegarán a otro bosque para poder refugiarse. Lucy se la llevó muy bien con la pequeña ya que a Levy le encantaba leer, sabía muchísimas cosas era muy inteligente y Lucy era una aspirante a escritora además como Juvia tenía una mirada fría con Lucy, la rubia no se atrevía a acercársele a la princesa. En el camino Lyon les dio otra lección a Wendy y Lucy a lo que se le sumo Levy que también quería aprender. La puntería de Lucy mejoro considerablemente ya Natsu se encontraba a salvo por si Lucy disparaba con una bala real. Esa noche Gray hizo guardia tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y Juvia lo veía disimuladamente –Juvia lo siente, no quería decir eso pero usted también fue grosero con ella – Quería gritarle esas palabras, pero su sentido común no se lo permitía, ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo dicho dicho esta.

-¿Juvia me acompañas? voy a recoger más leña para el fuego

-Si Gajeel-kun

Cuando ya estaban lejos y habían recogido mucha leña Gajeel se atrevió a hablar –Mujer no sabes mentir o por lo menos no a mí ese idiota se la trago enterita pero yo no.

-Gajeel-kun ¿De qué habla?

-Soy un criminal pero no un idiota, te conozco mejor que nadie, te sabes valer por ti misma, no necesitas ningún idiota que te proteja, solo debe haber una razón porque no hayas matado a ese imbécil, pero no te preocupes solo cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo.

-Gracias Gajeel-kun –Dicho esto Gajeel le acarició la cabecita y fueron con la leña donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Quieres un pescado Charle? Lo acabe de pescar solo para ti.

-Jumm no quiero gato varón.

-¡Charle! – la llamo Wendy en forma de regaño

-Miren, miren ya puedo pegarle a esa fruta

-No Luce yo que te he hecho!

-Idiota ni siquiera he disparado – correteo un poco a Natsu y cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo.

Todos rieron y después de una hora se quedaron dormidos, Natsu cambio de turno con Gray después de unas horas y antes de que saliera el sol se despertaron para ir de nuevo a la prisión. Juvia peino el cabello de Wendy y peino su largo cabello en una trenza, ese era el día de la batalla tenían que estar preparados tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Repasemos el plan otra vez, Gray, Juvia y yo vamos adelante abriéndonos camino, Lyon cubrirá el lado derecho y Lucy el lado izquierdo mientras son apoyados por Wendy en el centro y Gajeel con Levy cubrirán la retaguardia. Si alguien es mordido automáticamente será elevado por un exceed.

-¿Pero no es más fácil que ellos nos lleven cargados y pasar a salvo?

-Su transformación no dura mucho no pueden llevarnos a todos además separarnos es una mala idea.

-Ok

Caminaron hasta pasadas las tres cuando llegaron al lugar, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad el lugar estaba infestado de zombies y estaban a las puertas del infierno.

-¿Están listos?

-No!

-OK 1….2…..3 ¡corran!

Juvia y Gray corrieron como si de una carrera se tratara, codo a codo avanzaban rápido hasta toparse con los primeros monstruos algunos metros después, fueron atacados por innumerables zombies, Juvia no se iba a dejar vencer por él, mataba los zombies que estaban en su sector y algunos de la zona de Natsu para que el chico no gastara sus flechas, atrás de ellos Lucy con la ayuda de Wendy lo hacía muy bien su corazón latía a mil y ellos lo notaban atacándola ferozmente pero no se dejaba intimidar por más asustada que estuviera, la puntería de Lyon era perfecta podía matar tres de ellos con un solo disparo y al final Gajeel hasta con sus puños acababa con ellos. El plan estaba saliendo tan perfecto que ellos no imaginaban ser tan buenos, libertad hermosa libertad veían la luz al final de ese camino supremamente largo. Juvia trepo la reja que delimitaba la zona a salvo, Gray estaba detrás suyo y la imito con éxito, Charle elevo a Wendy cuando noto que Lucy era ayudada por Natsu y los únicos que faltaban eran Gajeel, Levy y Lyon que estaba trepando la reja y en ese momento el talón de Aquiles del plan no tardó en aparecer, la joven inteligente pero nada veloz tropezó con una enorme roca mientras disparaba, Gajeel que estaba con cinco monstruos más no pudo hacer nada por ella –¡Happy! –Happy actuó cuando era demasiado tarde uno de esos monstruos había mordido su brazo mientras ella mataba a otro con su arma. El gato la elevo no hubo quien ayudara a la pequeña Levy ya que todos estaban pendientes de pasar el muro y los que ya habían pasado no podían hacer nada con sus espadas.

-Aaaahh! – La chica gritaba desesperadamente, sentía como si se estuviera quemando, la herida le ardía como acido corriendo en su pequeño y delgado brazo.

-En la radio escuche algo sobre una cura extraña pero no creo que sea verdad – Afirmó Gajeel un poco desesperado.

-Es verdad Gajeel tenemos treinta minutos – Hablo el peli rosado.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Le preguntó Lyon –La rubia miro a Natsu un tanto preocupada mientras al chico se le había trabado la lengua y sus mejillas se habían coloreado.

-Demonios solo sé que funciona, vamos!

-Sí Natsu-san tiene la razón nada se pierde con intentarlo – Esta vez habló Juvia.

-Ese lugar es un hotel o bueno son las ruinas de lo que parecía un hotel – Dijo Lucy

Corrieron lo más rápido posible respirando fuerte ya que estaban muy cansados, habían pocos monstruos dentro de la zona segura de los cuales se encargó Juvia para abrirle paso a su amigo. Al momento de llegar a la puerta y entrar hubo un silencio absoluto ¿Quién se haría cargo de salvarle la vida a la joven McGarden? Sí no se equivocaron el mismísimo Gajeel Redfox la puso en sus hombros como una bolsa de patatas conduciéndola a una habitación y la puso en la cama.

-Gajeel no quiero que otra vez te sacrifiques por mí

-Enana esto no es un sacrificio para mí pero puede que no funcione. No quiero hacerlo.

-Gajeel es porque soy plana, no soy igual de hermosa que ellas ¿no es así? – La chica lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Eso crees?, Pues no se tiene que ser voluptuosa para ser hermosa es solo que no quiero lastimarte Levy – Eso fue lo más tierno que había salido de la boca del joven Redfox además la había llamado por su nombre en vez de decirle enana eso iba enserio, las mejillas del joven estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-No soy débil, no necesito que me tengas compasión.

-¿Enserio? Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso enana.

Levy había leído mucho sobre el tema, tenía toda la información en su cabeza ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Pues tendría que pasar de la teoría a la práctica y su primer intento sería con un criminal rudo que vagamente le había dicho que ella también era una mujer que inspiraba malos pensamientos. Gajeel la empujo sobre la cama y se posó encima de ella cual depredador acorralando a su presa, la beso bruscamente pero la chica correspondió a ese salvaje beso no le importó que los labios del joven estuvieran partidos como un desierto, siguió el ritmo de sus labios ya que hacía que su corazón empezará a latir más fuerte que nunca, se despegaron después de varios segundos, oxigeno maldito oxigeno verdad que es necesario para sobrevivir, Gajeel tomó aire y retomo lo que había dejado pendiente, la pequeña solo sintió un intruso en su boca, reconoció el tipo de beso y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla que como todas las grandes batallas se negaba a acabar. La chica acariciaba el largo cabello del joven mientras el recorría su cuello con la lengua, Gajeel quito rápidamente el moño que sostenía el top de la chica y beso sus pequeños pechos arrancándole el sostén con sus dientes, ¿Pena? ¿Vergüenza? Eso decía los libros pero Levy jamás pensó que eso le pasará a ella su cara estaba hirviendo y eso lo mostraba el color que se posaba en sus mejillas. El chico recorrió su cuerpo besándola y mordiéndola pues cada vez que clavaba sus dientes suavemente la chica gemía un poco. La joven le quitó a Gajeel su camiseta con la mano que no estaba afectada y recorrió sus fuertes pectorales, el torso cicatrizado del joven le encantaba a la chica y el contacto de la suave piel de Levy le daba una linda sensación al Redfox. Gajeel jugueteo con los pequeños senos de la chica y sus manos curiosas bajaron por la falda de la peli azul. Acarició la zona intima de la chica mientras ella ya no controlaba sus gritos su razón había desaparecido desde que cruzó la puerta de la habitación. El peli negro se deshizo de las prendas sobrantes de ambos, ya no había control la pequeña le había dado insinuaciones de que podía ser tan cruel como quisiera. Respiro profundo la recorrió de nuevo con sus labios empezando por su estómago y terminando de nuevo en los pequeños labios de la chica. Levy con sus deseos de aprender bajo sus manos por la entrepierna del chico, estaba duro, lo toqueteó y empezó a hacer movimientos sincronizados admirando la cara de satisfacción de Gajeel, lo empujó haciéndolo caer en la cama, no quería que él tuviera todo el control, la acción le encanto al joven que la veía con gran sorpresa. Pequeñita pero peligrosa y ya estaba lista, se hundió en la hombría del joven suavemente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, espero un poco mientras se acostumbraba a la presencia de él. Después de unos segundos la chica comenzó a moverse primero lento pero luego empezó a moverse salvajemente – Espera enana n….n….no tan rápido – La chica solo ignoraba las palabras del joven lo que hizo a Gajeel tomar el control de nuevo la lanzó encima de la cama apoyando sus codos para no aplastarla, se movió con su propio ritmo con embestidas más fuertes. Sus respiraciones, latidos y músculos les gritaban que ya habían llegado a su límite. El joven finalmente en el éxtasis se vino dentro de ella mientras la chica se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del chico dejando unos rasguños en su espalda. Cansado se salio de ella mientras Levy cubría su cara con su brazo.

-¿Y entonces enana ya estás bien?

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras fin del capítulo, jamás había escrito Gale _ , espero que les haya gustado, si no pueden decírmelo de nuevo si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review, esta vez hubo pocos reviews pero les agradezco a todos los que me apoyan fielmente:**

**Yuugiri: Oh si ese Mashima le hace bullying a los azulitos un ejemplo Levy que es planita, me has leído la mente iba a hacer un lemmon Gale, espero que te haya gustado, o si no puedes regañarme con toda confianza :3 jajaaja la pequeña Wendy OMG _ no creo que nadie sea capaz a excepción de Romeo, Natsu tonto pero estratega y además ninja *¬* PD: Amo tus testamentos XD. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Fullbaster Juvia: OMG creo que Gray es un tonto Tsundere, aún no puede aceptar a Juvia pero esta Lyon y él es simplemente hermoso, de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo :***

**DragonJuvia15: Si yo también quiero matarlo.**

**Por el momento me despido, besote gigante para todos, hasta el próximo capítulo. BYE!**


	7. La prisión infierno

**Capítulo 7 OMG :D**

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

En ese momento no era la pregunta indicada, por la joven pasaban miles de preguntas pero su situación era la que menos importaba, la pregunta que ocupaba el primer lugar en su cabeza ¿Por qué? Había imaginado muchísimas veces su primer encuentro, pero jamás imaginó que este se presentaría por un apocalipsis zombie y mucho menos paso por su mente que lo haría con un criminal que aunque le había salvado la vida se habían conocido apenas unas cuantas semanas, en pocas palabras con un desconocido. Se verificó su brazo, la mordedura había desaparecido por completo y ya no le ardía.

-Sí Gajeel estoy bien – Su vergüenza había hecho presencia de nuevo, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, había actuado por instinto minutos antes, había descargado todo eso que tenía escondido durante muchos años, había hecho algo normal de todas formas pero eso no dejaba de avergonzarla contando además que todos se enteraron de ese acto.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – Se lo preguntó dándole la espalda mientras se había sentado en la cama.

-Eso creo-Bueno solo fue para salvarte la vida Levy, deberías estar agradecida con este hombre, además ¿Atracción? Sí eso es lo que sientes por él, lo supiste desde que lo conociste, por eso accediste a viajar por todo el país con un extraño –La chica pensaba mientras de nuevo sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

-Voy a avisarle a los demás que estas bien, sal cuando estés lista – Gajeel se levantó tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, Levy lo observaba desde la cama, se había cubierto con una vieja sábana aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que alguien la viera desnuda. El joven Redfox azotó la puerta al salir y en la habitación solo se escuchó la voz de la muchacha que provenía de su mente.

-¿Le habrá gustado? – Levy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas? Ahora lo más importante es recuperarte, todos te están esperando, estás retrasando el plan de Natsu además esa viejo muro no resistirá mucho y son demasiados monstruos pueden atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Gajeel cerró la puerta y espero unos segundos recostado contra el pedazo de madera, estaba buscando la mejor manera de decírselo a todos, le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensará sobre él pero que las demás personas supieran aspectos de su vida le molestaba y le molestaba bastante, ni siquiera a su mejor y única amiga Juvia Loxar le daba muchos detalles de su misteriosa y delictiva vida. En fin algo como eso no se podía esconder, desde que Levy fue mordida su destino ya estaba escrito así que desdibujo una tonta sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios y empezó a caminar en dirección a las voces que salían de la sala de estar del hotel, los chicos habían encendido con gran esfuerzo la vieja chimenea que estaba allí para asesinar el frio.

-¿Y si no funciona? –Volvió a insistir Lyon.

-¡Que sí funciona y ya no jodas! – Dijo Gray al unísono con Natsu fastidiados por escuchar tanto la voz de Lyon.

Idiotas Levy está bien, nos iremos cuando termine de arreglarse –Dijo una ruda voz desde el pasillo.

-¿Viste idiota? Te lo dije – Le grito el peli rosado.

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que funcionaría? – Le dijo finalmente Lyon.

-Y…yo…..pues…. –Hablo por él Lucy –Pues lo dijeron en la transmisión, sinceramente no creo que se pongan a bromear en estas situaciones Lyon por eso estábamos seguros, totalmente confiados de que funcionaría ¿No es así Natsu?

Si Luce, tienes toda la razón.

Juvia miro tímidamente a Gray, ellos también sabían que esa cura funcionaba perfectamente pero ninguno fue capaz de decir algo para confirmar la teoría, él también la volteo a ver presintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando y al descubrir quién era el dueño de esa mirada la correspondió fríamente, con dolor y odio combinados. Juvia no aguantó ese tipo de mirada por más de dos segundos y se dedicó a impedir que el fuego se apagara.

-Son las cuatro en punto, tenemos que caminar aproximadamente dos horas, lo mejor sería apresurar el paso y llegar a nuestro destino antes de que el sol se oculte para pasar la noche allá, pero para lograrlo tenemos que irnos ya – Les dijo el ninja de ojos verdes.

-Si Natsu, ya estoy lista – Hablo la joven que se había salvado de convertirse en monstruo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Todos vamos! – Hablo Natsu comandando a la tropa – La pequeñita se hizo al lado de Lucy, no quería caminar con Gajeel, al menos no por ese día.

Juvia fue la primera en salir, observó a todas sus direcciones antes de cruzar la puerta asegurándose que el lugar estuviera libre y seguro para Wendy. Caminaron cuidadosamente por la carretera que estaba muerta, ningún carro transitaba por ese lugar y sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, estaban cansados la lucha no había sido en vano pero tenían que aceptarlo el lugar era hermoso ya que estaba rodeado de unos hermosos y altos árboles que pertenecían a lo que antes era un parque natural abierto para el público. Los pájaros cantaban vagamente con ganas de dormir y las montañas empezaban a esconder a ese brillante y galán mono.

-¿Creen que esa cura también funcione en los gatos? –Preguntó un ruborizado y azul Exceed.

-Jumm ¡Gato idiota! – Pronunció una muy molesta Charle.

Natsu se rió por la valentía de su amigo, aunque tenía que aceptar que si esos monstruos mordían a Happy se iría virgen al otro mundo debido a que la blanca gata era tan seca con él que muy seguramente prefería que el pequeño muriera a hacer tal cosa.

De pronto escucharon un ruido entre los matorrales, había algo quejándose. Gajeel se aventuró a averiguar qué era lo que hacía esos pequeños quejidos de dolor. Era un gato, su cara tenía un rasguño en su ojo y tenía una pierna quebrada.

-Por fin tengo un gato, mírenlo niñita y tonto es más genial que el de ustedes, es negro y tiene un expresión de niño malo.

-¿Qué dices Gajeel? Primero necesitamos saber si se encuentra bien – Dijo una regañona Levy.

Juvia lo inspecciono con ayuda de Wendy, recordó que había usado unas plantas para curar otra pierna adolorida hace algunos días en un bosque cuyo poseedor era el hombre de ojos grises. Wendy sabia de medicina gracias a su maestra Polyushka y le acomodo la piernita al pequeño gato negro. Juvia sacó de sus cosas las plantas un poco marchitas y le preparó una mezcla igual a la anterior para que la herida sanara rápido, lo puso suavemente en su piernita y en su ojito. Gajeel lo alzó y lo llevó en sus brazos reclamándolo como su exceed mientras todos reían y retomaban su camino.

-Miren llegamos! – Grito Wendy al divisar la gigantesca prisión que se encontraba a algunos metros.

-Prepárense, los monstruos pueden estar cerca, unos se pudieron haber colado a la zona segura y por lo que Juvia se ha dado cuenta tienen un buen olfato, puede que hayan sentido el olor de toda esa gente y por eso están en estos sectores.

-Que lista eres Juvia-chan – Dijo un muy orgulloso chico de cabello plateado.

Dicho y hecho, detrás de Lucy apareció uno de ellos, estaba dispuesto a atacarla, ella había caído al piso de la sorpresa y antes de que atacara el monstruo había desfallecido con un kunai en toda su frente –Luce te he dicho que tienes que estar más alerta.

-Lo siento Natsu, perdóname.

-Te juro que esos malditos no te tocarán – Le dijo suavemente el chico a la rubia haciendo que un brillito saliera de los ojos chocolates de ella - Gray se curó en salud y le quito la cabeza al monstruo para asegurarse de que no volviera a levantarse.

-Ya casi llegamos, pero no se descuiden por eso en este momento es donde más pendientes debemos estar –Recalco Natsu.

Y con quince minutos de caminata habían llegado, la joven de cabello azul tenía toda la razón algunos monstruos estaban rodeando la prisión, gimiendo hambrientos golpeaban su cabeza y metían sus podridos dedos entre los espacios de las vayas tratando de dañar su estructura. Kilómetros de vayas altísimas rodeaban la prisión de las cuales electricidad se desprendía dañando a los que se atrevían a tocarla, tenía una única entrada y desde ahí se podía observar el inmenso espacio que había de camino a la enorme edificación, se vigilaba tanto afuera como adentro gracias a unas enormes torres que daban una buena perspectiva.

Se acercaron y gritaron por ayuda para que los dejaran entrar. Los monstruos se percataron de su presencia y se fueron hacía ellos para atacarlos.

-¡Rápido déjenos entrar! –Grito una niña al sentirse rodeada por el enemigo.

Un Joven alto rubio, fornido, con una cicatriz en su ojo con forma de rayo apareció en la puerta acompañado de un joven de cabello largo verde, una mujer de cabello café y gafas y un hombre raro con un casco en su cabeza que vestía ropas extrañas los observaban luchar contra esos zombies.

-¿Qué esperan? Abran la puerta!

-Lo siento, ya no hay espacio para más personas además no hay suficientes recursos para basuras como ustedes –Dijo el rubio con un tono despreciable en su voz.

-¿Qué? No, nos pueden abandonar a nuestra suerte hemos llegado muy lejos para esto.

-Happy – Grito Natsu.

Happy entendió perfectamente el mensaje comenzando por Lucy a lo que Charle se le unió cargando a Wendy, si no los dejaban entrar por las buenas entrarían por las malas, Wendy en el aire con su arma apuntaba al rubio mientras Lucy apuntaba al chico con casco. Los Exceed las pusieron dentro de la prisión mientras se apresuraban a ir por más compañeros. El rubio saco su arma para dispárale al gatico azul a lo que Wendy reacciono disparando rasguñando su mano, haciendo que el fuerte soltara su arma por el dolor.

-Si no quiere morir, no nos hará daño – Dijo la pequeña Wendy.

-Maldita niña pagaras por lo que me has hecho – Dijo el hombre mientras era ayudado por sus tres lacayos.

Las siguientes en estar dentro eran Juvia y Levy, la primera protegió a la niña evitando que ese idiota le pusiera un dedo encima. Levy apuntaba hacia afuera protegiendo a los chicos que aún no estaban adentro, los siguientes en estar dentro eran Lyon y Gajeel con el exceed de color negro y finalmente Gray y Natsu pusieron sus pies dentro de la prisión. Los últimos rayos de sol les pegaban suavemente en la cara a los jóvenes que habían entrado a la prisión mientras eran observados por la multitud que comenzaba a llegar por el ruido que había proporcionado todo lo anterior.

-¡Bajen sus armas todos! –les ordeno el rubio que por las circunstancias se podía definir como el líder en ese lugar. Los chicos no tuvieron opción más que desarmarse ya que cuando miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que eran blanco de innumerables hombres que estaban en las torres de vigilancia y alrededor de ellos apuntándoles con armas de toda clase.

Laxus observó a Juvia y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre ella. La cogió de su hermoso cabello azul y la boto al suelo todo de un tirón –Sabia que eras tú maldita –Gray y Lyon se fueron hacia el hombre con intenciones de matarlo con sus puños pero antes de llegar fueron detenidos por el hombre de cabello verde llamado Freed Justine y el loco de casco llamado Bickslow.

-¿A dónde creen que van idiotas? Laxus le dará su merecido a esa basura.

-Juvia no lo conoce ¿Por qué la trata así?

-¿Y aun así te atreves a refugiarte? No tienes vergüenza imbécil, claro que te reconocí princesita Loxar, por tu maldita culpa y tu estupido padre dueño de esa compañía de mala muerte todas estas personas están sufriendo – Laxus volvió a cogerla del cabello alzándola del piso –Por tu culpa toda esta gente está acá, desesperada, tu dejaste que este maldito virus se extendiera ¿No es así? –Juvia no le podía contestar, ella sabía artes marciales pero cuando le dijo eso la chica simplemente no se pudo mover, se bloqueó sabia mejor que nadie que era su culpa, todos empezaron a murmurar y a mirarla con odio.

-No le haga nada a Juvia-san –Grito la pequeña rebelde dueña de la gata.

Laxus soltó a la chica del cabello y golpeo su ojo con su fuerte puño haciendo que Juvia cayera al suelo, Gajeel abrió sus ojos a más no poder, su cuerpo entero le pedía asesinar a ese hombre, Gray sintió como su sangre hervía, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de matar a ese tipo y que no los matarán a ellos pero era inútil, no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que llegará a Laxus a salvo, movía un dedo y los mataban a todos juntos -¿Qué no le haga nada? La matare acá mismo por todas las personas que han muerto – Laxus golpeo el vientre de la joven con una fuerte patada. Juvia tosió demasiado llevando sus delicadas manos a su estómago tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Laxus, dejala en paz – Habló una hermosa muchacha de cabello color plata, ojos azules y un cuerpo tan bien formado que no había ninguna duda de que fuera Mirajane Strauss la modelo más cotizada de todo Japón.

-No te metas en esto tonta, lárgate.

-Si la matas no te podrás vengar Laxus – Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pensó la linda joven – Mirajane levanto del piso a una Juvia sin respiración y le dio una cachetada rompiendo su labio –Agradece que no te matamos niña –Agregó finalmente.

-Lárgate mujer y esta estúpida hará guardia toda la noche custodiada por Eve, si se duerme un solo segundo la botaré para que sea devorada por esos malditos zombies. Los demás malditos se irán a sus celdas sin cenar.

Todos fueron llevados a sus celdas encañonados con un arma, Gray observó a la mujer que le había salvado la vida mientras esta estaba arrodillada en el piso con su largo cabello cubriéndole toda su cara, Gray paso por su lado y suspiro profundo – Juro que me las pagaras maldito.

Juvia fue agarrada bruscamente del brazo por una Evergreen leal a Laxus y la llevo hasta el lado Norte de la prisión.

-Cuidarás que ningún maldito zombie entre ¿Entendiste estúpida?

-Juvia no respondió, solo quería morir e irse con su madre y con Erza.

Evergreen salió a custodiar más allá de la vaya perdiendo a Juvia de vista, la chica se sentó en el pasto y rompió en llanto como una pequeña niña, no entendía porque siempre le sucedían cosas malas.

Sus amigos no salían del asombro en los nuevos lugares que les habían designado como sus celdas, Lucy, Wendy y Charle se encontraban en un pabellón en el cual estaban muchas mujeres y niños pequeños, a Levy la pusieron en una celda contigua en la cual una mujer de cabello largo y castaño y un fuerte olor a licor ya se encontraba. En otro lugar, Natsu y Gray los dejaron en una pequeña celda y al final del camino estaba Lyon muy lejos de la puerta de salida, muy lejos del lugar que lo llevaba a su Juvia-chan.

Juvia lloró por más de dos horas seguidas, no cuido de que ningún zombie no entrará, no había necesidad era muy fuerte esa prisión ninguno podría entrar.

-Debió haber matado a Juvia ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Porque no te lo mereces –Juvia volteo sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué hace acá? Puede meterse en problemas, váyase por favor – No, no quería que él se fuera, necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba su voz.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense ese maldito.

-Esto es culpa de Juvia, ella no pudo matar a su padre, es una tonta, no puede hacer nada bien, todas esas personas que se murieron, fue culpa de Juvia – La chica de nuevo rompió en llanto, no pudo aguantarlo, no le gustaba llorar delante de él.

-No, la culpa fue de la organización que fueron tan retardados que te enviaron a ti, en vez de enviar a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con el cliente, además tu no estuviste experimentando con él, jamás te enteraste de eso, las muertes no son tu culpa.

-Pero por eso Juvia no deja de ser una tonta, sin habilidades – Gray recordó lo que dijo, él le había dicho esas palabras –Fui un imbécil al decirte eso, no quería decirlo pero las palabras se salieron solas como si alivianaran la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Juvia no lo estaba usando co…-Shh lo sé, tú no eres así – termino la frase el joven.

Gray se sentó en el piso frente a Juvia, muy cerca, con sus dedos toco suavemente el morado de su ojo, Juvia hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, el joven cerro el puño de su otra mano, se habían metido con su muñeca y eso tenía que tener consecuencias, bajo su mano suavemente y toco los labios de la princesa, esos labios que tenían un pequeño coagulo de sangre por la cachetada. El corazón de Juvia había comenzado a latir fuertemente, ese muchacho estaba acercando mucho sus labios a los de ella, podía sentir su respiración en su piel.

-Soy el único que puede lastimar estos labios – Le susurró y retiro su cara en un movimiento rápido y la abrazó como si fuera su posesión más valiosa –Recuerda que eres la alumna de la gran Erza Scarlet y a ella no le gustaría que lloraras, ni te enseño todas esas cosas para que bajes la cabeza ante semejante basura. La chica lloró de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de su maestra y abrazo a Gray como si fuera una niña.

-El idiota de Natsu, me ayudo a estar acá, pero se debe estar muriendo de la desesperación así que me voy – Juvia lo abrazo más fuerte y sintió su olor de nuevo para calmarse, lo soltó y le agradeció que se hubiera arriesgado por ella. Gray corrió de nuevo a la edificación perdiéndose de la vista de la peli azul.

¿Cómo escapo para estar con Juvia? Bueno fue sencillo para ellos, Natsu lo vio preocupado por ella y le dijo que lo iba a ayudar, él no se había desecho de sus kunais, así que llamo la atención del debilucho que estaba cuidando la celda, le apunto con uno de ellos, le aseguro que tenía una perfecta puntería y que si no lo dejaba salir por un momento moriría antes de ver el sol de nuevo, el hombre accedió dejar salir a Gray y le pidió que no se demorará, de camino Gray recupero su espada, el arco y las flechas de Natsu y dos brillantes espadas.

-Toma te pertenecen – Se las entregó antes de irse y perderse de los ojos de la chica.

-Tranquila ese maldito la pagará.

* * *

**Me salió un poco largo y eso que quería escribir más pero no mejor para el otro capítulo. Lo siento por los que les gusta Laxus, pero no encontré mejor villano para esa oportunidad! Opinen, opinen, opinen! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Gracias a sus sexy reviews:**

**Son Gashi Uchiha: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te haya gustado, un saludo :3**

**Yuugiri: Sí, Juvia no se podía quedar con la espinita además jajaja es verdad mira que a mí me tocan y es como los dejo en la pared, soy demasiado sensible no me gusta que nadie me toque.**

**Guest: Es Gray no es tonto aunque al principio si se lo creyó, gracias por tu apoyo, besote gigante.**

**Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: Aww muchismas gracias por tu 10 y me gusta como lo maltratas xD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado un saludo, :D**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye!**


	8. Princesa con la cara en alto

**Capítulo 8 Con amor para ustedes :D**

* * *

Gray recorría los fríos y largos pasillos donde trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás ni para llamar la atención de algún vigilante, en su mente había un único pensamiento, una única imagen, podía escuchar una voz que no era la de siempre, una voz que se cortaba y que se ahogaba por el llanto, veía unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por unas suaves mejillas, veía además unos labios rotos que deseaba besar. El chico se detuvo en seco en medio de un pasillo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas tratando de recuperar el aliento y al tenerlo de nuevo unas palabras se escaparon de su boca en forma de recriminación -¡Mierda Juvia! Odio que me hagas sentir así, ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Cuándo me volví tan suave? Y más contigo, se supone que debía matarte ese día ¿Por qué ahora no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti?

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó un hombre que se había percatado del ruido y había salido a investigar, Gray localizó el interruptor de la luz que levemente iluminaba el pasillo rodeado de celdas vacías, era una total mentira lo que el rubio que golpeo a Juvia les había dicho, si había espacio y había mucho sin embargo para mantenerlos controlados Laxus los obligaba a compartir celdas, así eran menos los espacios que tenían que vigilar y habría una menor distribución del personal para intimidar a los refugiados, el chico bajo el interruptor y se metió en una de las celdas escondiéndose expectante a los movimientos de su perseguidor, era mejor que nadie se enterará que él pudo salir del lugar ya que si Laxus conocía la situación ya no podría escapar.

El chico encendió una pequeña linterna que tenía en su bolsillo, la golpeo al notar que titilaba y gracias al golpe la luz quedo fija, empezó a caminar buscando en cada celda de dónde provenía el ruido. Volvió a preguntar - ¿Hay alguien ahí? Su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo, Gray de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba vigilando esa sección no era más que un pequeño joven cobarde que debió haberse aliado con Laxus únicamente por protección y beneficios. Gray comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños llamando la atención del muchacho, golpeaba las cama y hacia chirrear la puerta de la celda, al joven le empezaron a temblar las manos y la luz de la linterna comenzaba a moverse por la pared, el joven suspiro profundamente, recordó las palabras de Laxus –Si algún maldito piojoso se les escapa y anda por la prisión los mato a ustedes! – Podría ser alguien ingenioso que se escapó, podría ser un zombie o tal vez un fantasma ¿Un fantasma? El chico dejo caer la linterna y se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, luego salió corriendo por los pasillos llorando como una niñita. Gray no pudo aguantar reírse, había escondido la cabeza dentro de su chaqueta formando un hombrecillo sin cabeza. Debió haberse muerto del miedo y es que son muchos los cuentos y leyendas que se conocen de lugares tan grandes y más si algunos presos murieron en ese lugar.

-Gallina – Mascullo Gray entre risas. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía que llegar rápido a su celda y fingir que estaba durmiendo ya que ese hombre volvería con más para verificar la historia, volteo a la izquierda luego el pasillo de la derecha y corrió como cuando era niño y jugaba a las carreras con Natsu, el camino lo había trazado en su cabeza como un mapa, al llegar a su pabellón verificó que su vigilante aún estuviera sentado en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado ya que Natsu le advirtió que si se movía un centímetro el kunai le quedaría en toda la cien. Así estaba completamente quieto, al entrar el joven de cabello negro le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda –Gracias y ya sabes si Laxus se llega a enterar estas muerto -entro a su celda sigilosamente, afortunadamente todos los presos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo y no lo vieron salir ni tampoco entrar.

-Idiota te tardaste demasiado –Dijo el ninja en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero te traje un regalo de agradecimiento –Gray le paso el arco y las flechas que había recuperado.

-Bueno por esta vez te perdono – Natsu escondió su arco y sus flechas bajo el colchón, Gray lo imitó y Juvia también pensó exactamente lo mismo, no podían enterarse que de nuevo estaban armados así que la chica busco un lugar para esconder sus dos amigas. Diviso por la fuerte luz de las torres un árbol, era perfecto nadie podría trepar ese árbol, ella sí, lo subió y amarradas con unas correas las puso en una rama fuerte. Bajo delicadamente ya que aún sentía el efecto de esa patada y uno de sus ojos estaba medio abierto. Cuando camino lejos del árbol se puso de nuevo sobre el pasto minutos después Evergreen supervisó que Juvia estuviera despierta.

-¡Princesita, si te duermes serás devorada por millones de monstruos! – Le dijo amenazándola, fue una total suerte que ella no hubiera visto a Gray y más fortuna aún que no la viera cuando estaba trepando el árbol. Fue duro para Juvia mantenerse despierta toda la noche, sus ojos le pesaban ya que estaban cansados de tanto llorar y ese morado que se hinchaba en su ojo no le ayudaba mucho. Lo único que la alejaba de los malos pensamientos y del sueño era un abrazo y unas palabras de cierta persona. "Tu maestra no te enseño todo eso para que bajes la cabeza ante una basura" era cierto, el rubio de apellido Dreyar era fuerte, muy fuerte además tenía muchas personas a su favor, pero ella era parte de la organización que elimina basura como ese fortachón. El amanecer llego lento pero llego al fin, los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron y Juvia se alejó de ellos para que no alcanzaran su morado. A eso de las seis de la mañana un fuerte sonido se escuchó en cada rincón de la prisión. Si Juvia estaba quedándose dormida ese ruido infernal mato sus preciosas ganas de dormir.

-¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó la joven de cabellos azules y observo que todos estaban saliendo del gran edificio y se estaban formando perfectamente sin ninguna desviación en la línea, alcanzó a divisar a sus amigas que eran arrastradas hacía el lugar y las obligaron a ponerse derechas. El rubio salió y se dirigió a los presentes con tono de superioridad y arrogancia. Evergreen cogió del brazo a Juvia y la llevó hasta la reunión.

-Como sabrán tenemos nuevos invitados y entre nosotros tenemos una princesa, una princesita a la que todos admiran por sus habilidades, pero como todos saben la realiza necesita una corona y una presentación adecuada. –¡Ven acá tonta! –Laxus agarró fuerte del brazo a Juvia y le puso una corona hecha de cartulina en la cual estaba escrito "Princesa de los monstruos" con su mano que tenía vendada por el disparo de Wendy. Todos se comenzaron a reír, a decirle unos cuantos insultos y otros a escupir el piso en símbolo de repugnancia hacía la chica, todos excepto unas personas.

-Es una princesa muy hermosa ¿No creen? – Grito Lyon en medio de las maldiciones de la gente.

-¡Y fuerte! Puede cortarle el cuello a los estúpidos en menos de cinco segundos – Le siguió el juego Gajeel. Todos callaron para escuchar los gritos de los amigos de Juvia.

-Es verdad iba a cortarme la cabeza pensando que era una enemiga – Apoyó Lucy.

-De camino ha matado a más de cien de ellos, nos ayudó a todos a llegar hasta acá, sin duda es muy valiente –Agregó Natsu.

-¡Y es tan amable! Desde que me separe de mi hermana ella ha cuidado de mí como si yo fuera de su familia, hasta me peina el cabello – Sonó una tierna voz.

-Y nos dio de su comida cuando moríamos de hambre – Dijo la gata blanca.

-Y le gggggggggggggustaaa a Gr… –¡Bueno cállense todos! – Interrumpió a Happy la voz fuerte del rubio.

Juvia miro a Gray directamente a los ojos, movió su cabeza como asintiendo, le sonrió un poco, "Alumna de Erza Scarlet" recordó y levantó su cabeza alto, aunque tuviera heridas en su cara se veía más hermosa que nunca, con su dignidad tan alta como sus habilidades. La corona le quedaba perfecta, si era la princesa de los monstruos ya que había acabado con muchos logrando escapar del lugar donde se originó todo. –Juvia se retira – Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si tuviera un vestido puesto y lo hubiera levantado. Los chicos no aguantaron la risa y las carcajadas se escucharon por toda la prisión. –Imbécil ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí? Esta vez Juvia no bajo su mirada, sus ojos se posaron en los del chico del rayo y lo miro desafiante.

-Los idiotas no entienden –Laxus estaba alistando de nuevo sus puños.

-¡Vamos golpee a Juvia! – No había temor en su voz pero sabía que le dolería.

-¡Ya es suficiente Laxus! – Grito la misma joven del día pasado que cacheteo a Juvia.

-Yo mando en esta prisión Mirajane.

-No por mucho –Masculló Juvia casi inaudible para cualquiera excepto para alguien que leyó sus labios y tenía la misma intención.

-Llévenla al cuarto del castigo.

-¡NO! Me la voy a llevar a trabajar en la cocina conmigo – Mordió Mirajane sus labios a la espera de un castigo para ella también.

-Mirajane ¿Estas desobedeciéndome? –Mira vio Laxus de una manera que el jamás había notado en ella, una persona tan dulce como ella se había convertido en un demonio con esa mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero esta noche también hará guardia –Laxus salió y les ordeno a todos que trabajaran, La chica del cabello plateado guío a Juvia por la edificación hasta llegar a un enorme lugar con muchas sillas y mesas entrándola por una puerta que comunicaba a la cocina.

-Es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer en esta cocina, hay más de quinientas personas en este lugar y aunque hay mucha comida tenemos que guardarla por órdenes de Laxus, perdóname por el golpe pero si no lo hacía él te iba a seguir lastimando.

-No se preocupe por favor, Juvia lo entiende.

-¿Enserio? Entiendo perfectamente que me veas como una mujer mala.

-Claro que no, hizo mucho por Juvia protegiéndola ahorita.

-Mira – La chica le puso algo frio en el ojo a la princesa, le quito esa estúpida corona y le acomodo unos sacos de papas vacíos en el piso.

-Acuéstate, Laxus no te dejará dormir esta noche, aunque no es mucho podrás dormir algunos minutos.

No le importo la incomodidad, la chica durmió como un angelito y soñó algo hermoso con un príncipe gris, durante algunos minutos.

-¡Juvia, Juvia! ¡Despierta! Laxus está acá, toma corta estas cebollas –Juvia se levantó y corto las cebollas tan rápido que cuando el rubio llego pensó que en realidad estaba trabajando.

-¿Ya está?

-Si Laxus dame unos segundos -Salió y espero en una de las sillas de las innumerables mesas.

Juvia observo la comida que iba dirigida para los refugiados, era una especie de puré de papas pero estrictamente no era puré, no olía nada bien y menos se veía apetitosa. –Comemos esto las tres comidas al día, Laxus dice que hay que economizar y que es mejor acostumbrarlos a comer poco.

-Entonces ¿Para qué son las cebollas? –Pregunto la joven poniéndose una rodaja de papa en el ojo.

-Son para la comida de Laxus, Eve, Bickslow, Freed y los demás aliados de Laxus, es injusto pero nos tienen dominados –Eran manjares a comparación de lo que iban a comer ellos, habían bastantes recursos para comer decentemente y no esa porquería que les ofrecían. En otra parte los chicos estaban trabajando picando piedras, mientras las chicas hacían manillas y artesanías, eran obligados a trabajar para Laxus según Elfman hermano de Mirajane que acababa de llegar y había abierto la boca esas solo eran excusas para distraer a todos de una rebelión. Happy por órdenes de Natsu voló discretamente la zona en busca de personas que salvar y habían buenas noticias más de tres personas fueron salvadas ese día por el pequeño gato. Wendy al ver que ellos podían dar esperanza le ordeno a Charle que acompañara a Happy que a regañadientes acepto el trato pues podría encontrar a Chelia si lo hacía además como una condición dijo que el gato no debería abrir la boca si volaban juntos. Juvia tuvo que lavar muchos trastes después de la comida, no le permitieron reunirse con sus amigos pero Lyon encontró la forma de escaparse y llegar a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás bella princesa?

-Lyon-sama, lo pueden reprender por culpa de Juvia es mejor que se vaya.

-Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Necesitas algo?

-No Lyon-sama no se preocupe, no se arriesgue así de nuevo.

-Va te lo prometo si me regalas una sonrisa de esas que me llevan al cielo.

Juvia rió un poco por el comentario que la hizo sonrojar, era una persona muy tímida aunque no lo pareciere.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, adiós Juvia-chan.

-El chico salió de la ventana de la cocina y se fue de nuevo a trabajar como burro para el estúpido de Laxus. Freed se dio cuenta de caras nuevas en la prisión, se lo comento rápidamente a Laxus quien reacciono furiosamente y espero de donde provenían los nuevos visitantes.

-¿Segura que no la viste Charle? – No, Chelia no está en estas partes – La niña iba a comenzar a llorar.

-No te preocupes saldré a buscarla por última vez ya que se está poniendo el sol– Dijo el gato animando a la pequeña.

En ese momento Laxus vio como los pequeños gatos se elevaban para buscar a más gente que pedía ayuda, estaba tan enojado que no pudo evitarlo mostrar en su rostro, esa noche le pidió a Mirajane que lo dejara servir los platos. Juvia ya estaba en su lugar de guardia, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente no era suficiente lo que durmió en la cocina y titiritaba del frio. Se acercaba las manos a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento, después de unas horas y de deja de escuchar ruidos por los refugiados en su espalda sintió una chaqueta que la arropaba.

-Yo haré guardia.

-P….pero…

-Si viene alguien lo amenazare con la espada y lo obligare a guardar silencio.

-No es necesario en serio, Juvia puede estar en guardia no quiere que se meta en problemas –Gray se acercó a la chica y la abrazó dejando la cabeza de Juvia en su pecho ella solo sentía los latidos del corazón de Gray, relajando sus nervios, sorprendida se acomodó más en su pecho, hasta que después de unos minutos delicadamente cayó dormida y él la acomodo en sus piernas para que durmiera tranquila y cómodamente.

-¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan caliente?

-¡Natsu me duele!

* * *

**Bueno chicos fin del capítulo, ¿Qué creen que le paso a Happy? Un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia. Los reviews están disminuyendo y si no quieren ser mordidos por un zombie a publicar reviews, neee mentiras.**

**Yuuigiri: Jajaja yo tengo un perro y su pequeño hijo demonio y muerden todas mis cosas a cada rato, aún no estoy segura de ser capaz de permitir que muerdan a la tierna Wendy pero pues si las cosas se dan :D A Laxus lo quiero moler a golpes en serio :p Y Gray OMG es cada vez más hermoso.**

**Son Gashi Uchiha: Gracias por tu apoyo, un saludo gigante me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y see Laxus es el demonio.**

**Cistxc: Un saludo :3 una vez me leí un fic de 14 capítulos de seguido, fueron muchas horas, cuando uno se enreda en un fic es hermoso leer cada capítulo. Estaré publicando de seguido.**

**Bye a todos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Al rescate de los Exceed

**Hola a todos :D**

**Capítulo 9 ya, como avanza la historia :3**

* * *

La noche avanzaba rápidamente mientras Juvia se encontraba profundamente dormida en las piernas del joven Fullbaster, Gray acariciaba tiernamente sus frías mejillas mientras observaba detenidamente la hermosa cara de Juvia al dormir. Sus dedos rozaron su ojo aún hinchado haciendo que la joven hiciera un pequeño gesto de dolor mientras seguía dormida. El pelinegro suspiro y bajo su mano al cabello de Juvia quitándole el elástico suavemente para que no despertara y le deshizo la trenza con sus dedos. Ese camino ondulado sus dedos lo recorrían como si de un juego se tratase al tiempo que sus labios marcaban una pequeña sonrisita que había creado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Que linda parejita! – Sonó una voz burlona y un poco desquiciada, Gray volteo en seguida sacando su espada con posición de ataque dejando a Juvia en el pasto delicadamente pues ella seguía durmiendo, era nada más ni nada menos que el aliado de Laxus, Bickslow el hombre de rara expresión y ojos brillantes. –Me pregunto qué dirá Laxus de esto –Gray le apuntó directamente al cuello al joven –No dirá nada porque si le cuentas estas muerto ¿Entendiste? -¿Enserio? –Bickslow tenía un arma apuntándole al corazón del muchacho. La joven no tardo en despertarse y entender de qué se trataba todo el ruido que había escuchado en sus sueños.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Juvia un poco alterada.

-¡Despertaste bella durmiente! – Bufó Bickslow -¿Saben? No me molesta el hecho de que este idiota te esté ayudando a cuidar, total una persona no puede quedarse tanto tiempo sin dormir, me molesta que me amenacen tan estúpidamente.

-¿Estúpidamente? ¿Crees que no te mataría? – Hablo el chico de ojos grises.

-¿De quién crees que sospecharían si muero accidentalmente mientras hacía guardia? No creo que quieras que le pase nada malo a tu mujercita ¿o sí? –El plan se le había volteado a Gray, no pensaba que la persona a la que tenía que amenazar fuera inteligente, ni mucho menos que fuera uno de los leales sirvientes de Laxus. Si no bajaba el arma era demasiado probable que ambos se metieran en problemas pero si lo mataba en ese instante la que sufriría sería Juvia.

-Puedo engañar a Laxus como tú puedes engañar al tontico de cabello plateado que anda gritándole a los cuatro vientos que eres su prometida, es sencillo ¿no es así? –Juvia sintió como su corazón era pinchado por millones de alfileres y un nudo en la garganta había aparecido evitándole hablar para defenderse. Gray también calló, no era justo para el pobre de Lyon lo que ambos estaban haciendo y Bickslow les refregó en la cara a ambos que eran unos pecadores.

-¡Larguense! No importa que estén haciendo guardia o no, acá no se mueve ni una mosca – Dicho esto el joven del casco medieval bajo el arma y se fue por el camino donde llego, Juvia seguía en el piso tratando de asimilar las palabras que había dicho ese hombre, habían sido tan venenosas que pareciera que la hubiera mordido la peor de las serpientes – Lyon-sama ha dado todo por ella y Juvia solo puede pensar en Gray-sama, ¿Por qué Juvia es tan despreciable? –La chica de cabello azul pensaba mientras Gray había guardado su espada en total silencio.

-¡Vamos necesitas dormir! – Le ordeno el joven – Juvia miro directamente los ojos grises del Fullbaster, necesitaba aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo y definitivamente dejar de engañar a Lyon aunque pudiera quedarse sin ninguno de los dos.

-Juvia quiere bañarse, no lo hace desde que llego acá.

-Está bien iremos por tus cosas al pabellón de las chicas – Gray le ofreció la mano cual príncipe para que ella se pudiera levantar del suelo y la condujo por los laberintos de la prisión. Antes de entrar a cualquier pasillo se cercioraba mirando a todas partes para que nadie los descubriera. Algunos sonidos de los zombies los asustaban ya que los idiotas al querer entrar a la prisión se estrellaban contra la cerca electrificada y eso producía un sonido asqueroso combinado con sus horribles gritos. –Llegamos- le susurro -¿Cómo sabe si están acá? –Cuando escape mientras trabajaba fui a ver como estaban las chicas y entonces Lucy me mostro en que sección se encontraban por si algún problema surgía – Gray se asomó por la ventana de la puerta que daba acceso al lugar –Es esa mujer que te golpeo la vez pasada, está haciendo guardia. Juvia se alegró al saber la noticia todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-Mira-chan es Juvia –Pronunció mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces acá? Te puedes meter en problemas con Laxus – Le dijo la joven abrazando a la chica.

-No se preocupe, solo viene por sus cosas, necesita ducharse.

-¡Entra en silencio! No despiertes a nadie –Mira veía confundida al joven que la acompañaba, ella también había escuchado que Juvia era la prometida de Lyon y le parecía demasiado raro que un sexy joven como Gray desprendiera esa aura de protección y amor por ella. Camino unos cuantos pasos buscando a Wendy por las celdas. –Juvia es la última al fondo – Juvia asintió y acelero el paso con el joven detrás de ella. Al llegar pispió aferrada a los barrotes para que Wendy se despertara.

-Wendy-san –Dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de que no despertaba.

-¡Juvia-san! – Gritó la niña de felicidad al verla. Despertando a Lucy y a las dos mujeres que estaban en la celda siguiente.

-Shhhh! no hables tan fuerte – Lo siento Juvia-san ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Wendy-san, ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Te han hecho algo malo?

-No, solo nos hacen trabajar para mantenernos ocupados sabiendo que hay canchas de baloncesto y futbol y podemos jugar y entretenernos en eso.

-¿No todo es malo no es así? Conociste a ese niño llamado Romeo – Agrego Lucy con tono de malicia.

-Romeo-kun es solo un amigo –Dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada pero por la poca luz que entraba no se notaron sus bellas mejillas enrojecidas, trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente agregando - además Charle se ha dedicado a buscar a Chelia sin ningún resultado ¿No es así Charle? –La pequeña zarandeo un poco a Charle al darse cuenta que no respondía, al tocarla pudo sentir que estaba demasiado caliente.

-¿Charle que te pasa? – La gatica no abría los ojos y se quejaba débilmente. Wendy estaba muy preocupada. Lucy se levantó y también toco la frente de la pequeña exceed, estaba tan caliente que retiro su mano rápidamente. La rubia se dirigió a Juvia –Está enferma, algo le pasa –Juvia la miro preocupada, no sabía porque Charle estaba así pero no dudo en hablarle a la pequeña que tenía ganas de llorar para animarla –En la cocina Juvia vio unas hiervas que pueden ayudarla, solo tenemos que ir y traerlas rápido ¿Te parece Wendy-san? –Al escucharla a Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente esos días junto a ella le habían servido para confiar ciegamente en Juvia.

-¿La maleta de Juvia? ¿La tienes ahí?

-Sí pero ellos robaron nuestra comida, solo dejaron la ropa de repuesto que traías y tú cepillo de dientes.

-No importa, ¿Podrías dársela a Juvia? –Wendy se la paso por medio de los barrotes, dándole una sonrisa a la hermosa princesa.

Paralelamente a la escena Gray se había dedicado a hablar con la mujer que se encontraba en la celda continua ya que al despertarse se había dado cuenta quien era.

-Gray Fullbaster, me alegra que te dieras cuenta que mis palabras no eran solo mentiras.

-¿Cana? –El chico busco en sus memorias a la joven que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra entonces la recordó -Sabes que no creo en profecías idiotas.

-Pero estas con ella ¿no?

-¡Cállate ahorita no hablaremos de eso!

-Me alegra que estés bien tonto e igual de orgulloso como siempre – La mujer que hablaba era una persona que Gray había conocido durante un festival en el que era acompañado por Lucy y Natsu. Una mujer que leía cartas y era una profesional adivinando el futuro de las personas, una joven delgada, alta, de largo cabello café y un vicio indestructible por el alcohol.

-¿No me conoces y dices que soy un tonto y un orgulloso?

-El hombre más fuerte de la organización, el que no se dejaba vencer por la chica que iba a ser su punto débil, claro que me acuerdo de ti, solo nos vimos una vez pero se todo sobre ti, hasta se el día en el que vamos a morir cuando todos esos monstruos entren a la prisión.

-No vamos a morir Cana.

-Claro que sí, ya no hay salida Gray, ni siquiera tus habilidades ni las de ella nos salvarán. –La conversación fue interrumpida por una hermosa y cálida voz -Gray-sama necesitamos ir a la cocina, Charle se enfermó.

-¿Tienes tus espadas?

-Están afuera. Juvia puede ir por ellas para entrar a la cocina –Salieron despacio y en silencio por el pasillo mientras Juvia le dedico una mirada que no era normal en ella a la joven de cabello café ya que se dio cuenta que esa tal Cana conocía a Gray y su instinto la obligo a hacerlo.

-¿Esperen a donde van ahora? –Preguntó Mira con más preocupación.

-Charle está enferma iremos a la cocina y le traeremos medicina – Hablo Gray, Mira se perdió en sus pensamientos, era raro que esa gata se hubiera enfermado ya que en la tarde se encontraba en perfecto estado –No será que…. –Salió de su boca.

-¿No será que, que Mira-chan? –Preguntó Juvia.

-No, no es nada pero si piensan ir a la cocina les será imposible pasar, ese lugar es el que está más protegido por órdenes de Laxus. Necesitarán tener los pies de terciopelo para que los hombres que están ubicados estratégicamente no los encuentren.

-Se de alguien quien tiene los pies de algodón – Gray dijo finalmente cogiendo de Juvia de la mano llevándosela rápidamente arrastrada.

-¿Quién Gray-sama? – Le pregunto por el camino.

-El ninja idiota –Juvia hizo una risita tonta y apretó más fuerte la mano de Gray dándole seguridad, el chico se sonrojo al ver que tenía su mano, no había sido su intención tomarla de la mano solo lo hizo como una acto involuntario. Corrieron rápido hasta llegar a la entrada del pabellón de los chicos. Abrieron la puerta y saludaron al guardia que estaba sentado en una silla.

-Se tardó más de lo que habíamos acordado- Dijo el joven.

-Y vamos a salir de nuevo así que quédate calladito – Entraron hasta llegar a la celda donde estaba Natsu.

-Oe! Natsu necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Gray que bueno que llegaste Happy está enfermo, no sé qué hacer –La chica vio al gato en las mismas condiciones de Charle, algo raro debería estar sucediendo para que ambos estuvieran enfermos al mismo tiempo.

-¿El también? –Preguntó Gray -¿También? –Dijo Natsu. –Sí Natsu-san Charle también está enferma y para eso están acá.

-Tienes que entrar a la cocina y traerle unas hierbas para que se recuperen sin que los idiotas ayudantes de Laxus se den cuenta.

-Sí haré lo que sea por Happy.

Natsu salió de la celda y le hablo al joven guardia. –Si cuidas a Happy y no le dices a nadie que salimos te traeré un pedazo de carne fresca.

-¿Me lo juras? – Preguntó el joven ilusionado, hace mucho no comía algo diferente a ese horrible puré.

-Te lo juro.

-Trato hecho –dijo finalmente el muchacho soñando con el sabor de la carne.

Salieron los tres en dirección a la cocina pero fueron frenados bruscamente por Natsu.

-¿Esperen por qué todavía me siguen?

-Vamos a ir por las hierbas tonto.

-Imbecil ¿No has escuchado el ruido que hacen? Es mejor que regresen a sus celdas ahora –Era lo más sensato dejar todo en manos de Natsu ya que él era todo un profesional.

-Recuerde que las plantas tienen un tono naranja en la punta de las ramas, cuando ya esté acá no es más que sumergirlas en agua y calentarlas con un encendedor.

-Bien, yo se las entregare a Lucy también ustedes vayan a hacer otra cosa, no interfieran con mis planes.

Natsu se perdió de la vista de los jóvenes y llegó hasta el comedor de la cocina, habían más de cinco personas vigilando el lugar pero para él no fue nada del otro mundo, rodo silenciosamente hasta esconderse debajo de una mesa, camino por detrás de un guardia imitando sus movimientos y al este voltear a ver salto rápidamente detrás del mostrador donde se servía la comida sin ser visto. Se arrastró a gatas hasta la puerta de la cocina y al abrir la puerta golpeo al último que estaba cuidando la cocina. –Lo siento –Susurró al ver que el golpe con la puerta había sido fuerte, abrió la nevera y devoro lo que pudo, tenía tanta hambre que acabo con más de medio pavo, media docena de manzanas y guardo en una bolsa comida dedicándose a buscar las plantas. Se rompió la cabeza escogiendo la planta que era la correcta pero eso le dio tiempo para hervir el agua, al fin escogió las plantas correctas y las hecho en el agua, busco un frasco de metal donde pudiera meter el agua con hiervas y miro el guardia que aún seguía en el suelo inconsciente. Listo vamos se dijo a él y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento salió de la cocina y del comedor con éxito y con bastante comida decente. Corrió y llego al pabellón que era custodiado por una joven de cabello plateado. Entró y Mira entendió que era amigo de Juvia.

-Están en la celda de al fondo –Pronunció. El joven entendió que era una persona buena y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Lucee! –Lucy abrió sus ojos y se acercó rápidamente a las barandas de la celda.

-Como me alegra que estés bien –Metió la mano por el hueco y le toco suavemente la mejilla.

-Traje lo que necesita Charle – Natsu les paso el termo para que la gata se curara, Wendy con algunas maniobras logró que bebiera.

-Mira esto es para ti, sé que amas los duraznos –Natsu le entrego una lata de duraznos a la rubia y luego les paso carne y otras cosas más para que entre las dos comieran.

-Gracias Natsu – Lucy acerco con sus brazos al joven hasta que la reja le impidió pasar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico sonrojado se tocó la mejilla con su mano como si no quisiera dejar escapar el beso que le había dado la chica.

-Se supone que con eso deben estar mejor, Happy también está enfermo así que iré a darle eso. Cuídate Lucy. Adiós Wendy.

Dicho esto el joven salió dándole las gracias a Mirajane y llego hasta su celda entregándole un pedazo de carne al guardia de su pabellón según lo prometido, el joven masco con alegría ese delicioso manjar y guardo un poco para entregárselo a otra persona, el peli rosado le dio la bebida a Happy y espero a su lado cualquier reacción.

Por otra parte Juvia y Gray habían llegado a las duchas enormes de la prisión, eran lugares amplios donde había más de cinco regaderas en la habitación. La luz del sol ya estaba asomándose de a poquitos y no hubo necesidad de encender las luces del lugar, Gray espero afuera mientras la chica se duchaba. –Sí pasa algo solo grita ¿Entendiste? –Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos antes de entrar al lugar. Juvia estaba totalmente desnuda cuando giro la llave para que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Al sentir el agua helada pego un gritico, Gray entro sin pensarlo con su espada afuera.

-¿Qué paso? Miraba hacia los lados buscando la causa del grito y luego quedo quieto como una estatua al ver el cuerpo de Juvia totalmente desnudo. Su cara se puso tan roja que si un toro lo viera lo atacaría, velozmente se volteó para no seguir viéndola ni para que ella viera lo colorado que se había puesto –El agua esta fría Gray-sama, Juvia no quería asustarlo – La vergüenza también se había apoderado de la chica. –Lo siento yo no quería verte, yo pensé que algo malo había pasado. –No se preocupe, Juvia cree que usted tampoco se ha bañado, si quiere puede hacerlo, no mirara se lo promete. Gray acepto ya que quería refrescarse y Laxus solo los dejaba bañarse una vez a la semana. El joven Fullbaster se quitó su ropa y abrió la ducha también. Juvia no cumplía su promesa sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigían al cuerpo desnudo y fuerte del chico, el chico tenía sus ojos cerrados para no ceder ante ninguna tentación.

-Mmm sabe –Juvia titubeaba. Gray acerco su oído para escucharla mejor pero sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Si Juvia? ¿Dijiste algo? –La chica respiro profundo y trato de que sus palabras fueran lo más claras posibles. –Juvia no puede seguir engañando a Lyon-sama, tal vez para usted solo fue sexo lo que paso y puede que entre los dos no haya nada pero Juvia tiene que decírselo – Gray se acercó a ella en un movimiento rápido y puso su frente contra la de ella. -¿Crees que no hay nada entre nosotros? – A la chica se le corto la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, sin ninguna prenda en su cuerpo y esa mirada que la intimidaba más. –Juvia lo odia Gray-sama pero…pero –Sí yo también siento lo mismo -le dijo Gray terminando la frase por ella -La joven paso sus brazos por el dorso del chico y lo abrazo aprisionando sus enormes pechos en la piel del joven –Espera no hagas eso – Le dijo el joven.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama?

-Porque no me puedo contener - la beso apasionadamente, mientras la chica correspondía a ese vicio al que él la había inducido desde la primera vez que la beso. Se besaron por unos cuantos minutos y luego fueron interrumpidos por el sonido asqueroso que hacía de despertador en la prisión.

-Laxus se dará cuenta que no estás vigilando –Cerraron rápidamente los grifos para que el agua no siguiera saliendo y se secaron, vistieron y peinaron en el camino al exterior de la prisión. Juvia se escabullo por la gente y se puso en su puesto de vigilancia como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos se formaron y cuando el rubio iba a empezar el discurso de todos los días se escuchó un grito de ayuda que provenía de un árbol cercano a la prisión. Wendy lo reconoció.

-¡Chelia! –Gritó.

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras fin del capítulo, los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo y noto que han disminuido, por favor háblenme aunque sea para decir que no les gusta nada. **

**PoliFullbuster: Bienvenida a mi fic, jajajaja si yo también odie a Laxus y no me gustaría que mordieran a Wendy o no se no estoy preparada psicológicamente para eso. Gracias por tu comentario y publicare más de seguido, un saludo gigante.**

**Yuugiri: Jajaja pobre Charle pero si ella es odiosa que sufra ella, la verdad es que Lyon es hermoso 3 el me encanta y Laxus cada vez más idiota, va a sufrir y va sufrir muchísimo. Un besote :3 espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Haru-vale chan: Buajajaja Laxus sufrirá tenlo por seguro :3 Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bye hermosuras hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Eres solo mía

**Hola Hermosuras! Lo sé fue una semana entera pero estaba en finales y pues el sábado fui a oír cantar a uno de mis grupos favoritos DON TETTO 3 entonces no me quedo tiempo. Buajajaja los engañe en el capítulo pasado con un posible Lemon pero lean y me dicen :3 acá el capítulo…Mmm ¿Qué capitulo es? -10 - ¿El 10 ya? Bueno no sé cómo me han aguantado tanto tiempo pero la historia se pone cada vez mejor. Con ustedes el capítulo 10 tara…..**

* * *

-¡Chelia, Chelia! ¡Es Chelia! – Gritaba la tierna Wendy con todas sus fuerzas y tono de desesperación al ver que su hermana estaba encima de un alto árbol totalmente rodeada por monstruos que querían subir y comer su tierna carne.

Todos voltearon a ver incluso Laxus que estaba interesado en encontrar la fuente de tanta gritería por parte de la niña, no estaba lejos, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la prisión, había alguien en las ramas de un árbol pero no se podía reconocer quien era ya que estaba cubierta de una sustancia color café desde la punta de los zapatos hasta el último de sus mechones.

-¡Tienen que ayudarla! –Chillo Wendy, mientras recordaba que Charle y Happy se encontraban en mal estado y no sería posible que ellos salieran volando para ayudar a su media hermana. Juvia salió corriendo para escuchar mejor pues se asustó pensando que algo malo le pasaba a Wendy.

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy? –La pequeña al ver a Juvia la abrazó y comenzó a llorar como una niña indefensa. –Es Chelia, la mataran si no hacemos nada rápido Juvia. –La chica de cabello azul llevo sus ojos hacia donde todos estaban viendo, no había duda era una joven unos cuantos años mayor que Wendy.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saber que es ella si no se le puede ver ni un centímetro de piel?

-Es ella, tiene su misma estatura, crecimos juntas es imposible que no la reconozca, ella es muy lista seguro que eso era un camuflaje para no ser vista, no me explico de que otra forma pudo llegar viva hasta aquí.

-¡Vamos por ella! –Grito el ninja de cabello Rosa.

-El idiota de Natsu me conto que ambos Exceed están enfermos y ya que Lily aún no puede ponerse en pie tendremos que ir por ella nosotros mismos, no sabemos cuánto pueda resistir esa rama, entre más tiempo perdamos menos posibilidades hay de traerla a salvo –Hablo el Redfox.

-¿Lily? –Se preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Sí idiotas mi exceed, ayer reacciono y me conto algunas cosas entre ellas su nombre "PantherLily".

-Bueno que esperamos, ¡Vamos! – Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-SI piensan quedarse afuera pueden salir en este momento – Calló a todos el hombre rubio que lideraba la prisión.

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la frialdad con la que hablaba Laxus, si salían todos incluyendo a Chelia morían pero si no lo hacía igualmente la joven moriría.

-Tan solo es un chica –Hablo Juvia con la misma valentía con la que le hablaba a sus clientes antes de exterminarlos por completo.

-¿Y qué? Por mi puede morirse en este instante princesita….Espera-Laxus camino en dirección a Juvia observándola de arriba para abajo -¿Por qué demonios tu cabello esta mojado? – Juvia sintió que su cerebro no conectaba con su boca, ninguna frase coherente se le ocurría para responderle al Dreyar y que está no incriminará a sus amigos menos a Gray. En cambio sus pies retrocedían, "huye, huye" su cuerpo entero se lo gritaba pero no podía hacerlo, sí lo hacía ella sola se declararía culpable. –¿Mojada? ¿Juvia esta mojada? –Se llevó las manos a su cabello, actuando como si nada pasará.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te bañaste, tu sucia cara está limpia –Lyon que se encontraba al lado de Gray volteo sus ojos instintivamente para confirmar lo que hace algunas horas había escuchado. La voz de Juvia lo había despertado cuando esta hablaba con Natsu. Además él se había dado cuenta que Gray había escapado en dos ocasiones de su celda por la noche. –Tú también estas mojado ¿Qué hacías con Juvia anoche? –Le preguntó furioso empujando su pecho un poco.

-Lyon yo solo me bañe, no aguantaba el fastidio ya había pasado algunos días sin bañarme, yo puedo explicarlo pero ahora no es el momento – Lyon estaba a punto de explotar, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, las sospechas anteriores y estos hechos se juntaban haciendo una combinación peligrosa.

-Anoche llovió por eso Juvia está mojada – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y luego se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y no haber inventado algo mejor.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te pudiste inventar algo mejor princesita tonta?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –Se escuchó desde el árbol la voz de una chica que se cortaba por el llanto y la desesperación.

-¡Laxus! Tenemos que salvarla –Está vez hablo la hermosa modelo Mirajane Strauss.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te recuerda a tu tierna hermanita menor? Acéptalo ella está muerta mujer. –Mirajane golpeó a Laxus más fuerte que esa vez con Juvia – No te permito que hables de ella, estoy cansada de ti, de tus maltratos, de todo lo que nos haces pasar. Eres un maldito idiota, ojala el que estuviera ahí fueras tú y no la hermana de Wendy-san. – Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Cuánta comida nos niegas a los que estamos aquí? Vi mucha en la cocina, apuesto a que te la comes toda y nos dices que no hay –Siguió Natsu, era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una revolución y él estaba armado, Gray también y con eso bastaba para intimidar al joven.

-Es cierto hay carne en la cocina! –Grito el guardia de los hombres, el que había saboreado la noche anterior tan delicioso manjar.

-Nos niega el agua, sabiendo que hay demasiada y que para todos alcanza – Siguió la rubia que agarro la mano del peli rosado para apoyarlo.

-El trato hacia todos no es justo, pone a todos a trabajar extenuantes horas y el descansa como puerco –Grito Gajeel, todos comenzaron a entrar en razón, esas palabras eran verdad y ellos ya no aguantaban más, gritaron sin más y se fueron para golpear al rubio, Juvia corrió hacia el árbol para coger sus espadas que había escondido hace algunas noches mientras que Gray se dirigía al lugar de donde había sacado su espada, las de Juvia y el arco de Natsu, estaba buscando las armas para todos sus amigos y para los demás, necesitaban armarse. Laxus lo pensó, tenía que tenerlos a todos calmados, no podía perder el poder que había adquirido, no podía perder los privilegios y el mando definitivo sobre todos. -¿Quieren morir? ¡Apunten! ¿No saben lo que les paso a los gatos por creerse más listos que yo?– Esta vez no respondieron sus aliados tan solo tres personas hicieron caso a sus órdenes Eve, Freed y Bickslow. Gray llegó rápidamente y repartió las armas a sus dueños originales.

-¡Maldito! Tú le hiciste eso a Happy –Natsu se fue contra Laxus dejando sus armas a un lado y peleando a mano limpia ya que sería injusto, en menos de un segundo lo mataría y Natsu quería que sufriera. Lanzo su primer derechazo pero lo esquivo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, lo levanto del cabello y le dio un puñetazo y luego otro. –¡Natsu!-Grito la rubia preocupada tratando de intervenir hasta que fue detenida por el brazo musculoso de Gajeel –Confía en él, coneja –ahhh? Coneja – Lucy lo entendió nadie se metía porque estaba peleando por defender su honor y el de todos. Natsu detuvo el puño de Laxus con una mano y con el otro apunto a su ojo, Laxus retrocedió un poco por el dolor luego avanzo y le dio un cabezazo al peli rosado, Natsu cayó al piso y Gray entro con una patada voladora que dio en todo el estómago del rubio. –Me lo debes, no solo Natsu tiene asuntos contigo – Le dijo el Fullbaster y entre ambos tuvieron una pelea con el grande que por algo era temido en la prisión era fuerte y además sabía cómo defenderse con los puños. Freed apunto con su arma a la nuca del chico de cabellos negros –No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Gray-sama – Juvia dijo mientras con sus espadas formaba una cruz que degollaría al joven de cabello verde –¡No necesito de tu ayuda imbécil!-Hablo Laxus quitándose la sangre de la boca con un movimiento fuerte. A Lyon le dolió un poco el corazón al ver como su amada defendía a ese idiota ex compañero suyo, sus sospechas cada vez se hacían más fuertes y en su mente resonaba solo una frase "Juvia-chan ama a Gray". Sacudía su cabeza tratando que esa frase saliera de su mente desesperadamente. El chico de ojos grises se fue a golpear al grandote pero este esquivo de nuevo el golpe y le devolvió la patada golpeando su barbilla rematándolo con un fuerte puño en su ojo, Natsu aprovecho que Laxus estaba indefenso y le dio un puño en toda su mejilla. –Golpeas como niñita ¿Lo sabias? –Después de decirle esto a Natsu agarro su cabeza y la junto con la de Gray haciendo que los dos quedaron un poco perdidos por segundos. –¡Gray-sama!-Escucho una voz a lo lejos –Juvia, por ella lo haces, prometiste que te vengarías –Pensó el chico y se levantó con dificultad, el ninja también vio el rostro preocupado de una rubia e imito la acción de su amigo.

-Vamos a demostrarle a este tipo que el haberse metido con nuestros amigos fue un error – Dijo Natsu.

-¡Se arrepentirá! –Respondió Gray totalmente convencido –Natsu salió corriendo y uso sus habilidades de ninja, antes estaba totalmente iracundo y eso no le había dejado pensar con claridad y usar sus habilidades al cien por ciento. Toco sin que el rubio se diera cuenta unos puntos de su cuerpo, el rubio cayó al suelo sin poder moverse –¡Gray golpea….-No tienes que decírmelo – Gray corrió hacia donde estaba el Dreyar, golpeo su cara hasta que Natsu lo detuvo cuando creyó que podía matarlo –¡Vuélvele a tocar un solo cabello y juro que te mato! –Lyon apretó fuerte sus puños, Gray también sentía algo por la chica de cabellos azules su acto lo delataba y el chico de cabellos plateados no era ningún tonto.

-¡Mi hermana por favor! -Todos voltearon a ver a la niña, se les había olvidado por completo que afuera una chica estaba luchando por su vida.

-Son demasiados-Hablo la rubia mientras ayudaba a Natsu a mantenerse de pie.

-Es cierto –Dijo Natsu – Elfman, Cana y tu guardia encerrarán a los amigos de Laxus en celdas, Mirajane quédate acá con Laxus y cura sus heridas, Wendy, Lyon, Lucy, Levy cada uno vayan inmediatamente a una torre de vigilancia, desde ahí les dispararán a los zombis abriéndonos camino a Juvia, Gray, Gajeel y a mí que iremos a rescatar a la chica. Tiene que ser en cuestión de segundos, abrimos la puerta, la cerramos y en menos de treinta segundos tenemos que estar tocando otra vez la puerta entrando con ella ¿Entendido?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo, tu Natsu no están en condiciones de salir, tienes que quedarte para que nos abran la puerta de nuevo y nos apoyarás desde la reja. –Dijo el Fullbaster con su ojo a medio cerrar por el golpe de Laxus.

-Está bien ¿Listos? –Todos corrieron a sus posiciones y el corazón de cada uno latía a mil kilómetros por hora, estaban a salvo por unos días ahí adentro pero tenían que volver a salir a enfrentarse con la realidad, con la situación actual del país.

-uno, dos…. Tres –Natsu corrió el portón con ayuda de algunos refugiados y lo abrieron levemente para que ellos pudieran salir, se toparon con un zombie apenas abrieron sin embargo los sesos salieron volando por todo el lugar después de que Gajeel le disparara en toda la frente, al darse cuenta que los tres habían salido el peli rosado cerro la gran puerta y corrió a la reja para lanzar sus flechas y acabar con ellos apoyando a sus tres amigos suicidas. Juvia y Gray iban al frente atacando a los monstruos y acabando con ellos sin dificultad, desde la parte de arriba disparaban haciendo que el plan fuera un éxito, Wendy le disparo a uno monstruo que iba decidido a atacar a Juvia y lo dejo en el piso.

-¡Gajeel! –Grito Juvia

–Ya se mujer – Gajeel se adelantó y quedo en frente del tronco calculado el lugar donde caería la chica al lanzarse del árbol. –Vamos muchacha tírate, yo te atrapare – Mientras tanto Juvia estaba apoyada en la espalda de Gray cubriéndose y manteniéndose a salvo de cualquier punto ciego que hubiera entre ambos.

-Te voy ganando –Dice Gray esbozándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-No por mucho – Le dice Juvia matando unos monstruos más.

La joven aterrizó exitosamente en los brazos del peli negro de ojos rojos. -¿Puedes correr?

-Sí puedo correr –Gajeel la bajo de sus brazos y se dispusieron a devolverse pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo un monstruo que había sido inmovilizado por Wendy y creído muerto mordió la pierna de la chica peli azul en un hecho inesperado.

-!Aaaaaaahhh! – Un grito de dolor llamo la atención de Gray que remato a ese maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla, verifico por un segundo su pierna y confirmo lo que más temía, había sido infectada con el virus y aún no estaban a salvo.

-Chelia ayúdala –Le ordeno Gray mientras trataba de no dejarse rodear.

-No se preocupe Juvia puede seguir luchando – Juvia cogió fuertemente sus espadas y cojeando con dolor en el rostro se iba aproximando a la prisión. Gray no la dejaba atrás, ya habían pasado más de los treinta segundos estipulados por Natsu pero este contratiempo no se lo esperaban, Chelia tomo el arma que colgaba de la espalda de Gajeel y empezó a disparar abriéndose camino también, al llegar a la puerta Natsu ordeno que abrieran y Chelia fue la primera en entrar apuntando a los que también querían entrar. Gajeel cargo a Juvia y Gray espero a que estos dos entraran para el poder ser el último en quedar a salvo en la prisión.

-Cierren! – Grito Natsu, la puerta no se podía cerrar por los monstruos que querían entrar pero Lyon les exploto los sesos a todos los aspirantes a colarse en la prisión y cerraron rápidamente. Juvia estaba tirada en el suelo apretando sus puños dejando marcas en sus palmas con sus uñas. –Duele, duele mucho –Decía mientras observaba su pierna con dolor. Los chicos bajaron de las torres y observaban a la chica con angustia, Laxus que se había percatado de la situación se acercó con dificultad y le robo el arma a Chelia empujándola al suelo.

-Ya eres una de ellos, mereces morir – Le dijo apuntándole en toda la cien a Juvia.

-¡No! –Todos gritaron al conocer que la cura era efectiva y que podían salvar la vida de la princesa.

-Yo la puedo salvar –Dijo inocentemente Lyon ya dispuesto a cargarla en sus brazos.

¿Hay algo peor que un chico que te odie? Sí, un chico que te quiera y decirle a Lyon que el corazón de Juvia ya no le pertenecía que de hecho nunca le perteneció iba a ser la tarea más difícil para la chica, ese no era el momento para decírselo, Juvia estaba dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a Lyon pero no de esa forma, no con esa situación, no quería que el sufriera, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran sinceros y no quería que el corazón del joven de cabellos plateados se hiciera añicos. Pero Gray no iba a permitir que pasara, no mientras él estuviera con vida, no le permitiría a Lyon casarse con Juvia. Gajeel tomo del brazo a Lyon y negó con su cabeza, Lyon quedo petrificado no sabía qué hacer, su voz se hizo pedazos por un nudo que se posó en su garganta, lo que acababa de hacer Gajeel lo único que podía significar era que….

-Yo lo haré – Gray agarró a Juvia valientemente y se la llevó al edificio.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?¿Crees que te dejare tocar a mi Juvia-chan? – Su voz temblaba más de lo normal. Gray bajo la mirada hacia la cara de la chica que con sus ojos azules como el océano le suplicaba que no le dijera nada a Lyon. "Lo siento" se movieron sus labios sin pronunciar palabra. Se detuvo por un segundo y sin mirar al joven experto en armas le dijo –No es la primera vez que Juvia y yo hacemos esto. – Lyon sintió como su mundo se vino abajo, su compromiso, su amor, su inocente chica todo lo que pensaba estaba completamente errado. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el sucio pavimento con sus ojos hacia el suelo, no podía ver como ese hombre se llevaba a su Juvia-chan. La mirada de la nueva prisionera se posó en él -¿Quién es él? – Le preguntó a Wendy después de abrazarla y agradecerle por haberla ayudado.

-Él es el pr…. No… él es Lyon Vastia – Le dijo la tierna Wendy a su hermana. –Hueles horrible Chelia vamos a bañarnos –Le sonrió la chica y se fueron en dirección a la prisión mientras la chica no despegaba sus ojos del destrozado joven que se encontraba en el piso. –¿Con que Lyon? Que guapo es –Mascullo la hermana mayor de Wendy.

-¿Dijiste algo Chelia? –Nada, vamos sé que huelo a horrible. –Las chicas rieron y siguieron su camino. Natsu agarro del cuello a Laxus y le pidió a Gajeel que lo amarrará.

Juvia comenzó a llorar por el camino mientras Gray la cargaba y buscaba un lugar donde no hubieran refugiados ni curiosos, había roto su juramento, el de no contarle a nadie lo sucedido y este se lo conto a medio mundo sobreviviente que habitaba en la prisión. Todas las celdas eran visibles excepto un despacho que vio, abrió torpemente con la chica en brazos y la sentó en la mesa del lugar. Quito todos los objetos empolvados y muchas hojas botándolas con rapidez para dejar la mesa libre. Luego volvió a quedarse frente a la chica y la observo con su único ojo que tenía bueno por el momento, Juvia no lo miraba sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por cómo le había dicho la verdad a Lyon y se sentía la peor persona del universo, la mujer más descarada. Gray la abrazo tiernamente tomando la cabeza de la chica y apoyándola en su pecho suspirando profundo –Perdóname, no encontré mejor forma de decírselo, te prometo que hablare con él - Juvia subió sus tiernos y llorosos ojos buscando la mirada de Gray, el chico se retiró y le sonrió en un intento fallido por ocultar el dolor que el también sentía al traicionar de esa manera al tonto de Lyon. Juvia subió su mano y suavemente acaricio el ojo golpeado del chico bajo por su barbilla que había sido impactada por la patada y después de acariciarla por unos segundos subió sus dedos por los labios del chico acariciándolos suavemente. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo. El chico cogió delicadamente la mano de Juvia y le empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda la palma y la muñeca -Parecemos gemelos, ambos con nuestros ojos negros – Juvia rio un poco por el comentario y lo miro tímidamente a los ojos. –Le arde mucho la pierna Gray-sama.

-¿Es una insinuación? – Le susurró en el oído recordando cómo se ponía cuando le hablaban cerca de este, Juvia lo empujo suavemente y puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico atrayendo su cara para poder besarlo, sus labios se juntaron por algunos segundos, luego ella se apartó del chico –Tómelo como quiera – Le dijo finalmente, mientras que con esto Gray olvido toda lo que estaba sucediendo afuera sus labios fueron más bruscos que ese primer beso, su deseo lo obligaba a poseerla, se había contenido todas esas noches mientras la cuidaba, se maldecía al soñar cosas sucias con ella, recordaba todo el tiempo lo que había pasado la noche en la que la conoció al fin, su peor enemiga, la que quería ver destruida le despertaba un sinfín de emociones que eran desconocidos por él. La chica antes de separarse para tomar aire mordió el labio inferior del Fullbaster, excitando al chico e induciéndolo a meter la lengua por su boca. Juvia comenzó a jugar con la lengua del chico mientras acariciaba su negro cabello.

El chico sentía la saliva de ella al tiempo que mojaba su boca, se despegó de Juvia para pasar su nariz por el cuello de la muchacha, olfateaba su piel para memorizar su olor a lavanda, el mismo que había sentido la primera vez al estar juntos, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir su respiración y el roce de su piel en esa parte –Sé que te gusta –Le dijo mientras mordía suavemente la parte de su cuello que por la experiencia pasada sabía que la volvía loca –Mmmm sí le encanta – afirmo la peli azul con su voz ya excitada. El chico chupo su cuello sin compasión –No, le dejara un moretón a Juvia, Gray-sama –El muchacho ignoro sus palabras y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Juvia cerraba sus ojos deseando que el chico siguiera lamiendo su cuello, los abrió cuando sintió que se detuvo y de nuevo los labios del chico estaban en su boca, Juvia lo beso como si alguien lo fuera a apartar de su lado y esa vez fuera la última vez que lo haría. Paso sus manos arriba del pantalón y le quito la camiseta al Fullbaster, suspirando de nuevo al ver su cuerpo tan musculoso. –Es mi turno – le dijo y quito su camisa de cuero y al no haber tiempo después del baño no traía su sostén. Gray la miro con unos ojos un tanto pervertidos que hicieron sonrojar a la chica, con sus dos manos los apretó y jugó con ellos halándolos, espichándolos y masajeándolos.

-Ahhh – Juvia amaba como Gray la hacía sentir, los sonidos se escapaban solos y al sentir los labios del chico agarro el cuello del Fullbaster empujándolo más hacía ella. Gray succionaba, mordía y lamia como si su vida se fuera en ello, los gemidos de Juvia se escuchaban por todo el lugar, aunque trataba de controlarse el placer no se lo permitía, el joven con la yema de sus dedos rozaba su otro pecho en la zona rosa, la chica estiro sus brazos y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón al joven, el chico ni siquiera se movió seguía concentrado en los pechos de la princesa, los pantalones por la gravedad cayeron y ella metió la mano dentro de sus boxers, Gray se irguió de inmediato al notar que su amigo estaba siendo manoseado por ella. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los movimientos algo expertos de la joven que lo hacían sentir en otro mundo. La acostó en la mesa antes de que no pudiera controlarse y prácticamente le arranco el pantalón a la chica. Sus labios se paseaban por las largas piernas de la chica que perdida en cada beso miraba el techo algo desgastado. La atención en Gray volvió cuando sintió su braga caer y a él separando sus piernas para jugar un rato con sus intimidades antes de penetrarla. El tomo sus brazos y la halo hacía el sentándola de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Estas lista? – Juvia cerró sus ojos asustada recordando el dolor de esa noche. –No te preocupes confía en mí.-Juvia asintió levemente con su cabeza y entrecruzo los dedos con los del muchacho con una mano mientras él seguía frotando su hombría en ella. Gray la volvió a besar para que se relajara y pudiera disfrutarlo tanto como él. Al terminar su largo beso el chico entro lentamente en ella –Aaahh – La chica gimió de dolor, no le dolía como la primera noche pero aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a su presencia. –Lo siento ¿Estas bien? –Sí, está bien, lo odia Gray-sama – Respondió la chica mientras sostenía fuerte la mano del joven. –Yo también te odio – Sus palabras no eran las adecuadas, no podían aceptar que se amaban y el movimiento de Gray dentro de ella le encantaba cada vez más. El joven la alzo y la coloco en el suelo con tapete para poderse mover mejor, el chico puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Juvia para apoyarse y no aplastarla, la beso de nuevo y después de varias embestidas fuertes le dijo que no aguantaba más. Juvia solo se retorcía de placer y cuando llego ese momento no pudo evitar estallar de placer, el chico cayó en los senos de la peli azul y se quedó unos momentos en ese lugar mientras recuperaba el aliento, la chica volvió a sentir ese líquido dentro de ella y cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento, no quería salir, no quería afrontar la realidad que la esperaba allá afuera, zombies, una rebelión y un chico loco por ella que en estos momentos se debería estar sintiendo el peor hombre del mundo.

-Nunca la deje –Dijo muy suave pero temerosa.

-No lo haré Juvia.

* * *

**Ahhh chicos me salió largo este capítulo, bueno espero sus sexys opiniones y si no tan sexys de todos modos háganmelas saber, me duele que Lyon sufra él es un alma de Dios pero bueno veremos qué pasa con el más adelante. Como tuve más reviews la vez pasada decidí hacer un Lemon para complacerlos. :3 bueno gracias por todo.**

**Fullbuster juvia:** Si extrañaba tus reviews pero bueno lo importante es que pudiste comentar de nuevo, lamento haberte engañado pero hice uno ¿Qué te pareció? Waaaa amo el Gruvia 3 y Gray es cada vez más asdashdas 3

**Juvia Dragneel :** Gracias por tu apoyo, si ya apareció Chelia y va a ser importante en la historia :3 esperemos a ver qué pasa después de esto :D saludes un besote gigante.

**Tsukiko:** Bueno te hice lemon, espero que te haya gustado. :3 el Gruvia manda ok no :v pero es genial :3

**Hbgihi:** Yo también espero que Lyon se enamore de Chelia, pero el tiempo cura todo. :3 me encanta que te haya gustado.

**Yuugiri:** Bueno recibí dos testamentos, jajajaa si te debo el Nalu, no tardará en aparecer te lo prometo, esperemos que se pongan bien los tres exceed y buajajaja en el capítulo pasado los deje con ganas soy una malota lo sé. Neee pero si definitivamente Natsu es el mejor ninja sexy cabello rosado del mundo. Y Laxus sufrirá más créeme.

**ItzelMtzing:** Aún no se sabe si aparecerá Erza, pero te prometo que la nombrare en el próximo capítulo.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, los quiero mucho :3 gracias por su apoyo y si no hay reviews no hay lemon. Bye!**

**WaterJuvia.**


	11. Confesiones

**Hola hermosos. Acá el capítulo 11 espero que lo disfruten. Puede tener contenido no apto para menores de edad. Bueno lean, lean, lean!**

* * *

Juvia respiraba aceleradamente mientras veía como su pecho totalmente desnudo subía y bajaba rápidamente, aún seguía en el suelo y su mano estaba sosteniendo una mano grande y fuerte.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él –Dijo el joven mientras verificaba que la pierna de Juvia estaba en perfecto estado.

-Espere Gray-sama, no se vaya – Juvia lo detuvo y junto sus labios con los de él moviéndolos al ritmo que el chico respondía al beso. El joven comenzó a besarla de una manera salvaje, tanto que volvió a manosear el cuerpo de la chica. La peli azul siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo tocando su pecho y bajando hasta apretar la cola del Fullbaster –Juvia necesito hablar con él, no me hagas hacer esto – Le dijo mientras dominado por el placer volvió a abrir las piernas blancas y fuertes de la princesa tomándola de la cintura y levantándola hasta tenerla en la posición adecuada. –Juvia lo sabe, pero esto es su culpa, por su culpa Juvia no puede controlarse – Al terminar la frase Gray entró en ella mientras la chica cruzaba las piernas en la cadera del muchacho, el chico comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras ella volvía a gemir –Más fuerte Gray-sahhh –El chico cumplió el deseo de la joven mientras chupaba uno de sus senos. Sentía el palpitar del corazón de Juvia sostener un ritmo que no era normal, no sé preocupo su corazón estaba en el mismo estado y al acelerar sus embestidas el corazón de ambos amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. –Juvia y…yo – De nuevo termino dentro de ella mientras sonreía de placer y antes de salirse de ella le susurró en el oído –Solo yo puedo tenerte ¿Entendiste? – Juvia a duras penas asintió ya que no se recuperaba por completo.

-Es mejor que primero hable yo, luego tu hablaras si quieres con Lyon – Dijo mientras se ponía su última prenda. –Juvia había vuelto en sí, las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, se acordó del chico y de todo lo que había pasado minutos antes –¡Juvia es una basura!, ni siquiera pensó en respetar a Lyon cuando el dolor desapareció de su pierna, quiso más con Gray-sama. Juvia se odia –Pensó la chica de sí misma mientras Gray le ayudaba a vestirse acomodándole la blusa seguido a esto subía la cremallera –Todo va a estar bien –El muchacho la tomo suavemente de las mejillas y la beso – Tengo que ir- Gray salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada a Juvia y al cerrar la puerta la chica se quebró comenzando a llorar y aventando algunas cosas viejas que se encontraban en la habitación contra las paredes.

-¿Juvia? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó una rubia que acababa de llegar.

-Lucy-san ¿Qué hace acá?

-Juvia sé que desde que nos conocimos no he sido una persona de tu total agrado pero quiero que sepas que yo también se por lo que estás pasando entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos y solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte y para aconsejarte como una amiga.

Mientras tanto Gray buscaba por cielo y tierra a Lyon, no se encontraba en su celda tampoco en el comedor y buscar en una prisión tan grande no era tarea fácil para él, para nadie excepto para un ninja habilidoso que sabría perfectamente donde podría estar el peli plateado. –Natsu – Pensó Gray y evitando algunas miradas acosadoras de los refugiados que habían presenciado como la princesa traicionaba a su prometido con él, se fue en busca de su amigo. No fue difícil encontrar a Natsu ya que se encontraba reuniendo a la gente dispuesto a dar un discurso delante de todos los sobrevivientes. Al estar la mayoría reunidos el peli rosado se dispuso a hablar

–Hoy nos hemos liberado de una segunda opresión que surgió después de que esos monstruos se convirtieran en nuestra mayor preocupación, en este momento doy por terminado el maltrato, las prohibiciones y la negación absurda de recursos estipuladas por Laxus. Sin embargo todos necesitamos seguir bajo alguien que nos guíe por buen camino y en el cual podamos seguir a salvo en este lugar mientras los otros países encuentran la cura y podamos salir de acá. Las reglas son simples, ya no habrá trabajo, pueden bañarse en las horas de la mañana haciendo uso respectivo de las duchas correspondientes, las del ala norte serán las de las chicas y las del sur la de los chicos. En la noche nadie podrá salir de sus celdas, habrá comida decente y bien administrada y lo más importante de todo queda solo una cosa absolutamente prohibida "Nadie puede acercarse a esa reja" ¿Entendido? – Todos gritaron de felicidad, estaban tan alegres que podían sonreír sinceramente –Y para celebrar ¡Habrá un banquete especial en la noche! –Todos querían abrazar al peli rosado cuando termino de hablar, le agradecían el ser tan valiente y poder pelear por todos ellos. Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en un momento halo del brazo a Natsu para poder preguntarle de una vez por todas donde se encontraba Lyon.

-¿Lyon? Mmm….. Está en el patio trasero pero dijo que quería estar solo.

-Gracias, por cierto que emotivo discurso, por poco y lloro – Dijo un poco burlón el Fullbaster.

-Idiota –Natsu le lanzó un Kunai a Gray, esquivándolo con éxito salió corriendo en dirección a Lyon, por el camino pensaba en las cosas que le iba a decir a su ex compañero pero nada decente pasaba por su mente, paso por el edificio para cortar camino y poder llegar más rápido. Al pasar por las duchas escuchó las vocecitas de dos jóvenes que hablaban.

-¿Entonces ellos se aman?

-Sí, Chelia lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi juntos.

-¿Y Lyon? ¿Él la ama? – Preguntaba con mucho interés la muchacha.

-La verdad el parece quererla demasiado, se iban a casar pero siento cierta tristeza por Lyon-sama es una persona muy noble, sé que encontrará a alguien que lo ame sinceramente.

-Ya la encontró

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Nada Wen, ¿Aún tengo ese olor?

Gray paso saliva y siguió su camino, por cada paso que daba más le temblaban sus piernas, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, no sabía ni que decir y cuando volvió a sentir el sol de la mañana en todo su esplendor en su cara lo vio, estaba recostado en un árbol, claramente tenía sus ojos rojos de llorar y su cara mostraba decepción y dolor.

-¿Lyon? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Gray hablaba de una manera tranquila esperando cualquier reacción.

-Ya no hay nada que me puedas robar ¿Acaso no te cansas de quitarme todo lo que es importante para mí?

-¿De…. –Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo Lyon siguió – Llegaste a mi vida y me robaste mi habilidad, desde que mis padres murieron las espadas se convirtieron en lo único importante para mí, era bueno en eso, pero no solo te basto con aprender también quisiste restregarme que eras mejor que yo, desde que supe que no te podía ganar con la espada eso ya no tenía sentido para mí ya no me importaba que usaras la estúpida espada pero eso no fue lo peor, me robaste el amor de Ur, ella puso todo su amor en ti y me dejo a un lado como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia y para rematar me quitaste lo único importante en mi vida, ¡te la llevaste y me lo dijiste tan descaradamente Gray!. Todas mis desgracias son por tu culpa, si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida la historia sería diferente.

-Ur nos quería por igual a los dos Lyon y tú eras bueno con las espadas y fue tu decisión dejar de entrenar, tú fuiste el que se guió por otro talento. Yo tenía que ser el mejor por Silver aunque desde que Ur murió dejo de ser por él, lo hacía por mí y por orgullo, lo hacía por ella por no dejarme ganar de nadie menos de una princesa. Lyon y...yo - el chico empezó a dudar cuando se iba a referir a Juvia, sabía que con eso iba a volver a avivar el fuego - Ella no tiene la culpa, yo abuse de ella cuando fui mordido, quería vengarme y demostrarle que yo era superior en todos los sentidos pero te juró que si hubiera sabido que era tu promedia jamás me hubiera acercado a ella.

-Imbécil, ¿crees que soy un idiota? Su decisión fue entregarse a ti de otra forma se hubiera defendido hasta matarte y mantener su compromiso conmigo - Dicho esto Lyon se levantó y golpeo al Fullbaster en la mejilla con un fuerte puño.

-Yo golpee a Juvia y la tome mientras estaba inconsciente - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Gray no movió ni un dedo para defenderse, los golpes que le estaba proporcionando el joven se los merecía y quería que Lyon se desquitará con él y no con Juvia.

-¿Entonces después de que la violaste se enamoró de ti? Ya te dije que no soy idiota Gray - volvió a golpearlo en la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El peli negro tuvo que esperar unos segundos mientras se recuperaba para seguir hablando. -No quería que ella se enamorara de mí, esa noche la iba a matar después de que me salvara la vida pero no fui capaz, no pude hacerlo. Intente alejarme de ella y evitar sentir algo cuando me enteré que tú estabas en su vida, tú mismo escuchaste la manera en la que le hable y la evitaba en todos los sentidos pero todo fue inútil Lyon no puedo hacer nada para no sentir esto.

-Lyon detuvo el puño que iba dirigido nuevamente a la cara del Fullbaster y se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con su antebrazo -Debí imaginarlo cuando me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas de cabello azul.

-Ahh? - Gray quedo desconcertado por unos segundos pero luego lo recordó, había pasado hace muchos años atrás y fue en un día de entrenamiento. Él había sido grosero con Ur.

-Vamos Gray no tienes que ser tan serio y mucho menos ocultar tus sentimientos, si sigues así será muy difícil encontrar verdaderos amigos y más encontrar una linda novia.

-No me importa tener amigos y yo nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie. Ni siquiera me importa que me quieras tú, eres débil.

-Ur le acaricio suavemente su cabecita y luego agregó - Te vuelves fuerte para proteger a las personas que amas, tu debilidad radica en la falta de amor, voy al pueblo se nos acabó la comida - Dicho esto la mujer se retiró dejando a Gray y a Lyon en el lugar de entrenamiento.

-Sabes ella tiene toda la razón y seré muy fuerte para proteger a la mujer que este destinada para mí.

-Eres idiota Lyon - Le dijo el chico ya más calmado.

-Es verdad, bue...bueno... Mmmmm...ella tiene que ser muy inteligente, tierna y dulce pero lo más importante es que con una sonrisa se caiga todo mi mundo - Le dijo Lyon rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice y con colores rojizos en sus mejillas - ¿Y a ti como te gustan las chicas Gray?

-Yo no pienso en esas estupideces, ni siquiera tengo más de 10 años - Le grito con un leve sonrojo.

-Debí sospecharlo desde un principio...¡Eres gay!

-¡Claro que no ojos rasgados! Sólo es que yo... -suspiro profundo y puso sus brazos en la nuca -Ella tiene que ser igual o más fuerte que yo - Lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para Lyon. -Además su piel tiene que ser tan blanca como esta nieve y su cabello mostrar el océano mismo, azul y ondulado como las olas.

-Quien iba a pensar que Gray Fullbaster tenía sentimientos - Dicho esto Lyon se alejó corriendo entre la nieve para no ser golpeado por un Gray furioso que no sabía cómo disculparse con Ur.

-!No me atraparas tonto! - Le dijo burlón Lyon.

-Gray había bloqueado ese recuerdo en su mente por los años siguientes, su subconsciente lo hizo cuando se enteró que la princesa tenía el cabello azul, no quería que ella fuera como su amor ideal así que desde ahí se prohibió amar a alguien con esas características.

-Yo no recordaba eso Lyon.

-Ya no importa Gray, ella está enamorada de ti, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Sé que esto es lo más descarado que te podría pedir pero ¿Podrías perdonarme Lyon?

-Te juro que si la haces derramar una sola lágrima te volaré todos los sesos ¿Entendiste? -El chico de cabellos plateados hablo valiente y sinceramente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerle daño -Gray estiro la mano para tratar de hacer las paces con Lyon. El chico pensó por unos segundos -¿Por qué me enamore de una chica con las mismas características que me dijo Gray esa tarde? No, no puede ser, tú la amas ¿o no? no te acercaste a ella para quitársela a este tonto, eso es algo idiota. -Lyon comenzaba a dudar sobre su amor, pero luego concluyo que eso nunca se le paso por la mente, "hacer a Juvia suya para hacer sufrir al Fullbaster", no ese no era él. Le estiró la mano a Gray para que él la tomara.

-Vete quiero estar sólo - Le dijo después del apretón de manos.

-Está bien Lyon. -Gray salió y se tocó inmediatamente su mejilla. -¡Mierda! No puedo dejar que ella me vea. Se preocupara por estos estúpidos golpes.

En el despacho Lucy hablaba con la mencionada anteriormente.

-¿Entiendes a Juvia?

-Sí, yo también estaba comprometida, bueno aún lo estoy. Pero yo también fui mordida por un monstruo. Verás... Fue semanas antes de que nos encontremos contigo y con Gray. En el pueblo de Wendy y de Chelia, nos habíamos quedado sin comida y a Natsu le gruñían las tripas y Happy volaba llorando con ganas de encontrar un lago y pescar algo delicioso. Entonces lo vimos, un mini mercado donde habían cosas deliciosas pero habían muchas personas que querían entrar y querían quedarse con todo, peleaban entre ellos diciendo que no les importaba que tuvieran familia e hijos total ellos también tenían que sobrevivir.

-¡Espera acá Lucy! sólo tengo que sacar las cosas sin ser visto, esa gente se está poniendo violenta y pueden hacerte daño. -Asentí porque era un pueblo seguro, ambos lo creíamos así y él no se demoraría nada en llegar y yo tenía a Happy protegiéndome. Así que espere recostada en un árbol cercano hasta que llegara, moría de hambre y no quería moverme ni un milímetro entonces escuche un ruido.

-Te tardaste demasiado Natsu, ya estaba preocupada por ti -Al voltear vi que no era Natsu era una muchacha que se apretaba fuertemente su hombro con una mano estaba chorreando mucha sangre así que inocentemente trate de ayudarla.

-Espera no te preocupes debo tener algo en el botiquín, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Cherry Blendy, estoy buscando a mis primas Wendy y Chelia.

-No te preocupes las encontraremos pero primero necesitamos curarte ese golpe. Ven Happy ayúdame a buscar acá - Ambos le dimos la espalda a la joven mientras buscábamos en nuestras cosas. Sí, fui tonta al creer que se había lastimado jamás pensé que la habían mordido. Escuche unos extraños ruidos salir de ella y cuando quise averiguar que era fue demasiado tarde me había mordido el brazo. Happy identifico que era un zombi y me elevo pero era demasiado tarde yo también estaba infectada. El dolor era intenso, sientes como se te quema la piel y el líquido corre lentamente por tu cuerpo. Segundos después llego Natsu con mucha comida. No tardó en reaccionar y acabo con ella enseguida. Happy me puso en el suelo y Natsu se percató de mi herida.

-Natsu, no pudimos hacer nada. -Le dijo Happy y vi como el brillo se iba de sus ojos. Natsu apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Vi una cabaña muy cerca cuando volaba, lo mejor es ir allá y pensar las cosas con calma – Volvió a hablar el azulito.

Estaba muy preocupada pero no tanto como se veía Natsu, no quería morir eso estaba claro y menos convertirme en esa cosa horrible en la que se había convertido esa chica, caminamos más o menos diez minutos antes de llegar a la cabaña. Una vez adentro nos dimos cuenta que era una cabaña abandonada, estaba mugrienta y estaba demasiado fría.

-Happy sal, vigila si algo llega y no entres hasta que yo te lo diga – El gato obedeció a Natsu y salió del lugar en seguida él empezó a golpear las paredes desesperado, tenía miedo se estaba lastimando sus manos, se detuvo por un segundo.

-No debí dejarte solo, todo es mi culpa Lucy –Me lo decía mientras tenía su frente en contra de esa pared no se atrevía a mirarme.

-Natsu aún tenemos veinte minutos –No sé porque lo dije Juvia pero realmente confiaba mucho en Natsu.

-¿Y si no funciona? No puedo perderte Lucy – Me miro y su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Al menos lo intentamos ¿no? –Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, yo una chica completamente virgen le pedía a mi protector hacer esas cosas mientras mi prometido se encontraba en otro país ayudando a mi padre con sus negocios.

Natsu se acercó a mí por la espalda puso su mentón en el hueco que forma mi cuello con mis hombros y me dijo – Luce y..yo te – No lo deje terminar – Yo también Natsu – Lentamente subió sus manos y las puso sobre mis pechos, sentí como un corrientazo corría por todo mi cuerpo y llegaba directamente a mi cabeza, empezó a apretarlos encima de mi blusa corrí mi cabeza hacía atrás y recargue mi espalda en su cuerpo. –Siempre quise hacer esto Lucy y es que son tan grandes – ahí mi cara empezó a hervirme debí haber botado humo por los oídos. Beso mi cuello y en ese momento cedi totalmente ante él. Seguía apretando fuertemente mis senos y susurró en mi oreja – Tus labios, siempre quise probarlos – Voltee mi rostro al escuchar la confesión de Natsu y es que desde hace algunos años el siempre aparecía en mis sueños y por un momento pensé que eso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no era más que otra placentera y hermosa fantasía – Me puso en frente de él salvajemente soltando mis pechos por un segundo y poso sus labios en los míos, me beso tierna y dulcemente pero no pude evitar acelerar el ritmo, tenía hambre de sus labios y antes de despegarnos lo mordí. Natsu perdió la cordura y me empujo contra el piso, sentí chocar el frio del piso con lo caliente que estaba mi cuerpo. Me beso salvajemente y metió su lengua en mi boca, me sentí como tonta no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso pero por pura inercia comencé a mover mi lengua junto a la de él, se sentía tan excitante y hermoso. Mis manos comenzaron a quitarle su bufanda blanca y su chaleco fue más fácil de quitar. Sonrió al ver cómo me deshacía de su ropa y botón por botón comenzaba a desaparecer mi blusa. Tragó saliva al ver mi pecho que solo lo cubría un lindo sostén color rosa y rápidamente quito el broche delantero botando mi sostén lejos. Se levantó un poco quería observar mi pecho mejor, me volví a avergonzar -¿Te gustan? – Le pregunté

–Me encantan, son perfectos, tu eres perfecta – Sentí felicidad pero luego pegue un gritico cuando me di cuenta que sus labios estaban en mi pecho izquierdo. Comencé a gemir a medida que movía su lengua, me daba besos húmedos y succionaba, era como si todos sus movimientos estuvieran planeados desde antes para hacer salir sonidos que en vez de Natsu callar provocaba que fueran más fuertes. Jugueteo mucho con ellos pero luego paso su lengua por mi vientre, el corrientazo volvió y en ese lugar se sentía muy bien. Subió mi falda – Amo que uses faldas tan corticas, me vuelven loco. –Me dijo sexymente.

-¿Enserio? Las uso con esa intención – Mi comentario pareció fascinarle y me quito mi braga rosa, sus dedos empezaron a jugar con mi intimidad provocándome gemir y repetir su nombre, sus dedos en ese lugar se movían expertamente, no podía controlarme, chupo otra vez mi seno aumentando el placer. –No, Natsu espera – Fue tarde sentí un líquido salir de mí y mi espalda se arqueo. –Te viniste –Me dijo con un tono de victoria en su voz –¡Cállate! – Le dije totalmente avergonzada. Me beso al darse cuenta que estaba un poco enojada por ser tan cruel conmigo. Sus manos curiosas volvieron a mi parte baja quitándome mi cortica falda. No pensé que era justo él aún tenía su pantalón así que me abalance sobre él y se lo quite rápidamente, al ver su ropa interior pude verificar que estaba tan excitado como yo -¡Al diablo todo! –Pensé y le quite su bóxer, cuando lo vi tuve miedo pero lo agarre y jugué con él –Ahhh – había gemido y entendí porque le gustaba que yo lo hiciera, su voz fue tan penetrante en mí que quise escucharlo otra vez. Lo hice más fuerte y cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir suspiraba. Me Empujo de nuevo al suelo dejándome bajo su total control, se acercó a mí y me beso de nuevo y con mi mirada le suplique que fuera gentil, sus ojos verdes me dieron seguridad y escuche sus últimas palabras antes de penetrarme –Te amo – Entró despacio en mí y el dolor que sentí fue tan fuerte que las lágrimas se me salieron solas luego empujo más fuerte al toparse con la prueba que era virgen, grite en ese momento y él se detuvo para verificar que estaba bien –Sigue Natsu por favor –Natsu comenzó levemente pero a medida que aumentaba la velocidad mi dolor se convertía en placer, decidió cambiar de posición y me puso encima de él agarrándome de las caderas y guiando mis movimientos con fuerza. Sabía que me iba a salvar ya que el dolor en mi brazo estaba desapareciendo aunque no me importaba morir en ese momento ya estaba conociendo el cielo con él. Me moví fuerte y con más velocidad entonces entendí que estaba en mi límite y me vine de nuevo junto con Natsu que me lleno con su caliente líquido. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y caí encima de Natsu.

Mi respiración estaba entre cortada y vi mi brazo estaba como nuevo ya no ardía en lo absoluto. Natsu tenía su brazo en su frente recuperando su aliento y se veía tan hermoso que me levante y lo vi desde arriba –Que hermosa vista –Me dijo –Idiota – Pronuncié –Se levantó y me abrazó lamiendo todo mi cuello, me botó en el sofá y mi pecho y mis rodillas quedaron en contacto con el sofá mientras Natsu comenzó a tomarme de nuevo. Creo que Happy tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo afuera.

Cuando termino el relato la rubia se fijó en Juvia estaba totalmente petrificada con su cara totalmente colorada por lo gráfica que había sido Lucy -¿Juvia, Juvia? – la zarandeo un poco –Mierda le conté más de la cuenta , pero sabes Leo también es un muy buen hombre no sé cómo decírselo pero de una cosa si estoy segura amo a Natsu tanto como tu amas a Gray y él te ama a ti ya que dejo a un lado su odio y no te mato.

-¿Odio? –Reaccionó la peli azul.

-Sí, por lo que Erza le hizo a su maestra Ur.

* * *

**Aaaaa hasta acá llego el capítulo en mi mente tenía pensado poner muchas cosas más pero vi que de nuevo me quedo muy largo. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews enserio me motivan a seguir con la historia.**

**Yuugiri:** Hi :3 Bueno yo no odio a Lisanna pero odio el Nali, por alguna extraña razón me hierbe la sangre que ella se meta entre Natsu y Lucy. Si claro yo aprendí eso en el cole y era muy inteligente en esa clase, no tenía nada que ver que mi profesor fuera jodidamente sexy y quisiera impresionarlo (naaa quien dijo) y a Mira se le paso la mano con Laxus pero él es una miércoles así que se lo merecía. Natsu y sus sexys habilidades (por cierto me gusta el Yaoi, pero es un secreto) nadie lo sabe ;) Chelia y Lyon se comenzarán a acercar y te hice tu Nalu ¿Qué te pareció? Aaahhh :3 que emoción espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Fullbuster juvia:** Laxus es simplemente un idiota más con Mira pero bueno veremos qué pasa, claro que extraño tus reviews me gusta que me apoyes y saber tu opinión de la historia, me encanta que te guste y bueno escribi Nalu con un Gruvia colado. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu exposición, siempre me pongo nerviosa en las exposiciones y más embarrarla en frente del chico que me gusta, eso me mata. Saludes besote gigante.

**PoliFullbuster:** Jajaja yo también quisiera que me mordieran y Gray-sama me salvará la vida es tan jodidamente sexy :3, no te preocupes lo importante es que me apoyes y te encante la historia al fin de cuentas lo escribo para ustedes :3 Lo sé Lyon me rompe el corazón y es que él es tan lindo que me da mucha tristeza que le pase algo a él pero Chelia ya se está interesado en él. Toca esperar a ver qué pasa. Abrazo psicológico. Bye ;)

** 19: **Lo sé soy una malota con Lyon y el que es hermoso todo lo que una chica quisiera tener pero el tiempo lo cura todo y un clavo saca a otro clavo, en los próximos capítulos Lyon…..bueno no te cuento. Saludos :3

**SmilesUp: **Muchísimas gracias espero no decepcionarte :3 lo hago con mucho amor y con todas las cosas que pasan por mi imaginación. Gracias por tu review y por hacerme saber que te encanta. Abrazo psicológico.

**Muchas gracias a mis nuevos seguidores del fic 19, MugiwaraNeko, Tivipa, SmilesUp y Shinami69 se les quiere.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo bye :3 Se aceptan reviews :D jajaja saben que amo sus opiniones.**


	12. El rayo y el demonio

**Hola hermosuras! No saben todo lo que me paso, pero bueno total acá el capítulo 12.**

* * *

-¿Lo que le hizo Erza a Ur?

-Sí Juvia, pero si no te contaron nada al respecto no me corresponde decirte esas cosas –Lucy se apresuró a salir de la habitación –Mierda, Mierda ¿por qué tenía que abrir la boca?–Pensaba la rubia en su camino a la puerta y antes de que pudiera salir, rápidamente la peli azul bloqueó la salida cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

-No te irás sin contarle que paso con Erza-sama y si eso tiene algo que ver con la actitud que tenía Gray-sama con Juvia desde que se conocieron –La muchacha daba miedo por sus habilidades pero jamás había demostrado tanta determinación y rudeza hacía alguien, así que la rubia con un poco de miedo retrocedió y se dispuso a contarle a Juvia lo que había pasado hace ya siete años.

-Gray si te odia o bueno te odiaba –Suspiro la rubia -No te dijeron nada acerca de Erza ¿No es así?

-Lo único que le dijeron a Juvia fue que su maestra desapareció en una misión y jamás se volvió a saber nada de ella, pero Juvia aún tiene la esperanza de que este bien, su novio tampoco aparece y puede que ella este con él en otro país, ¿Sabes? La organización a veces puede ser una maldición y te obligan a matar y si no lo haces el muerto eres tú, tal vez escapó. Pero tú sabes algo, ¡Díselo a Juvia! – Agitó a la rubia de los hombros un poco desesperada por saber de su maestra.

-A Gray tampoco le iban a decir absolutamente nada, no querían que el supiera que paso con su maestra, pero se enteró de todo cuando volvió a su casa e incidentalmente escuchó a su padre uno de los líderes de la organización mientras conversaba por teléfono con Makarov el cual también tenía un alto poder en la organización. Escuchó que Erza Scarlet había asesinado a Ur por celos y así convertirse en la única mujer poderosa en la organización –Juvia abrió grandes sus ojos mientras llevaba sus delicadas manos a su boca para cubrir su sorpresa, ciertamente como Juvia, Erza era una asesina pero jamás mataría a alguien por estúpidas razones y menos por ser poderosa, sin lugar a dudas Erza era única y no necesitaba deshacerse de alguien para demostrarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Erza-sama nunca haría algo como eso! – Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-En el cuerpo atravesado de Ur se encontraba una de las espadas de Erza Scarlet –La miro la rubia tratando que aceptara la verdad.

-¡Es una mentira! ¿Entonces por qué Erza-sama no volvió a la organización como era su plan? ¡Simplemente es estúpido! –La encaro Juvia que defendía a Erza pues tuvo mucho tiempo para conocerla, la peli roja más que su maestra era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Juvia, Erza no volvió porque… -La chica dudo en decírselo.

-¿Por qué? – La miró suplicante Juvia preparada para escuchar lo peor.

-Ambas tenían el mismo nivel y tú lo sabes, eran muy poderosas, Makarov esa noche le dijo a Silver que ya que Ur había sido encontrada muerta cerca al mar es posible que el cuerpo sin vida de Erza allá caído a este y se hubiera perdido para siempre –Juvia se derrumbó cayendo al suelo con sus rodillas, sus lágrimas no demoraron en salir abundantemente. –¡No es cierto, no es cierto, ella está viva! –Se repetía una y otra vez mientras Lucy la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Yo era la vecina de Gray y su amiga de la infancia, me entere de que él había regresado de su entrenamiento y pase a saludarlo. Yo también escuche todo eso y sorprendentemente él no lloró. Pero su mirada cambio y juró vengarse de Erza Scarlet. ¿Cómo vengarse de alguien que ya está muerto? –Le preguntó Lucy a Juvia.

-Juvia no lo sabe – Habló tratando de que su voz no se quebrará.

-¡Su legado!, no quería que le quedará nada… y la única persona que quedaba ya que Jellal también desapareció como ella, eras tú. Prometió que jamás se dejaría vencer ante ti y que cuando se conocieran te mataría. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que siguieras con vida cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-Juvia pensó muchas cosas, su mente imagino las peores conclusiones después de la confesión de Lucy –Gray-sama no ama a Juvia, él solo la utilizó y la enamoro para vengarse de esa manera, todas sus palabras, todo lo que hizo ¡SON SOLO MENTIRAS! –Gritó la muchacha a punto de colapsarse, fue mucho para ella no lo soportaba.

-¡Juvia mírame! –Le ordenaba Lucy mientras trataba que la mirada perdida de Juvia siguiera la de ella – ¡No! Él no es de las personas que demuestran sus sentimientos, él enserio siente algo por ti. El arregla sus asuntos con la espada no con sexo ni falsas ilusiones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes leer su mente –Le dijo muy herida la chica de ojos azules.

-Juvia créeme, ya estarías muerta si Gray hubiera querido vengarse. Ese tipo de venganza en la que piensas jamás la haría. ¿Sabes? Meses después de lo que sucedió con Ur, los tres fuimos a un festival, Natsu, Gray y yo, en ese festival una joven de nuestra misma edad estaba adivinando el futuro. Me llamó la atención ¿y es que quien no quiere conocer su futuro? La joven de cabello castaño predijo mi relación con Natsu, me puse muy roja y Natsu no pronunció palabra.

-Acércate, ven chiquillo – Le dijo a Gray

-No creo en estupideces –Le contestó Gray con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos–Vamos Gray no seas aburrido – Lo empuje y del golpe quedo sentado en frente de ella.

-Soy Cana Alberona dame tu mano – Gray a regañadientes aceptó y le dio la mano. Después de observarla por un rato la chica se atrevió a hablar

–Tu miedo…Tu mayor miedo se hará realidad pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que? –Le pregunto Gray un poco interesado

-¿Por qué tu mayor temor es amar?

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Es estúpido! Soy un hombre fuerte y el amor es algo tonto algo que ni siquiera existe.

-Ella….la que odias…..Ella va a ser tu debilidad, con esa mujer enfrentaras cara a cara ese miedo, la amaras tanto que te sentirás estúpido y extraño al sentir sensaciones al estar cerca de esa mujer de increíbles habilidades. Quieres venganza pero por ella darías hasta tu propia vida. Tu destino es estar con ella y protegerla –Gray se levantó de la mesa retirando bruscamente su mano de la mano de Cana y le dijo que no creía en cuentos de hadas. Gray creyó que todo era una tontería, que a ella le habían informado de su rivalidad hacia ti pero es imposible que esa mujer supiera que la debilidad de Gray desde que Ur murió y Silver lo desprecio era el amor.

–Lucy termino de hablar y más lágrimas salieron de unos ojos color azul oscuro, Juvia tenía su mente con ideas que peleaban entre ellas para proclamarse vencedoras, pero ninguna tenía la fuerza suficiente para saber cuál era la verdadera, lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Todos se estaban alistando para el desayuno, sus estómagos hambrientos de algo delicioso los hacia bromear en el comedor mejorando la relación entre ellos y haciendo nuevos amigos. Mira cocinaba con mucha velocidad para darles algo delicioso a todos y en su mente solo podía ver la imagen de un hombre sangrando.

-Nee-chan puedes dejarme el resto a mí – Habló el hermano de la albina

-¿Ahh? Aún queda mucho por hacer Elfman –Respondió la chica.

-Tienes algo que hacer ¿no? – Le dijo el chico dándole una bandeja con un desayuno simple sin tantos lujos como lo que iban a probar los refugiados.

-Pero Natsu no me ha dicho nada de llevarle comida – La modelo se sonrojo y su mirada no despegaba el suelo.

-El no pondrá problema, vete y no tardes – La empujo hacia la puerta suavemente mientras volteaba y se encargaba de los últimos detalles el gigante hombre. La chica tomo fuertemente la charola y se dirigió a la celda donde tenían al dictador que había sido derrotado recientemente. Respiro profundo al entrar por el pasillo donde se encontraba el calabozo del joven y caminó con pasos firmes al lugar dejándose ver por el Dreyar. El rubio apenas reaccionó ya que su cara estaba totalmente golpeada y lo poco que veía con sus hinchados ojos no le daba para poder hacer reacciones con su rostro.

-¿Qué haces acá mujer? Tú los ayudaste para que me hicieran esto, no entiendo porque viniste– La miró fulminante el muchacho.

-No voy a dejar que te mueras del hambre Laxus, ¿sabes? Los ayude porque tienes que entender que no estabas siendo un buen líder –Los ojos azules miraron fijamente a los cafés del muchacho.

-Antes me apoyabas en todo lo que fuera –Dijo fastidiado el chico.

-Antes no se te había subido el poder a la cabeza – Puso la charola encima de la cama del chico y le miro la cara detalladamente – Tienes que descansar, tus golpes son graves –La chica le dio la espalda al joven y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de repente sintió como Laxus la cogía de la muñeca y en un rápido movimiento la aprisionaba contra la pared. –Lamento lo que dije de Lisanna –Masculló el chico - ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? –Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca la chica –No lo repetiré dos veces Mira.

\- ¿No? – Su pregunta la hizo con un tono inocente y pícaro, el tono que le encantaba a Laxus.

-No lo repetiré, entonces ¿Soy un maldito idiota? – Le recrimino las palabras que le había dicho Mirajane cuando estaba enojada.

-Pues ahora más que un idiota pareces un monstruo – se rió la chica acariciando con la mano que tenía suelta cada uno de los hematomas que le habían quedado en la cara al Dreyar por los golpes del chico de cabello negro.

-Pero este monstruo te encanta ¿no es así? – Su voz ruda le entró por los oídos a la chica que solo se estremeció al recordar cada una de las noches que había pasado con Laxus y como la hacía sentir mientras estaban en el acto.

-Necesitas descansar Laxus, además aún sigo enojada contigo. ¡Suéltame! – Hablo con autoridad la chica de cabello plateado.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? Mira no lo hemos hecho desde que toda esta pesadilla empezó – Le dijo suavemente en el oído a la muchacha.

-¡Y no lo haremos hasta que no te des cuenta de que estás haciendo las cosas mal! – Mira se soltó del agarre del joven y corrió a la puerta para poder irse, su cara estaba totalmente roja y sus manos temblaban al acercarse a la cerradura de la puerta.

-Le pediré disculpas a esa manada de idiotas si eso es lo que quieres – Laxus pronunció agarrando de la cintura a la chica y la llevó hasta su cama. Ambos cayeron en el colchón duro y la chica quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, al reaccionar se volteo y miro a Laxus directamente a los ojos "El cambio viene de acá" y llevando su mano al corazón del chico cayeron unas lágrimas de sus azules ojos. Laxus sorprendido abrió sus ojos y sintió una punzada en su corazón. –¿Así que esto fue lo que sintió ese tonto cuando golpee a su princesita? - Hablo Laxus tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas Laxus? – la chica estaba confundida con la actitud y las palabras del mono.

-Esa sensación que te da cuando te das cuenta que la mujer que amas está sufriendo, ya entiendo porque casi me deja sin rostro. Vete Mira, el banquete del peli rosado está a punto de empezar –Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a llenar de molestas lágrimas y cada vez eran más, se acurrucó más hacía él y sintió que fue abrazada por el chico. –Sabes que te amo Laxus, pero tu actitud me hace daño. –Laxus trago saliva fuertemente y comenzó a jugar con el cabello largo de la chica. –Lo sé Mira, si soy un maldito idiota. – Mira se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se acercó a los labios del chico, lo beso suavemente para que las heridas físicas del chico no le causaran dolor, lentamente Laxus correspondía al beso haciéndolo a medida que pasaban los segundos más salvaje y lleno de pasión con necesidad mezcladas entre sí, desde que el Dreyar había tomado el control en la prisión Mira había pasado a un segundo plano para él y esos labios con un sabor a fresa le recordaron por fin que ella era lo más importante para él, la mano derecha de la chica pasó por todo el torso fuerte del chico, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su desordenado y rubio cabello. El chico la siguió y le empezó a desatar el cordón de su vestido bajándolo un poco y descubriendo sus grandes pechos que eran custodiados por un lindo sostén rosa. Su cara de depravado apareció y posiciono a la chica encima de sus caderas para poder tenerla mejor, se movió en su cuello dándole suaves besos, acariciando sus mejillas y tocándola delicadamente como nunca lo había hecho.

-Te amo Mira – Le susurró en el oído a la joven mientras como todo un experto se deshacía del broche del sostén de la chica tirándolo al suelo. –Yo….aaahhh – La chica había sido interrumpida cuando el chico mordió sus pechos, le encantaba jugar con ellos ya que eran muy grandes y excitantes para todas las fantasías que maquinaba el joven en su loca mente, metió la mano por debajo del vestido e iba y venía por las largas piernas de la chica con sus manos traviesas mientras que con su boca no dejaba de jugar con ambos senos. –Extrañaba esto Mira – La joven sonrió al escuchar la confesión de su amado y ansiosa se quitó el vestido para quedar solamente con su pequeña tanga. Laxus la levantó de la cama para verla de arriba abajo –Posa para mí hermosa – La chica saco sus dotes de modelo y cada vez que hacía una pose Laxus se iba quedando sin respiración y con el riesgo de tener una hemorragia nasal. La chica después de moverse sexymente para él quito el broche del cinturón del rubio y comenzó a bajar el pantalón como toda una profesional, saco sus pantaloncillos reclamando lo que era de ella, apretó un poco el miembro del chico sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al joven y una mirada de demonio a la chica. Pasó su lengua por todo el tronco en repetidas ocasiones y se detuvo cuando llegó a la punta para entretenerse e introducirlo completamente en su boca, el chico guiaba a su modelo con la mano en la cabeza de la joven, dirigiendo el ritmo que tenía que llevar. Mira subió sus manos y agarró las bolas del joven estrujándolas y jugueteando con ellas.

-¡Niña mala! Te voy a castigar – Laxus la levantó y se acercó a ella besándola salvajemente, sus lenguas jugaron por unos minutos y al estar listo el rubio entró fuertemente en ella, la chica que estaba sentada encima de él comenzó a moverse y a gemir constantemente con cada movimiento que ella producía. El joven resistió mientras Mira desenfrenadamente se daba placer y entraba en él llegando a los puntos donde más sentía estallar. El chico la alzo, la puso de espaldas a él y aplastándola contra la reja de la celda se excito al ver como los pechos de la chica sobresalían de los huecos de los barrotes. Laxus comenzó a embestirla de nuevo y la chica no controlaba ya sus gritos.

-No…nos….nos van a ver – dijo preocupada y muy excitada.

-¿No te parece excitante? – Mira sonrió y despacio sus manos se agarraban de los barrotes bajando su tronco formando una L con su cuerpo, Laxus le daba más duro en cada minuto que pasaba y la chica de ojos azules no aguantaba más. -¡Espera! – Mira se salió de él y lo empujo antes de que él dejara sus líquidos en ella. Laxus le empapo todo su cuerpo de esa sustancia.

-No me he inyectado la dosis –Dijo juguetona mientras lamia un poco del líquido de Laxus que había caído en su brazo.

.

.

.

En el despacho la peli azul se había calmado, Lucy la llevo a la celda donde estaba Charle descansando. Juvia dijo que no quería comer nada y que quería descansar un poco por esta razón la rubia salió del lugar dejándola y apresurándose a la celebración, al llegar donde todos estaban reunidos apartó a Gray y con unas cuantas lágrimas de culpabilidad miro al chico.

–¡Gray, hable de más con Juvia!

**Bueno se que fue casi un mes sin actualizar pero estoy enferma y bueno luego me tienen que hacer una cirugía y ahora ya ni se si tengo sangre en las venas de tanto que me han sacado, me disculpo por eso porque sólo he andado en el medico y el tiempo que he tenido libre lo utilice viendo los partidos del mundial *O* acá en Colombia todavía se oye el eco de "Fue gol de Yepes" nos robaron pero bueno total no importa nos quedamos con el máximo goleador James. Lo siento tratare de actualizar más seguido...**

** 19:** Jajajaja esa Lucy es todo un cuento, yo personalmente me hubiera muerto de la pena contando eso, pobre Lyon lo sé. Yo lo consuelo ok no :v pero veremos que pasa :) un abrazo psicológico. :D y cada vez que escribo tu nombre no se porque solo sale el 19 cuando lo actualizo Gomen por eso.

**_LuvGruvia:_ **Hi bienvenida a mi historia :3 bueno amo el Gruvia y por eso me encanta escribir sobre eso. A mi también me parece hermoso Lyon es tan cool como dices tu, eres la primera persona que me dice que no le gusta Chelia es decir claro el se merece algo mejor, alguien como yo Jajaha no mentiras solo bromeo pero bueno ahí si me perdonarás con lo que viene ;) gracias por tus buenos deseos y un besote gigante.

**fullbuster juvia:** Waaaaa lo se, imagínate que alguien te contara eso, fue demasiada información y demasiado gráfica, fue todo lo que Juvia pudo soportar. Lyon es hermoso me lo pediría para mi pero bueno ya se va a enamorar de alguien :3 bueno eso paso con Erza pero es lo que le contaron a Gray aún no se sabe realmente que paso con ella...definitivamente gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te haya ido súper en tu exposición. Gracias por decirme tierna, un abrazo psicológico, besitos Bye :3

**Yuugiri:** Yo se, me siento tan mal por Lyon soy muy mala y no lo podrás creer pero algo así estoy planeando para Chelia y Lyon es que ella es tan tierna pero sabe lo que quiere y pues apenas llego y ya le hecho el ojo y es que yo digo ¿Quién no? Lyon es el hombre que muchas desean contándome a mi como candidata. Pero bueno esperar que pasa con esos dos. Perdóname por dejarte esperando toda una eternidad lo que paso con Erza pero al final no se sabe verdaderamente que paso con ella y con Jellal...jajaja yo se esa Lucy no se le escapó ni el más mínimo detallito, ese Natsu si que sabe hablar sería mejor presidente del que ahora tengo yo... Waaaa y no es justo que hechen a los más sexys y los buena onda. Siempre ponen a los más miércoles y uno le pierde amor a la materia, pero bueno lo importante fue que te ayudo y defendió que hermoso y si mis amigas ya creen que soy bastante rarita no imagino lo que me dirían si les digo que me gusta el Yaoi. Pero bueno a ya que...un saludo gigante y perdóname por hacerte esperar, u abrazo gigante. Bye :3

**PoliFullbuster:** Awww me encanta que te guste, hago todo lo posible por conectar mis pensamientos con lo que escribo y es que es un poco difícil. Waaaaaaa esos jóvenes de hoy en día no no no. Esa Lucy casi deja en las nubes a Juvia, dándole ideas para estar con Gray no no no... Pobre Lyon yo lo amo, no se merece lo que le pasa y es que el amor es tan cruel... fue demasiado tierno como ambos hablaban de sus chicas ideales, fue como dices muy adsdsfds 3 de nuevo perdón por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo pero bueno ya se sabe algo de Erza aunque no todo y lo de Silver lo veras más adelante...gracias por tu apoyo un beso gigante :D

**SmilesUp:** Jajajaja fue demasiado traviesa esa rubia y definitivamente Gray se merecía los golpes y todo lo que le dijo Lyon, el es demasiado tierno es hermoso y si le quedo muy claro que su princesa ama a ese tonto guerrero veremos que pasa con él. Juvia quedo en shock con eso fue demasiado para ella. Gracias por tus comentarios eso es lo que me hace continuar todo su apoyo...te prometo que actualizare más seguido y terminare la historia...hasta el próximo capítulo abrazó psicológico ;) bye.

**Oni No Ao:** jajaja me pasa hay veces que leo fics de seguido y como son tan largos me quedo dormida como a la 1 de la mañana. Waaaaaaa perdóname pero ese es mi error lo se mis amigos me dicen "Mierda Dany pon bien las comas" esa es mi debilidad... Perdóname enserio sinceramente por hacerte esperar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye :3

**ItzelMtzing**: Bueno es que aún es muy pronto para que sepan de Erza pero bueno tocaría esperar para que no afecté el curso del fic.

**Hermosuras Gomen de nuevo por la demora los quiero demasiado no lo olviden y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre si tienen algo que decirme o solo apoyarme sus reviews son bienvenidos, hasta el próximo capítulo y los amo. Bye...**


	13. La chica que conocí

**Hola hermosuras capítulo 13 :3**

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy? ¿Le pasó algo a Juvia? – Gray cambió el semblante de felicidad a una extraña expresión en su cara.

-Yo…Yo…. –La chica vacilaba no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, tenía miedo a la reacción de Gray, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que el pelinegro no era de los que manejaba bien estas situaciones, tenía miedo de que se enojará con ella.

-¿Qué pasó Lucy? – Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero más bien estaba desesperado, Lucy no le decía nada y él estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

-Le dije algo que ella no debería saber, ella lo tomo mal….!Todo es mi culpa! – Gray rascó su nuca e hizo cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba diciéndole –¡Oe Luce! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Se acercó a ellos un peli rosado con su típica gran sonrisa – Mira ya va a servir la comida, te estaba buscando, tengo muchísima hambre – Natsu ladeo su cabeza al notar que fue ignorado completamente, la mirada de Lucy no dejaba la de Gray y el chico solo esperaba que ella le respondiera. La rubia respiró profundo y en un impulso de valor habló – Le dije a Juvia que Erza había matado a Ur, - Gray abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, frunció el ceño en seguida y apretó sus dientes – ¡Ella lo malinterpreto todo! Dijo que tú estabas con ella por venganza y que lo de ustedes solo fue algo inventado por ti para lastimarla, ella se puso a llorar y yo lo siento mucho Gray –El muchacho furioso tomo a la chica por ambos brazos y empezó a zarandearla -¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso? –Fue un accidente Gray, no quería hacerlo – Lucy rompió en llanto y estaba asustada por la reacción del chico de ojos grises.

-¡Suelta a Lucy Gray! – Sentenció el peli rosado con tono asesino dispuesto a golpear al joven. Gray reaccionó ante la voz de Natsu y soltó a la muchacha suavemente, entendió que tarde o temprano tenían que decirle y que a veces su amiga solía hablar más de la cuenta, sin embargo seguía siendo su amiga y la quería demasiado.

-¿Dónde está Juvia? – Preguntó más calmado.

-Está durmiendo con Charle pero dijo que no quería que la molestarán.

-No puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que hablar con ella– Gray salió en dirección a la celda de Lucy y Wendy, la joven siguió con la mirada al chico mientras se sentía terrible por haber metido la pata y las lágrimas seguían cayendo a sus rosadas mejillas, de repente sintió unos brazos en su cuello y unas cuantas palabras que le devolvieron la esperanza. –Tenía que decirle Lucy pero le ahorraste el trabajo, veras que todo estará bien ¿Sí? – Natsu le sonrió y le tomo la cara con ambas manos limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. La chica como siempre quedo hechizada con la sincera sonrisa del joven ninja, cada vez que hacia esa cara su cuerpo enteró la obligaba a perderse en sus pensamientos y sentir como esa presión en su estómago aparecía. Lucy asintió y tomo de la mano al chico.

-¡Vamos tengo mucha hambre! - Natsu comenzó a caminar de la mano de ella pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo al ver que Lucy no caminaba más y se había detenido con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo Luce? - La miro un tanto preocupado.

-Natsu yo...yo te amo - Lo dijo tan bajito que el chico lo escucho de puro milagro.

-Yo no - la chica sorprendida lo miro directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Yo no? ¿Qué dijiste? - La chica iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-Sí, yo no podría vivir sin ti - Le contesto Natsu acercándose a la boca de la joven con intenciones de robarle un beso. Lucy también acercó sus labios a él pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse fueron interrumpidos por Romeo el amigo de Wendy.

-Natsu-nii ¿podríamos jugar en la cancha de la prisión? - El joven sonrió con ternura al igual que la rubia.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un torneo? Así pasaremos el tiempo y bueno el ganador puede llevarse un premio sorprendente, dile a tus amigos que se preparen y que formen equipos. -El niño con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue a decirle a todos sus amigos en especial a una joven de cabello azul lo que Natsu le acababa de decir.

-¿No pensarás participar en el torneo? - Lucy al ver la cara de Natsu llevó su mano a su frente en acción de rendición, Natsu como fuera le ganaría a esos niños y era cuestión de tiempo para que los problemas aparecieran. Mientras tanto el peli rosado se reía con una malicia que demostraba que millones de ideas se pasaban por su mente. -Eres caso perdido Natsu -Lucy agarró de nuevo la mano del chico y se dirigieron al centro de la celebración.

.

.

.

Juvia recostada en la cama de Lucy vio que alguien había llegado a la entrada de su celda, al ver quien era su mente se revolvió y su corazón sintió como si mil agujas lo atravesarán.

-Lucy me contó lo que paso, lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Te acercaste a Juvia para vengarte de Erza-sama? ¿Todo es una mentira? -Gray vio a la chica directamente a los ojos como jamás la había visto en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, la miro con odio y repugnancia - Quería matarte, pero no pensé que fueras tan tonta para enamorarte de mí, claro que quiero vengarme, verte llorar, hacerte sufrir hasta la última gota de sangre que derramo Ur y que mejor manera de tenerte en mis manos. De paso me vengue del idiota de Lyon que solo hizo sufrir a mi maestra. No sabes cómo disfruté el hacerte mía y es que estas tan buena! Pero no hay nada entre nosotros ¿Lo entiendes? Supiste la verdad mucho antes solo porque Lucy se puso de bocona, Acá se termina mi venganza, no te mataré pero ahora te deje sin nada, sin amor, sin esperanzas, sin dignidad, así me sentí yo cuando tu estúpida maestra mato a la mía.- Juvia trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules, se tragó ese nudo en su garganta y hablo - Cobarde, ¿Cómo pudiste fingir que sentías algo por Juvia? - El joven la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada. - No fue nada fácil ¿Y es que quien se fijaría en ti? No le llegas ni a los tobillos a Lucy, ni siquiera puedes hablar en primera persona, que deplorable. -Juvia se llenó de rabia e irá, saco la espada y dirigió el filo al cuello del muchacho haciéndole una fina herida por donde comenzaba a desangrarse. El chico se llevó las manos a su cuello y se rió como un maniático -!Nos vemos en el infierno princesita!

Juvia grito, sus gritos eran de desesperación, la imagen de Gray muerto estaba a punto de volverla loca. Una voz...la chica escucho una voz...-¡Tranquila estoy aquí contigo! - La princesa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el chico de cabello negro la estaba abrazando, estaba besando su frente y acariciando su cabello para calmarla, estaba sudada y asustada, las gotas caían de su frente y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron inconscientemente de sus ojos.

-!Fue un mal sueño! tranquila - Gray la apretaba más contra él, buscando que se tranquilizará. La chica alzo su cabeza y con sus manos toco el cuello del Fullbaster buscando la herida que le había provocado, el corte no estaba, todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Respira, vamos tranquila - Juvia siguió la respiración de Gray, exhalaba e inhalaba para volver a tomar aire normal y disminuir el ritmo cardíaco que estaba llevando. Al reaccionar la peli azul empujo a Gray apartándolo de su lado. El chico alzó su mirada y verificó que Charle aún seguía durmiendo.

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? - Le recrimino viéndolo herida.

-¿De qué hablas? - Gray quedo extrañado no podía moverse hacia ella.

-Juvia hubiera preferido que la matarás y no que fingieras esto ¿Por qué la utilizaste? - Juvia de nuevo empezó a llorar tiernamente.

-¡No! Juvia no es lo que piensas, yo no sería capaz de eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no la mataste cuando viviste esa noche? Sólo querías jugar con Juvia - Gray suspiro profundo, desordeno un poco su cabello y se acercó a ella abrazándola de nuevo.

-Déjame contarte una historia y después de escucharla tú decides si me crees o no ¿Si? -Juvia se apartó de nuevo de los brazos de Gray y fijo su mirada en el suelo, sentándose en la cama de abajo que por el momento le pertenecía a Lucy esperando lo que tenía que decirle. Gray duro unos segundos en comenzar necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y poder hablar claramente.

-Una vez vi a una chica saliendo de un edificio mientras iba a casa para visitar a Lucy y a Natsu, recordé que la joven me debía algo así que iba a decirle que me pagará, sin embargo se fue en su carro y no pude hablar con ella, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera, tenía que pagarme así que sin que se diera cuenta la seguí en mi carro. La joven salió de la ciudad y manejo por muchas horas, de repente se detuvo en un supermercado, bajo, aseguró su auto y salió corriendo al lugar, pensé que se había dado cuenta que estaba de tras de ella entonces baje no iba a permitir que se me escapará. La muchacha cogió unas sopas instantáneas, muchos enlatados y unos productos de aseo. Yo la imite, tenía hambre y me tranquilice al notar que ella aún no había notado mi presencia. Un hombre le habló, creo que vio que estaba mirándola mucho y la alerto "Señorita no encontrará combustible para su camioneta, además si no se cuida se la robarán para huir" –Juvia comenzó a mover sus ojos tratando de recordar algo.

– Por suerte la muchacha no le puso atención al hombre por poco pensé que iba a voltear y me iba a ver pero su atención se dirigió a una escopeta, la tomo cogió las balas y se fue hacia la sección de ropa ¿ropa?...sí pensé que estaba loca, se demoró una eternidad escogiendo unas ropas y al final se decidió por unas de cuero para después coger un botiquín, robo todo ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? No pensé que fuera capaz de robar pero así lo hizo…. Hecho todos los paquetes a su carro y se subió, arrancó a toda velocidad lo que me hizo correr al mío y robar también las cosas que yo había cogido. La gasolina no nos duró mucho a los dos y en ningún lugar podíamos llenar el tanque de nuestros autos, tendría que caminar y enfrentarla cuando fuera el momento. Pasaron unos días y yo seguía caminando detrás de ella sin que me viera, no entendía porque no podía acercarme a esa mujer, nunca había dudado en mis misiones pero al llenarme de valor para cobrarle, algo dentro de mí me detenía.

Yo Solo la observaba en todo lo que hacía, cada movimiento, cada respiración, como se quedaba dormida al saber que estaba segura, todo lo observaba. Me decía que entre más la conociera más fácil sería derrotarla pero sabes muy bien que estás perdido cuando empiezas a engañarte a ti mismo. Paso una semana y llegamos a una cascada

–¡Es imposible que ella jamás lo haya visto! – Lo interrumpió Juvia mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Natsu me enseño algunas cosas que las puse en práctica con ella….Al llegar a ese lugar me trepe en un árbol sabía que iba a descansar y aproveche para tenerla vigilada mientras comía algo de mis provisiones. De repente comenzó a sacarse la ropa y no pude evitar verla, me maldecí, jamás me habían interesado las chicas que babeaban por mí por ser de la organización, desvié mi mirada pero algo en mi me obligo a seguir viéndola, era tan perfecta y cuando entró en el agua se reía chapoteándola, nunca imagine ver algo tan tierno. Creó que si ella me estuviera escuchando en estos momentos creería que soy un pervertido – La peli azul tenía su cara completamente roja y los dedos en su boca para disimular la sorpresa – Se vistió y espero que su ropa se secará pero lo que hizo que yo me echará para atrás con todo lo planeado fue la frase que pronunció cuando se sentó en una roca y miró hacia el horizonte. "Ojala se encuentre bien Gray Fullbaster". Esa mujer definitivamente no era como la imagine, dicen que tomamos el ejemplo de las personas que nos crían y si ella se comportaba de esa manera me hizo dudar de todo lo que había pensado de esa mujer que le destrozo la vida a Ur. – Gray se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que Juvia, ella no dejaba de estar asombrada – No fue casualidad que esa noche nos encontráramos, después de que ese estúpido zombi me mordió yo solo pensaba que la única que me podía salvar era la mujer a la cual había seguido. ¿Me había enamorado de ella? No lo sé con certeza, no sé porque siento tantas cosas cuando estoy cerca de esa peli azul, lo único que sé es que no permitiré que la aparten de mi lado y haré todo lo posible por protegerla.

Juvia tragó entero y evito que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo – Esa joven solo pensaba en usted, aunque no lo conociera quería desde el fondo de su corazón que siguiera con vida. –Gray sonrió – Yo también quería que nada le pasará, desde niño solo había un nombre en mi mente y le pertenece a una hermosa guerrera que tiene mi mismo nivel. No podría matarla aunque quisiera. ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama esa señorita? – Juvia negó tímidamente con su cabeza. -¿No piensa que Juvia no le llega a los talones a Lucy?

-¿De qué hablas? – Gray sonrió de nuevo – Eres la única mujer que tiene mi atención, la más hermosa princesa que alguien como yo hubiera podido conocer – El pelinegro tenía sus mejillas rojas y trato de disimularlo viendo hacia otro lado, se había dado cuenta que había sido demasiado cursi y solo quería que ella lo olvidará. – Debes tener hambre ¿Vamos a comer? – Trato de huir para que ella no lo viera tan apenado. Se levantó y se fue caminando hacia la puerta de la celda, pero fue agarrado del brazo – Juvia está cansada ¿Podría dormir con ella? – Gray asintió y la tomo de la mano, se acostaron en la cama frente a frente y con sus manos entrecruzadas, el chico se acercó a ella y sus labios se juntaron dándole un delicado beso para que pudiera quedarse dormida.

Dos voces se aproximaban a la celda….

-Chelia, olías tan mal que me costó más de dos horas quitarte ese horrible hedor!

-Ya no me molestes Wen, tenía que hacerlo para camuflarme y llegar hasta aquí.

Wendy y Chelia llegaron a la celda para que la peli rosada pudiera saludar a Charle pero cuando vieron a los dos chicos durmiendo tranquilamente se alejaron para no molestarlos.

-¿No es tierno Wen? El amor es tan lindo – Dijo Chelia en otro mundo después de haberlos visto.

-No fantasees con eso mejor vamos a comer Chelia, o no nos dejarán nada.

-Sí, espera ¿Dónde están mis listones? – La muchacha se revisó toda la ropa tratando de encontrar los objetos que había mencionado anteriormente. –No puede ser los deje en la ducha Wen, espérame en el comedor, ve alistando la comida – La chica corrió hacía la ducha con el afán de encontrar sus preciados listones, al abrir la puerta quedo petrificada al ver a un chico totalmente desnudo que se estaba bañando.

* * *

**Final del capítulo hermosuras. Waaaa me salió súper largo y trate de actualizar lo más rápido posible :3 se los debía…. Mmm ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién habrá sido el chico que vio Chelia? Naa ya se lo imaginan pero waaaa**

**Oni No Ao: **Ashh no es justo sinceramente quería que ganará Argentina, obvio soy una loca fan de Messi y creo que se merecía ganar ese título, además a mí me encanta tu país y pues total en otra ocasión será…..Mmm… no sé si me mejorare pero obvio que haré todo lo posible por estar bien. Oh shi eran pareja y una pareja muy diferente a las demás. Si me encanta tu historia y ya no me dejes esperando tanto tiempo, amo el Gruvia xD (creó que no se nota). Te mando un saludo gigante desde Colombia ;)

**Fullbuster juvia:** Yo también odie a Laxus profundamente pero Mira es una hermosa mujer y puede manejar esa situación mejor que ninguna, las dudas luego te las aclararé, lo que paso con Erza, con Jellal y SIlver…..Bueno lo de Juvia también me dio tristeza pero nuestras mentes siempre tienden a pensar lo peor cuando nos dan una noticia y Juvia no fue la excepción. Además ella es un poco imaginativa y saca las peores conclusiones. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te partiste algo? Los accidentes son súper peligrosos y espero que estés bien….Yo espero que con la cirugía me mejore pero tienen que estudiar si el tumor es maligno o benigno sé que todo me va a salir bien ;) Abrazo psicológico (Amo a German, por eso siempre digo sus frases) adiós :3

**Strange . girl 19 : **Si me van a operar y yo espero que todo salga bien, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D lo de tu nombre es raro pero bueno siempre lo escribo y siempre desaparece. Jajajaja Lucy es una bocona pero a veces a uno se le salen las cosas y la embarra sin darse cuenta, ¿De dónde eres? Nunca había escuchado la expresión de se le cayó el cassette, fue algo genial, de ahora en adelante le diré a mis amigas, tonta se te cayó el cassette. Me mirarían como What?….Lo de Erza, Jellal y Silver aún es secreto pero luego lo verás más adelante ;)..…..Bueno al menos Gray fue a hablar con ella y quería aclarar todo. Y ese par son unos mega pervertidos y Laxus no es el más demonio de la pareja en ese aspecto. Gracias por tu buena vibra y adoro los abrazos psicológicos. No te preocupes amo los reviews largos, como yo suelo hablar mucho también me gusta que hablen en este caso escriban… Bye :D

**Yuuigiri**: Oh my God! Somos parceras por eso nos llevamos tan bien!, Colombia tierra querida 3 jajaja yo soy de Bogotá ¿De dónde eres? Nos han robado y feooooo ese partido era de nosotros y claro parecía Magdalena cuando vi a James llorar fue como "No llores, yo te consuelo aaaahhh pero yo también estoy llorando" todos lloramos y si hubieran perdido dignamente con nosotros a Brasil no lo hubiera humillado de esa manera Alemania, pero eso se la ganan por tramposos. Arbitro comprado y aaaa odio con todas mis fuerzas a ese presidente ¿Cree que somos estúpidos? No creo en ese cuentico de la paz….Ojala que haga algo y si odio profundamente el transmilenio… para ir a mi U tengo que cruzar toda la ciudad y la única es ese transmilenio, siempre escuchó peleas todos los días, malditos tontos…. Lo sé lo mismo dije yo aún soy joven para estar enferma pero la vida es cruel, tengo que esperar unos resultados y ahí deciden que hacen conmigo. Odio las agujas me dan mucho miedo…..Waaa amo tu mente imaginativa, espera hasta que termine la historia ;) Juvia se imagina cosas pero no eso toca que se tranquilice y no piense cosas locas. Esos dos me dio pena lo que hacen pero bueno lo pervertido es algo no sé cómo decirlo ¿Bonito? Bueno si déjemelo en bonito xD :D Besote gigante y abrazo psicológico espero que te haya gustado….. bye :D

**Bueno no tardaré en actualizar, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, me pongo feliz cada vez que leo sus opiniones, los quiero y hasta el próximo capítulo… :D**


	14. Listones dorados

**Hola hermosuras, waaaa los extrañe mucho aunque fue como una semana xD… Con ustedes el guapísimo y sensual capítulo 14 de Lo siento pero sobreviviré xD Nunca había dicho esto pero los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y son solo de él y de sus troleadas. Bueno con ustedes…..**

* * *

Por tres segundos la chica quedo inmóvil viendo la perfecta figura del peli plateado, el cuerpo tonificado de Lyon que estaba adornado por las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho y sus piernas en seguida hizo que la sangre le llegará a toda la cara a Chelia. Al darse cuenta que alguien estaba ahí el muchacho cerró la llave y quitó el agua de sus ojos, al voltearse vio a una oji azul un poco nerviosa y la peli rosada al notar que la mirada del joven llegó a ella cerró sus ojos apresuradamente comenzando a tartamudear.

-Y-y-y-yo esto...yo solo venía por mis listones - La chica señaló las pequeñas cintas doradas que estaban colgando de una de las llaves de las duchas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tapaba sus ojos. Al chico le apareció un tono rojizo en sus blancas mejillas y se dirigió hacia ellos para podérselos pasar a la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme por favor!- La chica salió corriendo del lugar totalmente apenada, no pudo esperar a que Lyon se los entregará ya que se sentía tonta delante de él por no haberse dado cuenta que el ojos rasgados se estaba bañando, una voz dentro de ella solo le dijo "corre" y dominada por la vergüenza solo huyó del baño sin recibirlos. El muchacho aún tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas y se rió divertidamente al recordar la reacción de la joven. Volvió a colgar las cintas ya que estaban mojadas y siguió con su ducha riéndose a carcajadas por lo que había acabado de pasar.

Por los pasillos Chelia seguía corriendo, tenía sus manos en las mejillas tratando de volver a tener una temperatura normal en su rostro. Pegó un pequeño grito deteniéndose en seco y cubriendo la totalidad de su cara con sus manos.

\- !Es tan sexy!, NO! ¿Qué estás pensando Chelia? Aaaahhhh - En su mente pensamientos que jamás habían cruzado por ella surgieron e hicieron que un leve cosquilleo apareciera en su zona íntima y al recordar la clase de educación sexual en su escuela rápidamente supo que el chico de cabellos plateados la había excitado. Lentamente apoyó su espalda contra la pared y llevo su mano por debajo de su falda, siguió sus instintos y al sentir el contacto físico en su braga, comenzó a imaginarlo de nuevo, toqueteó un poco por encima de su ropa interior y después de unos segundos la bajó dejándola a la altura de sus muslos empezado a masajear sin introducirse nada, jamás había hecho eso pero conforme avanzaba la sensación que sentía le encantaba.

-Aahhh Lyon no toques ahí - Gemía por el placer, imaginando que era el joven quien la estaba tocando.

-!Mmmm Más más más! - Era una suerte que nadie estuviera por ese lugar la chica no se cohibía en gritar lo que sentía y quien mejor que ella para darse placer experimentando con su cuerpo. Subió su otra mano, la metió por su ropa masajeándose sus pechos y gritando cada vez más fuerte y más seguido el nombre de Lyon. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y las pulsaciones de su corazón eran más rápidas, después de unos cuantos minutos sintió una sensación que nunca había experimentado acompañado de un abundante líquido que emanaba de ella. Al darse cuenta lo que había hecho se sintió horrible, uso a ese chico para darse placer e imaginó cosas que superan los límites de su inocencia, miró en ambos sentidos para haber si había alguien pero por fortuna solo ella estaba presente, recuperó su respiración se levantó y se dirigió a otro baño para poderse limpiar.

-Lo siento, yo no sé qué me paso - Le decía a su reflejo en el baño -Pero él es sorprendente, él tiene la culpa por ponerme así, si sólo lo vi por unos segundos e hice eso no imagino lo que me puede hacer sentir si en realidad lo hiciera conmigo. - La chica sacudió su cabeza por pensar cosas sucias y aunque sólo tuviera quince años quería de cualquier forma estar con ese chico mayor que ella. La muchacha cogió rumbo hacia el comedor, su estómago le gruñía y Wendy la estaba esperando ahí, camino más tranquilamente pero se sentía simplemente terrible por lo que Lyon estuviera pensando de ella en estos momentos. Su mente se encontraba en otra parte y por más que tratará de sacar la imagen del chico de sus pensamientos volvía a aparecer haciéndola sonrojar una y otra vez.

-¡Cheliaa! - Escuchó la peli rosada y al caer en cuenta que su hermana estaba mencionando su nombre se fue hacia ella y se sentó en la silla sin decir nada, solo empezó a comer.

-Esta delicioso Chelia, escogí las cosas que te gustan pero ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Y ¿dónde están los listones? - Hubo un silencio incómodo y Wendy vio que Chelia no le ponía cuidado.

-¿Estas escuchándome Chelia? - La chica tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que Chelia la viera y saliera del trance que le ocasionaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste algo Wen? - La peli azul medio cerró sus ojos tratando de saber algo de la situación pero no entendía porque su hermana estaba tan distraída y no llevaba sus listones.

-Sí, ¿Dónde están los listones? - A Chelia le volvieron a venir los colores a la cara ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hermanita lo que acaba de pasar? No, no pudo hacerlo Wendy aún era muy inocente para decirle lo que había visto y peor aún para contarle lo que había hecho después.

-Aamm...pues...Mis listones... -¡Wendy! -A la mesa llego un chico de mediana estatura y saludo a la pequeña.

-Hola Romeo - La chica sonrió y su hermana en seguida se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba con Wendy.

-Natsu-nii hará un torneo de fútbol y dijo que el que ganara tendrá un premio ¿quisieras participar en mi equipo? - con un leve sonrojo el chico le hablaba a la linda niña mientras que la peli rosada sólo quería aguantar la risa por la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

-Sí, le ganaremos a Natsu-san tenlo por seguro ¿tú quieres participar Chelia? – Habló la peli azul

-No tú sabes que no soy buena en los deportes, te haré barra desde acá.

-Está bien voy a preparar una estrategia para ganar. - Romeo se retiró y Wendy lo seguía con la mirada hasta que escuchó algo provenir de su hermana -uuuuuyyy te gusta - Le sonrió picara y ella con su cara roja a más no poder le contestó -Claro que no

-¿y entonces porque te pones roja? - Wendy agachó la cabeza - Tengo que hablar con Levy-san ya vengo - la chica inventó lo primero que vino a su mente y salió corriendo de ese lugar, Chelia se reía de su hermana y comenzó con ese manjar, hace mucho tiempo no comía bien y eso se veía delicioso.

.

.

.

-Ojalá Charle se encuentre bien – Sonó una tiernita voz por los pasillos de la prisión.

-Verás que estará bien Happy, se mejorará tan rápido como tú lo hiciste – Habló una rubia que estaba caminando con un peli rosado el cual tenía una vasija en sus manos donde traía un remedio hecho de plantas medicinales para una gata blanca que se encontraba descansando en la celda de Lucy. Apenas llegaron Natsu golpeó los barrotes de la celda repetitivamente -¡A despertar tortolitos! – Gritó el ninja.

-¡Natsu! – regañó Lucy al darse cuenta que los iba a molestar, se veían tan lindos juntos tomados de la mano y él abrazándola de la cintura. Gray se despertó asustado levantándose y golpeándose con la cama de arriba en la que dormía Charle.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres ninja idiota? – Gritó muy enojado el chico de ojos grises sobándose su cabeza, mientras Juvia con su mano se rascaba su ojito observando la escena un poco dormida.

-Vamos a hacer un campeonato de futbol, ¿Vas a jugar? – Gray fulminó con la mirada a Natsu.

-¡Imbécil estábamos tratando de dormir! – Se volvió a recostar en la cama dándole la espalda al ninja y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Ya sabía que era una gallina ¿No es así Happy?

-¡Aye sir! – Contestó un muy animado y recuperado Happy – El chico no dudo en levantarse y abrir la celda agarrando al chico de su camiseta –Sabes que soy mejor que tu Natsu

-Jajajaja pobre hielito, no podrías ni anotar un gol – Se rió burlón

-¿Quieres apostar? – Lo miró desafiante mientras Juvia y Lucy permanecían a un lado observando toda la discusión.

-¿Qué quieres perder idiota? – Le dijo el chico de ojos grises muy seguro de su victoria en ese juego.

-El que pierda…..mmm…. YA! Cantará delante de todos está noche

-¿Cantar? Eso ni siquiera es una apuesta, tonto.

-Pues te veré esta noche tratando de aguantar la pena porque cantarás para toda la prisión, y formaremos una fiesta.

-Pues será más divertido oír tu voz de tarro cabeza hueca – Afirmó Gray rápidamente, no iba a dejarse ganar por Natsu eso estaba claro y pues si le daba cierto temor hacer el ridículo delante de todos los presentes, pero como no perdería aceptó sin más.

-¿De qué hablan? ambos tienen que descansar, Laxus les dio una paliza – habló mandona Lucy halando de la oreja al peli rosado para que se calmara.

-¡Vamos Luce! estos golpes no son nada, soy el ninja más fuerte de este universo – Lucy curveó sus labios, total así era Natsu y le encantaba su forma de ser, hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza negando y alcanzó con la colita de su ojo a ver que Gray y Juvia estaban totalmente quietos observando hacia un lugar en específico, dominada por la curiosidad llevó sus ojos en esa dirección y vio un pequeño Exceed que miraba a una aún dormida Charle con una mirada de tristeza.

-No se preocupe Happy esa medicina es muy efectiva – Le dijo Juvia acercándose al pequeño, alzándolo y abrazándolo como a un peluche – Juvia está feliz de que se encuentre bien – Le dijo tomándole la cabecita con su mano y acariciándolo delicadamente.

-Gracias Juvia, Natsu me contó que fuiste tú la que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarme – le sonrió el gatico cerrando su ojitos.

-No fue nada Happy – El azulito se acomodó más hacia los pechos de Juvia y de Lucy salió una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión del peli negro–Cualquiera diría que estas celoso Gray – Dijo un socarrón peli rosado en tono bajo para que la chica de cabellos azules no lo escuchará.

-¡Imbécil! Te voy a demostrar que soy el mejor y harás llover esta noche con tu horrenda voz – Cambió el tema velozmente ya que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de asesinar a Happy por estar tocando los pechos de Juvia con su cara tan descaradamente.

-Ja! Pero jugarás en mi equipo idiota y ya sabes que el que haga menos goles será la estrella de esta noche en la fiesta – Ambos comenzaron a correr hacía el patio de la prisión pero Natsu se detuvo en seco volviendo a la celda, le sonrió con dulzura a su pequeño amigo y agregó – Puede despertar en cualquier momento y ya que Wendy va a jugar es mejor que vea una cara conocida cuando abra los ojos –Happy movió su cabeza asintiendo, se bajó de los brazos de Juvia y voló hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama de arriba y se quedó viendo a la pequeña que por su temperatura aún tenía fiebre y malestar.

-Juvia salió de la celda guiada por su estómago que le pedía algo de comer, de tras de ella salieron Natsu y Lucy…..Natsu volvió a salir corriendo –No me ganas tonto – Pronunció como un niño pequeño y retó al Fullbaster, Gray corrió a toda velocidad y en menos de un minuto habían empatado al llegar a la gran cancha del lugar, peleando entre ellos diciendo que cada uno era el respectivo vencedor.

-Lucy-san – Juvia llamó a la rubia.

-¿Si Juvia?

-Gracias por contarle a Juvia la verdad – Sonrió levemente la joven.

-Pues fue un accidente, pero fue mejor que supieras ¿No es así? Además no me llames Lucy-san, Gray es como mi hermano y ya que tú eres….bueno ya sabes, quiero que nos llevemos bien. Solo llámame Lucy ¿Si? –La rubia sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Está bien Lucy – Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando -¿Pero que era realmente Juvia de Gray?- Pensó la joven de ojos azules al escuchar a Lucy hablar, la rubia no supo definir que era ella de Gray, en ningún momento dijo que fuera su novia, ni su mujer es más ni la propia Juvia sabía que era de él. Entonces ¿Qué lugar ocupaba Juvia en la vida de Gray? Por unos segundos todas las inseguridades volvieron a su mente, sentía miedo ya que el joven jamás le había dicho que la amaba, ni le había demostrado sus sentimientos claramente, es verdad le había contado algo del momento que la conoció y ¿Sí solo la consolaba y estaba junto a ella porque se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado esa noche? No, no podía ser cierto tenía que sentir algo por ella… Lucy que con solo mirarla se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando no dudo en hablar

-Sabes es la primera vez que veo a Gray con esa expresión.

-¿Eh? – Juvia no entendió lo que Lucy quería decir.

-Sí, cuando llegue y él estaba durmiendo contigo sentí paz de él como si se le hubiera olvidado ese sentimiento de venganza que no lo dejaba vivir, además Gray jamás se había acercado a una chica de la manera que lo hace contigo, por eso creó que el amor puede cambiar a las personas.

-¿Acercarse a una chica? Juvia no entiende – dijo la chica tratándole de sacar más información a la chica de ojos cafés, quería saber acerca de Gray.

-En realidad siempre le parecía molestar la actitud que tenían las chicas hacía él, todas trataban de que él saliera con ellas o que las llevará a la cama pero él jamás cedió ante eso, es más Natsu creía que bueno ya sabes era rarito ya que jamás mostró interés por ninguna, creó que no se acercaba a las mujeres porque pensaba que todas eran como "Erza", hasta se alejó de mi un poco. Pero tú no solo lograste que no te asesinara, si no lograste una actitud diferente en él y ya que su ego de "soy el mejor espadachín del mundo" no se lo permite no ha dicho abiertamente lo que siente por ti –Juvia bajó su cabeza con un toque rojo en sus mejillas, fue como sí Lucy le hubiera leído la mente y entendió que tenía que darle tiempo a Gray para que pudiera sacar todos sus demonios y demostrar aunque solo sea un poco sus sentimientos.

-¿Nos deben estar esperando no crees? Se sentirán motivados si nos ven apoyándolos – Gritó Lucy emocionada tomando de la mano a Juvia y corriendo en dirección a donde se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Juvia tiene que hablar con Lyon-sama – susurró pero la rubia la escuchó.

-Vale solo dile a Gray – Siguieron hasta el patio pero Gray no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Natsu ¿Dónde está Gray?

-Se fue a comer algo mientras arreglo los equipos y sorteamos contra quien vamos a jugar – Dijo el chico concentrado en un papel en el cual estaban inscritos todos los equipos.

-Yo ayudaré a Natsu, si quieres ve a buscar a Gray y de paso come algo.

-Sí Lucy – Juvia se fue ya que Natsu realmente necesitaba ayuda para organizar el torneo, camino hasta llegar al comedor y antes que a Gray vio a una muchacha que andaba comiendo.

-¿Eres Chelia-san no es así? – Le preguntó a la chica que traía el cabello suelto hasta sus hombros pues no traía sus listones.

-Si soy yo ¿Eres Juvia? – La joven la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

-A Juvia le da gusto que estés bien y que hubieras podido volver a reunirte con Wendy-san, no sabes todo lo que le contó sobre ti.

-No creas que voy a dejar que me quites lo que es mío ¿Entendiste?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – La chica ladeó su cabeza tratando de entender lo que había acabado de decirle.

-¡Sí Wen es mi hermana y él es mío! – La chica se levantó de la mesa para salir de la vista de Juvia –Ah gracias por ayudar a que me salvarán pero no por eso dejas de ser mi rival – Pronunció dejando a la chica confundida, en medio de la nada con unas cuantas miradas curiosas sobre ella. Juvia sintió una voz de tras de ella -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Juvia no lo sabe Gray-sama – Le dijo muy confundida.

-No importa, toma te guarde comida, no quedaba casi nada así que no es mucho – A la chica se le hizo agua la boca con tanta comida enfrente de ella, el chico había golpeado unos cuantos traseros para conseguir comida para él y más para la joven princesa, se sentó y comenzó a devorar la comida rápidamente.

-Pensé que la princesa tenia modales – Se burló el oji gris. Juvia se avergonzó un poco por el comentario pero siguió comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. La chica terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se limpió y con un poco de inseguridad abrió su boca -Juvia necesita hablar con Lyon-sama.

* * *

**Bueno final de él capítulo, No hice nada de Lemon porque quiero dejarlo para el próximo pero tendrán que esperar ya que el miércoles es mi operación y me dejan salir del hospital dos días después, creo que moriré del aburrimiento y lo siento por no actualizar antes pero ya entre a la U y si no me mata el tumor lo hará Ingeniería de métodos y tiempos, no la materia es ese maldito profesor y su monitor lambe cu… bueno los quiero demasiado y los veo en el próximo capítulo. "NO SE ALARMEN NO ES NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO" según el doctor estaré bien muy pronto. Los quiero no lo olviden. Y waaaa casi muero de la ternura con el manga del viernes fue como quiero ver a Gray-sama, "justo en el kokoro" XD y Lucy fue toda linda OMG ¿Por qué no aparece Gray? Tendremos que esperar otra semana pero bueno a mí han encantado estos últimos mangas creo que han sido muy Gruvia.**

**Lizzy:** Hi no importa que te consideres mala comentando la verdad a mí me encantan sus reviews y cualquier palabra la amo no interesa, bueno si fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió en la clase de física después de que un amigo me dijera que le encantaba The Walking dead y aunque nunca lo he visto dije como ¿Por qué no hacer algo de zombies? Y mi imaginación pues solo voló. Y waaa me encanta que te guste, saludo y abrazó psicológico.

**Yeii-chan1997529: **Waaa me emociona mucho lo que me dices, jajaja solo trato de describir tanto como sea posible para ayudar a la imaginación, me encanta que te haya gustado y bueno waaa enserio gracias por tus palabras, un besote gigante y un abrazó psicológico.

**Smilesup****: **Hola :D no importa que no hayas comentado lo importante fue que lo hiciste esta vez, creo que debí haber hecho más largo el sueño para asustarlos más pero bueno me divertí un poco haciéndolo, claro menos mal fue un sueño o si no hubiera matado a Gray, si lo sé fue muy tierno que ellos durmieran así de juntos y además que él ya le hubiera visto y le hubiera gustado "pequeño pervertido". Si espero que todo salga bien el miércoles, durante mi estadía en el hospital pensare bien el capítulo para que solo sea transcribirlo y ya y puedan leerlo rápido. Un mega abrázate psicológico y muchisisisisisismas gracias por tus buenos deseos. :D

**48:** Hola! Bueno primero que todo muchas gracias :D como ya lo había mencionado antes este es mi primer fic y no tenía ni idea como escribir, jamás había escrito nada de mi propia imaginación y no ha sido nada fácil ya que no soy muy buena con las tildes y las comas. Me falta un chorro por mejorar pero hago todo lo posible. Jajaja me divertí mucho engañándolos fue como bueno vamos a hacerlos sufrir un poco pero no ya sabes Gray no podría hacerle eso a Juvia, él es el rey de los Tsundere pero en el fondo sabe que ella es su debilidad, me encanta que te haya gustado. Un saludo mega titanesco y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

**Cistxc: **Si acertaste es Lyon y bueno es simplemente hermoso ese chico, ¿Te imaginas que Gray hubiera hecho eso? Lo matamos entre todos, jajajaa gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu sexy review. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y hasta entonces un abrazo titanesco psicológico con sabor a gruvia. :D nos vemos.

**Yuugiri: **Yo solo tengo algo que decir "las caleñas son como las flores" jajajaaja y algo más "las mujeres de Cali tienen sabrosura" salsa. Bueno a mí me gusta bailar salsa :D pero bueno soy rola y casi no bailo, no ando de fiesta en fiesta así mis amigos sean una re mala influencia y me inventen a tomar por ahí en la 85. La música que me encanta es el J-Rock y el J-pop y mucha música en inglés y la verdad esa música no es tan bailable, me encantaría bailar como Shakira pero *¬* es imposible xD. Ni me digas acá en Bogotá toca estar super pendiente de tus cosas y de todos los que están a tu alrededor cualquiera es un posible violador o ladrón pero nunca me ha pasado nada así que toca tener cuidado y disfrutar la ciudad. A la salida de mi colegio vendían droga y bueno nunca compre pero si daba miedo y cada vez que vamos en carro pasamos super rápido por el centro esa es la parte más fea de la ciudad. Bueno pasando al fic te debo el sexo salvaje Nalu para el próximo capitulo ;) Natsu es el novio perfecto lo sé es tan lindo, fuerte y además ninja pero yo amo a Lyon es hermoso. Jajaja lo sé todos quedaron como no no es posible, Soy una malota :D y Usui es extremadamente hermoso y ahora que lo pienso si se parece a Gray en ese sentido *¬* hubiera sido muy salvaje en ese momento que estuvieran pero ya habrá tiempo para que esos dos estén juntos de nuevo.

**Strange . girl19:** jajaja lo sé ¿quién no quedaría embobada con ese mega cuerpazo? Yo lo amo *¬* y bueno esa pequeña pervertida hizo de las suyas en este capítulo y no descansara hasta tenerlo. Gray realmente estaba cazando a su presa, viéndola en cada momento y eso fue su perdición, termino sintiendo algo por ella y como el sexy pervertido que es lo aceptó. Jajaja acá en Colombia dicen muchísimas cosas graciosas, no sé si habrás visto una entrevista que un periodista Argentino le hizo a James y el man le dijo que era la Verga y James quedo como o.O jajajaa me dio mucha risa luego le dijo él es que eso en una mala palabra acá en Colombia y el periodista no cabía de la pena, le dijo así a James porque un costeño le dijo que esa palabra era buena acá, se da garra y un sinfín de palabras y expresiones a veces groseras pero chistosas. Gracias por todos esos buenos deseos y esa buena vibra, yo te mando un mega abrazo titanesco psicológico y nos vemos en tu próximo review y si me toco separar tu nombre para que saliera completo eso es un poco loco porque cuando hago el símbolo de corazón solo me sale el 3 así que debe ser algo con los símbolos. Bueno besote gigante.

**Oni No Ao:** Creó que a todos les provoque un mini infarto, fue como buajajaja los voy a engañar y todos lo creyeron….No, tranquila lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo imagina que eres tú la que está en ese momento y trata de describirlo lo más pervertido posible bueno no tanto xD porque se mueren de un derrame nasal. Estoy esperando la continuación de tu historia y me alagas con eso de la celebridad solo soy bueno una chica normal :D pero gracias :D y no te preocupes yo a cada rato digo OMG me muero con un tonito típico que caracteriza de niña. Mis hermanos me imitan son como Buuaa me muero y yo :p no me arremeden tontos. Un besote gigantesco y no tarde es actualizar ;) no me dejes con la duda xD.

**Fullbuster juvia**: Me encanta que lo ames, hago todo lo posible por que les agrade xD, jajaja no fue tanto como que le doliera pero ya sabes Natsu protege a su hermosa rubia así no la estuviera lastimando en realidad y si fue hermoso ese Nalu. Si es demasiado lindo que Gray demuestre que le importa y se hayan contado cosas. Si yo también soy una pervertida imaginándome a Lyon y creo que Chelia lo es aún más XD Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y si espero mejorarme lo más pronto posible para seguirles alegrando el rato con Lo siento pero sobreviviré, enserio muchas gracias por todo :D te quiero, un abrazo psicológico en donde quiera que estés y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Adiós guapuras y hermosuras, los quiero muchísimo hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	15. Balón

**Waaa hermosuras adivinen a quien le fue súper híper mega bien en su operación? Aye sir! a su sexy Dany (WaterJuvia). No pude aguantar hasta mañana a subir el sensual capítulo 15 :3 sin más acá el capítulo. Fairy tai es propiedad de Hiro Mashima así como sus sexys personajes.**

El joven peli negro se cogió sus rebeldes mechones he hizo una cara de no importarle - Pues si tienes que hacerlo -dijo con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la chica sonrió levemente y se disponía a levantarse de su asiento.

-Espera Juvia -La chica se sentó al escuchar la voz de su amado.

-Ya sabes voy a jugar con el idiota ese y me preguntaba si podías cuidarla -El muchacho se quitó la espada y la puso encima de la mesa, la joven asintió, se sintió muy feliz ya que como miembro de la organización sabía cuánto significaba su arma y que se la diera a cuidar a ella era un gran signo de confianza. El chico le sonrió de lado y se levantó de la silla -¿Gray-sama? -La chica empezó a titubear

-¿Si Juvia? -El joven ladeo su cabeza.

-No, no es nada, olvídelo -habló la chica con un tono rojizo en las mejillas a lo que el muchacho respondió levantando la ceja.

-Bueno si -tomó aire y respiró profundo - ¿Usted ha hablado con Chelia-san? - El chico la vio con una total confusión - No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No es nada, sólo es algo que dijo ella - La peli azul tomo al chico del cuello de su camiseta acercándolo a sus labios y lo beso salvajemente mientras los colores aparecían en las mejillas de ambos. Al despegarse tomo el arma y se la puso en la espalda dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Lyon. -Porque Juvia es la única que puede hacer eso -agregó mientras él la observaba alejarse, totalmente quieto por la sorpresa y con la visión de sus perfectas curvas totalmente apreciables por esa ropa tallada al cuerpo. La chica llevó sus manos delicadamente a sus labios y el color de su cara subió de tono pues ella misma no se creía capaz de hacer eso sin el consentimiento de Gray pero algo la obligó a defender lo suyo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando recordó que tenía que hablar con Lyon y decidió buscarlo por toda la prisión.

.

.

.

-Creo que se te había olvidado algo muy importante Natsu -dijo la rubia con una gótica en la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame pensar Luce.

-Ya! Esta mañana cuando estaba hablando con Juvia en esa oficina vi algo pero no se sí sea eso Natsu, tendría que ir a verificar.

-Yo te acompaño Luce -Al peli rosado no se le había olvidado nada más ni nada menos que el balón con el que pudieran jugar el tan anhelado torneo y ya que todo estaba organizado no podía salirles con un chorro de babas a todos, se dirigió a la muchedumbre y les pidió que calentarán mientras él se hacía cargo de un mínimo detalle, los dos jóvenes fueron en dirección a la oficina con la esperanza de que eso estuviera ahí.

-¿Y si no hay ninguno Luce? -habló preocupado el ninja.

-No te preocupes creo que lo vi y si no pues podemos hacer un balón con trapos. -El joven imagino de todo hasta una planta que hablaba pero no pudo dar con el objeto que Lucy le quería describir. Entraron al lugar al mismo tiempo que el chico aún seguía imaginando cosas y se había estacionado en la puerta mientras ella buscaba el objeto. La rubia se agachó y al encontrarlo gritó -¡Natsu acá esta! - El ninja aún perdido en sus pensamientos se alertó pensando que Lucy estaba en peligro y salió muy rápido en su dirección. En cámara lenta la chica se levantó con el balón en sus manos y el joven con lo despistado que estaba no se dio cuenta de unos cuantos objetos que Gray había botado al piso horas antes tropezándose y cayendo encima de la rubia.

-!Natsu! No entiendo cómo es que siempre aterrizas en mis ... -lo dijo a medias, colorada la chica con el peso del muchacho encima de ella.

-¿Tal vez porque tus pechos forman un imán con mi boca? -decía el joven que no quería levantarse de ese lugar, con sus labios hacia movimientos suaves que estimulaban a la rubia y ya que habló muy despacio hizo que la chica instintivamente llevara sus manos hacia él para apartarlo. -Kyyaaaa! Natsu - La chica cambio de parecer, no quería quitar al joven de encima, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos rosados mientras el ninja esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sus delicados dedos desenredaban los hermosos mechones rosas del joven y este mientras tanto había dejado actuar sus manos curiosas llevándolas a la blusa de la chica.

-Natsu nos van a ver - Dijo la chica de ojos chocolates con un tono que tenía de todo menos de preocupación.

-No sabes cuánto deseo estar dentro de ti- Lucy sabía que Natsu siempre era sincero y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, ante tal proposición la chica solo apoyó su cabeza en el piso, desvío su mirada a la puerta con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sin rastro de voluntad le dio a entender al muchacho que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

El chico paseo suavemente su nariz por el cuello de la jovencita y ya que tenía un olfato súper desarrollado pudo perderse en el delicioso olor que emanaba de ella mientras que Lucy sentía sus mejillas arder por tal acto.

-Me encantas Lucy -Masculló en su cuello y su aliento caliente hizo que la rubia sintiera un corrientazo hasta la punta de sus pies, su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado y ese sentimiento de tenerlo cerca era lo mejor que había sentido en el mundo, la chica reaccionó y lo empujó hacia su boca con sus débiles fuerzas, Natsu le regalo una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban y luego rozó sus labios apartándose de nuevo riéndo juguetonamente.

-¡Natsu! - protestó la chica deseando más sus labios, recordando por unos segundos su primer beso, ese que le había robado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando por culpa de su padre y de su compromiso con Loke, ese beso que por órdenes de Lucy había sido prohibido mencionar simplemente dejándolo en el olvido, esa pequeña acción que le demostró que él estaba con ella, que odiaba verla llorar y que siempre estaría para consolarla.

-¿Quieres que te bese? -Le preguntó seductoramente mientras una curva había aparecido en los labios de Lucy.

-No! - El chico se extrañó un poco y su cara mostró confusión -No quiero que me preguntes, sólo bésame - La rubia se acercó y junto sus labios suavemente con los del él. Un beso por el cual se habían contenido muchas veces por pensar en todos menos en ellos, un beso que les detuvo el corazón a ambos y que le dio luz verde a Natsu para poder seguir. El chico aumentó el ritmo de sus labios y delicadamente llevó sus manos por todo el vientre de la chica. Sus suaves caricias hacían que el cuerpo entero de Lucy temblara ante el contacto, dejo de besarla y toda su concentración paso al cuerpazo de la chica, paseó sus ojos pervertidos de arriba a abajo imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con ella, volvió a su cuello dejándole un rastro de saliva en todo su extensión y sin ningún impedimento por parte de ella él empezó a bajar su boca hasta toparse con su blusa. No tardó mucho en deshacerse de la pequeña prenda de la chica y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con los enormes pechos de la chica -Mmmh - salió de su boca despertando los bajos deseos del chico, con su boca jugueteo y finalmente con sus dientes quito el sostén violeta de la chica exponiendo sus generosos pechos. Natsu pasó su lengua por sus labios y hambriento no dudo en llevar su lengua hasta ellos. Con movimientos circulares paseaba alrededor de los puntos rosas de la chica y en un movimiento inesperado metió todo el pecho en su boca comenzando a succionar.

-¡Aaah Natsu! - exclamó Lucy retorciéndose un poco por el placer que le proporcionaba su pequeño ninja. La chica tiró de la bufanda del joven colocándola en su boca para ahogar los gemidos que no dejaban de salir de ella. La chica se encontraba perdida entre jadeos y al bajar su mirada, pudo ver una extraña expresión en el rostro del joven, algo que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que le quitó la tranquilidad, el joven volvió a su boca, quito la mano de su pecho he hizo a un lado la bufanda para morder el labio inferior de Lucy y así lograr que ella abriera su boca para poder introducir su lengua. Sus lenguas jugaron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y con sus dedos el chico limpió el hilito de saliva que había quedado en la boca de la joven, Natsu le acarició los labios a la chica e introdujo dos dedos.

-¡Lambelos! -Su voz sonó tan jodidamente sexy que ella solo asintió sin objeciones, su lengua se movía de una manera tan seductora que provocó que el miembro de Natsu comenzara a despertar deseando esa lengua en él. El chico llevó sus dedos a los pantis de la rubia.

-Ya estas mojada -Lo dijo con un pequeño tono de superioridad pero se sentía tan excitado por la reacción que le costó demasiado no abalanzarse sobré ella y terminar en un segundo. Bajo la cremallera de la falda de la chica y la dejo en la mitad de sus piernas, corrió su ropa interior y con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en ella.

-Mmmh - La chica mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir. El peli rosado introdujo otro dedo en ella y comenzó a moverlos haciendo que Lucy perdiera la cabeza, dejo salir su gemido con fuerza y Natsu respondió al excitante sonido introduciendo un tercer dedo en ella y llevando su mano a sus pechos. El chico la estímulo tanto que pudo notar que estaba cerca del orgasmo, su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer y saco los dedos antes de que ella pudiera venirse.

-¡Na-Natsu! - gritó insatisfecha con ganas de golpearlo.

-Aún no - Sonrió levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la silla de la oficina. Se excitó al ver a la chica en el suelo tratando de respirar por el placer, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba solo por él. Natsu se deshizo de su chaleco y de sus pantalones negros e invitó a Lucy a sentarse en sus piernas dando pequeños golpes en sus piernas, sintió que la deseaba más que nunca -¡Ven! - la chica dominada por el deseo se sentó en las piernas del chico y beso desesperadamente al peli rosa. El joven separó las piernas de la chica y junto sus intimidades sin penetrarla.

-¡Esto te va a encantar! -Lucy suspiró ante el comentario y gimió al sentir el miembro de Natsu erecto. El chico comenzó a mover sus caderas con sutiles movimientos que fueron aumentando a medida que el placer lo requería.

-¡Na-na-Natsu mételo! - La chica había perdido la razón y deseaba que él estuviera dentro para que la hiciera sentir en el cielo. El muchacho amo esa reacción de la rubia, nunca le había pedido algo tan sucio y aunque quería que ella le rogará un poquito más sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho

-A-ahhh po-por...favor - Su voz deseosa valía unos segundos de tortura.

-¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí! ¡Hazlo!

-¿Hacer qué? - El joven seguía rozando sus sexos y quería escuchar más de esa Lucy lujuriosa.

-¡Mételo y bien adentro! Aahh – Natsu no aguantó más y decidió cumplir el deseo de la chica y el de él mismo, se detuvo un momento para bajar su ropa interior con la de la chica y sin esperar ni un segundo más entró en ella lentamente, Lucy al sentirlo dentro se retorció violentamente y llevó sus brazos a la espalda del Dragneel clavándole sus uñas. –¡Muévete duro! – le ordenó la chica y el ninja como buen chico complació los deseos de la Heartfilia moviéndose profundo, fuerte y tan rápido que no evitó gemir ante el placer que le proporcionaba su amada. Lucy se acercó al odio del joven y mordió su lóbulo haciendo que pasara un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo del peli rosado. –¡Aaahh! ¡Na-natsu!...gime más…me…me excitas – El chico se acercó a su oreja y empezó a hacer sonidos que llegaban hasta el lugar más íntimo de la rubia, su voz era tan erótica que aumentaba el deseo de la chica. Las embestidas del chico se estaban volviendo salvajes, una tras otra y al sentirse en su límite le susurró a Lucy -¡No aguanto más! – La chica se apoyó en el cuello del chico y al terminar su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente acompañado por un gemido largo. –Te amo Luce – Murmuró antes de besarla tiernamente –Yo también – Al hablar la pata de la silla se rompió lanzándolos a ambos al piso. –Auch ¿Estás bien? – pronunció el chico de ojos verdes viendo a Lucy un tanto preocupado –Sí, ¿Y tú? – El chico se sobó su cabecita – Ja! Happy si decía que estabas gorda – Se burló de la rubia y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sintió el puño suave de la chica en su brazo –¡Tonto! –Ambos rieron y Natsu abrazó a la chica como su posesión más valiosa –Te amo tal y como eres.

Juvia ya había recorrido una gran parte de la prisión buscando al Vastia, al encontrarse en el patio lo pudo distinguir, hecho un vistazo hacia sus alrededores y no entendía como estaba tan tranquilo en ese lugar, los monstruos estaban haciendo ruido en las rejas y era una vista un tanto deprimente y macabra. La peli azul respiró profundo y camino hacía el tronco donde estaba Lyon recostado con sus ojos cerrados probablemente cansados de llorar. Su corazón se detuvo al ver como el peli plateado se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, llevó su mirada a la chica y sus ojos tan negros como la noche en ese momento mostraban una mezcla de dolor y amor que congeló a la oji azul completamente.

-¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con un semblante tranquilo y sin ganas de lastimarla.

-¿Ju—Juvia puede hablar con Lyon-sama? –Su mirada no despegaba el suelo no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara, se sentía horrible por haberlo traicionado de esa manera con su casi hermano. El chico se enderezó y volvió a recostarse en el tronco, tomo aire profundo, él mismo sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella sin recriminarle o mucho peor sin llorar delante de ella.

-Sí, ¡Ven! - Le dedicó una sonrisa rota y esperó a que ella se acercara a él.

-Juvia…Juvia solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que usted hizo por ella….¿Sabe? Cuando su madre murió Juvia pensó que no iba a poder seguir adelante, Erza-sama había desaparecido y aunque su padre siguiera con vida no iba a ser lo mismo, ¿Cómo es que toda esa gente decía que lo sentía? Nadie sabía que estaba sintiendo Juvia en ese momento, nadie sabía que tan rota estaba ella por dentro ¿Cómo podían ser tan falsos? Juvia no pudo soportarlo, era tan débil y tonta que hasta ahora habla de esta manera sin embargo aun así usted siempre estuvo ahí cuando ella pesaba que no había salida, usted nunca la dejo, Lyon-sama era el único que entendía a Juvia y siempre procuró que ella tuviera lo mejor – Juvia no pudo aguantar y lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a deslizarse por sus suaves mejillas – Ella no tiene el derecho de estar hablando con usted, ella es la peor persona de este mundo, lo traicionó y no tuvo en cuenta todo lo que usted hizo por ella. No pedirá que la perdone porque no se merece su perdón y entenderá que usted no le vuelva a hablar – Sollozos ahogaban sus palabras pero ella estaba completamente decidida a decir todo lo que pensaba al chico – Juvia solo quiere que usted consiga a una persona que lo ame sinceramente, alguien que no se parezca a ella pues no supo valorar todo lo que Lyon-sama le brindaba –Juvia no pudo continuar, su llanto ahogó sus palabras y no sabía porque su corazón le dolía tanto al sentir que había perdido una persona maravillosa en su vida.

-No, no llores – Lyon se levantó y abrazó tiernamente a Juvia. La peli azul se sorprendió pero no podía dejar de llorar

–Es mi culpa Juvia, yo fui el que te obligue a amarme, no pregunte si quiera si querías casarte conmigo. Yo soy el que no merece tu perdón.

-No Lyon-sama, Juvia lo quiere demasiado, usted significa mucho para ella pero ella le debió decir lo que sentía.

-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, yo quiero tu felicidad y si ese tonto de Gray te hace sonreír como yo no pude hacerlo lo respeto. Si te hace sufrir solo dímelo y lo matare sin dudarlo – Juvia asintió con su cabeza levemente en los brazos de Lyon y se quedaron un rato abrazados como hermanos. Al escuchar el ruido en la cancha de la prisión el peli plateado apartó delicadamente a la chica de ojos azules. –Creo que tienes que irte – Limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Juvia y la ayudo a levantarse – No quiero que te sientas mal por mi Juvia-chan, quiero que seas feliz – A la joven se le quebró el corazón pero ya no iba a llorar. –¡Aye! – sonrío la chica y salió corriendo para no perderse el juego, el chico volvió a recostarse y respiró con tranquilidad sin embargo la princesa vio a una joven de cabello rosado recostada en la pared, debió haber observado la escena y cuando paso cerca de ella la muchacha le dedico una mala mirada y al leer sus labios pudo descifrar la frase –Él es mío.

**Well final, final ¿Cómo les pareció? Waaaaa cuando vi el manga casi muero literal, casi me atraganto al ver la escena Gale. Fue prácticamente hermosa y mi pregunta es ¿Dónde carajos esta Gray? Es que no puedo esperar. Bueno en lo que respecta a mi salud me quitaron los puntos y ya me dieron los resultados, los quistes gigantes que tenía no eran malignos y el doctor me dijo "nos fue súper bien, pensé que nos iba a ir peor" jajaja pues lo más seguro era que me iban a quitar un ovario pero nooo todo Salió genial y ya puedo volver a escribir!**

**Chii****:** Hola! Bienvenida a mi fic, lo sé esa idea de la cura estuvo loca pero a mí me gusto y dije como que ¿Por qué no? A veces me puedo aburrir tanto en clase y ta ra! Adoro que te encante y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Saludos titanescos :D

**Angela-Li Raul-Maverel**: OMG! Como los extrañaba, bueno me encanta que les guste pero por favor no mueran xD No se vuelvan a desaparecer ya me hacían falta, bueno publique lo más pronto posible y esto fue lo que salió espero que les allá gustado :D nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un abrazo psicológico con sabor a fresa (amo las fresas) los quiero!

**Yeii-chan1997529**: Sabes que mis abrazos son con mucho cariño, OMG ¿Quién no se quedaría a observar semejante cuerpazo? Yo pasaría horas observando a ese hombre y es que Lyon es hermoso, yo personalmente chorreó la baba por él y muero porque no he conocido a nadie como él. Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas! Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy bien aunque no puedo correr mucho ya me puedo levantar wiiii. Te quiero un besote gigantesco :D bye!

** 46:** Waaa lo sé Chelia es una malota, a mí me parece que las chicas dulces siempre son las que más cuidado debes tenerle y la chica se imaginó muchas cosas con Lyon, aunque él es mío ok no pero ojala logre enamorarlo. Subí el capítulo lo más pronto posible y no sé ¿Qué te pareció? Waaa gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y quiero darte un súper abrazo psicológico :D saludos :D

**Oni No Ao:** Buajaaja Chelia quiere salir del molde y ser una niña mala Grr! Jajajaja lo sé ese Gray es un Tsundere un hermoso Tsundere y ese Happy es un poco aprovechado pero si Juvia lo hubiera soltado rápido estoy segura que Gray lo hubiera golpeado xD, Lei tu historia y me encanta es como mierda amo esas historias de muerte y amor pero más que todo suspenso es como waaa y ¿qué pasara después? Lo leeré en el próximo capítulo.

**Yuugiri:** Waaaa no te preocupes por eso, no harás el oso ¿Sabes cómo se aprende algo? Intentándolo y sí no practicas nunca aprenderás a bailar, yo solo te digo como pon música en tu casa ponte enfrente del espejo y empieza a dejarte llevar por el ritmo, si te sientes muy perdida coloca tutoriales en Youtube hay unos muy buenos y en tu próxima sexy fiesta bailaras y dejaras a todos como *O* ¿Esa es Yuugiri? Sí es ella, ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? Fórmate en la fila hay gente antes que tú. Bueno anímate con eso jaajaja lo sé con mis amigos era al revés yo siempre me la pasaba en la casa de mi amiga y mi mamá me decía como a mí no me gusta esa niña no vayas a la casa de ella y yo como waaa déjame vivir mamá (amo a mi mami) JAMÁS recibas cigarrillos ni nada de esas porquerías! Uno no sabe cuándo se va a hacer adicto a esas vainas entonces es mejor evitar eso. "Un amigo" bueno es más que mi amigo toca en la filarmónica y no sé tal vez algún día puedo ayudarte con tu sueño. Bogotá es hermoso no lo cambio por nada yo sinceramente detesto el calor y acá es hermoso. Claro consigues cualquier libro y aunque nunca he estado en Monserrate de noche si he subido a pie (casi muero) pero es muy lindo. Y en lo que respecta al fic lo sé Chelia esta descubriendo nuevas cosas pero si te pones a pensar Lyon en el anime es super grande y a ella le gusta, waaa pero me pongo a pensar lo de Doranbolt osea es re mayor que Wendy y no sé no me gusta esa pareja mientras que Chelia y Lyon si va 3 una de mis fantasías es tener un exceed pero creo que la vida no me lo dará. Jajaja aún pienso que canciones cantarán amaría estar en un Karaoke con ese par pero la vida no es justa :'( Waaa fui demasiado fuerte pero cuando me desperté lo único que me dieron fueron unas ganas terribles de vomitar y no podía porque me dolía el vientre y es que la abertura fue grande. Mi pregunta es ¿Te durmieron para hacerte la cirugía? No sé he escuchado de esas cirugías que las hacen despierta y seria para mi terrible. Waaaa ¿Qué te pareció el Lemon Nalu? Te quiero y muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos. Un súper abrazo psicológico nos vemos :D

**SmilesUp:** Noooo claro que nooooo, no quiero perder a una lectora, además no soportaría la carga de que hayas muerto por mi culpa xD no sé cómo Mashima puede vivir con ese cargo de conciencia haciéndonos morir en cada capítulo del manga! Él es el troll de trolles mis respetos para él lo amo xD Jajaja esa Chelia se volvió una malota jajaa es que no puedo mentirte Lyon es hermoso y creo que calentó demasiado a la pequeña xD Natsu dañando momentos hermosos desde tiempos inmemorables pero bueno es Natsu se lo perdono y ese Happy es demasiado tierno con Charle vamos a ver si lo toma más en cuenta porque Charle también se pasa de mala. Bueno lo de la cancha es que las prisiones acá en Colombia tienen sus canchas de baloncesto y algunas de futbol por eso van a estar por el momento seguros ahí adentro :D Waaa muchísimas gracias por todas tus palabras de ánimo en serio me sirvieron muchísimo ese día y enserio estoy muy agradecida :D Te devuelvo el abrazo psicológico pero esta vez será una abrazo titanesco que ni el propio Eren podrá destruir ;) Chauuu un besote.

**Chachos:** Lo sé esa Chelia si no no no el partido será genial y weee ese karaoke será hermoso, gracias por ese sexy review y actualice lo más rápido que pude! Un abrazo psicológico y gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

**Fullbuster juvia:** Jajaja tenemos una imaginación super sexy xD eso sí esa Chelia la tiene aún más y es que hacer eso pensando en mi Lyon no no no pero bueno vamos a ver si se le cumple el milagrito jajaja si la pareja más kawaii sin duda es Wendy y Romeo son demasiado sexys y solo por ser Natsu le perdono haber interrumpido un momento Gruvia :D Waaa lo sé las mamás poniéndonos a hacer oficio desde tiempos inmemorables pero bueno al menos ayudamos y waa si te convertiste en zombie no me vayas a morder a menos que Gray o Lyon estén cerca ok no :D Waaa pues yo grite más cuando me dijiste que gritaste como loca al ver que actualice me das motivos para seguir con la sexy historia :D y esa Chelia sintiendo celos de Juvia es demasiado hermosa, creo que las mujeres celosas somos demasiado lindas (bueno no tan celosas eso es feo) y waaa gracias por desearme que me fuera super en la operación creo que me fue muy bien y me recupere muy rápido y jajaja lo sé el manga cada vez se pone mejor y Lucy es linda cuando apoya el Gruvia. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te mando un súper abrazo. Te quiero: D

**Bueno mis guapuras nos vemos en el próximo cápitulo. Los quiero bye!  
WaterJuvia.**


	16. Bailando

**Hola guapuras!**

**Bueno primero el capítulo.**

* * *

Juvia tomó una bocanada de aire, no estaba dispuesta a continuar con esa situación. Quería saber porque esa chica tenía esa actitud con ella, la peli azul no le había hecho nada para que esa muchacha la mirara de esa manera y menos que se metiera con su Gray-sama.

-Chelia-san ¿Tiene algún problema con Juvia? - la chica estaba a la defensiva, su voz no había sonado grosera pero si un tanto desafiante. Chelia no había oído nada de lo que ellos habían hablado pero ese abrazo era más que suficiente para que ella pensará que ya se habían reconciliado y que su matrimonio seguía en pie.

-Sí, sí tengo un problema contigo, tú tienes algo que me pertenece y no creas que voy a dejar que te interpongas entre los dos.

\- "¿Entre los dos?" -Pensó Juvia viniéndosele a la mente la imagen del chico peli negro.

-Pues sí cree que Juvia se cruzará de brazos y dejara que usted se lo quite está muy equivocada.

-Entonces desde ahora somos rivales en el amor -declaró la guerra la pequeña de cabellos rosados

-Pues sí eso es lo que quiere - Sonrió la chica de cabellos azules.

-No creas que te tengo miedo porque eres de esa organización, cuando me propongo algo persevero hasta alcanzarlo- declaro la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es más divertido ¿no? -Juvia aguantó las ganas de enterrarle la espada en toda la garganta a Chelia y es que decirle en la cara que le iba a robar a Gray! Eso no lo iba a aguantar.

-Él al final me elegirá a mi puedes estar segura, haré que sólo seas un recuerdo en su vida -habló la Blendy y las mejillas blancas de la peli azul se pusieron rojas de la rabia que le estaba dando en ese momento. Por un segundo deseo no haberla rescatado y es que se ganó una mordida por culpa de ella pero luego recordó como Gray la había salvado y aunque dudo un poco iba a luchar por el amor del chico de cabellos negros costara lo que costase.

-Buena suerte pero no creo que a él le gusten las niñas como tú - Salió casi como una burla, los ojos de Chelia se llenaron de fuego, odiaba que le dijeran niña y más porque ya era toda una señorita. Chelia se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a quitarle todos esos cabellos azules pero con tan mala suerte que con un solo movimiento Juvia la dejo en el piso sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Juvia no quiere pelear con usted y a lo que respeta a él solo le dirá que es de Juvia y no lo piensa compartir con nadie.

-Eres una descarada pero no pienses que por esto me doy por vencida, no soy una niña y te lo demostraré -Juvia se alejó del lugar, si seguía ahí Lyon se daría cuenta que estaban discutiendo y lo que menos quería era que el peli plateado la viera peleando por Gray. Sus manos estaban cerradas como puños y cuando se dio cuenta vio que tenía clavadas las uñas en sus palmas, esa chica la había hecho perder el control, sacudió su cabeza y fue directamente a la cancha para buscar a Lucy y ver todo el torneo.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! - gritó tiernamente la chica de cabellos rosados, quería llorar, la había hecho quedar como una niña indefensa y agradeció a los cielos porque Lyon no la había visto, se levantó del suelo sacudió su vestido y camino hacia Lyon un tanto insegura. Chelia se sentó muy cerca de él sin decir ni una sola palabra, en ese momento lo único que hacían ambos era ver hacia el horizonte.

Apenas Juvia llegó ubico a Lucy y a los muchachos, se quedó congelada al ver a Gray ya que tenía una pantaloneta que dejaba ver sus musculosas piernas y una camiseta que marcaba sus pectorales.

-¡Ven Juvia te guarde un puesto! - gritó Lucy haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y de una escena que había maquinado su fértil imaginación.

-¿De dónde sacaron la ropa? -Preguntó la chica que vio a Natsu en la misma pinta.

-La encontramos en el sótano y no te preocupes estaba limpia - Sonrió el ninja que estaba más feliz de lo normal. Juvia asintió con su cabeza y vio a Gray que estaba con una actitud un poco indiferente.

-¿Bueno y a qué horas juegan? -preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

-Se anotaron 8 equipos así que de esos 8 salen 4 y luego 2 que disputarán la final. Cada partido durara 60 minutos para poder terminar hoy. Nosotros jugamos de segundas y nuestro oponente será Oración seis - les explicó el peli rosado.

-¿Ya veo y quienes van a jugar ahora?

-El equipo de Wendy contra Mmm Saberthood.

-¿Sabertooth? ¿Diente de sable? -preguntó la chica de ojos azules que quería llamar la atención de Gray pues el chico ni siquiera se había volteado a verla y ella pensaba que estaba enojado.

-¡Sí Juvia! -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nuestro equipo se llama Fairy Tail -Habló el peli rosado con orgullo.

-El tonto de Natsu no entendió, yo les dije TALE no Tail pero no le importó y le puso cola de hada. No creo que sepa el significado de eso, sólo lo dijo al azar y Gray estuvo de acuerdo -Juvia quedó congelada por un segundo, su mente le decía que tenía algo que recordar de eso pero no sabía que era. -¿Fairy Tail? ¿Dónde Juvia ha escuchado ese nombre? -pensó la chica y sus ojos vagaron lentamente por el horizonte -¿Erza-sama porque eso me la recuerda?-Juvia abrió sus ojos y como un clic llego a su mente.

-¡El padre de Juvia no corrió, el padre de Juvia está vivo! -Juvia se levantó sorprendida de su lugar, todos la vieron como si estuviera loca y Gray se dignó a verla.

-¡Él debe tener la cura! -Todos se acercaron a Juvia y Natsu la cogió de los hombros.

-¡Dónde está! ¡Dímelo!

-Juvia no sabe, ella salió huyendo y él solo se quedó en ese lugar, puede que este errada pero ningún monstruo se acercó a él.

-No sé si se han dado cuenta pero he visto unos aviones pilotear a muy pocos pies y tengo el presentimiento que nos van a matar a todos -dijo el ninja preocupado y todos llevaron las manos a su boca.

-Hay un comunicador en este lugar ¿No es así? -preguntó la oji azul

-Sí, definitivamente lo vi en la parte de arriba en una oficina -habló Natsu.

-¡Vamos entonces! -habló el peli negro.

-Ustedes tienen que quedarse, lo que menos se necesita ahora es que los sobrevivientes se enteren y entren en pánico, jueguen los partidos como si nada estuviera pasando -los detuvo la peli azul y agarró a la rubia del brazo. Las chicas corrieron hasta el lugar que Natsu les había dicho anteriormente y el miedo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes y los hombres con altos cargos de los países vecinos deberían pensar que ya no hay solución y que sacrificar unos pocos para salvar a la humanidad iba a ser como quitarse un cabello.

La chica agarro el extraño apartartejo, que era una especie de teléfono satelital -¿Sabes cómo usarlo Lucy? -no, pero apretando botones tiene que funcionar. Juvia asintió y comenzó a accionar el aparatejo espichando botones al azar -¡Juvia solo espera que funcione! -dijo desanimada.

-Hablan desde la prisión de Japón ¿Alguien puede escucharla? -repitió eso unas cuantas veces hasta que la línea paso de intermitente a constante.

-Hablamos desde China ¿Qué ocurre? -era la voz de una mujer y la princesa tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, cualquier cosa podría ser usado en su contra y podrían soltar las bombas desde esos aviones.

-Sí, hay más de 500 personas refugiadas en este lugar que no tienen el virus ¿Podrían mandar un transporte para rescatarlos?

-Señorita eso es prácticamente imposible, no darán la orden hasta que no estén seguros de que el virus se haya exterminado por completo.

-El señor Loxar el que inició todo, hay fuertes indicios de que él esté vivo y que tenga la cura para salvar a todos.

-Señorita lo lamento pero en dos días destruirán Japón, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para salvarse-La joven princesa quedo sin habla, sus ojos demostraban total sorpresa y Lucy en seguida le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría.

-No pueden hacer eso, no pueden matarlos a todos porque acá hay gente inocente

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda, yo soy Japonesa, pero esa orden no está en mis manos -Juvia se paralizó al escuchar que la mujer era japonesa y como si su mente se liberará reconoció al instante la voz de la mujer.

-¿Meredy-san? ¿Es usted?

-Si soy Meredy, ¡espera! No me digas que eres tu princesa -Juvia estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, esa mujer era amiga de Jellal y ella tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera.

-Es Juvia Loxar -la chica del otro lado de la línea grito de emoción.

-¡Sabíamos que estabas viva princesa! ¡Tienen que resistir! Alemania e Inglaterra quieren acabar con ustedes pero nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que no destruyan la isla. ¿Alguien más que valga la pena está contigo? -todos las personas valían la pena pues una vida no se compra con dinero o habilidades, pero el tener personas importantes posiblemente haría cambiar de opinión a los que querían matarlos.

-Sí, hay tres miembros de la organización: Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia Y Juvia. Hay un ninja, Natsu Dragneel, la heredera de la familia Heartfilia y la chica que dio solución a un problema en el que estaba involucrado el gobierno japonés hace dos años, Levy McGarden. Además Gajeel-kun esta con Juvia.

-Eso debe servir. Juvia haré todo lo posible para que sobrevivas.

-Muchas Gracias Meredy-san, ¿Jellal-san esta con usted? -La comunicación se cortó y Juvia quedó con un sin sabor, no había podido preguntar por Jellal y aún guardaba la esperanza que Erza siguiera viva y estuviera con él.

-¿Qué te dijo Juvia?

-Que iban a hacer todo lo posible por no soltar las bombas, tienen que estar calmadas. ¿Sí? -la rubia asintió y ambas escucharon un ruido que provenía de la cancha. Juvia se acercó a la ventana y se asustó.

¡Wendy-san! -gritó Juvia y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo al lugar.

-¡Claro que fue de aposta! -escuchó apenas llego Juvia a la cancha. Gray sostenía a Wendy en sus brazos y la chica tenía una herida en su rodilla y un raspón en su carita.

-No tengo la culpa que sea tan débil y se haya caído sola -habló una mujer de cabello negro con dos trenzas, ojos verdes y una cara que con solo mirarla te da miedo.

-Además una niñita enana, debilucha y tonta como tú no debería estar jugando con los grandes.

-¡No vuelva a tratar mal a Wendy-san! Por su bien maldita. -la peli azul saco su espada y apuntó directamente al cuello de la señorita la cual no se inmutó y le dio una mirada que hizo escalofriar a la peli azul.

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una niña que juega a los espadachines?

-Debería tenerlo ninja.

-¡No eres rival para mi plebeyita! ¡Ah! Verdad eres una "princesita" -hizo énfasis en la última palabra y a Juvia se le enrojecieron las mejillas, eso había roto el hilo ya que con Chelia no pudo hacer nada estaba decidida a acabar a esa mujer en ese instante.

-¡Cierre su sucia boca Minerva!

-Pensé que no me ibas a reconocer...perrita faldera de la asesina Erza Scarlet –Juvia iba a atacar y Minerva sin que ella se diera cuenta había sacado un kunai para asesinar a la joven de cabellos azules y en ese momento sintió la mano de un hombre que aparto la espada.

-¡No Juvia! No eres rival para ella -el chico de ojos verdes habló muy serio y la chica sabía mejor que nadie que aún no tenía el nivel de la Orland.

-Pero mira si es Natsu Dragneel. Aún sigues siendo una cucaracha ¿Dónde está el gato azul? ¿Lo volviste a dejar solo? Sería una lástima que volviera a caer en mis manos y bueno ya sabes qué salida herido en extrañas condiciones.

-No me provocarás con eso. Juvia ¿puedes curar a Wendy? -Juvia asintió, guardó su espada y se fue a donde estaba Gray -Dele a Wendy-san -Gray sintió miedo de esa Juvia que le acababa de hablar, su voz sonó fuerte y sus ojos no eran tiernos, estaba tan enojada que Gray le dio a Wendy sin decir ni una sola palabra, no pudo moverse de su lugar y tampoco pudo defender a su princesa, jamás había visto a Minerva Orland en persona y había escuchado tantas cosas sobre ella que jamás pensó que estuviera en ese lugar.

-Eso huye perrita faldera, eres una cobarde como tu maestra -La chica se levantó y se fue con la pequeña -¡Aún le tiene envidia a Erza-sama, que triste! – Minerva maldijo a la chica y ella solo se alejó sosteniendo fuertemente a Wendy, cuando nadie estaba observándola lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a caer a sus suaves mejillas.

-Juvia-san enserio no me duele mucho, además esa mujer solo habla para lastimar a las personas, ¡no llores por favor! –La muchacha puso delicadamente a Wendy encima de una cama, se agachó y la cogió de las manos para verla a la cara.

-Esa mujer era la rival de Erza-sama y Juvia aún no ha podido superarla, Juvia es una decepción para su maestra –Juvia agachó la cabeza y Wendy la abrazó –No te preocupes Juvia-san, eres demasiado fuerte y hermosa, no eres una decepción, te has vuelto una heroína para mí – la chica le sonrió y con esa sonrisa calmo la rabia y todos los feo sentimientos que estaba sintiendo la peli azul.

-Juvia tiene miedo de que les haga algo malo.

-No te preocupes nosotros juntos somos muy fuertes, además Gray-san no dejará que te haga nada malo.

-Gray-sama está raro con Juvia, además no dijo nada cuando Minerva la estaba atacando.

-Veras que es solo un malentendido Juvia-san –la joven curo la rodilla de Wendy con algo que había conseguido en un botiquín y siguieron hablando, después de que Juvia se fue la tensión en la cancha seguía y el rubio hablo -¡Entonces ganamos! ¿No es así? Ella ya no puede seguir y no hay nadie que la remplace -hablo sínicamente un Rubio y le dedicó una mala mirada a Natsu.

-No vamos a seguir con esto ya que no permitiré que nadie más salga herido.

-Tiene miedo -habló un peli negro que acompañaba a Sting Eucliffe, el rubio que acababa de hablar.

-No le tenemos miedo a unos perdedores como ustedes –se rió socarronamente el Dragneel y Natsu decidió seguir con el campeonato, su primer oponente fue oración Seis.

-Imbécil ¿Te vas a dejar ganar de una chica? –le dijo Natsu a Gray al ver que estaban perdiendo 1 – 0.

-Tú no has podido contra el imbécil de Cobra, así que no jodas.

-¡Concéntrense pendejos! O ¿Quieren ser el hazme reír de Sabertooth? –les dijo muy alterado Gajeel.

-Ser individualistas no es de hombres –dijo Elfman y en ese momento Wendy llegó con ayuda de Juvia para ver el partido -¿Quieres quedar en ridículo enfrente de tu chica? –le susurró Natsu a Gray –Pues tu estas quedando en ridículo enfrente de Lucy –le devolvió el comentario Gray.

-¡Vamos Gajeel, tu puedes vencerlos! –habló una pequeña peli azul he hizo sonrojar al rudo chico.

-¡Jet cambia con Elfman! Déjalo tapar a él –Elfman sacó y se la pasó a Jet, el joven corrió muy rápido esquivando a Midnight, sin embargo fue alcanzado por Racer y robándole el balón corrió para anotar un gol, al llegar al frente de la portería Racer engaño a Elfman y se la paso a Cobra qien anoto su segundo gol.

-No pensé que fueran tan malos –habló con una sonrisa irónica- Sting.

-Juvia sabe que ustedes pueden, ¡Vamos Gray-sama, hágalo por Juvia! -el chico se sonrojo al escuchar a Juvia y sintió mucha pena, Lucy no se quedó atrás y comenzó a animar a Natsu. El ninja sacó y se la paso a Gray, el chico de ojos grises esquivo a Angel y se la pasó a Gajeel, el chico corrió tan rápido que Midnight no pudo alcanzarlo y finalmente se la pasó a Natsu para que le metiera el gol a Hoteye. -puedo oír todo lo que piensas –y después de decirle eso, el balón le fue robado por Cobra, el pitido que detonaba el final del primer tiempo lo salvo del tercer gol y Juvia se fue muy emocionada a animar a Gray.

-Ahorita no Juvia –respondió secamente y se alejó de la princesa. La chica volvió a su puesto muy pensativa y triste confirmando que su guerrero si estaba enojado con ella –los chicos empezaron el segundo tiempo y Gajeel logró engañar a Cobra haciendo una jugada increíble, este se la pasó a Natsu y el oji verde con sus habilidades logró que la pelota entrara.

-Te va a tocar cantar esta noche calzoncillo-man –dijo bulón el chico y el peli negro adelanto a Angel y con una de sus técnicas burló a Hoteye anotando un segundo gol, los chicos se defendían y no dejaban pasar a ninguno de los integrantes de Oración seis logrando una recuperación increíble, Gajeel no quería dejarse ganar por ninguno de esos dos y cinco minutos antes de que se acabara el partido anotó el tercer gol.

.

.

.

-¿Buscabas esto? –el peli plateado sacó de sus bolsillos dos cintas doradas.

-Sí –Chelia recibió los listones y sintió como su corazón se detenía lentamente

-Pues como saliste corriendo no dejaste que te los entregara –dijo Lyon burlándose de la chica.

-¿Cómo esperabas que me quedara? –la mejillas de la chica quedaron iguales al color de su cabello.

-Hiciste exactamente esa cara –siguió burlándose tiernamente el joven mientras Chelia hacia un puchero.

-Gracias por salvarme –dijo tímidamente la jovencita.

-No fue nada pero me podrías dejar solo Chelia –dijo el chico un poco triste.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que muriera mi padre y la madre de Wendy me gustaba estar sola, no quería estar con nadie y me fastidiaba mucho la gente porque no hacían más que regañarme y decirme as cosas que hacía mal. Después de que Wendy y yo quedamos solas tenía miedo a estar sin alguien que me acompañara, miedo a que me volvieran a abandonar, miedo a perder a los que más quería y no valorar lo que ellos me daban, cuando Wendy y yo nos separamos estaba muy asustada, pensé que no iba a salir de eso y tenía miedo de no volverla a ver con vida. Lloraba todas las noches y pensaba cosas malas por eso se mejor que nadie que cuando estas triste lo mejor es desahogarse con alguien, por eso no voy a dejarte solo –La chica se sento agarrando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ella.

-Está bien Chelia –el chico se sentó al lado de ella y la chica decidida a hacerlo olvidar a Juvia siguió conversando con él.

-¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino? –le preguntó ilusionada viendo a sus ojos negros.

-No creo que eso sea verdad Chelia y si si lo es mi hilo se rompió con Juvia.

-Claro que no, el hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se puede romper, lo que pasa es que crees que Juvia es la persona al otro lado de tu hilo pero pronto te darás cuenta que no lo es y amaras a otra persona.

-Eso no es posible, no puedo describir todo lo que siento por Juvia y menos me creo capaz de dejarla de amar.

-En un futuro no muy lejano te voy a decir "te lo dije" y me sonreirás.

-y tu ¿ya encontraste la otra parte de tu hilo rojo Chelia?

-Sí pero esta enredado así que tengo que esperar que se desenrede –La chica siguió hablándole al chico toda la tarde y una que otra vez le sacaba hermosas sonrisas que la hacían amarlo cada vez más.

.

.

.

El resto de partidos fueron muy fácil para Fairy tail, a medida que iban avanzando las horas los partidos se volvían más entretenidos, los goles de Natsu y Gray eran 10 y 11 respectivamente, y en toda la tarde Gray no se acercó a Juvia para hablarle, los chicos llegaron a la final y su ultimo oponente era Sabertooth.

-Princesita ¿Quieres que mate a tu novio durante el partido? –se acercó Minerva a Juvia y todo su cuerpo se erizó al escuchar que le haría daño a Gray.

-¡No molestes a Juvia perra sarnosa! –le dijo Lucy y la mujer se alejó burlándose de la rubia –Natsu y tu son tal para cual, un par de idiotas.

-Antes de empezar el partido todos se miraron fijamente con odio, en el equipo de Saber se encontraba la ninja Minerva, los llamados dragones gemelos de la organización Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, el detective privado Rufus Lohr y el ex convicto Olga Nanagia. A los diez minutos de comenzado el partido Sabertooth les había metido tres goles a Fairy tail.

-¡Patéticos! –gritó un joven rubio que estaba al lado de Mirajane.

-¿Cómo saliste maldito imbécil? –le preguntó el peli rosado a Laxus Dreyar.

-¿Así le hablas al que te va a hacer ganar este patético campeonato? Salte imbécil –el rubio empujo a Jet y se encargó de Olga Nanagia pues habían estado metidos en la misma cárcel y el sabia como manejar al imbécil, con él el equipo se equilibró y ahora solo tenían que meter cuatro goles y ganar, casi nada. Rufus durante el primer tiempo no dejo hacer nada a Gray y antes de que el silbato sonara para determinar el final del primer tiempo, Sting anotó en su propia portería.

-El gol de la honrilla pues no pueden meterlo ustedes –Se burló a más no poder y Minerva se salió del juego porque se aburrió.

-En el segundo tiempo solo estaban jugando cuatro personas y se habían dedicado a jugar entre ellos, Gajeel fastidiado y totalmente enojado le quito el balón a Rogue y se lo paso a Laxus. Laxus desde la mitad de la cancha lanzó y como estaban distraídos el balón cruzo la línea anotando el gol. El partido iba tres a dos, solo les faltaban dos goles para ganar, Sting y Rogue detenían a Natsu y a Gajeel y la falta de un jugador hizo que Saber se viniera al piso. Natsu anotó un gol después de haber burlado a Sting –Fairy Tail les ganara por el poder de los sentimientos –Sting se rio por lo que él acababa de decir pero ahora su risa tenía un toque de nerviosismo.

-Hielito vamos empatados en goles y el próximo que no anote hará un hermoso Karaoke. –Gray se motivó y al Rogue sacar de mitad de cancha fue vencido por Gajeel que le quitó el balón y se la pasó a Laxus, Laxus la llevo al territorio enemigo y fue detenido por Olga que lo empujó y lo tiro al piso, el Dreyar también lo detuvo y lo hizo caer quedando el balón solo, Sting salió corriendo para recuperar el balón pero antes de que este pudiera llegar sorprendentemente el balón fue pateado por Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo estilo súper campeones y este llegó al final de la malla, dejando a Rufus sin poder alcanzar la pelota.

-Gooooooooooooooooll-todos gritaron y se abrazaron el partido había llegado al final coronando a FairyTail como los campeones y dejando a Minerva y su grupo con la boca abierta, Juvia se burló un poco de Minerva y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo se fue con los chicos a celebrar, Lucy ya había alistado todo con Mirajane para hacer la fiesta y el karaoke. Los perdedores de Saber se fueron a sus celdas sin decir nada, luego iban a planear algo para vengarse de esa humillación.

-Ara, Ara chicos ustedes comenzaran con el karaoke –Les dijo Mira mirando a ambos chicos.

-Pero el imbécil de Natsu es el que tiene que cantar porque quedamos 11 – 12 –se defendió Gray.

-¿Olvidas que también anote el último gol? –ambos quedaron fríos y eso significaba que ambos tenían que cantar.

-Pues como los dos empatamos ninguno de los dos cantara –gritaron al unísono pensando que se zafarían.

-No no no -dijo Lucy, los empujo a ambos al escenario y les pasaron dos micrófonos.

-¡No me hagas hacer esto por favor! –las chicas se burlaron y Mira subió al puesto de control para colocar a música. -¿Blow away está bien? Dijo por los altavoces de la prisión. Ambos movieron a cabeza y no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, cada uno canto una parte y se escucharon las carcajadas de las personas en cada rincón de la prisión, a penas acabo la tortura se bajaron del escenario y muchos se animaron a cantar. Kinana y muchas chicas con órdenes de Natsu pasaron un tipo de alcohol que habían hecho artesanalmente. Gajeel se subió y los dejo mudos a todos con su cantó, Juvia se encontraba alejada viendo como todos se divertían y como Gray-sama reía.

-Ahora a bailar –gritó Mirajane y puso Bailando del cantante español Enrique iglesias.

"es una fiesta y Juvia se va a divertir"-pensó la peli azul y se acercó a Gray.

-¿Gray-sama quiere bailar? –le preguntó ya que estaba solo porque Lucy estaba bailando con Natsu y él se encontraba solo.

-No se bailar eso Juvia –dijo el chico poniendo la mano en su cuello.

-¿Está enojado? –le preguntó con una mirada triste.

-No estoy enojado –Juvia lo vio con cara de "claro que sí" a lo que el chico le respondió molesto-¿Qué te dijo Lyon? –Juvia sonrío al escuchar esa frase -¡Gray-sama esta celoso! –gritó emocionada, todo el día se había preguntado porque Gray tenía esa actitud tan distante y horrible.

-¡No estoy celoso! –hizo un puchero que le dio una idea para provocarlo más.

-A bueno, pues solo le dijo que iba a luchar por ella y que la iba a enamorar de nuevo.

-¡maldito! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Tú eres solo mía! –La agarró de las muñecas y la acercó más a él.

-¿No que no estaba celoso? – Se rió tiernamente, el chico solo desvió la mirada -¡A bailar! –Juvia haló a Gray y lo llevó a donde todos estaban bailando –Te dije que no se bailar eso, además no sé qué música es esa. –Es música española, solo tiene que seguir el ritmo –Juvia comenzó a mover sus caderas, a aplaudir moviendo sus brazos elegantemente y a mover todo su cuerpo rítmicamente, y Gray quedó muy sorprendido al ver como la chica movía su cadera, pensó en ese momento algunas cosas sucias y luego sonrió y la tomo de la cadera. –Te mueves bien –le susurró, y la chica se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amado. Bailaron juntos muchas canciones hasta que Juvia le hablo.

-¿Escuchó eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Son ellos, están acá adentro.

* * *

**Bueno fin del capítulo! No sé si les guste esa canción pero yo la amo, además la letra me parece súper romántica y acá en Colombia esta súper de moda. Ahora si les contare porque demore tanto en actualizar. Como ya saben me operaron y no fui dos semanas a la u por lo de la recuperación. Cuando llegue tuve que adelantarme súper rápido y hacer trabajos atrasados y luego la semana a la que llegue comenzaban parciales, así que estudie y fueron las dos semanas de parciales más duras de la vida, escribí un one shot en el transmilenio porque en mi casa no tenía tiempo para escribir y si no lo han leído acá les dejo el link: s/10658497/1/Piensa-en-mi-en-un-d%C3%ADa-gris lo sé momento de promocionar Jajajajaja pero bueno siguiendo con la historia recibí las notas de mis parciales y perdí dos cortes de dos materias, mi mama me castigo y bueno me encontraba muy deprimida así que hasta ahora pude actualizar. No me odien por demorar tanto pero no fue mi culpa yo estudie demasiado y me afectó las clases a las que no fui porque quede totalmente perdida. **

**Respondiendo reviews de hace antigüedades: **

**SmilesUp:** Hola! Lamento haberte preocupado, bueno todo eso me paso y no había podido actualizar, fue demasiado tierno que te preocuparás por mi, enserio me hizo aguar el ojito. Enserio aunque no te conozco te aprecio muchísimo, fue toda una serie de eventos desafortunados pero estoy de vuelta con muchos más capítulos!

Bueno con respecto al review que me dejaste hace millones de años y que no había podido responder: eres española! Oh por Dios amo España y mi universidad tiene una sede allá así que lo más probable es que termine en España mi carrera y bueno tampoco es que debamos saber que hay en las prisiones pues nunca hemos estado allá, yo personalmente se que hay porque una vez iba en el carro con mi papa y vi una cancha de fútbol y una de baloncesto dentro de un edificio enorme y le pregunte como eso es un parque? Y me dijo no, es la cárcel de mujeres y yo quede como Ahhh ok. Bueno con respecto al manga I know! El beso fue un beso con todas las de la ley y ella dijo como oh pude haber usado mi magia! Yo creo que estaba consiente de eso pero se lo quería besar y mi pregunta es: ¿Gajeel estuvo conciente del beso? Porque hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. OMG! La entrada de Gray para salvar a Gajeel fue jodidamente épica, me dio mucha rabia ósea yo me imagine como que le iba a importar la condición de Juvia y el man se fue! Literal la dejo ahí tirada! Creo que a Gray se le subió el poder a la cabeza y es que son muchas emociones juntas porque apareció Igneel y va a pelear con Acnologia ósea waaaaaa solo espero a que sea lunes rápido.

Lyon es divino ósea en serio el sería perfecto para mi, yo lo consuelo y si tuvieron un enfrentamiento Chelia y Juvia aunque levé pero lo hubo, esa Lucy es toda loquilla y bueno Gray es divino. Sólo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y otra vez Gomen por hacerte preocupar. Te quiero y te mandó un abrazote psicólogo y un beso enorme. Bye!

**Angela-Li Raul-Mavere:** oh por Dios, Jajajaja si es ciero Lucy es una pervert y Jajajaja ¿Qué dijiste? No por favor no me mates XD, en realidad los amo y Waaa perdonen la demora, muchas gracias por dejarme su sexy review y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Besote gigantesco.

**Yuugiri:** Lo se Robin Williams también era mi actor favorito, no sé qué puede pensar una persona para que sea capaz de suicidarse, en lo personal yo si lo hubiera conocido le hubiera dicho como no espera yo diré quiero, mi mundo sería triste sin ti o algo así que lo hiciera recapacitar, amaba sus películas en especial el hombre Bicentenario y más allá de los sueños. Creo que ahora tendrán que cambiar papeles la esposa tendrá que buscarlo al infierno por lo del suicidio, en serio me encanta esa peli. Bueno mi mami confía en mí pero es un poco (mucho) controladora. Con eso de los lugares privados somos parecidas, no soy de esas personas de sociedad que le cae bien a todo el mundo solo soy una persona normal que le encanta estar en su casa! Yo también amo a Ana Torroja y me encanta "cruz de navajas" esa canción no me canso de oírla, lo de Monserrate ufff es un dolor de todo el cuerpo uno queda como oh Mátenme no aguanto el dolor, se ve fácil pero es una total miércoles! Yo amo al seiyu de Natsu ósea literal me caso con el! Sería totalmente hermoso hacer un karaoke con ese par pero bueno sería un total golpe de suerte si eso llegase a suceder. Con lo de tu ojo si sería horrible que te hiciera eso y tu despierta, no se sí viste alguna vez destino final pero hay una escena de esas y me da muchísimo miedo, la anestesia es horrible y si fue como oh voy a vomitar después de la cirugía y siii quiero tener un hijo o dos pero más adelante ahora me tienen con pastillas anticonceptivas para controlarme esa enfermedad así que no hay riesgo. Con lo que respecta al anime OMG han pasado muchas cosas! Primero ese beso fue hermoso aunque no se sí Gajeel se dio cuenta que ella lo beso porque estaba sin conocimiento y luego actuó como si nada. Literal grite como tú dices cuando llego Gray a salvar patria, me emocione tanto e iba en el transmilenio entonces ya te puedes imaginar como todos me miraron y me habrán catalogado de loca. Fue épica esa entrada y esa batalla hasta Gajeel se sorprendió por sus tremendo poderes pero lo que enserio odie fue como Gray dejo botada a Juvia ósea es un Imbecil que se le subió el poder a la cabeza y con lo de Igneel y Natsu ósea morí llorando fue clml "vive Natsu" y yo oh por Dios Igneel no te mueras! Solo espero que Mashima no lo mate.

Imagino la espada más como no se si has visto a Zero de Megaman ósea así bien grande y fuerte, Jajajaja por Dios lo se sexo salvaje! Chelia sabe bien que Lyon es de ella y creo que si le falta ponerle el letrero xD. Espero que te hay gustado el cap y perdóname la vida por la demora. Un besote y abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao:** hola! Muero de la envidia con que one ok rock vaya a tu país y acá nos dejen en la inmunda! Pero ok en otra ocasión será, ya leí tu sexy cap y OMG Gray beso a Juvia y waaaa que hermoso y luego lo que dijo Natsu ósea casi muero de la risa, este Imbécil me está engañando Jajajajaja y me late que es Gajeel el que está enojado pero total en el próximo Cap lo veremos. Espero que te haya gustado esta hermosa actualización. Un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos pronto.

**Fourtris-malec46:** Lo sé! Juvia posesiva hermosa y Chelia sea como sea quiere estar con Lyon y que la ame, creo que te di tu dosis diaria de celos ósea Gray todo tierno porque Juvia había hablado con Lyon! Perdóname la vida por tardar tanto pero espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un abrazo psicológico y un beso gigantesco.

**cistxc:** tienes razón ósea los zombis son el centro de atención pero pues ya casi llega el final así que estoy tratando de no terminarlo porque me da nostalgia pero bueno! Gracias por tu sexy consejo y de nuevo perdón por la demora. Un abrazo psicológico.

**Chi:** Jajajaja Chelia quiere en lo acosadora a Juvia pero ella sólo lo hace para ganarse el amor de Lyon! Perdóname por demorarme tanto en actualizar y te mandó muchos abrazos psicológicos y agradecimientos por tus buenos deseos con respecto a lo de mi operación, te quiero y gracias por todo.

**Yeii-chan:** Hi! Primero que todo gracias por tus buenos deseos y segundo si me encanta ese par ósea que no daría porque fueran reales pero la vida es cruel. Perdóname por demorar y ojalá te haya gustado el cap. Te mandó un brazo psicológico y gracias por todo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no demorare en actualizar y espero sus sexys reviews. Bye!**


	17. Una noche contigo

**Hola hermosuras! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien, acá el mega sexy capitulo. No recomendable para menores de edad y todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-¿Escuchó eso?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Son ellos, están adentro.  
-¿Quienes Juvia? No escucho nada - El chico soltó de la cadera a Juvia y vio en dirección a la que ella estaba viendo con preocupación.  
-Son muchos -dijo la chica angustiada.  
-No puedo escuchar por la música ¿a quienes te refieres? -la chica saco la espada de Gray de su espalda y se la paso, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil si ya estaban adentro era muy posible que no sobrevivieran porque estaban encerrados.  
-Estoy aquí contigo -el chico vio a la chica un poco asustada, cogió sus mejillas y la besó como si jamás la fuera a volver a ver. La joven se sonrojó y le sonrió al chico  
-El ruido viene del sótano, debieron entrar por las alcantarillas Gray-sama, es mejor que vayan enseguida, no tienen que alertar a nadie -Gray asintió y corrió detrás de Juvia, en un momento el joven Fullbuster se ladeó y trato de caer al suelo.

-¿Le sucede algo Gray-sama? -La chica se detuvo y le preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-No es nada, vamos -Al entrar por la puerta de la prisión vieron al primer monstruo, Juvia no dudo en atacarlo saltando y cortándole la cabeza con ambas espadas, la chica cayó elegantemente al piso y siguió corriendo. En el camino se encontró a unos cuantos más y los derroto con facilidad, Gray solo la observaba y estaba un poco extraño.

-Gray-sama ¿Pudieron escapar a otras partes de la prisión? -La chica vio en dirección a un segundo camino que se abría desde el pasillo que conducía a las alcantarillas.

-No podemos saberlo pero primero tenemos que acabar con los que han logrado colarse y cerrar la entrada lo más rápido posible -la chica asintió con su cabeza y siguió el ruido que hacían los monstruos. El chico cerró la puerta del pasillo apretando un botón y saco su espada, la princesa entendió a Gray, si uno lograba salir no podían ir detrás de él y evitar que mordiera a algún sobreviviente los cuales estaban tan felices e ignorantes de lo que pasaba en ese momento. La chica siguió matando y avanzando por el lugar que tenía un aspecto deplorable.

-Gray-sama ¿Qué ocurre? no ha matado muchos monstruos.

-Lo sé -El chico se irguió, limpió el sudor de su frente y tomo su espada fuertemente, siguió detrás de ella bajando por algunas escaleras viejas y totalmente sucias y finalmente llegaron a un lugar amplio que tenía un hueco en el piso. El olor era tan desagradable que le dieron nauseas a la peli azul. El alcantarillado se podía ver justamente por ese hueco, la chica no se había equivocado, de alguna manera los monstruos habían logrado llegar por las cañerías y entrar por ese lugar que por el tiempo que llevaba la prisión funcionando se podía ver que estaba desgastado. La chica suspiró y se puso en posición de pelea, habían más de cien monstruos reunidos y muchos más seguían apareciendo en el hueco. Los zombis apenas los vieron se fueron dispuestos a atacarlos, Juvia se hizo cargo de muchos y vio que Gray estaba siendo rodeado, no entendía que le pasaba si todas las veces que peleaban él tenía más nivel que ella.

-¿Gray-sama que haremos con ese hueco? -el chico no le respondió y seguía concentrado en sus adversarios acabando poco a poco con ellos.

-!Mierda! -Juvia escuchó la expresión del muchacho y vio como este caía al piso. Sintió un estrujón en su corazón, se preocupo por él y en su mente una frase apareció "Juvia es la única que puede morder a Gray-sama" la joven sonrió ante tal afirmación y corrió para defenderlo acabando con los que estaban dispuestos a morder a Gray y a los que la estaban atacando a ella, la chica se encontraba al frente de él dándole una perfecta vista de su enorme trasero y de sus piernas fuertes marcadas por el pantalón.

-No es necesario que se deje morder para que Juvia le de la cura -dijo sensualmente mientras Gray solo trago saliva y se puso totalmente rojo, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos oyéndola gemir de placer.

-Y-Yo Yo estoy borracho, no puedo atacar con total precisión -Dijo con su voz temblorosa y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para que los pensamientos sucios salieran de ella.

-Juvia lo sabe, no debió haber recibido tanto alcohol -dijo riéndose tiernamente del chico, acabando con unos más y viendo como subían más monstruos desde ese lugar.

-¿Ve ese armario donde guardan papeles? -la chica le señaló un pedazo de metal cuadrado que taparía el hueco -Sí -Póngalo en ese hueco mientras Juvia acaba con ellos -Gray obedeció y en el camino corto algunas cabezas siendo cubierto por la peli azul, el chico tiró al piso el armario y lo empujo tapando el hueco, los monstruos hacían fuerza para que no cerrara el hueco y Juvia junto más cosas poniéndolas encima del armario para que hiciera peso y no lo pudieran mover. Se volteó y comenzó a acabar con los monstruos que quedaban, el chico la ayudo pero no era tan rápido como siempre lo había sido, sí que había tomado mucho, tanto que minutos atrás le demostró a Juvia que estaba celoso de su casi hermano Lyon.

-Juvia no cree que eso aguante mucho, ¿pero por qué no atacaron antes? es que acaso ¿Se han vuelto más inteligentes? hicieron todo lo posible para que Gray-sama no les cerrará el paso, Juvia cree que ahora si corren mucho peligro.

-No lo sé Juvia, cerraremos la puerta de barrotes para que no puedan salir a donde están los demás, así podremos detenerlos por algún tiempo, no pueden romper los barrotes por el material. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -Juvia asintió y se estaba dirigiendo a la salida cuando Gray la tomo por sorpresa mordiéndole la clavícula y pasando su mano por la intimidad de Juvia. -Quiero que me des la cura -Juvia sintió un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo y solo quería tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo completamente suyo en ese momento. -Primero tienen que asegurarse de que los monstruos no hayan logrado subir y limpiar el desastre que hicieron arriba para que nadie los vea -La chica dejo que Gray le siguiera tocando su parte intima y con su mirada le suplicó que se detuviera ya que no sabía cómo terminaría eso.

-Está bien pero esta noche serás mía -sentenció guardando la espada. La chica solo se sonrojo ante la proposición de Gray y era porque lo anterior ella lo había dicho en broma. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y vieron que todos seguían bailando y que por la música no se habían dado cuenta de que los monstruos habían entrado, al parecer ya no había peligro dieron una vuelta cuidadosamente por la prisión y no vieron absolutamente nada, lo único que vieron fue a Lyon recostado en un árbol durmiendo y a Chelia acostada en su hombro. Los dos jóvenes ignoraron esa escena pues lo más importante ahora eran los monstruos.

-Hay que esconder los cuerpos -dijo Gray ya un poco más en sus cinco sentidos, la chica fue corriendo al lugar al acordarse de los monstruos que habían matado y con un total asco comenzó a mover los cuerpos a una habitación. -Ten cuidado -le dijo Gray mientras cargaba a más monstruos, al terminar Juvia vio su ropa y estaba totalmente asqueada.

-Juvia va a buscar su ropa -Gray asintió y también fue a buscar su ropa -Nos vemos en las duchas -le susurró y Juvia solo sintió como se erizaba todos los vellos de sus brazos. -Happy ¿Cómo sigue Charle-san? -le preguntó la peli azul cuando llegó a la celda.

-Aún no despierta, ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre? -le preguntó el pequeño azulito muy alterado.

-Luego ella te contará lo que paso, no te preocupes todos están bien y no te alteres ¿Sí? -Juvia le sonrió y acarició la cabecita del pequeño, tomo ropa de su maleta y salió hacia las duchas.

-La fiesta ya casi termina, Natsu-san no demora en pasar y te traerá algo de comer -habló la princesa cuando escuchó la pequeña barriguita del pequeño sonar.

-!Aye sir! -al llegar a las duchas Gray la estaba esperando en la puerta y sonrió cuando la vio, pero esa sonrisa solo la pudo sentir él ya que la desapareció antes de que ella pudiera verla.

-Vamos -La chica entró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, el chico la imitó y giraron la llave para que el agua callera y pudieran limpiarse, al sentir el agua helada la chica gritó y comenzó a temblar.

-Solo es agua fría princesita -la chica hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda lavando su hermoso cabello dejándole ver todas sus curvas. El chico sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y sentía una fuerza sobrenatural que lo obligaba a tocarla. -Yo te ayudó a refregarte -dijo el Fullbuster tocando sus pechos y bajando por su vientre. La chica se volteó para quedar frente a frente con él y lo empezó a besar tocando su torso desnudo. -No es justo que siempre le haga esto -La chica corrió su cabello y le mostró el chupón que le había hecho cuando estuvieron juntos-ahora es el turno de ella y esta marca le hará saber que usted es solo de Juvia -El chico se confundió un poco con lo que dijo ¿Demostrarle a quién? pero lo olvido completamente cuando ella se adueño de su cuello pasando sus labios dulcemente dando pequeños besos para que al final comenzara a succionar del lado izquierdo de su cuello. El chico comenzó a responder y la excitación ya se estaba notando en su miembro, mientras ella chupaba el corrió su cadera, abrió sus piernas y metió su miembro entre ellas para comenzar a frotarse en Juvia sin penetrarla. La chica cerró sus piernas y le gustaba como ese movimiento hacía que su clítoris se estimulara. La peli azul termino con el cuello del chico y bajo sus labios capturando una de sus tetillas pasando su lengua al rededor y mordisqueándole, Gray mordió su labio para no gemir y es que se sentía un poco avergonzado que eso le produjera placer.

-Le gusta ¿no es así? -Habló Juvia juguetonamente y el muchacho sintió como su cara hervía en ese momento. Gray aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos para que ella gimiera y olvidará lo que acababa de pasar. -!Espere! Ahhh...Aaaahh... Ju...Juvia no puede -La chica sintió como todo su cuerpo explotaba de placer y terminaba con el primer orgasmo de la noche. -Te gusta ¿No es así? -Imitó Gray a la perfección las palabras de la joven y ella solo sonrió y metió su lengua en la boca del chico. Jugueteaba con la lengua del oji gris mientras una de sus manos rebeldes comenzó a acariciarle la otra tetilla, la pellizcaba y la halaba y el muchacho emitió un pequeño sonido dentro de la boca de la princesa. El joven no iba a quedarse atrás esperando que solo ella pudiera divertirse, bajo sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cola de la chica donde empezó a apretar suavemente sus nalgas. Separó sus piernas y al tener su miembro en la entrada de Juvia vio como esta lo detenía. -Acá no Gray-sama, este lugar huele raro además se sentirían más cómodos encima de una cama -el chico se enojo un poco, estaba demasiado caliente y quería entrar en ella cuanto antes, pero en realidad el baño olía terrible, ahí se había duchado una peli rosada que se había quitado todo el camuflaje. La chica termino de bañarse y cerró la llave mientras el solo la veía con ganas de devorarla. La joven se secó y comenzó a cambiarse -Si no se da prisa tardara más tiempo en estar dentro de ella -le susurró y el chico cerró enseguida la llave y se seco por encima cambiándose y apresurándola a salir. -¿Desea a Juvia Gray-sama? -le preguntó acercándose mucho a él -¿Qué crees? -le respondió acariciando su mejilla -Juvia le va a peinar el cabello -Sonrió y cogió el cepillo, el chico lo que menos quería era peinarse si sabía que no le iba a durar ni diez segundos cuando la tuviera encima. Lo peinó, con sus dedos levanto sus mechones negros y luego ella paso el cepillo por su largo cabello tomo su ropa y la lavó con el agua.

-Es mejor que Juvia bote esta ropa -se dio por vencida al ver que la sangre no se iba, tomo sus espadas y cogió la mano de Gray para salir de las duchas rumbo a una celda.

-¿Donde se habían metido tortolitos? -preguntó Natsu con una gran sonrisa y con comida para Happy.

-!No te incumbe estúpido ninja! -dijo totalmente cabreado, solo quería irse con Juvia.

-Natsu-san lo que acabo de pasar es muy serio, los zombis lograron entrar a la prisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Natsu cambio su semblante a uno muy preocupado.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama y Juvia pudieron detenerlos, pero ya no se encuentran seguros acá, para esta fecha todos en Japón ya deben estar contaminados y todos estarán afuera esperando para entrar.

-¿Por donde entraron?

-Por un hueco que se había formado en el piso del sótano de la prisión, mire por acá -La chica llevó a Natsu al lugar donde habían escondido los cuerpos de los monstruos y al lugar donde habían puesto el armario, por suerte aún seguía en su lugar y el peli rosado se preocupo bastante.

-Tenemos que estar más pendientes, hablaremos con cada uno de los que puedan pelear, ya no nos tomaran por sorpresa. Bueno por el momento me largo a dormir estoy muy borracho y Happy debe tener mucha hambre -la peli azul estuvo de acuerdo y subió con ellos, el ninja tomo su camino y la chica caminaba buscando una celda donde no los pudieran interrumpir. Gray estaba demasiado enojado, por su mente paso el pensamiento de no hacerle el amor esa noche, lo hizo esperar demasiado y él solo la quería a ella.

-¿Le parece bien acá? no es gran cosa pero se pueden divertir mucho -El chico tomo una actitud indiferente entraron al lugar y él se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama? ¿Está enojado? -El chico solo resopló y dejo su espada a un lado de la cama.

-Vamos Gray-sama Juvia tenía que decirle a Natsu-san lo que había pasado, además puede hacer lo que quiera con ella esta noche, no sea así -el muchacho esperaba que ella siguiera rogándole, quería saber cuánto lo anhelaba. Ella al no ver respuesta de él se quitó toda su ropa, lo empujó para que quedara boca arriba y se sentó en el bulto de sus pantalones -Todo esto es suyo Gray-sama -la chica cogió la mano del chico y lo puso encima de uno de sus enormes pechos, el pelinegro vio hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado, tenía que hacerse el duro. -Vamos Gray-sama -la mujer tomo la otra mano de Gray y escogió su dedo índice y corazón llevándoselo a la boca. Juvia comenzó a pasear su lengua en ellos y chupaba totalmente concentrada. Su rostro se veía totalmente sexy, sonrojada y dispuesta a hacer todo para complacerlo, el chico no aguanto ni un segundo más y deseaba que esa lengua se encontrara en otro lugar, cambio de posición dejándola abajo. Espero que mojara bien sus dedos para luego sacarlos de su boca y meterlos dentro de ella. La chica gimió y agarró con fuerza la espalda del chico, con su dedo pulgar él comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris y moviendo los demás lograba que la chica no controlara sus gemidos. -Gray-sama Juvia otra vez, espere n-n-no más -ignoró totalmente las palabras de su chica y se dedico a chupar sus enormes pechos, la chica se retorcía y trato débilmente de quitarle la camiseta pero se detuvo al venirse. Gray sonrió satisfecho y saco sus dedos de dentro de ella, se quito su ropa hábilmente y lamió su cuello dejándole un rastro de saliva, le haría pagar todo el tiempo que le hizo esperar y tenía toda la noche para disfrutarla sin que los interrumpieran. Él la sentó en la cama recostando su erección en el vientre de la chica.

-¿Quieres repetir lo que le hiciste a mis dedos? -Juvia se sonrojo, no le daba asco probarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo tenía miedo de arruinar el momento. -Ju-Juvia no sabe cómo hacerlo -dijo inocentemente mientras el chico al escuchar su tierna respuesta la puso en posición donde el también pudiera darle placer en su zona intima. -Solo repite lo de ahorita -dijo mientras comenzaba su trabajo en ella y la chica cerraba los ojos al sentir su lengua en esa parte dándole un placer indescriptible. La chica comenzó con pequeños lengüetazos en su tronco y al final lo introdujo por completo dentro de su boca, su boca y su lengua se movían expertamente y el chico solo abrió más sus piernas dejando que el placer lo inundara por completo, tortuosos y deliciosos movimientos hacia la lengua de ella mientras que el placer le sacaba pequeños gemidos al chico -¿As-shi? -dijo entre gemidos la chica -Sigue así princesa -dijo con su voz ronca y extasiada -Duraron algunos minutos, la chica sentía como palpitaba dentro de ella y le encantaba esa sensación pero un gemido profundo se hizo presente haciendo eco en el pasillo de la celda, la chica paro cuando sintió venirse de nuevo y saco su boca del miembro del chico teniendo su tercer orgasmo que sorpresivamente fue acompañado con la eyaculación del chico que le untó toda la cara.

-Perdóname no me pude controlar -tomo apurado una de sus prendas para limpiarla y la chica tomo en sus dedos un poco y lo metió en su boca. -¿Así sabe Gray-sama? es delicioso -Gray se sonrojo y limpió tiernamente a su princesa, la beso despertando de nuevo la pasión y la puso en posición para penetrarla. Juvia con su mirada le dio permiso para entrar y agarró fuertemente su mano, el chico sin más reparo entró en ella y con sus embestidas hacia jadear a la chica. Ella paseo sus manos por la fuerte espalda del joven y empujó con fuerza su cola en dirección a ella. Gray captó el mensaje y entró en ella más rápido, más profundo y con más deseo que nunca. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una y con cada envite salvaje del chico dejaba en la luna a la pequeña peli azul. El orgasmo para ambos no se hizo esperar y ella cayó rendida en el torso desnudo de Gray. El joven trataba de volver a tener una respiración normal y acarició el cabello mojado de la chica. -Juvia tiene miedo -comenzó a llorar y se acurruco más en su pecho.

-¿Miedo de que? yo estoy acá contigo -dijo Gray tratando de darle ánimos a la chica.

-Miedo de todo, ahora esa mujer aparece y la amenaza, los monstruos también quieren entrar ahora y a lo que más tiene miedo es a perderlo Gray-sama.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien y no me vas a perder. -Gray levanto a Juvia de la barbilla y la beso tiernamente -Por ahora solo tendrás que preocuparte por gritar de placer -La chica acepto la sucia invitación de su amado y siguieron jugando toda la noche haciendo cosas que ella jamás había imaginado que fueran posibles.

.

.

.

-Pero señorita ¿Por qué no han venido por nosotros?

-Cállate imbécil no preguntes más idiota, Zeref nos dijo que teníamos que esperar pacientemente.

* * *

**Buaaa final del capítulo, perdónenme enserio por hacerlos esperar y ya saben todo el cuento, la U que es muy pesada y me asesina lentamente. Respondiendo sus reviews:**

** 19****: **Tienes razón el estudio es más importante ya que si me va bien salgo rápido a vacaciones y puedo escribir más capítulos y así los hago felices, bueno si Minerva es una perra la odio totalmente y siempre dan ganas de asesinarla, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y que me hacen subir el ánimo definitivamente, abrazo MEGA abrazo psicológico y nos leemos el próximo capitulo ;)

**Chachos**** :** Hi Ashh lo sé mira que ahora me gusta más el Meredy x Lyon pero pues ya lo involucre mucho con Chelia y ya no puedo cambiar radicalmente la historia (se arrepiente y llora) Meredy es muy linda enserio pero bueno ya nos toco para la próxima historia, muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y por tu buena onda, enserio muchos saludos y un saludote gigante :D

**Yuugiri:** Oh por Dios! no me mandes los de la moto por favor porque me vere en la penosa necesidad de mandarte a un paquete de zombis come carne y muerde humanos ok no, jajajaja pues la verdad nunca me separaron de mi perra xD así que no sé lo que se siente pero te comprendo y ojala todo salga bien. Y si lo del suicidio fue algo triste que no debió haber pensado bien, yo también amo la luna bueno veras estoy obsesionada con los lobos y pues la luna llena, lobos me encantan :D pues me encanta la canción de cruz de navajas porque es como lo que la monotonía a la que puede llegar una relación y bueno si María fue muy perra al decir que fueron dos drogadictos y no aceptar su culpa, Mario murió tristemente. Pero bueno mira que la medicina ha avanzado demasiado y esa película es muy ficty y si es por tu bien te recomiendo que te operes :3 Bueno en el manga se vienen peleas extremadamente geniales por Dios osea Dios quiera que no muera Igneel y si me emocione mucho cuando Natsu le dijo como "Y cuál es mi recompensa" vomite arco iris literal. Jajaja pues vamos a ver como sigue la trama ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Morirán en el intento? descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de lo siento pero sobreviviré, jajajaja lo sé soy mala pero bueno Gray tiene en claro lo que es de ella y Saber es otro cuento tenebroso ahí Blow Away es el opening de una ova donde ambos, Natsu y Gray cantan la canción por eso pensé en ponerlo, osea los amo a ambos. Saludes besote gigante te quiero mucho! bye!

**SmilesUp****:** Bueno solo sé que es confunde y reinaras, no sé si has escuchado la frase pero a ellas dos les queda perfecto, Chelia se obsesionó por Lyon y si eso del hilo fue hermoso sonando de ella totalmente ilusionada, Minerva es una total bitch y claro todo tiene su explicación no te preocupes. Jajajaja Saber están bajo órdenes y tienen que esperar y esa canción me encanta, Enrique Iglesias es un mega papasito, ushhh es hermoso enserio, La historia está llegando a su final así que todo se resolverá en pocos capítulos. Bueno y con respecto a la respuesta de la respuesta de mi respuesta a bueno ya me enrede jajajaa pero bueno para ir a España necesito dinero solo espero ganarme una beca o algo así y poder ir a estudiar allá, las cárceles allá deben ser mucho mejor que acá y me duele eso de Gray ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? a Mashima le encanta hacernos bullying definitivamente ahora solo espero que pasen el especial de 413 días de fairy al anime ya que están pasando todos los especiales, sería totalmente hermoso y bueno entonces nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Un mega abrazo psicológico bye ;)

**Oni No Ao****:** Amo tu súper sexy mega reviews, espero tu sexy capitulo y yo quiero otro beso me hace el favor y lo pone y ¿Cuando es el concierto de one ok rock? creo que llorare porque no vinieron acá. Total que suertuda eres solo los quiero acá. Saludos te quiero bye.

**kamanosukesempai:** Muchísimas gracias! me encanta que te encante y bueno solo escribo lo que sale de mi mente, gracias por enamorarte de mi fic y bueno lamento la tardanza pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer. Saludos! bye!

**Yeii-chann:** La vida es super cruel pero ahi estamos caminando hacia el futuro, guerras del amor hasta ahora empiezan, neee mentiras espero que te haya gustado el cap, saludos y un besote gigante.

**viry3fick**** :** No recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas puesto un sexy review pero bueno me encanta cuando lo hacen, gracias por tu apoyo y por todo, bueno si es que Juvia y su imaginación es peligrosa pero ella es hermosa y sabe cómo manejar a su Gray-sama. Actualice lo más rapido posible y espero que te haya mega gustado el cap, saludes y nos leemos pronto :D

**midori-chini****:** Claro lo más rápido posible, me gusta que te encante ;) y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**JuviaLF:** Me encanta que lo hayas amado y si Lyon es hermoso porque es tan tierno y esta tan enamorado de Juvia que no se merece lo que le está pasando pero ojala las cosas se mejoren y si el Gruvia es hermoso no lo puedo negar, me encanta! mucho saludos y un besote gigante, espero que te haya gustado también este cap.

**Bueno hermosuras me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Escondidas

**Sé que merezco morir por no actualizar en casi un mes pero perdónenme la vida.**

**Advertencia: Capitulo No apto para los que no les guste el Lemmon. ¡Capitulo 18 here we go!**

* * *

-A veces creo que nos han engañado y Zeref en realidad no existe, debimos habernos ido del país cuando supimos que todo esto era una conspiración -habló el rubio desafiando a la mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de la existencia de Zeref? Gracias a él estas vivo basura y estas a salvo en este lugar, mi padre me dio todas las indicaciones a seguir para ese día, el mundo va a cambiar, Tártaros en la tierra y un nuevo orden mundial en el cual seré la única diosa.

-Claro si el famoso Zeref te deja -masculló sarcásticamente un chico tímido y de cabello color negro, la mujer se enfado tanto que con un solo golpe lo dejo sangrando en la pared.

-Claro que seré una diosa estúpido Rogue, ya no más Titania, no más princesa, no más gente de esa maldita organización que me humille y me saque como un perro, no por nada me convertí en la mejor ninja, esto será una tarea totalmente fácil y lo único que me duele es que estoy atada de manos, encontré a esa perrita faldera y solo me puedo limitar a verla corretear por ahí con ese estúpido de Gray Fullbuster. Pero cuando me den luz verde la destruiré como destruí a Titania, primero acabare con lo que más le duele y cuando ya no tenga a su amorcito la matare dolorosamente.

-La única diferencia entre lo que le hiciste a Titania y lo que le vas a hacer a la peli azul seria matarla verdaderamente, porque según se Erza no dejo que tú la mataras.

-Tú no sabes una mierda y al menos acabe con Jellal, solo faltan dos días Sting y en dos días acabare con Zeref y con todo Tártaros y me volveré tan fuerte y poderosa que cada persona en la tierra me alabara.

-¿Quién te alabara? Porque Zeref solo quiere destrucción, por eso ya destruyó Japón, ¡él quiere destruir todo! este plan no tiene sentido Minerva.

-¡Solo calla y espera! tengo todo controlado, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan par de imbéciles, cuando tenga esa cura en mis manos y pueda salir caminando sin que esos monstruos me ataquen será mi victoria.

-Nuestra victoria, querrás decir.

-Sí, sí como digas -la mujer se rió con una total confianza en su victoria, para ella sería fácil vencer a Zeref con sus habilidades y los demás solo caerían en sus garras.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana cuando en la celda Juvia dormía plácidamente mientras Gray observaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por medio de la ventana llena de barrotes, le había quitado la sábana y la cobija solamente para verla, estaba realmente cansado pero no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo perfecto de la peli azul, le parecía mentira que esa mujer se hubiera convertido en lo más importante de su vida, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza y de pensar en todas las cosas que acababan de hacer horas antes. Ninguna petición del peli negro le había quedado grande a la princesa, tuvieron el sexo más salvaje y placentero que hubiera podido pedir pero en el fondo él sabía que no había sido sexo, en el fondo sabía que la amaba y que daría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera bien. La chica se movió un poco sintiendo la ausencia de las cobijas y un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio al joven espadachín observándola con ternura.

-¿Gray-sama quiere más? -dijo la chica somnolienta y frotando su ojo.

-Solo estaba observándote, eres... -El chico calló iba a decir algo totalmente cursi y eso afectaría su orgullo, la chica ladeo su cabeza esperando la respuesta del joven pero nada llego en esos segundos a sus oídos, la princesa sonrió ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad fría del joven y se acomodó en su pecho para robarle calor -...Feliz cumpleaños adelantado princesa -Juvia se sorprendió muchísimo, se despertó totalmente y lo vio a los ojos -¿Cómo lo supo?

-Eres mi enemiga, se todo de ti.

-Bueno eso sonó como si Gray-sama fuera un acosador -dijo la chica entre dientes y luego su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Te sucede algo? -le preguntó cuándo se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba feliz y que algo la preocupaba.

-No es nada, son solo cosas tontas Gray-sama -Juvia cerró los ojos y quería que él no le siguiera preguntando al respecto, no le gustaba hablar del tema ya que había sido muy reciente lo que había sucedido y aún no lo había superado del todo.

-Es por lo que paso con Lyon ¿no es así? -la chica asintió y vio como Gray entrecruzaba su mano con la de ella.

-Es demasiado raro para Juvia ¿Sabe? se supone que ella mañana se debería estar casando con Lyon-san, ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y ahora ella está con usted...es un poco difícil. Juvia no quiere hablar del tema Gray-sama.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte entregado a mi esa noche? -El joven Fullbuster no pensó en lo que dijo, solo salió de su boca y en su voz había un tono de recriminación que la hizo sentirse incomoda.

-No, claro que no Gray-sama, Juvia siente cosas por usted que no siente por Lyon-san, cada vez que se le acerca, cada vez que la toca, cada vez que la besa. Juvia ya no es una niña ¿sabe? y lo supo cuando usted entró malherido a esa granja...usted mato a esa niña cuando le dijo "perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte" agarrando sus muñecas. La volvió adicta a usted y ella pensó que era una mala mujer por pensar cosas con usted sin ni siquiera conocerse, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ya no era solo sexo es algo más Gray-sama algo aquí que va más allá del odio que Juvia le tenía y si este latido que está escuchando en su pecho no es para Juvia, ella ya no sabría que hacer sin usted en su vida -la chica llevó la mano de ambos a su pecho para que Gray sintiera como latía su corazón, el joven era malo para expresar lo que sentía, no pudo decir nada ante la pequeña confesión que la peli azul había hecho, solo se limitó a decir -No te lo había dicho pero tienes un buen oído -el joven había dicho esa frase haciendo referencia al latido de su corazón, su corazón se encontraba acelerado por estar hablando sobre esas cosas que para él eran muy difíciles y tenía miedo de hablar sobre Lyon y más de saber que ella se podía arrepentir de estar con él.

-Sí Juvia tiene buen oído -le sonrió y no vio cuando Gray le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. La chica gimió de la sorpresa y dejo que él empezara a "endulzarle el oído". -Juvia cree que merece un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Te daré un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado pero no sé si te guste.

-Sí no se lo da a Juvia ella no podrá saber.

-Eres insaciable -le susurró en el odio -No quiero malacostumbrarte -Juvia sonrió juguetonamente -¡Usted es él que provoca a Juvia, ella no tiene la culpa! pero ella está cansada Gray-sama, usted también es insaciable -lo dijo en forma de puchero.

-¿Te parece si dejamos tu regalo para más tarde? -Juvia pensó unos segundos y en realidad se sentía demasiado cansada pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, tal vez si esperaba sería tarde por las constantes amenazas que los acechaban.

-No, Gray-sama haga sentir a Juvia en la nubes por favor -Juvia beso al joven y el chico correspondió a ese inocente beso, Gray la tomo con ternura, poniéndola de espaldas a él, la arropó con las cobijas de la celda y se acerco a ella entrecruzando sus piernas con las de ella formando un ángulo de noventa grados con ellas, la penetró profundamente y con su manos empezó a acariciar sus brazos y su cabello para al final adueñarse dulcemente de sus pechos.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia! -escucharon la voz de un peli rosado.

-¡Shhh! ¡no hagas ruido! -le susurró en el odio mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. La chica le costaba obedecer, Gray le producía mucho placer y quería sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por medio de sus gemidos.

-¿Gray, Juvia? ¿Dónde putas están? -la chica sintió adrenalina, no quería que Natsu los viera en esas, pero era excitante para ella, si los veía solo podían fingir que estaban durmiendo muy cerquita. El chico encendió la luz del pasillo de las celdas y comenzó a caminar.

-Gray contesta maldita sea, se que tu y Juvia cogieron para esta parte de la prisión.

-Es-espere Gray-sama más despacio...va...va...va a hacer que Juvia gima -le susurró con mucha excitación, petición que el joven ignoró y gracias a eso la chica no pudo contenerse -Aaaahh -gimió en la mano de Gray que le estaba cubriendo su boca.

-¡Lárgate imbécil! ¡Déjanos dormir! -gritó Gray desesperado cuando sintió que Natsu estaba muy cerca y los podía ver.

-Si claro durmiendo, tengo un plan, termina de comerte a Juvia y ven a la celda de Wendy que todos estamos reunidos allá.

-Hijo de puta -masculló y vio la cara de la princesa totalmente sonrojada.

-Eres mi mujer, es normal, no te preocupes -Le dijo mientras corría su cara para que lo besara -El chico de nuevo terminó en ella y exhaustos descansaron unos minutos, durmiendo en esa posición mucho tiempo y cuando Juvia abrió los ojos ya había salido el sol.

-Gray-sama por la posición del sol Juvia puede calcular que son más de las diez de la mañana -le dijo muy bajito para despertarlo con ternura.

-No importa vamos a dormir hasta medio día.

-Gray-sama despiértese ellos los están esperando -Gray se levantó sobresaltado golpeándose con la cama de arriba. Juvia le sobo la cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa. Se cambiaron los dos y salieron directo a la celda de Lucy y Wendy, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que la reunión ya había terminado y deberían estar en el comedor o en la cancha de la prisión.

-Juvia se siente avergonzada por quedarse dormida y no venir cuando la necesitaban.

-Debe ser un plan estúpido conociendo a Natsu, ven vamos que tengo hambre. –El joven acomodo su espada y salió con Juvia al comedor, no se encontraban cogidos de la mano pero cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Lyon acompañado de una peli rosada el cual reaccionó de una manera dolida al verlos juntos, le faltaba mucho para superarlo completamente y más porque sentía tanto amor en su corazón por Juvia que verla con su casi hermano lo estaba matando lentamente. Juvia hizo el que no lo vio, "Mañana debería estarme casando con él" pasó por su mente y se le estrujó el corazón al pensar que Lyon debería estar sufriendo por ella.

-Hola ¿Cómo están todos? –Saludo Juvia un poco tímida esperando el regaño de sus amigos.

-Hola mujer más tarde quiero hablar contigo –Gajeel le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Si Gajeel-kun, Charle-san ya despertaste -dijo emocionada la princesa ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes.

-¿Cuánto duras Gray? -le preguntó con ganas de fastidiarlo el ninja cabeza.

-Cállate nos quedamos dormidos imbécil -al chico se le colorearon las mejillas y Natsu se burló de él. -Creo que no es una conversación adecuada -los asesinó Lucy con la mirada viendo que Wendy se encontraba presente y que afortunadamente no había entendido nada de lo que ese par había dicho.

-¿Piensas decirnos el plan o qué? -Ya Gray estaba fastidiado y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir ninguna locura del peli rosado.

-Bien, Lucy ya nos conto sobre las bombas y sobre lo que tienen planeado hacernos a todos, lo más seguro es que mañana todos estemos muertos sin embargo no vamos a dejarle tan fácil a nadie nuestra muerte ¿No? entre más debajo de la tierra estemos menos nos van a afectar las bombas y eso fue lo que pensé después de que Juvia me dijo que lo monstruos habían logrado entrar por las cañerías, vamos a entrar en las cañerías cuando los aviones estén cerca.

-Pero Natsu-san tiene que tener en cuenta que el alcantarillado ya no es una zona segura, los monstruos han logrado entrar a la prisión por medio de ellas y meterse allá sería un tipo de suicidio.

-Tienes toda la razón Juvia, por eso vamos a encontrar más lugares en esta prisión que tengan alcantarillados y los inspeccionaremos buscando lugares seguros.

-Estúpido ninja ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar esos lugares sin que las demás personas se alarmen?

-Ya había pensado en eso, por eso esta tarde jugaremos a las escondidas, el verdadero objetivo del juego será encontrar el mayor numero de escondites sin ser mordidos por los zombis, ¿a que soy muy inteligente?

-Eres un imbécil pero a veces tienes buenas ideas -dijo Gajeel burlándose del pequeño ninja.

-Además si la seguridad en la prisión se rompiera y quedáramos expuestos podemos escapar por ese lugar.

-Natsu-san no sabrían a donde salir, Juvia cree que ellos están perdidos en este lugar.

-Lo sé Juvia pero no nos dejaremos morir tan fácil ¿no es así? -La chica asintió y le siguió el juego a Natsu, no se iban a dejar morir tan fácil pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que algo siniestro se estaba planeando ya que al estar Minerva en ese lugar y que no le hubiera hecho nada malo a ella estaba demasiado raro.

-Todo saldrá bien –le susurró Gray y se levantó a traer comida, Juvia salió detrás de él pero fue detenida por Natsu.

-Ellos te quieren a ti –La peli azul respiro profundo y miró al ninja con tristeza en sus ojos -Juvia lo sabe, no es coincidencia que escogieran el día de su cumpleaños para atacar, no se preocupe Natsu-san si piden la vida de Juvia para salvar la de ustedes ella lo hará, no dudará se lo jura si eso al menos salva la vida de Gray-sama y de ustedes que no tuvieron la culpa de la falta que Juvia cometió cuando dejo que su padre liberara a los monstruos.

-Gray no dejará que te entregues y créeme que nosotros no te dejaremos morir primero morimos todos antes de dejarte en sus manos pero tienes que hacer memoria de quien quiere destruirte.

-Juvia mató tanta gente que no sabe quién podría querer vengarse, Natsu-san júrele que detendrá a Gray-sama si Juvia decide entregarse, es por el bien de todos.

-No seas tonta Juvia, ¿Crees que dejare que te hagan daño después de lo que has hecho por mí?

-Gajeel-kun es la decisión de Juvia, quiere que esta pesadilla termine y que ustedes sean felices.

-¿Crees que Gray sería feliz si te matan? no permitiré que mueras además Gray jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Perdonarte qué? – llegó Gray y Juvia le suplicó con la mirada que no dijera nada. Todos callaron en la mesa y Gray cambió su semblante a uno muy serio.

-¿Qué no me piensan decir de que estaban hablando?

-Que vamos a hacer una competencia con Gajeel de quien encuentra más lugares seguros y tú no me perdonarías si no te dijera. –Gray no era tonto y no se convenció con la respuesta del chico pero no siguió preguntando, más tarde podría sacarle toda la información a su princesa.

-Toma Juvia –le pasó una charola con comida y la chica devoró todo lo que había en ella, hacerlo con Gray le daba mucha hambre.

-¡Hola a todos! Esta tarde jugaremos a las escondidas por toda la prisión –habló Natsu para todos y a muchos no les gustó la idea pero entre menos personas se entrometieran iba a ser mejor para ellos para buscar los lugares.

-¡Escondidas americanas! Ujuuu –gritó un chico en la prisión.

-¿Escondidas americanas? –preguntó el peli rosado un poco confundido.

-Sí son en las que cuando encuentras a la persona la besas en la boca, así ganas.

-¡Me parece una buena idea! –gritó el peli rosado ignorando que con ese detalle más personas se iban a interesar en el juego.

-¡Natsu eres un imbécil! –le gritó Gray mientras que Lucy y los demás hacían un face palm.

-El juego comenzará a las dos de la tarde con una canción que sonará por toda la prisión, una persona de cada pareja se esconderá y si alguien encuentra a Lucy y la besa lo matare ¿Entendieron? –eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono el cual todos pasaron saliva.

-Se oye interesante ¿Quieres jugar Lyon? –Le preguntó Chelia muy emocionada al peli plateado.

-No quiero jugar, eso es estúpido –el peli plateado estaba muy serio pero todo era por una razón, una simple razón que radicaba en que mañana era el día que había esperado toda su vida y que ahora ya no es más que una horrible pesadilla que no creía poder superar.

-Vamos Lyon, no seas aburrido – Lo agarró del brazo y él no quería tratarla mal.

-No quiero, déjame solo Chelia, allá esta tu hermana ve con ella.

-No quiero –Chelia le sacó la lengua y vio como Gray se le acercaba a Lyon.

-Lyon, no es un juego, vamos a buscar lugares por donde escapar y que se seguro. -la peli rosada escucho lo que había dicho el joven de cabello negro y algo llego a su mente, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría por su cabeza a esa edad pero que estaba decidida a hacerlo para que Juvia no le quitará a su Lyon.

-Vio tiene que jugar -dijo Chelia un tanto sonrojada por lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Hay algo que me estén escondiendo?

-Mañana nos atacaran, las bombas arrasaran con Japón.

-¿Mañana? ¿En el cumpleaños de Juvia? Puede que sea una casualidad pero es demasiado raro, pudieron atacar otro día -Gray abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendido.

-No estarás pensando que ella es el objetivo o ¿sí?

-No lo estoy pensando estoy prácticamente seguro -Cuando Gray volteó para buscar a Juvia se dio cuenta que ya no estaba con Natsu, ni con Lucy. Recordó lo que estaban hablando en el comedor y más claro no podía estar, estaban hablando de si algo malo llegase a pasar Juvia se entregaría. Dejo a esos dos en la mesa y salió a buscar a Juvia por toda la prisión, pasaron las horas y no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que el sonido que denotaba el inicio del juego sonó. Iba a ser más difícil encontrarla con todas esas personas jugando.

Natsu y los demás buscaron lugares seguros sin éxito alguno mientras que Lyon acompañado de Chelia llegaba a un lugar desolado y un tanto cómodo, el lugar perfecto para que Chelia hiciera su jugada.

-Lyon, ya hemos buscado pero no hay nada ¿No cree que ya deberíamos rendirnos?

-Tienes razón iremos a reunirnos con los demás a ver si encontraron algo.

-Lyon ¿Me quitas la virginidad? -eso sonó demasiado directo para el caballero de armas que sólo la vio totalmente sonrojado.

-¿De qué hablas Chelia? ¡Vámonos!

-Quiero que seas mi primera vez, eres la persona indicada para esto.

-No seas tonta aún eres una niña -Lyon trato de salirse del lugar pero Chelia cerró con llave y se recostó en la puerta.

-¡no soy una niña! ¡Puedo hacerte más feliz que ella! -la chica habló con total enfado.

-¡No lo haré! ¿Qué hombre crees que soy? No me voy a aprovechar de ti, no seas tonta.

-No quiero que seas un caballero, sólo quiero que seas un hombre, quiero hacerte olvidar a esa mujer.

-No puedo olvidarla, yo la amo.

-¿Crees que ella ahora sufre como tú? Ella se acuesta con Gray y lo oí de la boca de Natsu, no llegaron temprano al comedor porque lo estaban haciendo y tú sigues sufriendo por ella.

-No me lo tienes que recordar -Chelia se bajó la parte de arriba de su vestido y se quitó su sostén en un movimiento rápido haciendo que Lyon viera hacia otra parte.

-No tienes que hacerlo, recuérdame a mí. Sé que no son tan grandes como las de ella pero puedes tocarlas.

-Esto está mal Chelia, ¡vístete!

-No está mal Lyon, sólo será una vez -La chica tomo la mano del peli plateado y la llevo a uno de sus pechos -quiero que tú lo hagas, ya no soy una niña, me excitas mucho Lyon. El chico igual de sonrojado que ella soltó el agarre de la joven y trato de abrir la puerta.

-Tócame por favor Lyon, si no lo haces dejare que me muerda un zombi y que cualquiera me cure.

-Yo me estaba guardando para Juvia, no sé cómo hacerlo Chelia.

-Te estabas guardando para mí, sólo experimenta con mi cuerpo. Tócame por todas partes, haz lo que creas conveniente conmigo. -La chica lo tomo de la mano y se acostó en un escritorio que había en el lugar. El joven dejo sus armas en el piso y dominado por la curiosidad y por un deseo de venganza "venganza hacia Juvia y hacia él mismo" empezó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de la chica que era bastante grande para su edad provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a la peli rosada. Le quitó totalmente su vestido y empezó a acariciar sus blancas piernas admirando el resto de su cuerpo mientras Chelia memorizaba cada movimiento, no lo dejaba de ver con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lyon llevo sus labios a sus pechos y comenzó a succionar, besar y lamer tan fuerte olvidando que estaba con una chica no mayor de 17 años. Con la otra mano se adueñó de su pecho libre y la pellizco haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-¿Te duele? -lo dijo sin soltar su pecho

-No, sigue Lyon -El chico metió su mano por sus muslos y separo sus piernas, se bajó su pantalón y con su ropa interior puesta comenzó a frotarse en su zona íntima.

-LYYYYOON-SSSAAAHHH - comenzó a gemir y a mojarse estimulando todos los sentidos del peli plateado que comenzó a excitarse con la muchacha. Al escuchar su cuarto gemido el chico se encendió y le quito la braga salvajemente también deshaciéndose de su ropa interior, entrando suavemente en ella, la chica ahogó un gemido de dolor, quería que él la hiciera suya y si tal vez mostraba signos de dolor él no iba a seguir con ese acto que tanto anhelaba. –Eres, eres muy estrecha -gimió saliéndose de ella y volviendo a entrar más fuerte para romper su barrera, al entrar completamente en ella pudo ver algunas lágrimas producto del dolor que le estaba causando.

-¿Estás bien? –el joven peli plateado se había concentrado tanto en él que al reaccionar sintió que se había comportado como una animal con la chica.

-Sí solo dame unos segundos mientras me acostumbro a tenerlo dentro –El Vastia llevó sus labios a los de ella y la beso dándole seguridad a la jovencita para poder seguir. La chica disfruto ese beso y siguió el ritmo de sus labios pues ya no sentía tanto dolor, Chelia comenzó a moverse despacito y Lyon entendió que podía proseguir envistiendo suavemente para luego jadear por la rapidez de sus movimientos, la chica gritaba y se movían sus pequeños pechos con descontrol, no dejaba de repetir su nombre de una manera tan excitante que Lyon estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella.

-Ly-lyon no te vengas dentro de mi…. –el chico antes de derramar sus líquidos salió de ella para no dejarla embarazada, se tumbó cansado sobre ella y la chica se sentía en el cielo con lo que acababa de pasar. Sus deseos se acababan de hacer realidad y lo tenía a él aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

-Gracias Lyon eso estuvo espectacular –dijo tiernamente agarrando algunos de sus mechones y desordenándolos.

-No pensé que se sintiera tan bien –dijo el chico soltándole su cabello sostenido por sus listones dorados

.

.

.

En una alcantarilla la princesa caminaba por el borde con sus espadas afuera tratando de verificar si el lugar era seguro, había caminado unos cuantos minutos tratando de ver a donde conducían esas alcantarillas pero al escuchar un ruido se alisto para atacar y cuando pudo distinguir por las luces del lugar vio a una persona que trataba de esconderse sin embargo ella la pudo identificar.

-¿Ma? ¿Mamá?

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosuras hasta acá el capítulo, trate de hacer ese lemmon lo menos pedófilo posible, no me juzguen jamás he escrito uno donde este Lyon y no sé si salió bien pero al menos lo intente, si piensan que Chelia es una ofrecida, no piensen mal de ella yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad tampoco pues los hombres son hombres y se dejan llevar y con Lyon que es increíblemente violable *¬*. Calculando le quedan como dos capítulos al fic asi que váyanse preparando psicológicamente para el final. Esta vez no contestarle sus sexys reviews porque ya he hablado con ustedes en mí otro fic sin embargo le mando un super saludo a Smilesup, JuviaLF, Oni No Ao, Chacos, Yuugiri, viry3fick, Angela-Li Raul-Marvell, Sicaru-chan y Yamii los amo y gracias por apoyarme. Espero sus sexys reviews y les deseo una semana llena de éxitos, un abrazo mega psicológico los quiere WaterJuvia. Había olvidado decirles! Pasamos de los 100 reviews muchas gracias los amo, me siento muy feliz.**


	19. Plan de emergencia

**Hola hermosuras, ya saben este cap no es apto para mayores de 18 y todos los personajes pertencen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-¿Ma? ¿Mamá? -La princesa creyó desmayarse, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, necesitaba fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, se agarró como pudo de las paredes del lugar, necesitaba que la despertarán de esa pesadilla, que le dijeran que todo había sido un mal sueño y que esa mujer que estaba viendo no podía ser su madre.

-¿Qui-quien es usted? -dijo después de segundos tortuosos, no podía dejarse convencer de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, podía ser una trampa y tomo sus espadas más fuerte.

-Soy yo mi princesa, tu mamá -el sonido de esa voz paso por los oídos de la chica haciéndola recordar su infancia y todo lo que había vivido con su madre.

-Su madre murió hace mucho, no lo repetirá de nuevo ¿Quién es usted?

-Se que no me crees, esto también es raro para mi, recuerdo haber estado muy enferma, recuerdo haber muerto pero tu padre lo logro me trajo de nuevo a la vida y vine para acá porque supe que te encontrabas en esta prisión. Que grande estas mi princesita, ya eres toda una mujer -Juvia estaba petrificada, tenía miedo que todo fuera una mentira, una ilusión creada por su mente, pero era su madre, la que extrañaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, por la que cambió su forma de hablar, dominada por el amor bajo las armas y se acercó más a ella.

-Mi princesa ellos mataron a tu padre -Juvia cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. Su padre aunque hubiera iniciado todo eso seguía siendo el que le dio la vida.

-¿Por...por qué mamá? -Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir y su teoría había sido confirmada, no murió la noche que liberó a los monstruos por tanto tenía una cura que lo hacía inmune a ellos.

-Tu padre después de soltar a los monstruos siguió trabajando en la pócima para revivir a los muertos, lo intento muchas veces hasta que lo consiguió y yo soy el resultado de esa pócima, pero cuando los de tártaros fueron por ella tu padre no quiso entregarla y la escondió en su cámara de máxima seguridad. Sabes que nadie puede penetrar ese lugar y no han intentado usar bombas por miedo a dañar el descubrimiento de tu padre, uno de los demonios de tártaros lo golpeo para que abriera pero se le fue la mano y lo mato. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad? -La chica movió sus ojos tratando de recordar y su mente viajo muchos años atrás, cuando en una conversación muy extraña su padre le dijo que ella tendría el control de su empresa. "Cuando cumplas 18 tu ser pasara al sistema y tendrás acceso a todos los lugares de la corporación, se que tomaras las decisiones adecuadas mi princesa".

-Él dijo que el ser de Juvia pasaría al sistema ¿Qué quiso decir con eso mamá?

-Desde mañana eres la única que puedes abrir esa puerta, a lo que se refirió con tu "ser" es que tu cuerpo viviente es lo único que reconocerá como contraseña para poder pasar, por eso cuando intentaron abrir con el cadáver de tu padre no hubo respuesta, te necesitan viva para eso mi princesa.

-¿Es decir que vienen por Juvia? ¿A quién quieren revivir?

-Quieren revivir a un antiguo dictador, su nombre es Zeref, todo lo que han hecho es por eso, ellos influenciaron a tu padre para que empezara esa investigación, lo utilizaron lavándole el cerebro diciéndole que me podría volver a ver -Juvia empezó a sentir miedo, después de que tuvieran acceso a la pócima ella ya no les serviría y tal como hicieron con su padre la matarían.

-Mañana los van a atacar, en las horas de la mañana van a matar a todos menos a ti. Lo de las bombas era mentira.

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá no pueden matar a todos! Juvia no lo permitirá.

-Quitaran la luz para que la electricidad deje de fluir por las rejas, volarán la puerta y dejarán que los zombis se deshagan de todos. No puedes pelear contra más del cincuenta por ciento de Japón que esta convertido en zombis.  
-¡No mamá! ¡No lo permitas por favor! Juvia se entregará voluntariamente pero por favor no les hagan daño a los que están acá.

-Es una decisión de tártaros, van a destruir a los sobrevivientes y te van a llevar después de eso.

-¡Sencillo! Juvia se suicidará y no tendrán acceso a la pócima.  
-Pero aún así todos acá morirían. -Juvia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la única persona que se encontraba en su mente era Gray, no le importaba morir pero quería que él sobreviviera, quería que Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy y todos los que había conocido pudieran vivir, ellos no se merecían eso.

-Tal vez si Juvia se esconde con ellos y al momento que vengan por ella les dice que dejara que los zombis la maten accederán a su demanda de dejar con vida a las demás.

-Zeref es el mismo demonio, es peor que ese hombre de Alemania del cual leímos ¿Te acuerdas? -Juvia mordió su labio inferior, algo tenía que hacer para evitar que ese hombre despertara, no cabía en su cabeza alguien peor que ese hombre que asesino a millones de personas.

-Mi princesa como me duele que tengas que pasar por esto -La mujer que era muy parecida a la princesa se fue a abrazarla y entre sus brazos la chica se sintió segura, volvió a sentir el olor a su madre y aunque estaban al borde de la muerte se sintió muy feliz.

-¡Juvia perdóname! -la joven chilló al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel. El líquido entró por su sangre y se sintió muy mareada, su pierna donde había sido mordida le ardía tanto que no pudo evitar revolcarse de dolor.

-Mi misión era llevarte con vida, ellos controlan mi voluntad, perdóname Juvia. Te inyecte la cura, los zombis no te harán nada.

-Mamá, salva a Gray-sama por favor -dijo antes de perder la conciencia por la cura que era bastante fuerte al tener contacto con el cuerpo humano. La mujer no aguantó las lágrimas -Lo hago para asegurarme de que sobrevivas a lo de mañana mi princesa, perdóname -La acomodo para cargarla y se encaminó con ella por la alcantarilla de la prisión. Entre más avanzaba, más le dolía en el corazón tener que separar a su hija de las personas que amaba y probablemente la estaba llevando a su muerte, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaban controlando sus acciones y si no hacía lo que le habían mandado ella pagaría con su nueva vida la falla que cometiera.

-¿Que le hiciste a Juvia? ¿Quién eres? -Una voz masculina detuvo el andar de la madre de Juvia, al voltearse levemente pudo identificar unos ojos grises que la veían con toda la intención de atacarla. La mujer intentó huir pero no pudo hacerlo cargando a su hija, Gray le arrebató a Juvia de las manos amenazándola.  
-¡Juvia!, ¡Juvia! -le daba suaves golpes en la cara para despertarla, claramente se veía asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando con Juvia, no sabía que le había hecho.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste? -Gray se levantó y le apuntó con su espada, la madre de Juvia lo vio con alegría y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!? ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? -La mujer lo observó de arriba a abajo.

-Solo la dormí para llevármela, quería protegerla -decidió respetar la decisión de su hija con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, si quería proteger a sus amigos a costa de su vida la dejaría y se sentiría muy orgullosa de ella. No le importaba que la matarán al fin de cuentas ella ya había vivido lo que tenía que vivir y pudo cumplir su último deseo al ver a Juvia como una señorita. No le dijo nada a Gray sobre la cura que le había inyectado -Debes ser Gray.

-¿Quien te lo dijo? ¿Quién eres?

-Me pidió que te protegiera antes de caer inconsciente, eres su pareja ¿No es así? -El joven se sonrojó ante tal declaración, se fijó más en el aspecto de la mujer, era muy parecida a Juvia y dedujo que estaban relacionadas

-Sí, ella es mi mujer y pagarás por lastimarla.

-No sería capaz de lastimar a mi princesa. Cuídala, no tardará en despertar y te contará lo que pasará mañana, por nada del mundo dejes que Minerva le haga daño. -Si Minerva se enteraba de que ella era la llave para que Zeref volviera a la vida no dudaría en atravesarla con su espada y disfrutar viéndola morir -Dile que la amo y que confió en ella.

-La protegeré con mi propia vida, no sé preocupe por eso.

-Siempre quise que mi hija encontrara al amor de su vida, me alegró que lo haya hecho. -Gray se sonrojó y tomo a Juvia para llevarla de vuelta.

-Hijo de Silver -Gray se sorprendió -No traten de escapar por las cañerías, al otro lado del camino los estarán esperando para asesinarlos.

-¿Como supo que era hijo de Silver?

-Te pareces a él, protégela de tu padre también.

-¿De qué habla?

-Lo sabrás mañana. -Gray quedó demasiado confundido por las palabras de esa mujer ¿Que tenía que ver su padre en todo eso? Además pensó que no se encontraba en el país, es ¿Que acaso quería matar a Juvia? No dejaba de pensar en eso y luego algo vino a su mente.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta acá sin ser devorada por los zombis?

-En mi sangre corre la cura, es una especie de camuflaje ellos no me pueden ver, ni sentir.

-¿Ya existe una cura? ¿Por qué no la hemos recibido?

-La cura existe antes de que todo esto pasara Gray, la escondieron de ustedes por intereses políticos, "matar a todos los que puedan ser un estorbo en el gobierno de Zeref" ustedes son una piedra en el zapato para ellos.

-¿Quién es Zeref? -el joven no salía de su asombro.

-Juvia te lo explicara, por lo tanto tengo que volver y decir que falle en mi misión. Adiós mi princesa -La mujer le regalo una mirada de ternura y rogó al cielo porque le permitieran vivir y para que todo saliera bien. Gray vio a la chica inconsciente y la abrazo más fuerte, se sintió demasiado extraño no le gustaba verla así tan indefensa, tenía rabia con él mismo porque la dejo y no estuvo para defenderla. Camino con la chica en sus brazos evitando las miradas de los prisioneros "se cayó mientras jugábamos pero está bien" decía a todos los curiosos y ya luego Se canso de dar explicaciones regalando miradas asesinas a los que se atrevían a preguntar.

-¿Qué le paso a Juvia? -el joven pelinegro de ojos rojos se acercó a él viendo preocupado a la chica.

-Es una larga historia, tenemos que encontrar a Natsu y a los demás, Juvia está bien encuéntralos y diles que vayan a la celda de Lucy. -Gray siguió su camino con la chica en brazos y después de cruzar algunos pasillos la joven princesa comenzó a decir cosas.

-Mamá salva a Gray-sama por favor. La vida de Juvia no importa -Juvia decía cosas aún inconsciente y Gray sintió un agujero en su estómago ¿Como que tu vida no importa? Pensó con unas ganas insoportables de llorar, no podía controlarse, no sabía además porque flaqueaba si siempre fue fuerte ni siquiera lloro con la muerte de su maestra Ur, pero oírla decir eso y verla en ese estado sin lugar a dudas le rompía el corazón al chico. La acomodo en la cama y se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano.

-¿Que sucedió Gray? -Natsu entró acompañado de Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy y los Exceeds.

-No sé Nasu, Juvia no despierta -El chico estaba muy alterado.

-Tranquilo Gray, tú no eres así -El ninja trato de calmarlo mientras todos entraban en la celda. -¡Estoy tranquilo!

-Si claro, ella es muy fuerte no tienes que preocuparte por esto -eso era lo que más le preocupaba al joven, Juvia era muy fuerte y no entendía cómo es que ahora estaba tan indefensa, tan débil y frágil.

-¿Quién le hizo eso? -Gajeel estaba en la misma situación de Gray, se sentía impotente y quería asesinar a quien hubiera osado a lastimar a su casi hermana Juvia.

-Fue algo demasiado extraño -Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la celda rascándose la nuca tratando de encontrar las palaras adecuadas -sé que la mamá de Juvia murió hace muchos años pero cuando vi la mujer que pretendía llevársela era prácticamente igual a ella. Cabello y ojos azules, su voz, su piel, su altura, ¡Todo! eran muy parecidas.

-¿Te volviste loco imbécil? La mamá de Juvia murió cuando ella tenía doce años y no tiene más familiares por parte de ella que se puedan parecer a la descripción que nos acabas de dar, simplemente enloqueciste.

-¿Gray-sama? -la princesa ya había abierto los ojos, se encontraba desconcertada ya que segundos antes de caer desmayada estaba con su madre y ahora estaba en una celda y todos estaban con ella. El Fullbuster al escuchar su nombre volteo sin pensarlo para verla, se fue directo hacía ella y se sentó en la cama para tocar suavemente su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien Juvia? ¿Quién era esa mujer? -su cuerpo entero le demandaba besarla en ese instante, se sentía tan feliz de volver a ver esos ojos azules tan brillantes como el océano y escuchar su voz diciéndole "Gray-sama" que si no estuvieran todos reunidos en la celda ya la tendría bajo su cuerpo diciéndole cuanto la ama mientras la embiste con salvajismo.

-Ella...ella -Juvia pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, por las caras de todos sabía perfectamente que no sabían nada de la cura que estaba corriendo en ese momento por sus venas ni de lo que tenían planeado para atacarlos.

-¿Quién es mujer? ¿Cómo te atrapo?-ahora habló Gajeel con desesperación.

-Ella vio una alcantarilla en la parte norte de la prisión mientras buscaba y decidió verificar si era segura para poder escapar, mientras más caminaba, más se daba cuenta que era segura y que ningún monstruo había logrado entrar por esa ruta. Las alcantarillas son lugares enormes y hay muchos caminos por los cuales tomar, Juvia quería saber si alguna de ellas la llevaba a una superficie segura y en un momento vio una persona en ellas, Juvia se asusto y saco rápidamente sus armas pero cuando presto atención vio que era su madre.

-¿¡Quueeeee!? -Todos al unisonó y totalmente sorprendidos le preguntaron a la princesa.

-¡Tu mamá se murió! ¡Yo la vi muerta Juvia! eso no puede ser posible.

-¡Juvia también la vio Gajeel-kun! -de la chica involuntariamente salieron dos lágrimas al recordar el día que su madre murió, cuando ya no le contestaba cuando le decía mamá, cuando la vio dormir tan calmadamente que en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sola, que ya no iba a tener a su mamá que la apoyaba y la cuidada exageradamente, que ya no la iba a escuchar diciendo lo mucho que la quería, ni escucharía sus regaños, se calmo no quería que nadie se preocupara por sus asuntos, se quitó las molestas lágrimas de las mejillas y siguió hablando -el día que ocurrió todo, Juvia había recibido una orden de la organización para matar a su padre, en el papel decía que si no lo hacía podría destruir Japón con lo que estaba creando -todos pusieron especial atención en la historia de la princesa pero Gajeel se encontraba muy enojado -Juvia fue al laboratorio de su padre y allí él le confesó que estaba inventando algo para resucitar a los muertos, los experimentos habían dado como resultado los zombis y ella pensó que todo había terminado cuando pudo escapar de ese lugar. Su madre le contó que la pócima había funcionado y ella ahora estaba viva por eso, también le dijo que la cura ya la tenían pero que nunca iba a llegar a las manos de los sobrevivientes.

-¿Por qué dejaste que esa mujer se te acercará? -El chico llenó de piercings le recriminó y estaba tan enojado que pareciera que la iba a golpear.

-¡Era la madre de Juvia Gajeel-kun! ¡Ella jamás le haría daño!

-Eres una tonta Juvia y ¿si este imbécil no hubiera llegado? No sabías que intenciones tenía esa mujer, no pensé que fueras de las que se dejaba convencer tan fácil Juvia.

-¿Que quería que hiciera Gajeel-kun? ¡Era su voz! ¡era ella! usted hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Metalicana-sama -Gajeel mordió sus labios, entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a uno de sus padres, tomó sus cabeza en sus manos por un segundo -¡Me importa una mierda si es tu mamá! ¿Y sí te hubiera pasado algo? No soportaría perder a mi hermanita, ¡eres una tonta! -la chica sonrió con el corazón en la mano, ya estaba más que decidido, moriría para salvarlos y tenían que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella.

-Si a Juvia le pasa algo Gajeel-kun ustedes tienen que salir adelante, tienen que sobrevivir a toda costa -Gray y todos la vieron muy sorprendidos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -El oji gris la vio muy enojado, no se hacía a la idea de perderla.

-Esa es la otra parte de la historia, la mamá de Juvia le contó que mañana los van a atacar, están atrapados en este lugar y van a dejar que todos los zombis entren, era mentira lo de las bombas, Meredy le mintió a Juvia o tal vez a ella también le mintieron. Mañana van a morir todos si no hay un plan -La pequeña Wendy comenzó a llorar muy asustada, Lucy apretó fuertemente a Natsu y Levy tomo a Gajeel del antebrazo.

-¿Estás segura que dijo eso? -La voz de Natsu se había quebrado un poco y el miedo a la muerte los invadía, Juvia ligeramente asintió con su cabeza.

-Si todos mueren lo harán con honor y sin rendirse, No se la dejarán tan fácil ¿no es así Natsu-san? -Ahora era Juvia la que le daba ánimos a Natsu, el pequeño ninja de ojos verdes le sonrió y les dio ánimos a todos los presentes.

-¡Tienes razón Juvia no les daremos nuestra vida tan fácil pero tenemos que pensar en un plan!

-Ya no hay salida, están atrapados acá, pueden salvarsen solo dos personas si los Exceeds pueden llevarlos hasta un lugar seguro así que en la opinión de Juvia, Wendy y alguien más puede escapar.

-¡Lucy! ¡Happy llévate a Lucy! –Natsu no dudo en dar el nombre de la rubia, esa era su misión después de todo, mantenerla con vida pero más que por obligación lo hacía por el amor que le sentía a esa mujer.

-No quiero irme –Lucy habló sin ninguna duda, tenía mucho miedo pero no los iba a dejar solos.

-¡No es lo que tú quieras, tienes que hacerlo!

-No me iré sin ti Natsu.

-No seas tonta, puedes salvarte. Tu padre te debe estar buscando al igual que Loke.

-Me importa si me están buscando o no, Loke no es mi mundo, tu si lo eres y si tú no estás mi vida no tiene sentido –Natsu desvío la mirada, sólo quería que ella estuviera bien. La chica lo abrazo por la espalda y el tomo su mano fuertemente.

-¿Entonces el gato varón no nos acompañara? –la exceed blanca trato de hablar lo menos desinteresada posible pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir preocupación por él.

-Nosotras también nos quedaremos Charle –Charle abrió sus ojos e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, empezó de nuevo y habló -¿Dónde podríamos ir para ponernos a salvo?

-Charle no iremos, no podemos abandonar a Chelia y tampoco vamos a dejarlos a ellos que nos tendieron la mano cuando más lo necesitábamos, Charle solas no vamos a vivir, ¡Acá lucharemos! –todos sonrieron con ternura al ver la determinación de la pequeña Wendy.

-¿Y si bordeamos la prisión con fuego? –aporto la rubia –así no entrarán y estaremos a salvo.

-No Luce, no es una buena idea, el fuego puede salirse de control y terminar tostandonos.

-Serias un cabeza de flama –se rió Happy ante la situación y todos negaron con la cabeza, ese gato azul no tenía remedio.

-¡Las armas que hay en el sótano de la prisión!, pero de nada nos sirven las armas si no podemos acabar con todos ellos y para rematar la madre de Juvia me dijo que nos estaban esperando al final de las cañerías, estamos atrapados como pájaros –Agregó Gray tratando de poner todos los puntos claros en la situación.

-¿Puedes confiar en lo que te dice tu suegrita? –ele preguntó Natsu, el chico se sonrojó y la princesa también lo hizo, tartamudeo un poco y Juvia le ayudo a terminar la oración –La madre de Juvia jamás le mentiría, usted la conoció ¿No es así Gajeel-kun?

-Es mejor creerle a la madre de Juvia –le dio la razón Gajeel.

-¡No se me ocurre nada! –habló decepcionado el peli rosado.

-Juvia una vez escuchó una historia de un lugar, una ciudad que a toda costa evito que los conquistadores entraran, la ciudad estaba amurallada y se encerraron en ella. Duraron casi un mes ahí adentro pero al final las enfermedades, la falta de comida y la basura jugaron en su contra. Sin embargo quedaron como héroes y esa ciudad ahora se conoce como la ciudad heroica.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que nos encerremos hasta que muramos?

-No, Juvia dice que tienen que aguantar hasta que algo suceda, Juvia puede hablar con Meredy-san, puede intentar comunicarse con ella y decirle todo lo que esta sucediendo para que otros países los ayuden.

-¡No se me ocurre nada más Natsu! ¡podemos hacer eso! –Soportó a Juvia el joven de ojos grises.

-¡Es una locura Juvia! Pero no podemos hacer nada más, estamos contra la espada y la pared –el joven tomo algunos mechones rosados entre sus dedos y organizó sus pensamientos.

-¡Busquen a Chelia! Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Chelia se harán cargo de llevar a todos al bloque C, nos encerraremos en ese lugar ya que las puertas de seguridad son bastante fuertes y el comedor y la cocina quedan bastante cerca. Tienen que dale la noticia a los prisioneros de la mejor manera posible ahora lo que menos necesitamos es que el pánico se extienda.

-¡Busquen a Lyon!, Gajeel y el peli plateado se encargarán de llevar todos los colchones y cobijas posibles a ese bloque, nos vamos a meter en ese lugar como vacas en corral así que entré más cosas haya en ese espacio para estar más cómodos será mucho mejor pues evitaremos peleas.

-Laxus y Elfman se harán cargo de llevar todas las armas al bloque evitando que los refugiados tengan contacto con ellas.

-Charle y Happy pondrán velas o algo que haga lámparas en los corredores, necesitamos luz por si nos quitan la electricidad.

-Mirajane y yo reuniremos la comida y la pasaremos al lugar y finalmente Juvia y Gray harán contacto con otros países para que nos rescaten, ¿Entendieron? –Todos asintieron y se pusieron en pie siguiendo las especificaciones del ninja peli rosado. La princesa salió con su Gray-sama a donde se encontraba el teléfono de satélite, Juvia no decía nada, no era nada bueno asimilar que ibas a morir en unas cuantas horas y que dejarías a todos a la deriva.

-¿Te encuentras bien Juvia?

-Sí, sólo que Juvia está un poco nerviosa no es nada.

-Estoy aquí contigo, no hay nada que temer –Juvia movió su cabeza afirmando y respiro profundo. Cuando vinieran por Juvia ella no estaría ya con él. Apenas llegaron la chica cogió el teléfono y volvió a apretar todos los botones para que funcionara esa cosa.

-Meredy-san ¿Escucha a Juvia? –Trataron de comunicarse por más de dos horas con alguien peo no hubo respuesta, Juvia estaba perdiendo las esperanza se iba a cortar la comunicación hasta que escuchó una voz. –Vamos a ir por ti princesa, aguanta –la chica trato de seguir hablando pero la comunicación fue nula, no hubo ya respuesta de esa parte.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡Van a venir por nosotros! –Gray abrazó a Juvia de la felicidad pero la chica se encontraba preocupada, ¿Y si son los que quieren la pócima? Claro van a venir por ella pero no van a salvar a los demás por eso dijeron que iban a rescatar a la princesa, están acabados.

-¿No estás feliz? –Juvia fingió una sonrisa para no preocuparlo, pero ella estaba muriendo por dentro, lo más probable era que fueran los de tártaros.

-Los demás deben estar terminando sus deberes ¿Le parece si van a ayudarlos? -la princesa necesitaba distraerse en algo, si seguía pensando en eso se iba a quebrar y Gray se iba a dar cuenta. La chica no obtuvó respuesta por parte del peli negro, el joven se encontraba viendo a un lugar en específico y cuando la muchacha de ojos azules vio en esa dirección quedo completamente confundida.

-¿Unas esposas? –pronunció bajito -¿Piensa que alguien puede salirse de control?

-No, sólo que yo... Tu... Podemos jugar un rato.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué se refiere Gray-sama? –Juvia entendió a que se refería cuando vio sus ojos deseosos de ella, deseosos de hacerla suya y de oírla gemir.

-Gray-sama, Juvia cree que no es momento para esto.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos encerrados en ese lugar y allá no podremos hacerlo.

-¿Y quiere hacerlo? –su voz sonó juguetona y excitada.

-¿Que si quiero? ¡Lo necesito! –Gray se acercó a ella con intenciones de besarla pero Juvia saco su espada y le apunto en el cuello -¡Usted es el enemigo de Juvia! ¿Cree que se le entregará tan fácil? –Gray la miro desconcertado, no reconocía su mirada, su actitud. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Estúpido! ¿Te crees más fuerte que Juvia?

-Juvia, no entiendo ¿Qué te pasa?

-La peli azul saco su otra espada y en un movimiento rápido con la punta tomo las esposas hasta tenerlas en la mano.

-¡La misión de Juvia desde que Erza-sama murió es derrotarlo! Y lo hará sufrir –La chica le dio una patada en el estómago hasta dejarlo contra el muro, el chico trataba de reincorporarse pero no podía respirar bien, la chica tomo las pequeñas cositas plateadas y lo esposo de ambas manos ayudándose con un tubo que había en el lugar. El chico forcejeó un poco pero quedo atado a la tubería.

-¿Qué te pasa Juvia? ¡Suéltame!

-¿Se atreve a llamarla por su nombre? ¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve a decirle Juvia y te entierra esta espada en todo el cuello!

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?

-Así está mejor cliente, debes llamarla princesa Loxar.

-¿Cliente? Juvia ¿Estás loca?

-¡Se lo advirtió! Le dijo que no le dijera Juvia –la muchacha con su espada corto en pedacitos la camiseta del Fullbuster dejando su torso totalmente desnudo. Gray tragó saliva, Juvia podía ser tan temible y peligrosa como ella quisiera, imagino a los pobres clientes que habían caído en sus manos. Juvia debió matar a todos ellos dolorosamente y sin dudar ni un segundo.

-¡No espera no me mates! ¡Esto es sucio princesa! ¡Lucha conmigo justamente! –Gray ya había entendido a donde iban a llegar con toda esa actuación.

-¡Esto es justo! Ustedes acaban de luchar y usted perdió, ahora prepárese para sufrir –Juvia paso la punta de la espada por el cuello del chico sin hacerle ningún daño y la bajó sensualmente por sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus perfectos cuadritos, con esa acción hizo que toda la piel del Fullbuster se erizara por el contacto del frío metal por toda su piel. La chica se rió maliciosamente y lo vio a los ojos. -¿Sabe? Juvia jamás se había excitado con un cliente, pero no importa si juega con usted un poquito y luego lo mata ¿no cierto?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –Forcejeó un poco tratando de soltarse y Juvia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vas a rogar para que Juvia te toque, al fin de cuentas eres un hombre y no resistirás lo que Juvia va a hacer –la chica llevo sus espadas al piso y despacio llevo sus manos a la cremallera de su blusa de cuero, lo miro sensualmente y con una sonrisa libidinosa poco a poco empezó a bajársela, se deshizo de ella y bajo su pantalón quedando en ropa interior.

-¿Le gusta el cuerpo de Juvia? –preguntó acercándose a sus labios. El chico totalmente metido en su papel desvió la mirada avergonzado y no le contesto nada.

-¡Conteste! ¿Quiere que Juvia lo golpee? Si no contesta a todas sus preguntas le hará un fino corte en esa deliciosa piel morena. –la chica se relamió sus labios y gimió un poco.

-¡Libérame! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo!

-¿Estas a punto de morir y te la haces de valiente? Así le gustan a Juvia, ¡rebeldes y obstinados! –la peli azul estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías, algo que frecuentemente llegaba a sus pensamientos antes de conocer a Gray, tenerlo totalmente a su merced demostrándole lo temible que podía ser. Gray se encontraba terriblemente excitado, jamás se imagino a Juvia en esos términos con él, nunca pensó que su dulce princesita fuera capaz de hablarle de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada.

La chica se desabrocho el sostén y lo bajó dándole una perfecta vista a sus enormes pechos. El joven involuntariamente abrió más sus ojos para ver sus pechos mejor, sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior para evitar mostrar el deseo que tenía de hacerla suya.

-¿Le gusta? –Gray no respondió y siguiendo su actitud de chica ruda halo unos mechones de Gray haciéndole daño. -¿No le gusta entonces?

-¿Crees que sentiría alguna atracción sexual por mi enemiga? ¡No seas estúpida Loxar! –su mirada de odio le llego hasta el fondo de su corazón pero todo era mentira así que seguiría con su actuación.

-¿enserio? –hizo un puchero obsceno y lglevo sus manos hacia sus pechos –Porque Juvia siempre ha querido que usted la toque, sueña con usted y sus sueños son cosas demasiado ricas. -La peli azul cerró los ojos y empezó a manosear sus pechos y a apretarlos con fuerza –Ahhh Gray-sama, siga tocando a Juvia. Así, así... Aahhhh –Gray nunca había visto a Juvia tocarse ella sola, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, él era el único que podía darle placer a la princesa. Sin embargo su amigo estaba respondiendo a la voz de su dueña. Lo que veían sus ojos no ayudaba a mantenerlo calmado, su voz, su cara de placer, sus grandes pechos siendo tocados por sus delicadas manos. –Aaaah Gray-sama... Juvia lo quiere adentro –el chico involuntariamente arqueó su espalda y hecho la cabeza para atrás. -¡Es suficiente! ¡Enferma sexual! ¡Deja de tocarte pronunciando mi nombre! –Juvia abrió sus ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿No le gusta?

-¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Mátame de una vez tonta!

-Esto demuestra lo contrario –Juvia toco la erección del chico suavemente por encima de su pantalón.

-¿Juvia dijo que sólo iba a jugar un poco con usted? Pues ahora por sus palabras lo follara hasta que se canse.

-¡Maldita! –Juvia empezó a recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el pecho del joven Fullbuster, paso su lengua por su tetilla y comenzó a succionar –aahh –Gray hizo un ronco sonido y la princesa aún succionando desabotono y bajo su pantalón. Paso su lengua por todos sus cuadritos y se arrodilló en el piso.

-Estas piernas, tan bien trabajadas y fuertes –paseo su manos por sus muslos y toco levemente su parte íntima quitando las manos enseguida, dejándolo totalmente antojado.

-¡Loxar!, me duele, necesito meterlo en ti. -¿Disculpa? –levantó su ceja y lo miro con arrogancia.

-Deja de torturarme y follame princesa. –Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en la boca de la chica y se levantó para rozar sus labios con los del Fullbuster. Gray se abalanzó sobre ella y le metió la lengua a la chica. Los dos enemigos jugaron con sus lengua durante unos segundos. -¡Que deliciosa lengua! –susurró dentro de la boca del chico, se apartó y se puso de puntitas, atrajó a Gray por el cuello a sus pechos -¡Lambelos! –el chico obediente comenzó a brindarle placer mientras Juvia empezaba a bajarle sus bóxers.

-Ahhh –Gray gimió suave al sentir la mano de Juvia en su amigo masturbando mientras el quería a todos medios soltarse y meterse en ella, estaba desesperado, quería terminar con esa tortura.

-¡Me voy a venir Loxar! –Juvia apretó más fuerte y sintió los dientes del chico en su pecho cuando un líquido salió de él.

-¡Usted es un enfermo también! ¿Si no le gusta porque se vino?

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Loxar!

-Juvia también lo odia –la peli azul tomo fuertemente el muslo del chico y puso su zona íntima encima de él, comenzó a restregarse en él y su mojado sexo estaba empapando su pequeña braga y la piel de Gray.

-¡Sueltame ahora! ¡Te cogeré tan duro que desearas no haberme hecho esto!

-Juvia no le tiene miedo Fullbuster –Juvia cogió las pequeñas llaves en sus manos y libero a Gray, el jovencito por instinto la empujo fuertemente contra el escritorio. La dejo a espaldas y de un solo tirón le quitó sus pequeñas bragas -¡Tu te lo buscaste! –con sus pechos espichados en la madera del escritorio y su retaguardia totalmente descubierta fue penetrada con fuerza, Gray había perdido la cabeza y sus movimientos se asemejaban a los de un animal. Entraba y salía con un ritmo salvaje y para acelerar el ritmo cogió a Juvia de la cadera subiéndola a una posición perfecta para entrar más profundo en ella. -¡Estas muy buena princesa! ¡Me encanta tu cuerpo –las piernas de Juvia temblaban y todo su cuerpo se movía a la velocidad de las embestidas de Gray, se veía totalmente deseable y deliciosa para el chico que después de un rato se vino dentro de ella. Jadeante se salió de ella y la tomo de la cintura para voltearla y sentarla en el escritorio.

-Gray-sama este es el mejor sexo que han tenido –confesó la princesa.

-¡Me hiciste desearte tanto que ese es el resultado! Y no es sexo, hacemos el amor –La chica sintió un punzón en el corazón que le produjo felicidad, él le sonrió para luego adueñarse de su cuello y seguir con su faena.

.

.

.

-Casi que no despiertas estúpido inútil –una mujer le hablaba a un Rubio.

-¿Esa putada era una cura? Casi me mata –la chica ya tenía una cura corriendo por sus venas al igual que esos dos muchachos, el paquete había caído de un helicóptero y había aterrizado en la azotea de la prisión, nadie lo noto, estaban demasiado concentrados metiéndose en el bloque C que no habían escuchado cuando Minerva saltaba de la felicidad.

-Busquen a la perrita faldera, ¡tráiganmela!

.

.

.

-Gray y Juvia estaban dándole una vuelta a la prisión, buscaban por órdenes de Natsu a alguien que hubiera quedado fuera del Bloque C, todo estaba listo, ya solo necesitaban meterse en lugar y esperar un milagro. Juvia dejo de caminar y se apoyó en la pared de la prisión, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y estaba temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Gray la abrazó y recostó la cabecita peli azul en su pecho.

-Juvia no quiere separarse de usted –su respiración estaba entre cortada y estaba realmente asustada.

-No dejaré que pase. No te van a separar de mí.

-Usted no lo sabe, ella piensa que esta será la última vez que se van a ver.

-Calamate, tu eres fuerte, los dos somos fuertes, nada malo nos va a pasar. –Gray pensó que estaba asustada por lo que iba a pasar mañana pero jamás se imagino que ella iba a entregarse para salvarlos.

-Si –Juvia lo beso tiernamente.

-Es hora de irnos, Natsu va a cerrar el bloque a las 12 de la noche y según ese reloj faltan quince minutos –Juvia agarró de la mano a Gray y salieron corriendo para el lugar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Mi dueña aún está atrapada en una celda! –cuando estaban llegando un Exceed que jamás habían visto en la prisión les habló llorando.

-¿Dónde está? –Juvia le preguntó y vio con ternura a un segundo Exceed que lo acompañaba.

-¡Vamos Juvia! –habló Gray decidido a ayudar a los pequeños.

-No se preocupe no es muy lejos, la señorita puede acompañarnos mientras que usted habla para que la esperen y no cierren las puertas del bloque C.

-¡Vaya Gray-sama! Juvia no se demora –la peli azul salió corriendo detrás de ellos y le sonrió en la distancia a Gray.

-¿Dónde es? –la chica empezó a sospechar algo cuando vio que ese lugar estaba muy alejado y saco su espada cubriéndose.

-¡Eres una perrita faldera inteligente! Sentiste mi presencia antes de que te atravesara el corazón.

-¡Minerva! –A Juvia se le salió el corazón, estaba sola y había sido engañada para llegar allá.

-¿Qué crees? ¡Eres la perra que va a abrirle la puerta a Zeref! –Juvia retrocedió por instinto, no sabía cómo era que esa mujer se había enterado pero nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-¿De qué habla? –la chica trato de disimular.

-Mosquita muerta igual que esa pelirroja, ¡vas a morir! ¡no pensé que derrotar a Zeref sería tan fácil! –La mujer sin dudarlo se abalanzó dispuesta a matarla, Juvia de defendió y comenzó a luchar para defenderse. Sus sentidos como siempre cuando estaba en medio de una batalla se agudizaron al instante, su sangre empezó a hervir y nada más estaba en su mente si no derrotar a esa mujer.

-Perrita –Juvia levantó la espada esquivando el ataque que venía directo a su cuello, su otra mano por instinto se movió para hacerle daño a la mujer con la otra espada pero fue apartada con una patada que la dejo en el suelo, Juvia rodó en el piso evitando ser atravesada por la espada de Minerva y aprovechando que su espada quedo enterrada en el piso, le dio en la canilla con una patada.

-Ahhh –gritó de dolor la Orland y antes de que Juvia le enterrará la espada en el estomagó se corrió para atrás y la empujó con una patada en su cola para que Juvia siguiera derecho. La peli azul se levantó apoyando su mano en el suelo y le regalo una mirada asesina.

-¡Loto escarlata! -Juvia movió muy rápido sus espadas, muchas espadas se veían pero tan solo era una ilusión óptica, no se sabía cuál era la verdadera y cualquiera hubiera caído en esa trampa pero esa mujer la golpeó en el brazo y detuvo el andar de sus espadas.

-¡No es posible! ¡Es la mejor técnica de Juvia! -La peli azul estaba muy sorprendida, nadie había detenido su mejor técnica ni siquiera Erza. La chica blandió la espada para soltarse del agarre de Minerva e intentó con otra de sus técnicas. Esta vez la detuvo con una patada en su estomago, golpeándola con fuerza, la chica se levantó, no se iba a dar por vencía sin embargo todos su ataques era detenidos y predichos con tiempo. Juvia estaba perdiendo -Ya entiendo porque te llaman princesita, eres una inútil que no sabe luchar -Juvia estaba desesperada, el final de esa batalla estaba cerca y no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de ganarle a esa mujer.

-!Eres demasiado rápida! -la velocidad con la que atacaba Minerva no se comparaba con ningún espadachín.

-¡Ventajas de salirme de esa organización de mierda y aprender con un ninja! -Minerva atajó el ataque repentino de Juvia y con la fuerza salió a volar una de sus espadas. Con el mango de su espada negra, la detestable mujer golpeó a Juvia en toda la frente y la hizo caer de rodillas en el piso.

-¡Eres una copia barata de Erza! ¡Eso arrodíllate ante mí! -Juvia con sangre en sus labios y frente se levantó tambaleando del piso y entendió porque estaba perdiendo, agarró fuertemente la única espada que tenía y se fue hacía Minerva con determinación. La mujer se rió con los brazos cruzados y al querer esquivar a Juvia se dio cuenta que la princesa había fintado y que peligrosamente estaba cerca de darle en el corazón, la mujer rápidamente sacó un kunai y la hirió levemente en la mano retrasando el ataque de la princesa, Juvia saltó encima sin darle tiempo y después de unos movimientos con la espada la dejo totalmente desarmada, le enterró la espada en el muslo sin vacilar, Minerva bajo su cuerpo por el dolor y al hacerlo Juvia le pegó con su rodilla en todo el estomago, le dio con su codo en todo el ojo y antes de que cayera al suelo le saco la espada de la pierna produciéndole más dolor.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Conocía cada técnica! ¡Maldita perra! -Juvia sonrió y le apunto al cuello con las dos manos sobre su espada.

-Me estabas ganando porque claramente habías peleado contra Erza-sama y sabias nuestras técnicas pero tu derrota radica en que no tuviste en cuenta que estuve más de un mes con un espadachín que usaba una sola espada. No conocías sus técnicas ¿no es así? -"perdón por copiarlo Gray-sama" paso por su mente pero gracias a eso pudo salvarse.

-¡Estúpida! -Juvia hizo su movimiento para matarla pero antes de lograrlo fue golpeada por la espalda.

-¿Estás bien Minerva? -un rubio y un pelinegro le habían salvado la vida a esa mujer detestable y de la cabeza de la chica salía sangre por el golpe.

-¡He ganado perrita faldera! En menos de un minuto el ataque comenzará y dejare que mueras dolorosamente siendo devorada por esos monstruos -Entre los dos amarraron a Juvia en un poste y la peli azul solo sonreía "estúpida Juvia tiene la cura" pensaba muy feliz y luego supo que estaba en bandeja de plata para los de tártaros, así no podría negociar con ellos y se angustió demasiado.

-¡Suéltala! ¡suéltala!

-¿No quieres ser comida por los zombis? No lo entiendo la verdad, porque cuando ese muchachito te devora te encanta -La mujer con ayuda de los dos chicos se levantó y tomo la espada de Juvia, la limpió con la ropa de Sting y le atravesó el brazo a la peli azul. -¡Te devuelvo lo que le hiciste a mi pierna! ¡Hasta nunca perrita faldera! -Minerva salió riéndose y Juvia empezó a llorar hasta que escuchó una explosión.

* * *

**Hasta acá el capitulo hermosuras, bueee muchos pensaron que la de las cañerías era una niña pero ya vieron que no, Dany decepcionando desde tiempos inmemorables pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. El próximo cap será el fin así que gracias por todo hermosuras.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Oni no Ao: **Pos me vuelves re sexy con tus reviews y sí creo que terminare el fic en el siguiente capítulo. jajajaja ahoria hablamos.

**Juvia LF: **Hola lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar pero he tenido millones de cosas encima, dale gracias por todo y me encanta que te guste mi fic, muchos saludos gigantescos y un abrazo psicológico.

**Yuigiri: **Jajajaja no todo menos eso, no aguantaria que la gente me mire y menos aguantaria subir a Monserrate de nuevo, no se si Igneel morira así que actualice lo más rápido posible para que no lo haga. Yayy llegue llena de miel. ¡No tuviste infancia! las escondidas americanas son las mejores, ¿Y si mueren todos? ¿Me matarás a mi? Jajajaja lo sé imaginas muchas cosas pero ya te enteraras de todo el próximo cap y ¿Ya leiste mis otros fics? cuéntame cómo te parecieron :3 besote gigante, te quiero y un abrazo psicologico :D

**Miyuki331:** Hola awww sonó demasiado tierno, me encanto que extrañaras mi fic, espero que te hay gustado el cap y te mando un mega abrazo psicologico.

**Sicaru-chan:** Yo tampoco estoy preparada para el final pero tenemos que seguir adelante, yo también odio a Chelia porque Lyon es solo mio. y se metio con Chelia entonces es muy triste pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap, saludos y un besote gigante.

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell****: **Jajajaja lo sé si fue muy lolicon y yayy Lyon era mío, pero bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el cap y les mando un saludo gigante los quiero demasiado.

**Yamii: **No me mates por favor ya actualice, ya actualice, jajajaja no se lo de Erza lo sabrás el próximo cap por el momento te dejo esperando con la agonía de la actualización del otro cap.

**LovelySora**: Holis! muchas gracias por tus mensajes buena onda, me encanta, Mmm Well yo quería a Lyon solita para mi pero bueno llego Chelia y me lo quito, total no somos pervertidas solo tenemos la imaginación sexy y te mando un mega abrazo psicológico, muchas gracias por todo. :3

**Deicy: **Hi! me encanta que te encante, muchas gracias por tu apoyo te mando un saludote y un besote. aaahh y un abrazo psicológico.

**Tempestate18: **Waaa muchas gracias, no puedo creer que te lo hayas leido todo de un solo tirón, es demasiado larga debiste haber durado horas pero me agrada que te haya encantado, un saludo y un abrazo psicologico y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Bye

**Taty Hyuuga:** Jajajaja hola! no somos pervertidas solo tenemos la imaginación sexy, no mueras porque no podrás leer el final de mi fic y ahora te mando un mega saludo y un abrazo psicologico. Bye.

**Chau hermosuras los quiero :3 tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

, no taremos wncerrados? -Juvia el jone


	20. A puertas del infierno

**Hola hermosuras, lo sé, no tengo perdón y bueno creo que debo pedirles una gran disculpa por abandonar está historia. Lo único que tengo para decir en mi defensa es que tenía como una especie de bloqueo, no entiendo porque si tengo todo el final en mi cabeza no me sale las palabras, no me fluyen cuando escribo y me pongo a escribir otros fics, lo siento de verdad y les prometo que la terminare.**

**Resumiendo los capítulos anteriores porque a mí me toco leer porque no me acordaba de absolutamente nada. Mmmm Minerva recibió la cura de uno de sus aliados y este además le contó que Juvia era la llave para que pudieran abrir el laboratorio donde está la pócima para revivir a Zeref, el ser humano más temido del mundo que volverá la tierra todo un infierno. La madre de Juvia le advirtió sobre el plan que tenía Tartaros de atacar la prisión y volar la reja para que todos los monstruos entrarán y mataran a los sobrevivientes, pero como Juvia tenía la cura no afectaba para nada sus planes. Gray y Juvia se separaron porque Lector y Fro los engañaron, Minerva emboscó a Juvia y la pelea se desarrolló, aunque Minerva iba ganando, Juvia copio las técnicas de Gray para ganarle y le hirió una pierna, pero antes de que la peli azul la pudiera matar Sting y Rogue le pegaron por la espalda y la amarraron a un poste para que los monstruos la matarán y seguido a esto le enterró la espada en el brazo. La bitch se alejó y en ese momento explotaron la puerta.**

**Este es mi primer fic y por esto le debo todo y es mi obligación terminarlo, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

La preocupación y la desesperación inundaban todo su ser, toda su vida paso por sus ojos, sabía que iba a morir asesinada por los hombres que querían la pócima y no había podido salvar a nadie por culpa de Minerva, eso sin lugar a dudas la estaba matando por dentro. El llanto no tardó en aparecer, el dolor en su brazo era insoportable y si no hacían algo rápidamente iba a morir desangrada o hasta podía perderlo por la profundidad del corte.

— ¡Ayúdenla por favor! -gritaba repetitivamente, no podía permitir que Minerva escapara, no después de lo que le había hecho. Se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor y entonces escuchó una explosión, habían volado la puerta tal y como su madre le advirtió. El ruido la dejo aturdida, estaba mareada y no lograba que sus sentidos se conectaran. Vio una sombra pasar y luego fueron muchas, unos segundos después entendió que los monstruos estaban entrando y gracias a que ella tenía la cura estaba siendo ignorada como si tuviera encima alguna especie de camuflaje. Logró enfocar su vista al frente y lo que era borroso poco a poco fue cambiando hasta tener una imagen nítida de los monstruos corriendo hacia el lugar donde todos estaban refugiados.

— Juvia lo siente, no pudo salvarlo Gray-sama -empezó a gritar, no podía controlar su llanto, ella no era fuerte, no era una guerrera, estaba asustada porque era una humana completamente sola y el final de su vida estaba cerca, además no se había podido despedir de su Gray-sama, no lo beso, sólo le sonrió a distancia y le dijo que no demoraba en estar de nuevo con él.

— Juvia es una mentirosa, Juvia lo siente Gray-sama -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al punto de no poder ver más, cerró los ojos esperando que los malos vinieran por ella y sólo podía escuchar los gritos y los horribles sonidos de los zombis en su cabeza. Algo que nunca podría olvidar, trato de ahogar y suprimir el miedo, quería que esas imágenes que acababa de ver se borraran de su mente entonces se concentró en él, en su rostro, en sus ojos grises que la veían con profundidad, en lo guapo que se veía con la espada colgando por su espalda — Juvia lo ama Gray-sama -susurró sin abrir los ojos. Su corazón se tranquilizó al saber que él se encontraba a salvo con los demás, que resistirían hasta que los otros países los ayudarán, que al menos había una esperanza para él, se cruzó por su mente Wendy, Charle, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Chelia, Lyon. En su boca una leve sonrisa se formó, había hecho muchos amigos en muy poco tiempo y había vivido muchas aventuras con ellos.

— Lo deja en tus manos Erza-sama, Juvia sabe que los protegerás y en muy poco tiempo las dos se volverán a ver en el cielo. -se deslizó una última lágrima por su mejilla y se dio por vencida. — Es el final de Juvia, tuvo una buena vida, limpio al mundo de criminales y conoció al amor de su vida -mordió su labio, volvió a sentir esa punzada en su corazón al pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver a ese espadachín que había logrado llamar toda su atención y enamorarla sin ni siquiera conocerse frente a frente.

— Pero así es mejor -respiró hondo y sintió una presencia en su espalda. Abrió los ojos enseguida y trato de voltear su rostro para ver quién era, pero el dolor en su brazo se hizo presente y se quejó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. El miedo le hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago, eran ellos, habían venido a llevarla y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo librarse de esas personas malvadas.

— ¡Juvia! -Su corazón ardió al identificar su voz, estaba teniendo serios problemas defendiéndose el solo de todos los monstruos, sin lugar a dudas era un milagro que no lo hubieran mordido aún.

— ¿Estas bien? -El joven se movió hacia adelante rápidamente y entonces la princesa pudo verlo, batallaba y batallaba con los monstruos que seguían apareciendo y que en cualquier momento podían acabar con la vida de oji gris.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué se salió del bloque C? -Más que una recriminación o un reproche era una frase que demostraba su dolor, estaba angustiada por él. No quería que muriera por culpa de ella, hubiera preferido mil veces que fueran las personas que querían la pócima que él arriesgando su vida por salvarla, en vano porque ella tenía el antídoto y nada le iba a pasar.

— ¿Crees que te iba a dejar morir? -le dio una fuerte patada al monstruo que venía directamente hacia él y en un movimiento rápido quitó la espada del brazo de Juvia produciéndole el dolor más grande que había sentido en su corta vida.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -el grito se escuchó por toda la prisión, la sangre se escurrió por la blanca piel de la joven hasta gotear llegando finalmente al piso y su mente se puso en blanco por un segundo, jamás, nadie había sido capaz de dañarla de tal manera, Juvia siempre salía victoriosa en todas sus misiones y las veces en las que la intentaban borrar del mapa los hacía pedacitos con su espada, sin embargo esta vez había sido muy diferente, esta vez habían jugado sucio con ella y la habían atacado por la espalda cuando ya tenía a Minerva en sus manos.

— ¿Quien se atrevió a lastimarte? ¿¡Quien fue!? -gritó totalmente enojado, cortó la soga de un solo espadazo y la joven cayó en su espalda antes de poner los pies en el piso. Se encontraba débil pero no podía ahora dárselas de princesa, lo más importante era asesinar a todos los zombis que se encontraban en su camino, poder huir y salir vivos de eso.

— ¡Tiene que escapar! ¡Nunca debió salir del bloque C! -le gritó peor de enojada. — ¡Juvia tiene la cura! ¡Solo se puso en peligro! -se agachó y cogió la espada con su mano sana, trato de mover su brazo herido sin respuesta. Le dolía mucho y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo quieto.

— ¿Crees que no sabía que me estabas ocultando algo? -se deshizo de unos cuantos más y empezó a abrir camino entre ellos. — Te conozco, no me puedes mentir -El sudor bajaba por su frente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarse vencer por los monstruos.

— Sabía que tenías la cura pues tu madre no te hubiera podido sacar al aire libre sin ella -Juvia abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y se quitó sus botas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que escapar rápido!

— Juvia lo sabe pero usted solo no lo lograra, Juvia irá a la delantera. -Puso una de sus espadas en su pie copiando una de las técnicas de su maestra Erza, tomo la espada en su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces salto a atacar los monstruos con su pie haciendo perfecto equilibrio con su otra pierna para no caer, su brazo parecía que se le iba a caer del dolor y estaba agotada por la reciente pelea que había tenido con Minerva pero a toda costa salvaría a su Gray-sama. Los monstruos al no sentir su presencia por la cura eran eliminados rápidamente sin embargo en la retaguardia el joven tenía problemas pues los zombis estaban hambrientos de su carne. Sin dejar de observar los monstruos Gray se maravillaba de la técnica de la chica, le parecía sorprendente su forma de pelear, era tan impresionante que con una herida así en su brazo siguiera luchando que no se había equivocado en enamorarse de ella. Sabía que era muy probable que muriera esa madrugada pero no se arrepentía de haber salido por ella, para hacerle notar en ese instante que Juvia era más importante que su propia vida, que su propio orgullo.

— Por el pasillo a la izquierda, Juvia.

— Gray-sama pero por acá no llegarán al bloque C. –No tenía sentido ese camino, las provisiones y la comida estaban en el bloque C, si querían sobrevivir tenían que ir a ese lugar, de otra manera morirían de hambre encerrados en cualquier lugar.

— Después que vi que no llegabas me preocupe y les dije que si algo pasaba cerraran y no abrieran no importa que, no podemos volver allá -Gray estaba demasiado agotado. Jadeante, la desesperación estaba comenzando a invadirlo, el número de monstruos a los que se enfrentaban no era ni el diez por ciento con los que habían luchado anteriormente. Mataba y mataba pero más seguían apareciendo.

— Bien, ¿A dónde irán?

— Vamos a nuestra oficina -Juvia se sonrojo al escuche su frase, recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en ese lugar y sus fuerzas se incrementaron matando más monstruos. Ella no era importante en ese momento, Gray iba a ser asesinado por los monstruos dolorosamente si no hacía algo, él era su fuerza, él era lo único que le importaba.

— No lograran llegar a ese lugar -Gritó muy cansada y con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que los monstruos los estaban arrinconando y que por cada segundo que pasaba aparecían más y más. —No debió haber salido y poner su vida en peligro así! -su voz se quebró y empezó a sentirse culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Gray moriría y ella era la única responsable por dejarse engañar.

— ¡Tranquila, estamos juntos y no te sientas culpable! ¡Esto es algo que debía hacer! -La peli azul se mordió los labios tratando de calmar su dolor, no soportaría perderlo, no enfrente de sus ojos y menos por su culpa. Lograron subir las escaleras pero al dar pasos hacía el pasillo se dieron cuenta que estaban acorralados y que los monstruos estaban bloqueando la única salida que tenían y que contando con los que tenían atrás eran suficientes para hacerlos pedazos, sin pensarlo Juvia soltó sus espadas y empujó a Gray contra la pared cubriéndolo en su totalidad con su cuerpo, tendrían que pasar primero por su cadáver para llegar a él.

— ¿Qué haces tonta? ¡Te van a lastimar! –Gray la empujó hacia adelante pero ella apoyó sus pies en el piso y lo empujó para atrás para que no se moviera, Juvia sería su escudo humano hasta que ya no pudiera protegerlo más, hasta que los zombis acabaran con el último miembro de su cuerpo. Si pensaba que la chica era una delicada florecilla de jardín estaba muy equivocado, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre él sobrepasaba la del peli negro por el estado físico en el que él se encontraba y aunque no quería admitirlo le estaba ganando y eso solo significaba una cosa, no podía hacerla a un lado para evitar que le hicieran daño entregándose a los zombies.

Esa testaruda se estaba sacrificando por él, estaba botando a la basura el esfuerzo que había hecho para que la peli azul sobreviviera, estaba demostrándole que morirían juntos y que ella estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión y Gray odiaba eso, odiaba sobre todas las cosas los gritos de dolor que empezó a manifestar la peli azul al sentir los aruñazos y los golpes de los zombies para tratar de llegar a él, para tratar de alimentarse de la deliciosa carne del Fullbuster.

— ¡No hagas esto Juvia! ¡Sálvate! –Sin escuchar sus demandas se adueñó posesivamente de los labios del Fullbuster mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al cuerpo del chico para que los zombies no lo alcanzaran, Gray sintió como unas cálidas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas pero se dio cuenta que no eran las lágrimas de la peli azul, eran sus lágrimas, su corazón se estaba destrozando poco a poco al ver como ella lo resguardaba con su cuerpo y como recibía golpes en su espalda y en sus piernas únicamente para alargar unos segundos la vida del joven, como es que esa desconocida se había convertido en su vida y que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

— Es lo único que Juvia puede hacer ahora. Juvia hubiera querido saber lo que significaba una vida con usted, tener una familia fuera de toda esta pesadilla pero este es el destino que les tocó vivir y ahora usted morirá por culpa de Juvia. Perdón, perdón, perdónela por favor –Sintió como poco a poco su ropa se deshacía y estaba consciente de que si uno de ellos la atravesaba con su mano para llegar a Gray moriría en segundos, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que muriera por falta de sangre, la herida de su brazo estaba provocándole perder el color en su rostro y dejar charcos rojos a su alrededor. En un instante sintió como un monstruo alcanzó su brazo y la haló de él para apartarla de su comida ya que por las defensas que corrían ahora por el cuerpo de la princesa su carne no era comestible. Al hacerlo Juvia no aguantó el dolor y cayó desmayada en los brazos del peli negro, era legal, ambos estaban perdidos y Gray cerró sus ojos, había tenido una buena vida, la había conocido a ella y aun inconsciente lo seguía protegiendo con su cuerpo, respiró profundo y se aferró a ella esperando una muerte inminente, una muerte dolorosa y que sería horrible, una muerte que fue opacada por el sonido de varios disparos a la vez y unas flechas en varias direcciones.

— ¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar toda la diversión a ti? –El peli negro sintió una emoción en su estómago al escuchar la voz del ninja peli rosado. No podía moverse de la impresión, por el piso veía más de nueve pares de pies que estaban matando a todos los zombies. Eran ellos, eran sus amigos y al ver la oportunidad de salvarse uso a Juvia como escudo para esperar que llegaran a ellos, algunos zombies que estaban atacándolo en seguida se fueron a ellos al percibir mayoría de carne.

— ¿Por qué mierdas hicieron esto?

— Eres mi familia Gray, nunca te voy a dejar además no iba a dejar que tu solo te la dieras de héroe al intentar salvarla, ella es importante no podemos dejar que caiga en manos enemigas. -Vio como poco a poco los monstruos que se habían amontonado en un círculo para comerlo caían, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó con su princesa en brazos y aprovechó la pequeña brecha que había formado Natsu llevándose a más de cinco monstruos con una sola flecha, al estar a su lado vio a doce personas dispuestas a luchar por ellos. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Lyon, Wendy, Romeo, Chelia, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman y Cana estaban todos defendiéndose y formando una barrera impenetrable. Seis de ellos peleaban dando cara al pasillo mientras la otra mitad mataba los monstruos que se atrevían a llegar por dónde venían ellos. Gray se sentía jodidamente agradecido, no se había dado cuenta que no estaba preparado para morir, que tal vez en el momento que ella había llegado a su vida nació una razón para atarlo a este mundo. No notó ninguna reacción en sus rostros de lo asustado que estaba pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera quedado aterrado por los rostros de preocupación que hicieron al ver a Juvia en tal estado.

— Los exceed han cerrado los pasillos por donde veníamos, los zombies que vienen por donde venías son los únicos que van a crecer en multitud así que tenemos que salir de acá, las gracias para después tonto, corramos ahora –Natsu con esa sonrisa tan heroica y sin preocupaciones les dio una señal con la mano para que siguieran el plan. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Levy y Mira con una maniobra de película dieron un bote librándose de los monstruos, siguieron adelante para tomar por la izquierda y acabar con los que se le lanzaban por delante, el pasillo de la derecha estaba trancado por una puerta exactamente como Natsu había dicho. Los adolescentes estaban en el medio protegiendo a Gray y a Juvia ya que era el lugar más seguro mientras que Natsu, Lyon, Elfman, Laxus y Gajeel cubrían la retaguardia.

La pequeña peli azul miro a todas partes y al ver que solo habían celdas bajo la guardia — Toma –Wendy dejo a un lado su arma y se arrancó una manga para pasársela a Gray — Tienes que hacerle un torniquete en el brazo o si no morirá. En ese momento un monstruo traicionero salto desde la oscuridad de una de las celdas del bloque A sobre ella y sin tiempo de reaccionar la jovencita se cubrió la cara totalmente asustada, Romeo la empujo cayendo él al piso, mientras más monstruos salían de dicha celda para alimentarse del joven.

— ¡Romeo! –La niña desesperada se levantó pero quedo petrificada al ver como su prima disparaba a los zombies que estaban a su alcance y cerraba la celda para dejar al chico ser devorado por los monstruos. Gray se sorprendió peor que Wendy, estaba consiente que no podía hacer nada por él, no tenía la llave de la celda, la peli rosada había dejado a tras a un compañero únicamente para que el plan siguiera tal cual y no hubiera retrasos. El pelinegro delicadamente cambio de lugar a Juvia poniéndola en su espalda y hombro como un costal de patatas, la agarró con un solo brazo y con el otro saco su arma para defenderse, no podía dejar que nadie más saliera herido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Wendy que había sido elevada por Charle le recriminó a Chelia que solo siguió adelante y no le contesto a la chica de cabello azul.

— Corre Chelia –Gritó el joven al ver que se había quedado atrás y había sido alcanzada por el grupo de atrás, la peli rosada le sonrió al joven y Lyon con una mirada glaciar le indico que corriera mientras disparaba con sus dos manos.

— ¡Todos concentrados en la meta! –gritó Gray mientras Natsu sentía el peor dolor en su corazón al oír como Romeo gritaba, en tan poco tiempo le cogió tanto cariño que era doloroso perderlo. Bajo su cabeza y le gritó a los demás que siguieran adelante.

— Hay cuatro oficinas más adelante, dos se encuentran a mano derecha y dos a mano izquierda –Les avisó Phanter Lilly que había volado a máxima velocidad y se había devuelto mientras ellos seguían corriendo.

— ¡Ya casi nos alcanzan, Natsu! –Happy el exceed azul totalmente asustado por la cantidad de monstruos que podía ver detrás de ellos desde el cielo perdió toda esperanza de que lo lograran todos juntos, los estaban alcanzando y aunque las chicas que iban al frente y los jóvenes en el medio lo estaban logrando eran mínimas las posibilidades que lo lograran los de la retaguardia, ya no estaban matando, se habían dado cuenta que era inútil y que estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Corrieron y supieron entonces que necesitaban meterse en algún lugar si planeaban sobrevivir, Gray desesperadamente quería ayudarlos, se sentía inútil huyendo pero lo hacía porque Juvia no podía pelear y aunque no pudo salvarle la vida a Romeo no permitiría que nadie más saliera lastimado.

— ¡Esto es lo que haremos! Lucy y Mira abrirán la primera oficina de la mano derecha y esperaran afuera hasta que los demás entren en la primera oficina, nosotros con Cana y Levy la de la izquierda y haremos exactamente lo mismo. Chelia entrara a la primera oficina de la izquierda mientras Wendy nos apoyara a nosotros. — ¿¡Escucharon atrás!?

— Si imbécil, Lyon y Gajeel entraran a la oficina izquierda mientras Elfman, Laxus y yo a la de la derecha. Así confundiremos a los monstruos, cualquier segundo es sagrado. -Al correr su corazón se aceleró al ver el final del camino, Wendy y Charle siguieron el camino de la izquierda y rápidamente abrieron la primera oficina mientras Gray abría delicadamente la que había al fondo del mismo pasillo, no podía tirarla o sino no cerraría y morirían por su estupidez. Charle entró a Wendy mientras Gray lanzaba a Juvia dentro de la oficina lo más delicadamente que pudo. Por otra parte sacó las shurikens que había guardado de Natsu y las lanzó al tiempo que Cana y Levy disparaban para cubrir a Lyon y a Gajeel que estaban entrando en la oficina.

— ¡Cierren! –Gritó Gray cuando vio que habían entrado exitosamente, sin embargo un monstruo evitó que cerraran a lo que Lyon respondió disparando y Gajeel empujando tan fuerte la puerta que medio cuerpo de un monstruo quedó adentro,

— ¡Charle toma la lámpara que se encuentra ahí y éntrala! -Gray entró a las chicas rápidamente al saber que los chicos de su lado estaban a salvo y al ver como la exceed de color blanco entraba con la lámpara cerró la puerta diciéndole a las jovencitas que le ayudarán a mover unos muebles para trancar la puerta. Paralelamente a ellos los del lado derecho entraron con éxito. Al asegurarse que estaban a salvo y que los monstruos no lograrían entrar Gray tomo la lámpara y corrió a ver a Juvia, la joven aún inconsciente respiraba pero su rostro no tenía color. La llevó al sofá de la oficina y la acostó en él.

— Todo estará bien –La frase se le atoró en la garanta y temblando tomo el trozo de tela que le había dado Wendy, la niña estaba siendo consolada por Cana pues lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de su amiguito mientras Levy golpeaba la pared y trataba de comunicarse con Gajeel. Por instinto paseó la lámpara en el lugar buscando un botiquín y saco todo lo que necesitaba, se quitó su abrigo y su camiseta, y volvió a ella para hacerle una curación en el brazo lo mejor que pudo hacerlo, afortunadamente le paró el sangrado y luego la dejo de espaldas, estaba muy golpeada, cuidadosamente le quitó los pedazos que le quedaban de blusa y sostén y una por una fue curando cada una de sus heridas. Al terminar le beso tiernamente su espalda y la levantó cuidadosamente para finalmente ponerle su camiseta y su abrigo, no le importaba quedarse sin ropa con tal de que ella estuviera bien. La puso posesivamente entre sus brazos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y pensar en cómo salvarla, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, solo esperaba que tuviera la suficiente sangre para sobrevivir. En esos momentos no podía llevarla a un hospital y eso desesperaba al peli negro.

— ¿Alguien vio entrar a Chelia? –Preguntó la niña tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas. Gray negó con su cabeza, el plan era que entrará con Lyon y Gajeel pero él solo vio entrar a los dos hombres, por la adrenalina no recordó a la joven.

— Debe estar en el otro lado –habló Cana fingiendo una sonrisa, se sentó en el piso con la chica y trato de calmarse.

— Despierta Juvia, por favor –suavemente pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de la peli azul mientras tenía su mirada puesta en ella, no había nada más importante que Juvia en ese momento.

— ¡Estamos bien enana! ¡La puerta esta trancada así que resistiremos! –Levy asintió con una leve esperanza en su corazón pero se dio cuenta que estaban perdidos, no tenían comida, agua ni ningún recurso que les pudiera cubrir sus necesidades básicas como seres humanos. Estaban perdidos, llevó la mano a su boca y lentamente se deslizo por el muro para descargar todo el miedo y la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Gray cerró los ojos y abrazó a Juvia más fuerte sabiendo que iban a morir y que ya no había salida, se habían encerrado como pequeños ratones y todo estaba perdido ahora.

Duraron muchos minutos de esa forma, llorando y con la mirada perdida hacía algún lugar mientras poco a poco la luz de la lámpara se iba a extinguiendo por falta de combustible. Los monstruos no cesaban de golpear la puerta y hacer ruidos horrorosos pero aun así estaban seguros en el lugar, las horas pasaron lentamente y no veían la luz al final del túnel, Gray no durmió en toda la noche pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hiciera, cualquier cosa que le indicará sobre su estado de salud.

La princesa abrió los ojos perezosamente al amanecer y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada entre los brazos del joven y que el peli negro tenía sus ojos llenos de ojeras y de bolsas, se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por no quedarse dormido. La joven también vio a su alrededor totalmente confundida, vio a Cana, Wendy y a Charle juntas profundamente dormidas en una esquina de la oficina, pensaba que estaba muerta pero se encontraba a salvo en un lugar de la prisión, se echó un vistazo, vio la ropa del joven en su cuerpo y se movió ligeramente llamando la atención de su cuidador.

— ¿Juvia ya está muerta?

— ¿Por qué crees que estas muerta? -Trato de hablar como si no le estuviera afectando la situación de la chica, como si fuera el hombre más fuerte de este mundo pues ahora era eso lo que Juvia necesitaba. La Loxar sonrió y acarició suavemente la cara del joven y esa barba que se le veía tan hermosa, tan varonil y apetecible. Los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer reflejados sobre su rostro realmente lo hacían ver como un ser fuera de este mundo.

— Porque está viendo un ángel y él la tiene abrazada.

— ¡Tonta! - La refugió entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba débil pero su corazón se calmó al escuchar su dulce voz. — Creo que estas equivocada, no soy un ángel. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que hierba mala nunca muere.

— A Juvia le agrada escuchar eso -Sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si fuera uno de ellos, está muerta -Aunque la chica lo hacía por animar el ambiente, Gray la miro con desaprobación. La mirada heló a la joven que se escondió entre su pecho para no recibir ningún tipo de regaño.

— Es el cumpleaños de Juvia no se enoje.

— Tienes razón, feliz cumpleaños princesa aunque este no es el mejor momento. -Gray vio el brazo de la joven y sin darse cuenta llevó las manos para acariciar sus sienes en un acto que mostraba su preocupación y desesperanza ya que la cabeza se le iba a reventar del dolor.

— Están juntos es el mejor cumpleaños que Juvia pudo desear. –Eso le llegó directamente al corazón a Gray y lo comprendía perfectamente, el también creía que era un buen día, que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de vida para aprovecharla.

— Siempre evite ir a tus fiestas de cumpleaños, la organización podía ser fastidiosa en cuanto a celebraciones se trataba.

— Pues Juvia siempre evitaba hasta sus propias fiestas de cumpleaños, no le gustaban esas fiestas eran demasiado aburridas.

— Porque yo no estaba, ¿No cierto?

— Pues…a Juvia no le hubiera agradado mucho que se emborrachará en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, no hubiera sido una buena imagen para uno de los jóvenes más fuertes de la organización.

— Sí que te encanta bromear princesita, nunca me excedo con la bebida pero ese día no me sentía muy bien, no entendí porque bebí tanto.

— Estaba muerto de celos por eso.

— Muerto de los celos ¿Yo? Ja! ¿De ese tonto? – Juvia lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y Gray empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que dejara de molestarlo, Juvia le sonrió pero Gray tuvo que detenerse por el estado de la chica, Cana con una sonrisa bobalicona miraba a la pareja y cruzó los brazos sabiendo que eso lo había predicho con anterioridad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para que no se molestaran con su presencia y no dejaran de hablar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que Juvia recuerda es que ambos estaban a punto de ser devorados por una oleada de zombies.

— Llegaron nuestros refuerzos y corrimos.

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien? –No era el momento indicado para decirle que Romeo había muerto y menos que se dudaba del bienestar de Chelia.

— Eso creo, no te preocupes, todos te protegimos Juvia, ¿Viste cuánto te quieren? no dejaremos que caigas en manos enemigas. ¡Sobre nuestro cadáver!

— Debieron haber dejado morir a Juvia –Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor para confesarle a Gray lo que su madre le había dicho, que ella era la que causaría la destrucción mundial y la muerte de millones de personas – Necesitan a Juvia viva para obtener la pócima, papá la puso en el sistema y si la llevan lograrán obtener su objetivo desbloqueando la bóveda de máxima seguridad ubicada en el laboratorio y revivirán el peor hombre que habrá podido existir sobre la tierra, habrán guerras y habrán muchas muertes. Gray-sama mata a Juvia por favor. –Juvia tomo la espada de la retaguardia del muchacho y la puso en una de sus manos.

— ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo? ¡Jamás te haría daño! ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Mataría a ese imbécil y si lo vuelven a revivir lo mato dos veces y lo desenterraría para volver a cortarle la cabeza después de que lo mate por segunda vez y si así sigue con sus estúpidas ideas de destruir el mundo lo mato de nuevo y me importa una real mierda que tú seas la que puede traerlo a la vida, no le tengo miedo a nadie y menos dejare que te lleven! ¿!Entendiste!? -Juvia suspiró profundamente y se acercó al joven para adueñarse de sus labios en un tierno y suave beso.

— Si algo malo llega a pasar Juvia quiere que sea una persona muy feliz, que siga con su vida y que tenga una ilusión para seguir adelante.

— No Juvia, no hagas esta mierda. No te despidas, ¡mierda! No lo hagas. –Todas las chicas se despertaron por los gritos del peli negro y Wendy se fue a abrazar a Juvia, se alegraba tanto de que estuviera bien que eso alivianaba el dolor por la reciente perdida.

— Gracias por salvar a Juvia, fuiste muy valiente –La joven le sonrió con ternura y se paralizo al escuchar a un avión pilotear por la zona, Gray también lo escuchó y miro a Juvia totalmente sorprendido, los malos pensamientos pasaron por cada uno de ellos y cuando Gray se lanzó sobre Juvia y Wendy para protegerlas sonó un fuerte estallido que golpeó a Cana y a Levy contra el muro y elevó a Gray contra la pared con las chicas enseguida de él por la onda.

Los muebles que estaban bloqueando la puerta se movieron unos centímetros permitiendo que la puerta quedara sin defensas, tosiendo y con temor las chicas se vieron el cuerpo y todas estaban en perfecto estado a excepción de Levy que empezó a gritar y revolcarse en el piso gritando con desesperación mientras se tomaba el brazo. Gray tuvo la misma reacción que Levy pero tomándose la parte que había sido mordida por aquel zombie ese día. Juvia corrió a socorrerlo y a ayudarlo pero él no podía ni respirar bien, tenía sus ojos totalmente apretados y poco a poco los sonidos que emitían los monstruos desaparecieron, también los golpes en la puerta.

— Me duele –dijo el pelinegro sin aliento y apretó uno de sus puños para soportar el dolor que estaba pasando por su cuerpo y que era como acido quemándolos a ambos.

— ¿!Están bien allá!? –Preguntó Lyon gritando a través de la pared.

— Levy y Gray-sama no se pueden mover, algo les está pasando. –Gritó Juvia muy angustiada tratando de tomar la parte afectada del joven.

— Natsu por la otra pared dijo que Lucy también está así, Charle mira por la ventana, dime que ves –La gatica se asomó por la pequeña ventana y pudo ver el patio de la prisión, claramente se encontraban en el segundo piso del bloque A y se sorprendió al ver a todos los monstruos tendidos en el piso y sin movimiento alguno. Todos estaban destruidos, muertos y el paisaje no había sido afectado en lo absoluto por la bomba.

— Los…los monstruos murieron –Todas las presentes se sorprendieron y la respiración se le cortó a Juvia ¿Se había acabado esa pesadilla? ¿Cómo es que ahora todos estaban muertos? ¿Quién había sido?

— ¡Happy los vio muertos! ¡Aún no salga nadie! ¡No es seguro! –Por la pared Lyon pudo entender a la perfección a Natsu y les comunico el mismo mensaje a Juvia y los demás. Juvia ni siquiera los escuchó, estaba tan pendiente de Gray que su corazón no dejaba de doler por verlo de esa manera, tendido y tan débil perdiendo el color de su cara. Se levantó rápidamente tomando la espada de Gray al escuchar como la puerta de la oficina se abría. Sin dudarlo amenazó al pequeño ser que acababa de entrar pero sus brazos se bajaron automáticamente al ver una niña con sus mismas ropas de entrenamiento, con cabello rojo como el de su maestra y con una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

— Hola Juvia-sama –Hizo una elegante reverencia y los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, reconocería esa forma de presentar su respeto donde sea, esa niña era un clon, una perfecta copia de su maestra…..…Erza Scarlet.

— Me alegró que estés bien, todo terminó, soy Rosemary Fernandes y mi misión es llevarte y sacarte de Japón a salvo.

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras les prometo que el próximo capítulo no demorará mucho, aún no ha terminado y lo peor está por venir, de nuevo me disculpo y lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias a:**

**Sandya, Nole-chan, Angela Li Marvell, Ackerman-chan, Yamii Nara, Erika Z, Chii, Melidragneel, Sicaru, Yamii 3, guest, Yuugiri, JuviaLF, OniNoAo, Taty Hyuuga, Chachos y Lymar Vastia. **

**No les contesto sus sexys reviews porque fue hace mucho y no me acuerdo muy bien para poderles contestar bien sexymente como se lo merecen.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y les prometo terminar la historia creo que en el otro cap y un epilogo.**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando su hermoso perdón y más que todo sus hermosos reviews porque los amo.**

**Bye :D**


	21. Gracias por cuidar a la llave

**Hola hermosuras, les traigo un capitulo algo triste y dramático :D Disfrútenla**

* * *

La peli azul se quedó viendo detenidamente a la niña, la desconfianza se apoderó de ella pero ese rostro le indicaba que tenía que estar vinculada a su maestra, RoseMary le respondería todas y cada una de sus dudas pero no podía dejar de pensar en Gray, en cómo se quejaba del dolor y que ni siquiera podía respirar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Gray-sama? -se dirigió a la niña mientras que los ojos marrones de la chica se pasearon por su cuerpo y en seguida por la pequeñita de cabello azul que también se quejaba de la dolencia que le afectaba.

— Fueron mordidos ¿No es así? -Juvia asintió con su cabeza mientras vio como la niña se acercaba al joven y lo examinaba.

— La bomba lanzada por los del equipo de tía Meredy tenía como objetivó eliminar a todos los zombis creados, como este muchacho fue mordido aún quedan residuos en su interior y las partículas están eliminando esa parte maligna que corre por sus venas, ahora debemos proceder a inyectarle una cura antes de que pueda afectarle alguna parte importante de su cuerpo y morir.

— ¿Gray-sama puede morir? ¡No! ¡Ayudarlo por favor!

— Mi misión es llevar a Juvia Loxar a salvo y esto sólo provocara contratiempos. Alguien vendrá y lo salvara ahora lo más importante eres tú.

— Juvia no se irá de acá sin que le dé a Gray-sama, Levy-san y Lucy-san una cura.

— Estamos cincuenta punto cuatro segundos retrasadas y todo es tu culpa, Juvia. -La mirada de RoseMary le provocó un ligero dolor en el corazón y en el estómago, se asustó al verla y era porque le recordaba tanto a la mirada imponente y terror que infundía Erza.

— Pues Gray-sama es más importante y Juvia no se irá hasta que alguien venga y lo cure. -Juvia también había aprendido muy bien de su maestra y su mirada intimido a la niña que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Ve-vete n-no seas to-to-tonta! -La peli azul respiró profundo al ver las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba su Gray, sí minutos antes pensó que él estaba en su límite al luchar contra los monstruos tratando de salvarla ahora no podía controlar ese sentimiento en su corazón al verlo prácticamente llorar del dolor.

— ¡Juvia no se irá sin usted! ¿Está loco o qué?

— ¡Vete!

— ¡No! Han vivido toda esta situación juntos y no lo dejará al final ya cuando está a punto de terminar.

— Tu misma lo-lo has dicho, y-ya va-a-te-terminar.

— No hable, no se esfuerce por favor.

— Mamá y papá están arriesgando sus vidas para que los de Tártaros no lleguen a ti y tu estas siendo tan egoísta de no irte conmigo por este muchacho que lo salvara un grupo especial médico.

— ¿Erza-sama y Jellal-kun están vivos?

— ¡Acabo de decir que están evitando que los de Tártaros lleguen a ti, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces, Juvia!

— Es-Estaré-bien...aquí ve-vete Juvia –Juvia negó con sus ojos, se arrodilló en el piso para acariciarle la frente y hacerle entender que no se iría sin él.

— Hazle caso a tu novio, ¡vámonos! Pediré ayuda. –Rose acercó su muñeca a la boca para poder acceder al intercomunicador en forma de reloj que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano espicho algunos botones para luego hablar — Polyusica-sama hay dos contaminados -¡Tres! -Gritó oportunamente Wendy recordando a Lucy. — Tres, lado oriente, bloque A segundo piso. Son cuatro oficinas y hay supervivientes distribuidos estratégicamente en ellas, ten especial cuidado no vaya a ser que nos den una sorpresa y uno este recién convertido.

— ¡Entendido Rose!

— ¡Procedo a llevarme a Juvia! Necesito uno de tus mejores equipos esperando en el helicóptero, tiene un corte profundo en el brazo y múltiples heridas en la espalda.

— Entendido.

— Llama además a Ultear y a Meredy para que vengan a proteger a los sobrevivientes, Juvia no quiere irse porque piensa que le harán daño a sus amigos. -El peli negro en el suelo reaccionó al primer nombre pronunciado por la niña, algunos recuerdos de su infancia y de su maestra vinieron a su mente y trato de levantarse para ir con ellas pero fue inútil, el ardor le recorrió el cuerpo e inmovilizó cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

— ¡Entendido! Las dos van para allá, apresúrate Rose.

— Rose –Otra voz sonó por el comunicador y la chica dio un respingo al reconocer que era la voz de Meredy —Tu madre derrotó a una de ellos con facilidad, su nombre es Minerva, sin embargo temo decirte que ha sido capturada por una mujer perteneciente a Tártaros y no hemos logrado llegar a ella –La niña alzo la cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus dos espadas para evitar llorar y perder su actitud amenazadora — Tu padre dejo de contestarnos hace mucho y lo hemos perdido en el radar, te pido que completes tu misión mientras nuestros hombres se hacen cargo. Erza antes de ser capturada nos advirtió sobre la apariencia del enemigo, dice que sus cuerpos han sido modificados genéticamente y que toman forma de bestias o como ellos suelen llamarse "demonios", las dos iremos a apoyarte, no quiero que estés en peligro, estamos cubriendo cada una de las partes de la prisión para que no seamos sorprendidas así que nos demoraremos un poco en llegar, por lo pronto la mayoría de los sobrevivientes que se estaban escondiendo en el bloque C han sido sacados con éxito. Tu madre nos pidió advertirte sobre esa nueva amenaza y quiere que por todos los medios te salves y traigas contigo a Juvia.

— Primero la misión, por lo pronto es más importante la señorita Juvia que mi vida o en determinado caso mi familia, esto no me afecta no te preocupes por mi Meredy y quiero verlas prontamente acá o me iré sola –Juvia mordió su labio inferior al ver el intento de Rose por permanecer fuerte y evitar derrumbarse por las lágrimas, su vida siempre fue así por eso entendía por lo que estaba pasando la niña, los de la organización siempre les habían metido en la mente que la misión era lo más importante, que sus vidas no eran importantes.

— Juvia irá contigo, Gray-sama es muy fuerte y estará bien –la peli azul le sonrió a Gray con tristeza para luego levantarse y sacudirse la ropa quitándose el polvo y algo de mugre, Gray no quería que se fuera, por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que no iba a estar bien y que no estaba completamente seguro de dejarla pero su salud le impedía acompañarla, protegerla y si le decía algo la preocuparía mucho más.

— Nos vemos luego princesa –le dedico una sonrisa con sus ojos mientras que ella asentía y se mordía el labio para no llorar.

— Juvia lo estará esperando Gray Fullbuster –Se levantó y se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Cana y Wendy, le pidió a la mayor que los cuidará y que no permitiera que les hicieran daño. La peli castaña asintió pero algo en la mirada chocolate de la mujer no la convencía del todo a Juvia, cuando se dispusieron a irse una nueva explosión hizo que se refugiaran en el suelo y que ambas sacaran sus espadas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora la peli azul.

— No lo sé, Juvia. –respondió igual de asustada Rose que estaba segura que no había ninguna explosión en el plan que habían armado y que eso solo demostraba que no eran buenas noticias para ellos.

— ¡Fue en el bloque C! –gritó la pequeña exceed al asomarse a la ventana, pero en seguida le aterró lo que vio después, gente que no había sido evacuada y que se refugiaba ahí salía con fuego en sus cuerpos y corriendo de un lado a otro para poderse quitar las llamas de encima mientras otros habían quedado encerrados en lo que era el edificio que los iba a proteger.

— ¿Qué paso? –La niña de cabello azul se intentó asomar por la ventana pero fue empujada por Charle para que no viera la escena que acababa de presenciar y se traumará más de lo que ya estaba.

— Juvia no se irá sin Gray-sama, no permitirá que le hagan daño. ¡Cana! ¿Puedes alzar a Levy-san? –La peli castaña asintió con miedo en su interior.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –Gritó del otro lado Lyon que escuchó también la explosión y algunas voces que al principio confundió con la de Wendy pero que ahora no estaba seguro por la sequedad de las palabras que había logrado escuchar.

— Fue una explosión en el bloque C –Gritó Cana para informarles a sus compañeros.

— Nada les va a pasar, confía en Fairy Tail.

— ¿Fairy Tail? –preguntó sorprendida al reconocer esas dos palabras y que sabía que no habían sido una sola coincidencia cuando escuchó por primera vez el nombre que Natsu le había dado al equipo para jugar en el campeonato que habían organizado.

— Es la organización a la que pertenecemos, ahora ¡Vamos! –Gritó esa última palabra desesperada por la actitud de Juvia, la peli azul suspiró profundo y tomo una espada que le ofrecía la niña.

— Siempre es bueno tener una de repuesto –La peli roja sonrió mientras miraba con orgullo sus dos espadas y luego la que le acababa de dar a Juvia, la Loxar no podía usar el otro brazo por lo cual no era necesario la segunda espada y el dolor en su espalda por los aruñazos recibidos por lso zombis le impedía usar su pie.

— ¡Es hora! –La niña camino a la puerta de la oficina para poderla abrir y cuando se acercó lo suficiente a esta no pudo esquivar el golpe de la gran lamina de madera estampándosele en la cara y haciéndola caer al piso provocándole que todo su mundo girará y no se pudiera levantar.

— ¿Te hice daño patética humana? –Juvia tomo su espada pero el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, jamás en su vida había visto alguien así, ni siquiera un disfraz tan perfecto como el que traía ese hombre, su cara no tenía piel alguna y los ojos azules de Juvia viajaron por todo el ente que tenía en frente tratando de verificar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera descubierta para ver si era solo un disfraz o si en realidad era solo huesos, la mano que sostenía un cetro estaba en iguales condiciones que su cara así que en ese momento supo qué hacía parte de la organización de Tártaros y que había sido modificado genéticamente para aumentar sus poderes y cambiar significativamente su cuerpo.

Decidida se levantó apartándose del lado de Gray para hacerse en una esquina y evitar que llegaran a ella, Cana y Wendy se juntaron abrazándose con mucho miedo recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

— Venimos por ti, no nos hagas esto difícil –Una voz detrás de la calavera con una corona en forma de abanico llegó a sus oídos y le hizo sentir más vulnerable aún. Eran dos hombres en contra de una niña desmayada y ella con la mitad de sus capacidades ya que estaba muy lastimada y sus fuerzas eran nulas para luchar.

Cana sin pensarlo dos veces accionó el arma que tenía en sus manos pero las balas no le hacían ningún rasguño a la calavera por su parte Wendy trato de imitar a Cana pero se dio cuenta que su arma ya no tenía municiones, que estaban totalmente indefensos y que no tenían fuerzas para pelear por no haber comido nada durante ese tiempo. Juvia dejo de temblar para activar todos sus sentidos y poner una nueva misión en su mente, proteger a todos sin importar qué.

— ¿Qué mierdas ha-haces acá Silver? –Gray se sostuvo de la pared y con ayuda de Wendy se levantó para ver como un hombre galante y muy parecido a él entraba en la oficina y miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa. Poseía una armadura de metal con una inscripción en el lado izquierdo con las palabras "Absolute zero" y una capa hasta el suelo que lo hacía ver muy elegante.

— Llevamos más de siete años sin vernos y ¿así es como saludas a tu papí?

— ¡Ve-vete al infierno maldito viejo! –El hombre negó con su cabeza en acto de desaprobación y dirigió su mirada a la peli azul que estaba petrificada por la situación, nunca había visto al padre de Gray y por lo tanto no sabía cómo era, siempre escuchó rumores sobre que ante sus ojos, Gray era débil y por lo tanto fue rechazado para dejarlo en manos de su maestra.

— Hola linda –la peli azul estiró su espada para amenazarlo al ver que estaba acercándose mucho y aunque él en sus manos no poseía armas estaba alerta de cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera perjudicar a todos los presentes.

— ¡N-no te atrevas a tocarla ma-maldito! –Amenazó Gray que no pudo sostenerse más en pie y cayó con Wendy al piso.

— Lo siento Gray-san, no puedo sostener tu peso –Se disculpó la pequeña peli azul sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Sigues siendo el debilucho por el que Mika dio su vida, que patético.

— ¡Hijo de la p.. — Hijito no insultes a tu abuela, de hecho fue la única que te quiso después de que tú mismo te encargarás de matar a tu propia madre.

— ¡Y-yo no la mate! –Gray apretó sus manos fuertemente arrodillado en el piso — Sí sí, eras solo un maldito bebe… ya me sé el cuento. Fuiste asesino desde que naciste pero al contrario mío eres débil, una decepción — ¡No le hable así a Gray-sama! –Juvia corrió en su dirección y movió su espada para hacerle daño pero no pudo percibir en que momento había recibido una patada por parte del padre de Gray y la había elevado fuertemente hasta impactar contra la pared.

— ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en problemas familiares? –Gray se desesperó, toda su sangre hirvió y le demandaba romperle cada hueso a ese imbécil por haber dañado a su princesa, sin embargo no pudo levantarse de lo afectado que estaba, en su estado no sería capaz de defenderla y eso lo estaba haciendo salirse de sus cabales. De repente Rosemary se levantó y le enterró la espada en el cuerpo a la calavera pero esté con una risa socarrona le mostro que no le había hecho ningún daño y con su cetro la levantó de golpe hasta lanzarla por la ventana, Charle asustada pero como un acto de reflejo voló para evitar que la chica cayera al primer piso y saliera herida.

— ¿Qué sucede? –los gritos provenientes de la oficina de al lado no se hicieron esperar mostrando a un Gajeel muy enojado por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo y a un Lyon totalmente desesperado con ganas de usar sus armas para proteger a la chica por la que su corazón latía.

— ¡Nos atacan, son dos hombres de Tártaros! –gritó Wendy con todas sus fuerzas para advertirles del peligro pero su acto provoco la ira de la calavera que la golpeó con su cetro dejándola inconsciente, Cana asustada verificó el estado de la pequeña y vio como la sangre aparecía por su frente, pero respiraba y la abrazo más contra ella tratándola de proteger de ese demonio. — Odio que la gente hable sin permiso –susurró la calavera de nombre Keith mientras sus ojos inexistentes a la vista de las chicas se posaban en esas dos con una actitud amenazante.

— ¡Es hora de irnos niña, Mard Geer espera por ti! –Habló Silver volviendo por donde entro y acomodándose a un lado de la puerta para pegarse contra la pared conociendo de antemano la reacción que tomarían los amigos de la chica. Juvia en el suelo tratando de recuperarse por la reciente patada inhalaba y exhalaba, había sido un fuerte golpe para ella.

— ¡Juvia! –Lyon apurado entró por la puerta y no dudo en dispararle al primer hombre que vio, calavera que se encontraba de espaldas y era cubierto por una capa no recibió ningún daño y Lyon sin darse cuenta de la presencia del padre de Gray sintió como algo atravesaba acertadamente su vientre dejándolo fuera de combate y haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras se tapaba la herida y miraba como su sangre fluía por ella.

— ¡Lyon-san! –gritó Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos terriblemente asustada por desconocer el estado de salud del joven y sin poderse acercar demasiado porque sería capturada. Vio además como Gajeel intentaba disparar pero Silver hacía un movimiento más rápido levantando su arma y con un extraño artefacto que tenía en sus guantes congeló el cuerpo del pelinegro por completo.

— ¿Qué les hizo? –Juvia mordió su labio inferior para evitar mostrar su angustia por sus tres amigos prácticamente heridos de gravedad que yacían en el suelo y uno de pie como si fuera una estatua sin poderse mover.

— Eliminar la basura –se sacudió su armadura como si hubiera sido contaminado y miro a la chica con una sonrisa — Deberíamos irnos antes de que otros héroes aparezcan y nos retrasen más.

— Juvia no se irá de aquí. –subió el rostro para ver con odio al hombre que con su larga capa se acercó pisando fuertemente a Gray que pataleaba débilmente en el piso iracundo por lo que había acabado de pasar, de ver como lastimaban a sus amigos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¿Estás segura? –De uno de los agujeros de su armadura sacó una espada de hielo, perfecta y peligrosamente cortante que puso en el cuello de su hijo para luego ver a la joven castaña temblando al lado de Gray y con la pequeña en brazos, Cana no tuvo el valor para impedir que siguiera amenazando a su Gray, solo abrazó más fuerte a Wendy dejándose consumir por el miedo. El corazón de Juvia se detuvo al ver que estaba dispuesto hasta matar a su propio hijo con tal de que ella fuera con ellos, minutos antes imaginó que toda la pesadilla había acabado cuando se enteró que habían muerto los zombis y que su maestra estaba con vida y esta tenía una hija, cuando pudo ver a ese ángel que la sostenía y la cuidaba con los rayos que emitía el sol de la mañana en su rostro, pudo ver un futuro a su lado pero en ese momento su cuerpo perdió el espíritu de lucha, si seguía peleando matarían a sus seres queridos y ya no iba a permitir que nadie más saliera herido por su culpa.

— ¡Siempre fuiste un maldito! –La mirada gris de Gray se clavó en unos ojos igual de grises que los suyos demostrándole con una simple mirada todo el odio y rencor que le guardaba, como se sentía por siempre ser rechazado por su propio padre, recordando cada uno de esos días donde luchaba incasablemente por agradarle, por hacerse más fuerte, para demostrarle que nunca se dejaría ganar por una chica aunque eso ultimo ya ni siquiera le importaba ya que esa chica se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, en la única misión y el único objetivo de su vida.

— ¡Juvia no te dejes intimidar por é! –Le susurró Gray en vista que no podía elevar mucho la voz.

— No siga hablando más Gray-sama, necesita recuperarse. –Vio como Charle entraba nuevamente por la ventana pero sin rastros de RoseMary — ¿Dónde está RoseMary? –preguntó Juvia al imaginarse la peor de las situaciones que hubieron podido ocurrirla a la niña.

— La he dejado en manos de una peli rosada que dice que la conoce y que se llama Meredy–Juvia asintió aliviada mientras pensaba en todas las posibles soluciones que les trajeran la libertad a todos librándose de los de Tártaros. Nada vino a su mente, no había escapatoria.

— Estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo –molesta la calavera se acercó a Juvia para llevársela y en ese instante la princesa se dio cuenta que era inútil, que todo estaba perdido y que no tenían ni siquiera la mínima posibilidad de ganar, recapacitó y supo que esa era la única forma de salvarlos, puso la espada que RoseMary le había dado en su cuello y lo miro amenazante— Necesitan viva a Juvia ¿No es así? -al ver la cara de horror que había hecho Silver y como se frenaba en seco Keith por su acto se dio cuenta que podía exigir tanto como era posible.

— ¡JUVIA! -gritó el pelinegro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sintiendo como el terror invadía todo su cuerpo, imaginándose lo que iba a hacer con esa espada y ese molesto dolor en el pecho porque sabía que Juvia iba a sacrificarse por ellos.

— Juvia se irá con ustedes pero antes deben cumplir sus condiciones.

— ¡NOO! –Gritó Gray con un esfuerzo sobre natural por tener sus ojos abiertos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más y viendo como su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus demandas, Levy por su parte ya se había desmayado de dolor.

— ¿Cree que esta en la facultad de exigir? –llegó la aterradora voz de Keith a sus delicados oídos pero ella no se asustó en ningún momento, lo miro fuertemente recordando que no era el primer enemigo con el que se enfrentaba y mientras Cana había comenzado a llorar porque se imaginaba lo que iba a venir después, Juvia tragó todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo y eliminó de su mente todas las palabras que venían de parte de sus amigos para que no hiciera una locura y así se centró en su negociación utilizando las palabras adecuadas para que nada saliera mal y su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

— Juvia se entregará voluntariamente pero quiere a cambio que desde este momento y en el orden mundial que imponga su gobernante se les respeté la vida a Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane y Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Happy, Charle y las personas inocentes que se encuentren en esta prisión y a sus alrededores. También desea que los rehenes que han sido capturados sean liberados especialmente Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes. Deben jurarle a Juvia que respetaran sus vidas y ella aceptará sin oponer resistencia cualquier mandato estipulado.

— ¡Los humanos son tan miserables! Sus sentimientos lo hacen débiles, ha dado su vida por el amor que le tiene a estos humanos inútiles e inservibles. ¡Estúpida y débil! –le escupió la calavera con repugnancia en cada una de sus palabras mientras ella miraba por un momento a Gray y luego al desesperanzador escenario que había en la oficina. _"Juvia nunca quiso que les hicieran daño, perdón" _pensó mientras trataba que la culpa no la carcomiera.

— ¡Prométanlo! –Llevó la punta de su espada a su cuello y se la enterró haciéndose un ligero daño.

— Jackal ha puesto bombas en las puertas de las oficinas donde se encuentran tus amiguitos, si salen antes de que se termine tu cumpleaños ¡BOOM! –Silver hizo un gesto con las manos dimensionando la magnitud de la explosión que volaría en pedazos a cualquiera que abriera la puerta de donde se encontraban y pisará fuera de los terrenos que comprendían el lugar cerrado que los refugiaba.

— A Juvia le parece una excelente idea, así nadie interfiere en los planes de Tártaros y cuando puedan salir ya no podrán hacer nada y tendrán que vivirán sus vidas sea como sea, fuera de toda esta pesadilla que Juvia creó el día que dejo escapar el primer monstruo, ella fue la que empezó esto y la única que puede acabarlo. Solo quiere que permitan que un equipo médico venga y se haga cargo de ellos.

— Las bombas solo explotarán si ponen un pie fuera así que pondrán venir a curar a esta partida de seres sin valor pero no podrán volver a salir si no a esta el final de este día. –Juvia afirmó con su cabeza y respiró hondamente, se venía lo peor e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que la despedida no fuera tan dolorosa.

— ¿Qué le hizo a Gajeel-kun?

— Solo es una congelación criogénica, estoy seguro que sus aliados sabrán que hacer.

— Bien, es hora de irse –dijo Juvia que más como una frase para Silver o Keith eran palabras de convencimiento para sí misma y afrontar la situación que se le avecinaba, nunca había estado en tal peligro y sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, desde que pusiera un pie fuera de la oficina sería ganado que se dirigía directamente al matadero.

— ¿Qué dices, tonta? –Gray llevó su mirada de reproche a ella pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que su semblante había cambiado y que no estaría dispuesta a escuchar nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

— Es la decisión de Juvia y espera que la respeten –Su mirada congeló a Gray, la determinación que la invadía lo hacía sentir vulnerable, lo hacía sentir completamente inútil. Silver rio divertido y se dirigió a su hijo para hablarle con prepotencia y altivez.

— Siempre creí que eras un inútil, Gray, pero hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando la llave para nosotros. Despídete de la jovencita porque será la última vez que la veas.…bueno con vida –Con un nudo en la garganta y con su estómago vuelto un agujero negro el joven guerrero vio cómo su princesa tiraba a un lado su espada y se levantaba del suelo para luego verlo con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro.

— Fue un placer conocerlo eterno rival de Juvia –dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver a sus amigos heridos y salió caminando por la puerta mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas insoportables que tenía de salir corriendo y darle un beso a Gray, de ver sus ojos grises de nuevo y enredar sus dedos en su hermoso cabello negro. Eso nunca más iba a pasar y se preparó psicológicamente para aceptarlo.

— ¡Nunca te perdonare si haces esto! –escuchó el grito desgarrador de Gray, alzó su cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus puños para que la fortaleza viniera de alguna parte. _"No necesita perdonar a Juvia, solo entender que lo hace por ustedes, porque los ama y ella no soportaría más injusticias" _Vio como la calavera con actitud fastidiada pero sobre todo fúnebre se iba adelante y escuchó a Silver dándole indicaciones para que se apresurará mientras él caminaba detrás de ella.

Los ojos azules de la chica pudieron ver a todos los monstruos tirados en el piso y un olor desagradable y putrefacto emanar de ellos, volteó a mirar la puerta cerrada donde se encontraban todos y vio que efectivamente las bombas se encontraban puestas en ese lugar.

— Ya no puedes arrepentirte mocosa, camina rápido –La princesa volvió a poner la mirada al frente mientras trataba de caminar sin que sus piernas temblaran de la manera descontrolada en la que lo estaban haciendo, trato también por todos los medios existentes contener las ganas de llorar pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para que esas molestas lagrimas rebeldes no se deslizaran por sus mejillas, su pie sintió algo blando y cuando llevo su mirada al piso tuvo que ser atrapada por Silver para que no cayera al suelo por la impresión que le dio ver unos listones dorados llenos de sangre que estaban amarrados a una cabellera rosada. Aunque quería aparentar ser fuerte delante de ellos ver a una Chelia despedazada e irreconocible provoco que su llanto saliera con toda libertad.

— Camina tonta mocosa y trata de no caer y romperte el cuello. –Silver la empujó para que siguiera con su camino y Juvia sin fuerzas se apoyó de la pared para seguir dando los pasos necesarios para alejarse de su único amor y de sus amigos.

— Es gracioso ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que veo a alguien de la organización llorar, siempre fuimos tan orgullosos que una de las reglas de oro era no llorar delante de un enemigo pero mírate –Juvia se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro como pudo pero una frase la hizo detenerse por completo — No, ya había visto a alguien llorar y esa fue Ur antes de ser asesinada por mí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— Que vi llorar a Ur cuando agonizaba y pensaba que iba a matar a su hija también, en ese momento Erza se echó toda la culpa de su muerte y luego se tiró valientemente al mar con un bebe en su vientre para evitar que yo le diera el mismo destino que le di a la maestra tonta de mi hijo inútil, tu maestra tiene agallas niña y sobrevivió únicamente porque cometí el error de pensar que al caer se había golpeado con una piedra.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan desgraciado? ¡Usted es un maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a su propio hijo? ¡Es un egoísta y un descorazonado! –Los ojos grises de Silver se posaron en Juvia y alzó una ceja en desaprobación por su frase. — ¡Tú! –La señaló y frunció el ceño — Es divertido escuchar eso proveniente de ti ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño al mundo entero? Salvaste a tus amigos a costa de las vidas inocentes del resto de personas que la mayoría son inocentes ¡Eres una egoísta y una descorazonada! –Guardó silencio sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo, no eran mentiras o calumnias lo que acababa de pronunciar ese hombre, Juvia iba a hacer la causante de muchas muertes, más de las que ya había causado con la epidemia zombi y cuando todos fueron a rescatarla. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre inocente y lo sabía, nunca quiso convertirse en alguien así y se odiaba profundamente por llegar a convertirse en el ser que siempre odió.

Una sensación en su brazo la hizo gritar de dolor y vio cuando Silver se había guardado entre su ropa el kunai que había usado para volver a dañar su brazo lastimado, para echar a la basura la curación que había hecho Gray y volver a producirle un sangrado proveniente de la herida. Keith que había escuchado el grito de dolor que había emitido la chica al sentir el dolor la vio y negó con su cabeza.

— Primero tendrán que curarle esa maldita herida o morirá antes de poder abrir, ¡Maldita humana! –habló la calavera mientras seguía su camino y Juvia era empujada por Silver para que se apresurara. Después de caminar unos minutos por toda la prisión con el dolor en su brazo pudo sentir como sus cabellos se revoloteaban por el aire en el exterior y supo entonces que había llegado a la azotea, pudo observar un helicóptero que la llevaría a su destino final. Entró y vio que el transporte tenía la marca y el logo tipo de Fairy Tail por todas partes y suspiró profundo al imaginarse lo que habían hecho con las personas que estaban en ese helicóptero, se acomodó torpemente por el dolor y vio a un hombre con cabellos dorados y nariz de perrito sentado a su lado.

— ¡Bienvenida a Tártaros!, será divertido explotarte en mil pedazos después que abras la bóveda y no le sirvas para una mierda al señor Mard. –La sonrisa socarrona de aquel chico le hizo perder todas las esperanzas y poco a poco vio cómo se alejaban de la prisión y le quedaba una perfecta vista de todo Japón por aire, vio las ruinas de su país natal.

— Adiós a todos –susurró y una nueva lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas intentando calmar inútilmente el dolor inaguantable que estaba experimentando su corazón en esos momentos. Tenía tanto miedo de llegar y en ese instante pidió a todos los dioses que la ayudará pero sobre todas las cosas que protegieran a su Gray-sama. Entre temblores, palabras de explosiones por parte de su compañero e incendios llegaron a un lugar que conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Bienvenida a la base secreta de Tártaros! –Juvia sintió cierta nostalgia al volver a ver su hogar, la mansión donde vivía tranquilamente y que nunca imagino que fuera el nido de los parásitos que acabarían con su país.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras ¿Qué creen que pasará? Bueno creo que no pude terminar el fic con este cap y es que quiero explicarles detalladamente muchas cosas y el desenlace final pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que estamos en la recta final. Gracias por sus sexys reviews espero que me escriban algo hermoso con este cap y responderé ahora sus lindas palabras:**

**Chachos: **Jajajaj pues ya sabes que puedo ser tan cursi y matarlos de la emoción, de hecho la aparición de Rosemary fue linda pero en este caso fue en vano porque no pudo hacer nada contra los malos de Tártaros y resulto muy herida, ya casí se acabará mi primer fic, da nostalgia pero es tiempo de continuar ya sabes con todo lo que tengo pendiente, sabes que soy la reina del drama y bueno ya te había spoleado algunas cosa. Ti amo Chachos, ahorita hablamos.

**Sicaru:** Holis,Jajaja sabes que puedo matarlos de la emoción y la verdad no quiero hacerlos porque ¿Quién leería mis fics? Pero bueno aún hay muchas cosas por responder, bueno creo que en este fic morirán muchos y espero que les llegue al kokoro, jajaj sabes que te amo y me encantan tus reviews, enserio me encanta leerlos porque puedo sentir la emoción y toda la energía de tus reviews cuando lo leo y eso me encanta mucho. Espero que disfrutes este cap y bueno ya sabes que te mando mi beso y característico abrazo psicológico, bye :D

**Deicy: **Hi! Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo con esta historia pero quería darle el mejor final y siempre como que deje para después y el tiempo paso y bueno es tiempo de retomarlo. Gracias por tu review y yo también me alegro que tu estes aquí para leer la conti y el final :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Cistxc: **Holis! Primeramente que todo espero que te haya ido super bien en tus exámenes finales y que uff hubieras sacado buenísimas notas, bueno lo segundo espero que ya te hayas adelantado y estés al corriente para que puedas disfrutar de ese cap, así que aquí te lo dejo mandándote un beso y un abrazo y agradeciéndote por tu hermoso review. Bye te quiero y gracias por tu apoyo después de todo.

**Lymar Vastia: **Hola! Me alegra que hayas empezado a leerla y pues que te haya encantado, fue mi primer fic y cuando lo vuelvo a leer es como oh por Dios era muy novata aún pero gracias a este fic fui aprendiendo y tomando experiencia para hacer los caps más perlosos, por eso le tengo cierto amor a este fic. Siento que te hayas comido todas las uñas y es que quería que sintieran como el miedo de que Juvia o Gray morirían y con respecto a este cap pues ya sabes empecé a matar pero no te preocupes, yo amo a Lyon así que no le haré daño…bueno no mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, gracias por tus hermosos reviews. Me encantan tus mensajes no si se ya te lo he dicho. Bye :D

**Erika Z:** Hola, si tienes absolutamente toda la razón, es como que tengo un mundo de ideas en mi cabeza pero no puedo estamparlas en el papel, es como oh miércoles! No me gusta cómo se lee esto pero en mi mente se oye genial, total acá estoy tratando de estampar mis ideas y espero que el capítulo te haya encantado. Pobre Gray y si a todos les llueve sobre mojado y ahora están en momentos de crisis, lo se todos odiaron a la loli hasta yo, pero en realidad me agrada en Fairy si no que la quería hacer odiosita totalmente diferente a lo que es, ya sabes cómo termino su corta vida pero al menos no murió virgen xD Ya luego te enteraras de todo y las cosas vendrán para el final. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de Estoy Aquí contigo, he de confesar que es mi historia favorita y la que me fluye más escribirla. Es solo una narración de lo duro que deben afrontar las chicas que quedan embarazadas y que no renuncian afrontando todas las responsabilidades, que nos se dan por vencidas así su pareja no las apoye y en el caso de Juvia, Gray ni siquiera era su pareja. Silver es un amor en esta historia y lo amo. Bueno el siguiente fic a actualizar será ese así que no demorare en actualizar. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por ese hermoso review y por tus palabras. Bye :D

**Anonimous: **Holis! ¡Eres perversa! ¿Por qué no me habías dejado un sexy review de esos sexys que tu dejas? Lo siento pero tenía todas las ideas en mi cabeza pero a la hora de estamparlas en la hoja de Word nada salía y no me gustaba para nada pero bueno ahora estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Te quiero mucho espero que lo sepas y te mando un besote y un abrazo gigantesco así bien psicológico. Bye :D

**Yuugiri:** Hi! Sé que me odias y me amas, es una rara emoción que yo produzco en la gente, por Dios siempre estuviste ahí apoyándome con el fic y me siento muy mal por actualizar como mil años después pero acá estoy y la voy a finalizar. Jajajaja me hubiera encantado escuchar decirte todos esos madrazos, me hubiera muerto de la risa y es que quería crear como una expectativa en la que alguno de los dos muriera pero todavía no están a salvo. Chelia es una maldita pero obtuvo su merecido, nótese que no la odio en Fairy pero quería hacerla malota. Eres una genio inventando hipótesis y teorías y al final era cierto, Erza tenía una hija muy linda por cierto, su clon :3 A mi también me cuesta muchísimo despedirme del fic y de ustedes pero será un final emocionante y lleno de adrenalina para comerse las uñas y madrearme pero al cien. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Oni No Ao: **No me mates por favor quiero vivir, además andas de muy en el amors porque hubo Luve y aunque este cap sea para putearme te lo dedico por tu logro adquirido el día de hoy, avanzaste muchísimo y lo hiciste avanzar a él. Estoy que grito como puta waaaaaa ¿Y si te robo un besito? Ok no pero bueno volviendo al fic sabes que no habrán cosas lindas ni siquiera en el final. Te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico. Bye

**Melidragneel:** Habrán muchas muertes pero le tengo cierto aprecio a Natsu y a Lucy entonces no creo que estén en mi lista negra, tienes razón el fic es zukulemnto jajaja y bueno para que veas que no soy mala te daré lemon de la pareja que siga con vida en el final. Amo los reviews largos y obviamente yo te soportare, espero que te guste el cap, te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico, gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Bye :D

**DobePandita:** ¡Te extrañaba! Y mucho, no habías vuelto a comentar en mis fics y me dolía el kokoro por eso. Jajaja a mi también me gusto la pedofilia pero hasta ahí le llegaron los días a Chelia, pobre Lyon pero bueno ya vendrán respuestas te lo prometo. Por lo tanto te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico para que sobrevivas. Bye :D

**Nole-chan: **HI! ¿Sabes? Cuando recibí tu review estaba a punto de exponer la exposición más difícil de todo el mundo que era una licitación de los productos que deberían ser sembrados en el departamento de Cundinamarca y pues teníamos que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible porque el profe enserio tiraba a rajarnos mientras exponíamos, cuando leí tu review se me despejaron los nervios y me rei mucho por la emoción que transmitiste en este. Fue demasiado lindo. Al final el profesor puso un aleatorio en Excel para que cualquiera de los nueve que éramos en el grupo pasáramos a exponer y yo era el 3 y el condenado Excel saco 4. Me salve :D y nos fue super bien, así que ame mucho tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que también hayas disfrutado este cap. Bye :D

**Dan Lxar UuUr:** Holis! Me encanta que hayas leído muchísimas veces mi fic, me llena el kokoro al saber que te encanta mi fic, pues bueno será lemon salvaje de una pareja que quede con vida, así que no te preocupes que lo haré. Por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo esperando que te haya encantado este cap y te haya dejado con ganas de más. Bye gracias por tus sexys palabras.

**Jbadillodavila:** Holis! Me encanta que te encante, ya sabes mire todos esos mensajes que tenía de tu parte y se me alegro el día, muchas gracias por eso. Espero que este también te haya encantado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D


	22. Llave de la desesperanza

**Hola mis hermosuras, esta hermosa noche-madrugada de agosto vengo con un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito. Neee los quiero y ahorita tengo que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana, se que moriré lo sé, lo sé jajajaja pero buen enserio todo lo hago por amor a ustedes, amor por escribir, amor a la lectura y más que nada amor por Fairy. Ya es muy tarde ando escribiendo locuras y tontadas.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y solo a él.**

**Disfruten la lectura que un poquito larga.**

* * *

Lentamente y con toda la capacidad que su cuerpo herido podía darle se levantó de la silla e intento salir del helicóptero, sin embargo cayó al suelo y dolorida se revolcó en el suelo quejándose por el dolor de su brazo y por los aruñazos en su espalda también.

— ¡No pienses desmayarte ahora, mocosa! -Silver, acariciando sus sienes la miro con impaciencia y respiró hondamente conservando la calma para no hacerle daño y matarla de una buena vez. Juvia, con su mundo dando una que otra vuelta se levantó despacio para caer de rodillas ya que sus pies no le respondieron, alzó la cabeza ligeramente para no humillarse ante ellos y vio como Jackal se reía de ella en toda su cara.

— ¿¡Decían que esto era la chica más fuerte de la organización!? -Socarrón, puso un dedo en la frente de la chica que se encontraba arrodillada ante él y la empujó mínimamente — ¡Boom! - La inevitable caída de la peli azul fuera del helicóptero por la fuerza de un solo dedo de Jackal le provoco la mejor diversión en toda su vida al joven rubio, riendo a carcajadas deseó en ese instante poder explotarla en mil pedazos. Silver suspirando profundo salto del vehículo para ver el corte profundo que había en la frente de la joven y la sangre abundante que salía de su brazo, había sido una buena caída y le sorprendía grandemente que aún tuviera sangre circulando por su cuerpo.

La Loxar quería morirse de una buena vez, se sentía humillada, débil, estúpida, cansada pero sobre todas las cosas sola y vulnerable como un cachorrita a la deriva. El sabor a hierro en su boca le demostró que iba a sufrir hasta el último respiro que acabaría con su vida. Vio como los pies del hombre que estaba manejando el helicóptero si podía llamarlo así pasaron por su lado y siguieron directo a la mansión. Un fuerte jalonazo en su brazo la hizo gemir de todas las dolencias en su cuerpo ya que Silver sin tacto alguno la puso de pie para empezar a empujarla y prácticamente arrastrada por el jardín de su mansión.

Los ojos azules de la chica le mostraban una visión borrosa por la sangre que se acumuló en sus pestañas, sorprendida y extrañada vio su casa en perfecto estado. Todo lo que había a su alrededor no se comparaba a como habían quedado sus cosas aquel catastrófico día donde tuvo que huir para poder salvar su vida y ser una superviviente de aquel horrible mundo. Las florecientes rosas, botones de cerezo, hortensias y lirios de los jardines que rodeaban su palacio se encontraban en el punto máximo de su esplendor demostrando toda su belleza, dulzura, exotismo y el exquisito olor que evidenciaban porque se encontraban ahí, ellas solas representaban a la princesa de ese hogar, ellas únicamente habían sido plantadas con el único objetivo de reflejar a Juvia. Su padre se lo dijo muchas veces, ella era como las hermosas floras del jardín y ahora quería volver a ser una niña y no vivir ese horrible momento.

La joven sonrió irónicamente al reconocer las flores que adornaban finamente el lugar donde leía cuando descansaba, "Corazón sangrante" exactamente así se sentía, con un corazón en mil pedazos que dolía a niveles innombrables y que claramente iba a ser la causa de su muerte. La angustia y desesperanza causadas por todos los sentimientos y emociones que había reunido en su alma en ese momento era lo peor para su pobre voluntad de lucha que había renunciado a vivir pero que claramente era lo que le invitaba a pelear, a luchar por su vida, a cambiar su destino y el de todo el mundo. Aferrada a Silver seguía el camino que recorrió millones de veces para entrar a su casa, le asombraba enormemente que este le prestará de su fuerza para poder caminar pero recordó que la necesitaba viva para cumplir su objetivo y que no era un acto de benevolencia.

La nostalgia la invadió en ese preciso instante, por su mente recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia invadieron su ser mientras las personas que estuvieron en su vida pasaban como un simple recuerdo que le gritaba que jamás los iba a volver a ver. Su mirada se desvió a la reja y recordó a Lyon, al niño que se enamoró de ella y que ahora muy probablemente se encontraba muerto por culpa de ese hombre. Vio a su joven mayordomo caminando con una charola y su elegante uniforme para atenderla y cumplir todos sus caprichos, a su hermosa maestra pelirroja enseñándole a usar la espada y a aumentar sus habilidades.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de todo esto princesita? -Juvia negó con la cabeza al sentir una presión en su antebrazo ya que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y no había contestado a tiempo la pregunta del padre de Gray.

— Si intentas algo completamente estúpido y "valiente" -El Fullbuster le agarró con una mano las mejillas y bruscamente movió la cabeza de la chica en dirección a una esquina de la piscina. —¡Suelten a mi princesa! -El alma se le escapó del cuerpo por unos segundos a la peli azul que tuvo que morderse el labio fuertemente para no llorar, pensó que su madre había sido asesinada cuando no cumplió su misión dejándola en las manos de Gray y ahora verla en ese lugar, apresada por unas cadenas y con la clara amenaza de ser lanzada al agua si ella no cumplía su palabra la hicieron sentir mucho miedo, era su madre por un demonio así fuera una persona resucitada, la quería y la amaba y le causaba una gran tristeza que ella estuviera sufriendo ahora por culpa de malas personas.

— ¡Suelten a la madre de Juvia! -Gritó con los alientos que le quedaban y trato de forcejear para soltarse del agarre del peli negro pero Silver sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó como un costal de papas y la puso en su hombro causándole un fuerte corrientazo en su cabeza debido al brusco movimiento.

— ¡Mamá! –Una y otra vez gritaba el nombre de su madre con dolor e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ella. Una lágrima se deslizó por la colita de su ojo y paso por su frente para desaparecer en su cabello al escuchar la preocupada voz de su madre por ella — No importa lo que hagan conmigo mi princesa, si puedes escapar, hazlo. ¡Te matarán cuando obtengan lo que quieran! ¡Eres muy joven para morir mi niña! –Las palabras claras desaparecieron para ser cambiadas por unos leves quejidos causados por la mordaza que pusieron en su boca.

Furiosa golpeó la espalda baja de Silver con sus puños y el estómago dándole patadas también, cansado Silver la lanzó al piso dejándola sin respiración y con raspones en la cara y el brazo. Con una mirada de odio se levantó y vio unas murallas establecidas que no se encontraban en su misión cuando se fue, si alguien pensaba entrar a salvarla únicamente podría entrar por el aire y eso disminuía sus esperanzas.

Camino hasta su casa lentamente con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, aunque le costó un esfuerzo sobrenatural hacerlo sola, por su cuenta llegó a la puerta de su casa, entró y se tropezó con la alfombra siendo atrapada por el Fullbuster que le evitó saborear de nuevo el polvo, el hombre la alzó de nuevo y camino con ella en sus brazos para no demorar más la entrada a la pócima.

Un delicioso olor inundo el sentido del olfato de Juvia recordándole que no había comido y que tenía mucha hambre, daría toda su fortuna por probar un delicioso platillo con un placentero vino en ese momento pero el olor desapareció cuando entraron al comedor y se adentraron en el salón de reuniones para bajar a la planta que anteriormente pertenecía a su padre. Lentamente bajaron por las escaleras mientras sólo veía las piernas cadavéricas de Keith bajó esa capa. El laboratorio de su padre era más grande de lo que se imaginó algún día, ese día sólo había entrado a una parte superficial del laboratorio y ahora se estaban adentrando por numerosas puertas que parecían un laberinto. Por el camino vio unas cuantas capsulas de cristal con numerosas personas en ese lugar, dedujo que eran los lugares donde cambiaban genéticamente a los humanos para convertirlos en armas poderosas y peligrosas. ¿Cómo sospechar en algún momento de lo que estaba haciendo su padre? Se maldijo mentalmente por nunca llegar a pensar mal de la inteligencia de la persona que le dio la vida, si tan solo hubiera podido evitar todo ese desastre el día de su misión nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Caminaron unos minutos por el gigante laboratorio hasta que llegaron a un gran salón donde habían numerosos huecos en el piso estiló jacuzzzi, pero el agua que llenaba cada agujero era diferente y extraña, poseía colores fluorescentes que brillaban y le daban un estilo arco iris a la habitación. Despacio, el pelinegro bajó a Juvia y la miro desafiante.

— ¡Quítese la ropa! -Aterrorizada lo vio para confirmar que no estuviera bromeando pero su sería mirada le indicó que no estaba para juegos, por su mente pasaron los peores pensamientos y nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasarle a ella, no a una chica fuerte como ella y mucho menos con el padre del hombre al que amaba, negó con su cabeza asustada y trato de dar pasos hacia atrás.

— No, ¡Este no era el trato! -Silver río a carcajadas mientras le apretaba las mejillas en un brusco acto — Si digo, ¡Puta, quítese la ropa, eso es lo que hará! -El grito le heló el cuerpo a la peli azul, la repugnancia y las ganas de vomitar la invadieron en un segundo mientras que su cuerpo no se resignaba a ser usado como un objeto. No lo soportaría, no era tan fuerte como para soportar algo así, nunca podría volver a ver a la cara a Gray sin sentirse culpable y sin recordar ese instante que sin duda marcaría su vida, claro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y ya no volvería a ver a Gray sin embargo iba a luchar y no iba a dejar que atentaran contra su dignidad y valor como mujer.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su hijo? –Le gritó sin mostrar signos de debilidad, con asco y fastidio.

— ¿Hacerle qué? ¿Acostarme con su perra? -Keith abandonó la sala y Jackal ya no estaba en ninguna parte, el nudo en la garganta quería atragantarla pero con todas sus fuerzas lo escupió en el rostro. El hombre sonrió para limpiarse la cara y la abofeteó en la mejilla lanzándola al suelo por el impacto.

— ¡Rápido, estúpida! ya tengo que llevarla donde el señor Mard. -Mordiendo su labio inferior tomó el gabán de Gray por una manga para después quitársela por completo teniendo especial cuidado con su brazo lastimado, estaba segura que si en ese momento tuviera una espada lo mataría no sin antes hacerlo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

Los ojos grises no se despegaban de los azules de la chica y Juvia tratando de calmarse se quitó su camiseta dejando sus pechos desnudos frente a ese hombre, poso las manos en el botón de su pantalón y bajo la cremallera respirando hondamente para no romperse y empezar a llorar como una niña. Se quitó su pantalón y su braga tratando que sus manos no temblaran, respiró nuevamente mientras ponía la frente en alto y se cubría los pechos con su largo cabello.

Trato de apartarse cuando sintió la mano del hombre sobre su brazo e inmediatamente deslizarse por su espalda pero recordó a su madre y lo aguantó, si se negaba la matarían de nuevo y podrían perdonarle la vida si cumplía todas sus órdenes. Su corazón se detuvo al ver como se agachaba y la expresión de su rostro cambio a asco y dolor. Su instinto la hizo sentir ganas de golpearlo pero se sorprendió mucho al sentir que la alzaba y caminaba con ella sin mirar su cuerpo. Confundida sintió como la depositaba en uno de los huecos con líquido fluorescente y escuchó su voz con el corazón en la boca.

— Toda tuya, Kyouka.

— Bienvenido de nuevo, Silver - El Fullbuster asintió con su cabeza y se alejó unos cuantos metros a un sofá en la esquina de la habitación mientras una mujer con apariencia de pájaro salía de la oscuridad de la habitación y se acercaba a la peli azul que la veía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Esperaba algo más pero es tan sólo una basura!

— ¡Todos esperábamos algo mejor! -Silver se cruzó de brazos y puso la pierna encima de su rodilla para supervisar toda la situación.

Los ojos profundos y algo amenazadores de la mujer se clavaron en Juvia y recorrieron su cuerpo.

— ¡Parece que lo más grave que tiene es este brazo! -Juvia dirigió su mirada a la herida y ese punto estaba brillando con el color naranja del agua. Inclinándose, la mujer pájaro le tomó la mano arrancándole un grito de dolor para poder tener una mejor visión de su herida.

— Mi demonio lo hizo, es la profundidad de Minerva lástima que esa peli roja la hubiera exterminado porque hubiera sido una fiel sirviente.

— Quería matar a Juvia, ella cree que no es tan fiel como usted piensa.

— Hay que formar a los demonios, con fuerza física y un poco de ciencia todo es posible, pequeña basurita. Agradécele a tu padre, niña. Porque si no hubiera creado estas partículas curativas y regeneradoras ya te hubiera cortado el brazo...Esto se rompió y ya no sirve, no tiene sentido dejarlo acá -Usó sus uñas como pinzas y en ese momento la Loxar sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el propio hueso, repitió el proceso nuevamente y la joven cerró los ojos para no ver lo que le estaban haciéndole respirando hondamente para aguantar el dolor, Kyouka dejo a un lado lo que había extraído de Juvia y le quitó los residuos inservibles que tenía.

La mujer le devolvió el brazo al líquido y la sumergió con cabeza incluida en el agua, abrió los ojos y vio la sombra por medio del anaranjado y viscoso líquido de la mujer y percibió unas ligeras voces en el exterior. El cálido y relájate ambiente poco a poco la hizo cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño mientas sentía como si milagrosamente los tejidos, el hueso y la carne de su brazo se estuvieran restaurando y creando.

Kyouka se retiró del lugar al saber que el líquido haría su trabajo y pasó una milésima de segundo para que una bolita con un sólo ojo entrará y mirara el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Su mala intención se le notó por los poros y antes de poder tocarle un pecho a la joven la voz de Silver le llego hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

— Le tocas un cabello y te sacó ese maldito ojo para que no puedas robar habilidades nunca más.

— ¿Silver-san está enojado o es que acaso está de parte de ella?

— Sólo sigo órdenes del señor Mard, de su bienestar depende el éxito de la misión y del nuevo orden mundial. Existen más de veinte formas para que ella se quite la vida dentro de esta habitación y no permitiré que por un maldito pervertido esa mujer haga una locura.

Apresuradamente entro una niña con orejas de conejo y la miro detenidamente. — Es muy hermosa, le cambiare la cara y la dejare tan irreconocible que nadie la volverá a querer –antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el grito de Silver la dejo fría. — ¡Lárguense los dos, no los quiero ver acá!

.

— _¿Quién es usted? ¡Aléjese no puede estar acá, es propiedad privada!_

— _Nenita, no te quiero lastimar, vengo a asesinar a tu padre, si eres una linda niña y no molestas me asegurare de que quedes en un lindo orfanato –Asustada rompió en llanto mientras el hombre se reía y seguía su camino, en un acto de valor, sin pensarlo tomo una espada de decoración que yacía en su sala y corrió detrás de él, el intruso se dio cuenta e intento golpearla pero no contó con la rapidez y la habilidad de la niña que enterró su espada en el estómago del ladrón mientras desviaba una ataque que iba directamente en contra de la integridad de la niña._

_._

— _Una mujer debe ser como una flor, mi niña; hermosa, delicada, colorida pero sobre todas las cosas debe ser fuerte, saber cómo alegrar con tan solo existir a las personas, soportar los más duros inviernos y renacer cada vez que la dañan y cortan._

— _¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser como una flor, papi?_

— _Estoy seguro, ¿Te digo un secreto? –la niña asintió y se acercó más a su padre para poder escuchar con atención cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle._

— _Eres la flor más hermosa de este jardín y del mundo, te amo mi princesita._

— _Y yo a ti papi, muchísimo._

.

— _Soy Erza Scarlet, me contaron sobre tus habilidades excepcionales y de ahora en adelante me encargare de ti –Sintió un ligero sonrojo de admiración, sus ojos podían apreciar una hermosa adolescente que era perfecta en todos los sentidos y que le cayó excelente con tan solo escuchar su voz, su corazón latió en ese instante, no tenía duda alguna, quería convertirse en una guerrera y ser como ella._

— _Soy Juvia Loxar y quiero ser como tú._

— _Pues tendremos que trabajar mucho y ser muy dedicadas. ¿Serás la guerrera más fuerte del mundo?_

— _Seré como tú._

_._

— _Ya eres oficialmente una guerrera de la organización, bienvenida. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu maestra...Tu desempeño fue excepcional y casi obtuviste la mejor puntuación. _

— _¿Casi? _

— _Hay alguien que debuto contigo y obtuvo los mismos resultados. Están en el mismo nivel y tiene tu misma edad. _

— _¿Un empate? ¿Es malo eso? ¡Quería ser la más fuerte de la organización!_

— _Princesa, No se puede ser la más fuerte, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, no lo podremos evitar. Recuerda que nos hacemos fuertes con la intención de proteger a los que más amamos no para superar y alardear a las personas_

— _Pero entreno mucho para ser la mejor y no soy orgullosa por eso. ¿Quién es esa persona que compite y se cree que puede superarme? _

— _Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, dicen que su talento es de cuna y que será el más fuerte de la organización, unos exagerados dicen que del mundo._

— _Pero también puedo ser la mejor del mundo._

— _Lo sé y quiero que sepas que serás la mejor para mí._

— _Te quiero mucho, Erza-sama._

— _Y Yo a ti._

_._

— _¡Que no estaba robando! Déjenme de una buena vez._

— _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es esto? Los duraznos son de la niña Juvia y también sus dulces._

— _¿Quién es ese niño, Erza-sama? –la niña estaba tomando un descanso en el sofá, escuchó voces y vio detenidamente a un pelinegro que estaba en la cocina siendo interrogado por su madre y kokuran-san. _

— _Es un joven que entró a robar a la mansión, déjalo en manos de ellos, ¡Vamos a continuar el entrenamiento! -Atenta escuchó la voz de Erza y la obedeció encaminándose con ella hasta la sala de entrenamiento pero una frase la hizo detener de repente._

— _A los ladrones se le cortan las manos -La voz de la cocinera sonó en sus oídos y sin dudarlo entró en la cocina sorprendiendo a todos._

— _No me gustan esos duraznos, son demasiado dulces para mí. Así que pueden darle la fruta y mis dulces al niño y dejar que se vaya -Trato de salvarle las manos a ese niño, ella necesitaba sus manos para sobrevivir o si no ¿Cómo manejaría sus espadas? Y él las necesitaba para robar, lo ayudaría ya que los ojos rojos de ese individuo viéndola le mostraron que estaba sólo en el mundo y que de algún modo tenía que ayudarlo. Le sonrió y él bufo para cruzarse de brazos._

— _No necesito tu ayuda, niña tonta -tomó la fruta y le dio un mordisco mascando con la boca abierta y sin ni una mínima pizca de decencia. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Ella trataba de ayudarlo! _

— _No soy una niña tonta, soy toda una guerrera –Puso sus brazos en la cadera tratando de parecer amenazadora y el chico se río sin remedio mientras los adultos veían como ella manejaba la situación._

— _¿Una guerrera? ¿Una enana como tú? Gehee, eres una niña tonta. -¿Enana y tonta? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grosero? _

— _No soy tonta. -Se defendió, no iba a dejar que ese niño le ganara. _

— _Lo eres. _

— _No lo soy._

— _Claro que sí, na na na na –Infló sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos._

— _Yo no fui la tonta que entró en una mansión a robar. -Punto a su favor, el niño puso sus ojos en blanco y trato de refutarle pero el estruendo proveniente de su estómago no se lo permitió. _

— _Y además tienes hambre, deja de ser tan cabeza hueca y come sin ser tan tonto. -lo golpeó suavemente en la frente para confirmar que tuviera cerebro y sonó como un pedazo de cascarón hueco. _— _Nada, no hay absolutamente nada ahí adentro. Hay mucha comida, puedes compartir la mesa conmigo._

— _¡No quiero compartir la mesa con niñas tontas, además no tengo hambre! _

— _¡Coma ahora! -lo miró con la mirada de Erza cuando Juvia hacía algo mal y el niño se sentó sin decir nada. _

— _Voy a comer pero no porque una niña tonta como tú lo diga. _

— _Juvia Loxar y no me diga niña tonta. _

— _Gajeel Redfox, me caes bien… niña tonta._

_._

— _¡Juvia quiere adoptar este perrito! -Sus ojos repletos de lágrimas implorándole a sus padres para que adoptaran un perrito de la calle, la hacía verse muy tierna y hermosa._

— _Lo siento mi princesa, no tienes tiempo para él y tu padre lo puede coger como un objeto de sus experimentos. Así que lo llevaremos a un lugar donde lo cuiden._

— _Pero Juvia quiere un perrito._

— _No llores mi princesa -La voz animada y tierna de Lyon la hizo sonreír _— _Yo lo llevare conmigo y le encontraré un lugar, no te preocupes -Su sonrisa cálida siempre la tranquilizaba, lo abrazó agradeciéndole y vio cómo se llevaba el perrito cariñosamente lejos de la mansión._

_._

— _Pequeña, tu maestra ha desaparecido. _

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? _

— _Algo salió mal en su última misión, lo siento. _

— _Pero está viva ¿No es así?_

— _No puedo asegurártelo, lo siento._

_._

— _Mami no te mueras por favor, no me dejes._

— _Ya cumplí mi ciclo de vida, ya es hora de partir, mi princesa. _

— _Te amo mami, mucho._

— _Yo también amor, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Estoy feliz porque hice un gran trabajo contigo y no me arrepiento de nada porque eres toda una joven hermosa y fuerte._

— _¿Mami, dime que puedo hacer por ti? No quiero que te mueras, no quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor, por favor, mami. _

— _Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero ahora ya no te cuidare desde aquí. Quiero que sigas teniendo esa nobleza y fuerza que te caracteriza. Te amo mi niña. Te amo mucho._

_._

— _Loxar-sama, la princesa está hablando de una manera extraña y está mirando a la nada desde esta mañana._

— _¿Cree que debamos buscar la ayuda de un psicólogo? _

— _Dele tiempo, la joven es más fuerte de lo que parece, acaba de perder a dos personas importantes en su vida, sólo necesita superarlo. _

_. _

— _Yo me casare con ella, si usted me permite borraré la tristeza de su corazón y la haré más feliz de lo que era. Siento tantas cosas bellas por ella que no creo merecerla pero moriría maldiciéndome si no se lo digo, no quiero pensar en mi vejez que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho inventándome una vida perfecta que sólo podría ocurrir en mi imaginación. _

— _Sé que la amaras y cuidaras como si fuera lo más preciado, tu propia vida. Te casarás con ella en su cumpleaños número diez y ocho. –El suspiró acompañado con el dolor en su corazón no la dejo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, lo único que rondaba en su mente era una sola frase "Juvia no quiere casarse, no sin antes saber que podrá amar a Lyon-sama como él la ama a ella"_

_._

_Querida princesa Loxar._

_Gracias a una investigación exhaustiva hemos descubierto que hay una conspiración en contra del bienestar de Japón y del mundo entero. Después de varias advertencias y medidas preventivas para que no se continuará con esta maquinación diabólica, se ha hecho caso omiso y han seguido en contra de lo estipulado por la organización osando a revelarse. La investigación realizada por esta empresa es ilegal y está prohibida ya que juegan con la vida de seres humanos y no respetan el descanso eterno de los ya fallecidos. Según las leyes previamente conocidas por usted, guerrera. Debe proceder a asesinarlo este mismo día con plazo máximo al amanecer, si no se realiza la misión con éxito se considerará como una grave falta y usted asumirá las consecuencias._

_Cliente: Cloud Loxar._

_Familiares: Juvia Loxar (Hija)._

_Ubicación: Loxar Enterprises, Casa Loxar._

_Como siempre, princesa, esperamos sus esplendidos resultados y su paga llegará a su cuenta bancaria._

_._

— _Soy Gray Fullbuster, si me salvas te seré de gran ayuda. _

— _¿G...Gr...Gray Fullbuster? _

— _Solo tú me puedes ayudar. –Las manos del peli negro en sus muñecas susurrándole cosas a su oído, un desconocido intentando salvarse mientras disfrutaba tocando todo el cuerpo de la peli azul y se adueñaba de hasta el último suspiró provocado por la pasión y el deseo del acto. Su virginidad robada por su eterno rival, algo que disfruto mucho y de lo que jamás se iba a arrepentir en la vida._

_._

— _¿Estás herida, princesita? –Su socarrona voz declarándose como el ganador después de su inocente competencia mata zombis la escuchó claramente, sin pensarlo Gray la levantó y dejo que pataleará mostrando su desacuerdo para luego llevarla lejos del peligro, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos para después de algunos minutos poder despertar embriagada por su olor ya que traía su chaqueta encima. — ¡Toma, come! –El tarro de sopa caliente sirvió para recuperar sus fuerzas y para mostrarle que Gray no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba y como quería demostrado._

_._

— _¡Hay agua, Charle! ¡Vamos a bañarnos! _

— _Creo que esto servirá, es seguro aunque solo hay una habitación…Las tres dormirán en la cama y yo me acomodo en el tapete._

— _¿Está loco? Es una cama pequeña pero los cuatro caben acá. _

— _Como quieras, yo iré a bañarme después de que Wendy y Charle salgan, acomodaré nuestras cosas mientras tanto._

— _Juvia hará algo de comer mientras ustedes se asean. _

— _¿Aún queda comida? –negó con su cabeza haciendo que el joven suspirará en desaprobación, los animales al pasar del tiempo desaparecían porque precisamente como los humanos querían sobrevivir y percibían el peligro. Ya en ese momento, el pequeño grupo de cuatro se habían quedado sin recursos._

— _Cocina todo lo que tengas, mañana haremos algo ¿Si? –No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como ese hombre la hacía creer en un futuro, tener esperanza. _

— _¿Necesitas mi ayuda para prender el fuego? _

— _No, vaya a descansar. _

— _El agua esta fría pero deliciosa –Wendy con una linda sonrisa salió del baño para irse a la habitación y cambiarse. Gray entró para ducharse mientras que Juvia preocupada cocinó lo poco que tenía y suspiraba levemente ya que esa ración solo alcanzaría para la niña, la exceed y algo para Gray._

_Después de dos minutos tuvo que voltearse para evitar la tentación y los malos pensamientos que le causaba ver al joven Fullbuster únicamente cubierto por una pequeña toalla en su cintura y con unas cuantas gotas resbalar por su cuerpo, mientras esa deliciosa bajada en v perfectamente marcada por el ejercicio en dirección a su miembro la hacían sonrojarse sin remedio, rápidamente entró al baño y tomo una ducha rápida para bajar su calentura, respiró lentamente y trato de repetirse una y otra vez que estaba comprometida. _

— _Juvia lo siente, no hay más._

— _No te preocupes Juvia, gracias por la comida –hambrientas devoraron lo poco que tenían en el plato mientras que Juvia llevo la cuchara a su boca con la totalidad de su ración y la trago sintiendo que su estómago le pedía más._

— _¿Tienes hambre? -la chica negó con la cabeza y trato de levantarse. — ¡Toma!-El plato de comida de Gray llego a las manos de Juvia y ella levantó su mirada azul para ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro. _

— _Pero usted no ha comido en dos días. _

— _Tu tampoco, Bah no tengo hambre -Juvia tomó un poco de comida y llevó la cuchara a la boca del peli negro que sólo la miraba para luego darse por vencido y abrir la boca. Consciente de lo que había hecho, apresuradamente y un tanto nerviosa devolvió la cuchara al plato y la lleno para llevárselo a la boca. _

— _Despacio o te atragantaras. -Juvia asintió para juntar los restos de arroz sobrante e indicarle con los ojos que lo comiera. _

— _Te juro que mañana comeremos delicioso, algo de carne para empezar. _

— _Juvia lo ayudara a cazar algo, por lo pronto deben descansar, saldrán mañana en la madrugada. -Gray asintió y ambos se levantaron para entrar cuidadosamente a la habitación para no despertar a la niña y a la gata. La peli azul se acomodó al lado de Wendy mientras Gray se acostaba al lado de Juvia. _

— _¿Tienes frío? -La cobija que levemente arropaba a Wendy no alcanzaba a cubrirlos a ellos y ella ya estaba empezando a tiritar de frio. _

— _Sólo un poco. _

— _Hace un frío del demonio, ¡Ven acá! -Asintiendo con la cabeza se juntó a Gray y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo para arroparla con su cuerpo y así ambos darse calor humano. _

— _Vamos a salir de esto juntos. _

— _Juvia lo sabe_

_._

_Desconsolada vio cómo se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba el morado en su ojo, bajo suavemente por los labios de la joven — Soy el único que puede lastimar estos labios -acomodada en su pecho y refugiada en sus brazos escuchó sus suaves palabras — Recuerda que eres la alumna de la gran Erza Scarlet y a ella no le gustaría que lloraras, ni te enseño todas esas cosas para que bajaras la cabeza ante semejante basura._

_._

— _Como sabrán tenemos nuevos invitados y entre nosotros tenemos una princesa, una princesita a la que todos admiran por sus habilidades, pero como todos saben la realeza necesitan una corona y una presentación adecuada._

— _¡Ven acá, tonta!_

— _Es una princesa muy hermosa ¿No creen?_

— _¡Y fuerte! Puede cortarle el cuello a los estúpidos en menos de cinco segundos._

— _Es verdad, iba a cortarme la cabeza pensando que era una enemiga._

— _De camino ha matado a más de cien de ellos, nos ayudó a todos a llegar hasta acá, sin duda es muy valiente._

— _¡Y es tan amable! Desde que me separe de mi hermana ella a cuidado de mí como si yo fuera de su familia, hasta me peina el cabello._

— _Y nos dio de su comida cuando moríamos de hambre._

— _Y le gggggggggustaaaa a Gr.._

_Todas esas personas defendiéndola le hicieron sentir una hermosa sensación en el corazón, había conseguido amigos leales y finalmente podía confiar en ellos sin sentir celos de cierta rubia que podía robarle a su Gray-sama._

_. _

— _¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? ¿Crees que te dejare tocar a mi Juvia-chan? _

— _No es la primera vez que Juvia y yo hacemos esto. -Su corazón se rompió al ver a Lyon en el suelo sintiéndose traicionado por su casi hermano y por la joven que creía era la más perfecta del mundo. _

_._

— _¿Le gusta? _

— _¿Crees que sentiría alguna atracción sexual por mi enemiga? ¡No seas estúpida Loxar! _

— _¿Enserio?...Ahhh Gray-sama, siga tocando a Juvia. Así, así….ahhh…. Juvia lo quiere adentro._

— _¡Es suficiente! ¡Enferma sexual! ¡Deja de tocarte pronunciando mi nombre! _

— _¿No le gusta?_

— _¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Mátame de una buena vez, tonta!_

— _Esto demuestra lo contrario….. ¿Juvia dijo que solo iba a jugar un poco con usted? Pues ahora por sus palabras lo follará hasta que se canse. _

— _¡Maldita! _

— _Estas piernas, tan bien trabajadas y fuertes. _

— _Loxar, me duele, necesito meterlo en ti._

— _¿Disculpa? … — Deja de tocarme y follame princesa._

_Su mayor fantasía vuelta realidad por un sexo salvaje y algo dominante por parte de ella, le mostró cuan salvaje podía ser y como Gray Fullbuster podía llevarla a la gloria._

.

— _¡No lograrán llegar a ese lugar!... No debió haber salido y poner su vida en peligro así. _

— _¡Tranquila! Estamos juntos y no te sientas culpable, esto es lo que debía hacer._

— _¿Qué haces tonta? ¡Te van a lastimar! _

— _¡No hagas esto, Juvia! ¡Sálvate!_

— _Es lo único que Juvia puede hacer ahora. Juvia hubiera querido saber lo que significaba una vida con usted, tener una familia fuera de esta pesadilla pero este es el destino que le toco vivir y usted ahora morirá por la culpa de Juvia. Perdón, perdón, perdónela por favor._

_._

— _Fue un placer conocerlo eterno rival de Juvia._

— _¡Nunca te perdonaré si haces esto!_

— ¡Gray-sama! -Su gritó impresionó a Siilver e inmediatamente se acercó a ella para verificar que estuviera bien.

— Treinta minutos, nunca antes alguien se había recuperado en tan poco tiempo -Confundida miro su brazo y ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, lo pudo mover libremente y no había rastro de la herida, ni siquiera le había quedado una cicatriz de tan atroz lesión.

Silver señaló el agua que ya no tenía florescencia y estaba transparente por completo — Tu padre lo creo, era una persona muy inteligente. Regenera cada célula afectada del cuerpo mandándole mensajes al cerebro para que actúe de manera rápida, el cerebro a su vez que actúa le muestra al paciente los recuerdos más significativos de su vida, ¿Por qué despertó así de asustada? Déjeme adivinar ¿Su ultimo recuerdo significativo fue cuando abandonó a mi hijo y decidió exterminar a todos los seres humanos sobre esta tierra?

— No, el último recuerdo significativo de Juvia fue escupiéndole en la cara al maldito hijo de puta que abandonó a su hijo desde pequeño y que lo culpo estúpidamente por la muerte de su madre, despreciándolo y dándole la espalda sin saber valorar el preciado tesoro que le había dado la vida.

— ¡No pensé que la princesita tuviera un lenguaje tan vulgar y menos que se metiera en lo que no le importa! Ahí está su ropa, ya le llegó la hora. –Sus ojos azules se desviaron a la ropa preparada al lado de su cámara de recuperación y le negó con la cabeza mientras que sin creerlo aún se tocaba la espalda y comprobaba que los profundos rasguños provocados por los zombis habían desaparecido por completo.

Juvia se envolvió en la toalla y tomo la ropa interior, el vestido pero no tomo el gabán que hacia juego con el vestido, en vez de eso tomo la prenda con la que venía y que le pertenecía a Gray.

— Eso está sucio, el señor Mard no la recibirá así, obedezca y póngase la maldita chaqueta –Desobediente se vistió no sin antes darle la espalda y al terminar lo vio desafiante poniéndose el gabán del joven Fullbuster. — A la mierda Mard, Juvia morirá con algo de Gray-sama y nadie se lo va a impedir. –Al ponérselo y meter instintivamente las manos en los bolsillos sintió dos objetos que estaba segura que antes no se encontraban ahí. Rápidamente miro a Silver pero no supo cómo identificar el gesto que hizo con su rostro, asintió mentalmente y dejo que bruscamente la tomaran del brazo y la halara para atravesar el salón y dos habitaciones más y enseguida llegar a un pequeño lugar.

Vio sorprendida a un peli negro de baja estatura dentro de una capsula acostado en la mitad del aula, sus sentidos e instinto de auto conservación le indicaron en ese preciso momento que corriera. Distribuidos en la sala se encontraban siete miembros de tártaros que la miraban con impaciencia.

— Hola linda, llegaste a tiempo para la reunión final de Tártaros. ¡Pasa, sigue y abre la maldita puerta de una vez! –Un hombre de largo cabello negro, guapo y con una hermosa sonrisa habló para hacer latir el corazón de Juvia a una velocidad superior a la de la luz.

— Quiero que cuando se abra la maldita puerta le quiten la cabeza.

— Como ordene Señor Mard –Asustada y con sus piernas temblando entró para poner el dedo indice en el lector, la luz roja desapareció para hacer aparecer una cámara que se acercó a su ojo azul e hizo pasar de nuevo una línea roja. — Diga su nombre –Una voz mecánica salió de la habitación — Juvia Loxar –Casi tartamudeando pronunció su nombre sintiendo todas las miradas encima.

— Identidad confirmada, Señorita Juvia Loxar. La puerta se abrirá en tres…..dos…..

* * *

**Final del capítulo hermosuras. Ya estamos en la recta final y si no quiero terminar el fic por eso me han salido más capítulos de los que pensé pero creo realmente que solo dará para dos o tres capítulos más, es una sexy historia y espero realmente que amen el final o al menos que no lloren mucho.**

**Este es el espacio dedicado para responder exclusivamente sus sexys reviews y agradecerles por sus hermosas palabras y por todo su apoyo que me invitan a seguir y por fin terminar todo esto:**

**Lymar Vastia: Hola, **No te puedo decir aun por el estado de Lyon pero bueno la cosa esta buena, Juvis y Gray sufren una serie de eventos desafortunados. Pobres! Si pensaba poner lo del interés de Silver por Juvia pero ya ves solo fue imaginación de Juvia. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Deicy: **Holis :D Me encanta que te encante, espero que este cap también te haya encantado y ya estamos en la recta final. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Sicaru: **Holis, creo que fue todo combinando drama, emoción cardiaco, lagrimas. Hubo de todo. Jajaja si tienes razón es de familia, empezando por Jellal, jajajaja Keith debe dar muchísimo miedo y Silver es un malote. Estaba asustado y muy nervioso, que se lleven a su mujer para matarla debe ser muy doloroso. Es un amor. Besos para ti también, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Yuuigiri: **Hi, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, soy la malota que publica como cada mil años. Amo las velitas el 8 de diciembre y se que fue triste, voy a mirar el juego porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Creo que el peor sentimiento que podemos sentir es sentirse inútil y no poder hacer nada para defender a los que más queremos. Silver es un súper tonto pero bueno que se le puede hacer? Todas tus dudas serán resueltas en los próximos capítulos y Rose es una hija digna de Erza. :D Amo el Bon Yourt de mini chips es más quiero comer uno ahora mismo. Yo tampoco quiero que termine, le estoy dando un poquito más de vida. Espero que te haya encantado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Angela Li Marvell:** Holis, no quiero romper tu lindo kokoro, pero bueno aún falta, prepara tu lindo kokoro. Como siempre te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya encantado mucho. Bye

**Luniitaturska: **Awww que lindo que lo hayas iniciado, fue el primer fic que escribí y me encanta que te acuestes tarde por mí. Hago desvelar a alguien y eso lo amo. Espero que este cap te haya encantado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Guest:** Holis, Aquí estoy con otro cap, los otros los subiré en algunos días te lo prometo. Bye.

**Guest:** Holiwis. Por favor no te cortes con una gashetita, necesito que leas el fic. No te suicides. Me encanto tu review, es enserio. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Anonimous: **Holis baby :D Lo sé, pobre Juvia le toca lo más duro y lidiar con SIlver, pobre chica. Muy pronto sabrás el desenlace de este hermoso fic, bueno hermoso porque es mio pero nee ya verás mi mente perver trabajando a todo vapor. Te mando un beso y un abrazó, un super abrazó. Te quiero Bye :D

**Nole-Chan: **Hola Solo puedo decir que fue un horrible día porque estaba dura la expo pero nee paso hace como dos meses, ya ando en nuevo semestre con nuevos profesores y toda la cosa, así que eso ya es cosa del pasado y está olvidado. Todo salió super bien, sacamos como 4.5 y el man era un ogro, fue un gran logro en nuestra vida. Ok no. Awww me da un gran honor estar entre tus favoritos, estoy ahí en tu kokoro y aunque tengo muchos horrores en este fic porque fue mi el primero lo amo demasiado. Gracias por amar mis historias y pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo algo raro pero eso fue lo que salió. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**Tengan un hermoso fin de semana, en Colombia es festivo el viernes así que será un lindo fin de semana.**


	23. Tártaros, ¡Batalla final!

**Hola mis hermosuras, bueno este se puede considerar el capítulo final de mi primera historia, espero que les guste que hayan lagrimas pero que sobre todo lo disfruten.**

* * *

..Uno -La puerta se abrió ligeramente y enseguida Silver sacó su espada de hielo para cumplir la orden de Mard, la peli azul sintió como si todo el aire de la tierra se hubiera extinguido, la angustia la paralizó y lo único pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos para no ver en qué momento exacto iba a morir. — Dígale a Gray-sama que Juvia lo ama. -Su ansiedad se lo trajo a la mente, nunca le había dicho a su Fullbuster lo que sentía por él, siempre las palabras _"Te odio"_ remplazaban lo que su corazón desesperadamente le gritaba que sentía, aunque estaba segura de que sus actos y la forma en la que los dos se volvían uno se lo habían confirmado, tenía miedo de saber que no le había dicho esas simples palabras que levemente englobaban todo lo que con el tiempo y por medio de la admiración había desarrollado por él. Se arrepintió, no podía ser posible que ahora tuviera tantas cosas pendientes, que aún no estuviera preparada para morir, que aunque siempre estuvo directamente relacionada con la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte ya no quisiera atravesar al lado de la muerte por los fuertes lazos que la unían a las personas que amaban y se encontraban en su corazón.

Las palabras casi como un susurró y entrecortadas por el miedo llegaron a los oídos de Silver, su mirada se posó en ella y sintió lástima por un segundo por lo que ahora estaba viviendo esa chica, estaba consiente que ella no tenía la culpa de haber sido la hija de Cloud y ser el principal objeto en la mira, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, que no habían llegado a tiempo para salvarla y que su hijo había perdido la oportunidad de salvarla. Su mano apretó fuertemente el mango de la espada y en un movimiento rápido la dirigió a su cuello.

— ¡Espera, Silver! -La sensual voz de Mard detuvo su acción súbitamente, Juvia aún no abría los ojos, estaba atemorizada, fue testigo de que su vida estuvo a punto de terminarse y ya no iba a ser capaz de soportar eso.

— Cloud era un viejo zorro, si hizo todo esto con la única intención de que no matáramos a su hija estoy seguro que hay algo más, aún no la mates, Silver. –el mayor de los Fullbuster bajo su espada volviéndola a guardar en su funda, Mard tenía mucha razón y era de esperarse ya que la pócima se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, el lugar podía estar lleno de trampas y sin consideración alguna acabar con los miembros de Tártaros que aunque habían sido modificados genéticamente no significaba que se hubiera convertido en seres inmortales.

— Es una persona muy inteligente, señor Mard -La voz de Kyouka tranquilizo a Juvia, no la habían matado aún. Tenía unos segundos de gracia y si eso era obra del destino estaba segura que la iba a aprovechar. Recordó su entrenamiento, las lecciones básicas que Erza le había dado y entonces vino a su mente. _"hay que aprovecharse de la debilidad del enemigo, pero para descubrir está primero hay que observar"_ la observación es el mejor método que puede hacer que cualquier cosa en la vida cotidiana sea exitosa, para actuar primero hay que sacar conclusiones, crear estrategias basadas en información y esta valiosa información la iba obtener tan solo con usar sus hermosos ojos azules.

Los miembros de Tártaros se dedicaron a ver la puerta semi-abierta de la bóveda que ella había abierto y por el contrario, Juvia los observo a ellos aprovechando la ligera confusión causada por las palabras de Mard y el plan a seguir que debían planear. Segundos, de tan sólo unos cuantos segundos contaba y debía usar su mente a máxima potencia, pero ya lo había hecho antes, había logrado cumplir exitosamente seiscientas dos misiones y todo había sido gracias a su rapidez mental, en un momento de desesperación pudo salvarle la vida a Gray mientras la ayuda llegaba y en un momento de entera desesperanza como el que estaba viviendo debía hacerlo. En esos instantes no se sentía segura de su conocimiento sobre su padre pero tenía algo muy en claro. Cloud era muy inteligente y la amaba demasiado, él estaba seguro que ella iba a salir victoriosa cuando liberó a todos los monstruos del laboratorio, él confiaba en sus habilidades.

Respiró profundo y activo al máximo sus sentidos, ya iba a dejar el papel de niña asustada, ya nunca más iba a dárselas de la víctima sin pelear, ella era Juvia Loxar, una de las mujeres más fuertes de todo Japón, una mujer de elite que posee las mismas habilidades del hombre más fuerte de la organización, ella era una guerrera. Fingió estar viendo la entrada de la bóveda mientras que con su mirada periférica los observaba y empezaba con la misión de obtener información vital.

El primero, estaba segura de que en el helicóptero lo habían llamado Ezel, un hombre modificado genéticamente obteniendo una apariencia enorme, cuatro brazos, unos tentáculos y piel como roca. No lo había visto jamás en combate pero por naturaleza es de saberse que un hombre grande y pesado pierde velocidad al atacar_. "Alguien pequeño puede acabar con él"_ Inspeccionó con su mirada cada centímetro de su piel y vio una pequeña parte de su abdomen que cambiaba de textura, su piel se veía débil ahí. _"Es su punto débil"._ Dedujo rápidamente que iba a ser difícil llegar a ese lugar porque obviamente Ezel al conocer su punto débil se iba a proteger pero ella era una experta en desviar la atención y lo podría exterminar si la oportunidad se presentaba.

— Esta historia es tan aburrida ¿Podemos acabar con esto ya, señor Mard y revivir al amo Zeref? –ahora Juvia dirigió toda su atención a una mujer con cuernos y grandes pechos, luego, vio la pasta del libro que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, las mejillas de Juvia se enrojecieron al instante al identificar que había tomado una de sus posesiones más valiosas. El libro que su madre le había regalado cuando estaba dejando de ser una inocente niña y se está convirtiendo en toda una hermosa adolescente. El que dulcemente le mostraba el amor, todo lo que implicaba, como sentir cosas hermosas por alguien y como saber corresponderlo. Sonrió automáticamente al recordar como recreaba cada una de las frases y las escenas en su colorida imaginación. Como los personajes principales eran ella y un amor imposible el cual se regía estrictamente por una rivalidad. Si, Gray Fullbuster era la primera persona en la que pensó como un hombre, el primero en el que se enamoró y que admiró con todas sus fuerzas, al único que no conocía físicamente pero que resulto exactamente como se lo imaginó.

— Los humanos creen que entre más rápido hagan las cosas más fácilmente saldrán de ellas sin darse cuenta que el resultado no es el esperado, nosotros somos diferentes, Seilah. Todo en este lugar esta fríamente calculado, todos tiene su tiempo y lugar específico, nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por Zeref, por esto la calma es lo que nos hace pensar mejor, observar todas las posibilidades, obtener la victoria cumpliendo nuestro objetivo, no desesperes. –Y un escalofrío paso por la espalda de la peli azul al escuchar la voz del jefe, ese hermoso joven de cabello largo sentado en una especie de trono, el que los lideraba y que claramente era el más fuerte de todos, si algo la hacía perder la esperanza era ese hombre pero estaba segura que si se llevaba a uno o más miembros de Tártaros al infierno sería un daño a su estructura y aunque eso significaba solo una pequeña acción moriría feliz por contribuir a la destrucción del mal que se estaba gestando en el mundo.

— Seilha, no te quejes. Además no es momento de estar leyendo libros. –_"Entonces se llama Seilah, bien al menos Juvia no matará a alguien sin nombre"_

— No importa, la historia de demonios es más divertida y se pondrá mucho más interesante... -Seilah, hermosa, refinada y voz fría. _"Parece una estratega, a ella será más difícil vencerla"_ — ...¿No es así Kyouka-sama? -Y entonces lo dedujo, Seilah haría todo lo posible por quedar bien delante de la mujer pájaro y esa misma intención podría ser su perdición, el perfeccionismo la llevaría a la tumba y Juvia se lo iba a enseñar a punto de sangre y dolor.

— Trata de que me sienta orgullosa de la historia que crearás, Seilah –Y confirmó su teoría al notar que la hermosa mujer se había sonrojado con la frase de la mujer pájaro, ahora solo debía planear una estrategia en la que ella cayera tratando de impresionar a Kyouka. La última mujer en observación, Kyouka, sin duda una mujer habilidosa y sin sentimientos. Poderosa y que prácticamente tenía conocimientos de la anatomía humana y que podía jugar con Juvia influyéndole dolor. Juvia veía más dura su misión y tenía que ordenarle a su cuerpo que dejara de sentir miedo y que fuera valiente para lo que venía.

— Los humanos están y siempre estarán a merced de la calamidad. Seilah. Tu historia debe ser específica y centrarse en la muerte y destrucción de los humanos. –Uno de ellos, su piel era morena y tenía cabello rubio, nunca antes lo había visto luchar y no poseía ninguna referencia sobre él, había menos posibilidades de salir viva de la habitación con ese déficit de información pero podría descubrir su debilidad en la lucha y acabarlo.

— ¡Dejen de comportarse todos como unos estúpidos! –Ahora era turno de ella para observar al objeto de misión número cinco que acaba de pronunciar esa frase, las principales características del sujeto que pudo sacar con un simple vistazo eran que el tipo era serio, tenía apariencia de animal marino contando que en su frente poseía una placa que lo identificaba como un tiburón, y que muy probablemente si entraba en el agua no podrían detenerlo. Un sujeto de cuidado pero el cual podía cazar y cortarle las aletas.

Keith, el esqueleto que parecía no tener rastro de sistema muscular. A simple viste parecía imposible de exterminar pero Juvia por su parte estaba segura de que tendría que tener una especie de motor que impulsaba su vida. Un corazón o un cerebro, sabía que tenía ambos y que si dañaba uno con eso iba a bastar.

Jackal, el Rubio con nariz de perrito, pirómano y muy confiado de sí mismo que ama la atención podía ser peligroso únicamente si dejaba que accediera a sus explosivos. Podía cortarle los brazos y las piernas y sólo ahí lo detendría. ¿Pero cómo acceder a una espada? Silver estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, era grande y fuerte pero no imposible de derribar. Habían cometido un error con ella, la curaron dejándola al cien por ciento de sus habilidades. Podía mover su brazo, claramente lucharía. Lo entendió en ese mismo instante, siempre pensó que entregarse y morir por sus amigos y por su amor era la mejor solución. Pero ahora no iba a permitir que el mundo se fuera a la basura, durante muchos años lucho por la justicia y el equilibrio, si he de morirse, morirá como una guerrera valiente. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza el sufrimiento por el cual haría pasar a Gray con su partida, lo único que quería era que el viviera, sin embargo ahora lo sabía, no iba a permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por ella así tuviera que sacrificar hasta la última gota de su sangre, viviría por ellos.

Los últimos enemigos que percibió fue una bola de pelo con un solo ojo y una niña con orejas de conejo. Repasó la estrategia una vez más en su mente tratando de encontrar todas las posibles fallas y aunque eran más de las que podía contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies juntos no tenía otra opción, empezaría por acabar con ellos para que nadie tuviera acceso a la pócima y se creará una guerra mundial por la obtención de tan preciada formula. Respiró profundo y repitió una frase en su cabeza antes de volverse una kamikaze_ "Juvia te ama mucho, Gray-sama". _Juvia echo su cuerpo hacía adelante para convertir en hecho la estrategia que había planteado y antes de poder moverse un milímetro más sintió como sutilmente la atrapaban del borde de su gabán en un acto que no fue notado por los demás miembros que se encontraban en la sala. Silver la había detenido y en un ligero susurró pronunció las palabras _"No cierre los ojos a la muerte"._

Ahora su cabeza estaba hecha todo un caos, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de hacer, mucho menos sus palabras. Él con solo observarla a una distancia corta sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y claramente no le convenía que hiciera una locura como esa. Juvia calmo su corazón y trato de que la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo disminuyera para que la dejara pensar.

— Franmalth, ¿Puedes ir por la pócima? –La bola de pelos volteo a ver a Mard sorprendido y Juvia metió las manos en los bolsillos del gabán de Gray disimuladamente, palpó los dos objetos que anteriormente se había dado cuenta de su existencia, pensó como pudieron haber llegado allá y lo entendió, Identificó de que se trataba cada uno de los objetos, no habían opciones, no habían más posibilidades, tenía que hacerlo bien y tenía que vivir. Su cabeza hizo un movimiento leve en sinónimo de aceptación y vio como inseguro, el miembro de Tártaros estaba a punto de entrar.

Nervioso abrió la puerta totalmente y volteó su cuerpo hacia sus compañeros para ver sus expresiones, todos lo veían con impaciencia por hacer el proceso tan lento, estaban ansiosos y deseaban poder conocer a la persona que admiraban profundamente. Esa era la única razón de haber entrado a ese grupo tan estricto y lleno de prácticas que no beneficiaban a las personas más nobles e inocentes del mundo.

Asustándola, un temblor sacudió el laboratorio y todos se miraron entre ellos ya que eso no se encontraba dentro de lo planeado, Juvia no comprendía la situación ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su mansión? Un temblor más fuerte que el anterior los embosco y perdiendo el equilibrio Juvia cayó al suelo. Mard que ya no se encontraba en su silla estaba de pie con un rostro de tranquilidad y seguridad en sí mismo y en lo que había planeado.

— Protejan el cuerpo de Zeref –Todos como si estuvieran sincronizados vieron en dirección a Juvia, visiblemente estaban asustados porque esos temblores constantes representaban una amenaza para la resurrección de su líder. Antes de que la mujer pájaro pudiera tocar a Juvia detectando que poseía ciertas cosas con las que se podía defender el Fullbuster la agarró de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse sin ser brusco, caminó velozmente con ella hacía el cuerpo que yacía en la mitad de la habitación y esperó que Kyouka insertará el código en el pequeño tablero de su lácrima. La capsula transparente que protegía el cuerpo de Zeref se abrió por una pequeña puerta de cristal que estaba en la parte de arriba del mecanismo, Tempesta levantó el cuerpo cuidadosamente y solo entonces Silver tomo el dedo índice de la joven poniéndolo en el mismo tablero donde Kyouka había inscrito el código, la lectura dactilar funcionó y en el momento que sintieron un nuevo temblor la lacrima cambio para ser reforzada por un material fuerte que salió del piso formando una nueva capa protectora.

Sin pensarlo Ezel abrió la puerta y nuevamente metieron a Zeref en la ahora capsula mejorada, los ojos algo penetrantes de Mard se dirigieron a Kyouka y Seilah alzo las manos para tratar de calmar al pelinegro de cabello largo que la ignoró completamente y amenazador se acercó a Kyouka.

— ¿Kyouka, puedes decirme cuáles son las dos maneras de acceder a la mansión?

— P-por a-adentro de la mansión o por el aire.

— Exacto, solo se puede entrar a la mansión desde el cielo ya que las barreras no permiten que nadie pueda ingresar por tierra. ¿Qué le pasan a las aeronaves que intentan entrar a la mansión por el aire?

— Son destruidas por las defensas de la mansión.

— Perfecto, Dime Kyouka, Cuando te dije que no trajeras ningún rehén aparte de esta mujer ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

— Yo-yo dije que entendía, señor Mard.

— ¿En realidad entendiste? –La mujer pájaro en ese instante empezó a temblar, estaba algo asustada y arrepentida por sus acciones. Sabía que si Mard quería disponer de su vida lo haría y eso era lo que menos quería.

— Déjela explicarse, señor Mard. –Intervino Seilah que fue acallada con una simple bofetada de parte de Mard que la envió al otro lado de la habitación. –Juvia inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos de la impresión, nunca pensó que ese hombre tuviera una fuerza semejante. Negó con la cabeza y entendió que la táctica que había planeado iba a durar menos de un segundo, Mard sin duda era un monstruo. Silver le había salvado la vida, él sabía que ese era un plan suicida y solo la protegía.

— ¿Puedes entonces explicarme que fue lo que paso?

— Erza Scarlet, después de saber que había matado a Minerva me pareció una mujer muy interesante, la traje y…

— Y la torturaste –Sin poderlo ver al rostro lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza e inclinarse ante él, Juvia no salía del asombro, Erza, su maestra estaba viva, se encontraba en ese lugar, había formado todo ese alboroto para salvarla, después de tantos años y considerarla muerta la iba a volver a ver. Sonrió y trató de percibir la oportunidad perfecta para actuar, se concentró en Silver y aunque no lo estaba viendo podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Sí, señor.

— Eres una vergüenza y no porque hayas traído a esa simple humana y por ende haya escapado para dejar entrar a los enemigos, te rebajaste a la altura de un simple y debilucho humano. –Con tan solo un toque de su dedo índice en una roca que estaba en la máscara de su rostro cada parte que conformaba su esqueleto exterior de pájaro se agrietó quebrándose por completo para dejar desprotegida a tan solo una mujer de cabello verde.

Todos la observaron con lástima, claramente ya no pertenecía a la organización o no como uno de los miembros más fuertes de Tártaros, era tan solo una mujer a la que podían vencer fácilmente.

— ¡Cámaras! –Del techo bajo una sola pantalla de vidrio ya que las otras estaban estancadas por las explosiones de la parte exterior. La pantalla se encendió de repente y dio la imagen de un grupo de personas corriendo para adentrarse en la mansión. El corazón de Juvia se hinchó al ver a todos sus amigos arriesgar la vida por ella. Lo vio a él, Gray había venido por ella, estaba vivo y la expresión en su rostro la conocía, era la misma que Juvia hacia cuando estaba a punto de matar a todos sin pensar en nada más, sin tener la más mínima pisca de compasión, nada lo detendría y dejaría hasta su último aliento en el campo de batalla.

— Los humanos son tan tontos por tratar de enfrentarse a nosotros los demonios, deténganlos y yo empezare el ritual.

— ¡La única condición que Juvia estableció para venir acá era que se les respetará la vida a ellos!

— Ellos son los que están acá suicidándose, maten a los débiles y a los que sobrevivan les daremos de regalo de bienvenida la cabeza de esta mujer….Keith, Silver, Franmalth y orejas de conejo se quedan, el resto vayan por ellos.

— Sí, señor Mard. -En menos de un segundo ya el laboratorio se encontraba únicamente con los nombrados, Mard verificó por medio de las cámaras la ubicación del enemigo y al ver que algunos de los miembros de su organización ya se habían encontrado con los intrusos volvió su atención a la pócima.

— Entra Franmalth.

— Señor Mard me está tomando como un conejillo de indias ¿No es así? ¿No es así? -La segunda pregunta poseía un deje de nerviosismo y Juvia sonrió en su interior _"Uno menos"_ por una milésima de segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de Silver que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y estaba muy tranquilo. Lo sabía, aun no era el momento. Lentamente e inseguro la bola de pelos entró, sin embargo no dio ni un sólo pasó cuando una voz mecánica salió de los parlantes de la habitación.

— Intruso, intruso, no es la señorita Loxar -Un láser le atravesó el cuerpo partiéndolo en finos cuadritos. Keith no se sorprendió, en cierta medida sabía que él era la pequeña y débil oveja de experimento.

— Tu padre definitivamente era un viejo zorro, es tu turno linda –Por medio de la colita del ojo vio la expresión de Silver, era su turno de actuar. Lentamente entró en la bóveda algo miedosa de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, rodeó a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la bolita de pelos y se dio cuenta que nada extraño iba a suceder, que la inteligencia que poseía esa habitación y el resto del laboratorio la protegerían a ella por ser lo más valioso para su padre. Camino lentamente a la mesa transparente que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, llevó la mano a su bolsillo aprovechando que desde la entrada no se veían claramente sus movimientos por la poca luz que emitía la habitación, tomo uno de los objetos de su bolsillo y lo metió hábilmente en la manga de su gabán sin sacar la mano del bolsillo.

Lentamente respiro y toco la capa protectora de vidrio que resguardaba la pócima y la mesa transparente, reconociéndola la capsula se abrió y su corazón se detuvo, tenía que poner todos sus sentidos en la misión, no podía desconcentrarse o claramente la descubrirían. Cuidosamente levantó su manga derecha y dejo que el frasco se deslizará hasta tocar la pequeña mesa, en cuestión de milisegundos guardo la verdadera pócima en su manga y tomo en sus manos el frasco que alguien había puesto en uno de los bolsillos con un tono rosáceo en el líquido de su interior.

Ocultando el miedo por medio de su rostro lleno de seguridad y odio hacía ese hombre que le quitó la vida a su padre camino a la salida y retrocedió sonriendo malvadamente.

— Mard. ¿Por qué no viene por la pócima y por Juvia usted mismo? –Sonrió malvadamente mientras lo tentaba moviendo la pócima de un lado a otro y riéndose como si ella ahora fuera la villana y tuviera el control sobre todas las cosas. Mard esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. No le gustaba que los humanos lo tentarán y mucho menos que se creyeran con el derecho de pasar por encima de él que se consideraba el rey del mismo infierno. Conocía cada una de las debilidades de los humanos, le encantaba jugar con sus demonios y sabía muy bien cuál era el Talón de Aquiles de la peli azul.

— ¡La persona que mate a la madre de Juvia y a su novio Gray Fullbuster obtendrá una recompensa! –La Loxar pegó un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y no permitiría que ahora mataran a ninguno de los dos, derrotada en menos de un segundo salió y le dio el frasco con la pócima a Mard.

— Por favor no les haga daño.

— Lo siento, linda. Todos los que juegan conmigo tienen que pagarlo. Había considerado perdonarte la vida y modificarte por medio de la genética para convertirte en una de nosotros pero ya no pasará jamás. –La joven volteo los ojos sin que se diera cuenta y camino con Mard para abrir la lacrima mejorada donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Zeref. Su respiración se cortó y se alejó un poco mientras observaba como Keith le inyectaba la formula en el cuerpo, Mard volvió a su silla y espero que todo pasará con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

— Al fin conoceré al señor Zeref –alegre, algo sumamente extraño en Keith, esperó el momento en el que el joven peli negro abriera los ojos pero eso jamás sucedió, en vez de eso su piel se tornó verde y se agrieto para finalmente expulsar la sangre por las oídos, la boca, los ojos y los orificios que poseía su cuerpo. Orejas de conejo se acercó acusadora a Juvia y la mirada de Mard rápidamente se posó en Juvia.

— ¡Mátenla y tráiganme la verdadera formula!

Juvia llevó una mano al bolsillo donde tenía el segundo objeto, Keith alzó su cetro con intenciones de enterrárselo en la cabeza a la princesa y en ese instante la peli azul tomo a la pequeña coneja que andaba a su alcance por el cuello para alzarla y hacer que ella recibiera el golpe matándola instantáneamente, Silver tomo el cetro inmovilizando a la calavera y en cuestión de segundos Juvia sacó su objeto del bolsillo, le quitó el seguro y se lo enterró en todo el corazón haciendo que sus manos se rasparán con las costillas huesudas de Keith.

La calavera trato de llevar sus manos a su corazón para tratar de sacar la granada, pero le fue imposible llegar hasta su corazón, velozmente Silver empujó a Juvia de la cadera hacía su cuerpo, la joven se estabilizó y corrieron a la salida del laboratorio antes de que la granada explotará. SIlver rápidamente cerró con seguro para asesinar a los que se encontraban ahí y se tiró al piso con Juvia mientras se cubría los oídos y se protegían del gran estruendo que sonó en el interior del laboratorio.

Confundidos miraron a su alrededor, Juvia sintió el jalonazo de Silver que la obligaba a correr y salir de ahí. — Tranquila, planeé una ruta de escape, si nos apresuramos no vendrán por nosotros. –Juvia asintió y aunque sus piernas le temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba no se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo sabía que Juvia iba a saber qué hacer?

— Eres una guerrera, estaba seguro que lo lograrías y que sabrías el momento indicado para atacar –Corriendo y atravesando cuartos de laboratorio que parecían complicados laberintos, llegaron a la superficie y en menos de un segundo Juvia reconoció donde se encontraban.

— Es la habitación de entrenamiento de Juvia –Silver asintió y le indicó la salida para que no se distrajeran y pudieran escapar rápidamente.

— Espere, Juvia necesita esto –Corriendo a la pared, tomó las espadas de repuesto y sonrió sintiéndose fuerte otra vez.

— ¡Vamos! –Juvia alcanzó a Silver y comenzaron de nuevo a correr para escapar de la mansión y de cualquier amenaza.

Súbitamente el Fullbuster se detuvo y la miro directamente a los ojos — ¡Juvia, te encargo a Gray! -Los ojos azules de la joven pudieron percibir el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de Silver se contrajo por la espada que le atravesó la espalda hasta salir por su abdomen. Anonadada y algo nerviosa sacó sus espadas y cuando fijó su mirada en el enemigo, vio al espadachín más fuerte de la organización tratando de asesinar a su propio padre.

— _¡Basta, Gray! No puedes ir por ella en el estado en el que te encuentras –el joven volvió a caer al suelo después de intentar levantarse y haberse recargado contra la pared, Cana con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas trató de calmarlo inútilmente. Gray quería ir por Juvia, no permitiría que se la llevaran a ningún lado pero su salud era su mayor enemigo en ese instante. La puerta se abrió asustándolos a todos pero se tranquilizaron al ver a una cabellera rosa, una negra y a una niña con un símbolo en sus ropas de una especie de hada._

— _¿Ur? –Gray, sin respiración, reconoció la similitud que tenía esa joven que lo estaba examinando con su maestra._

— _No, Gray. Soy su hija, Ultear. Fuiste mordido ¿no es así? –Sintió como una parte de su corazón recibía un choque, había conocido a esa chica pero pensaba que había sido asesinada igual que su madre y verla de nuevo con vida era tan extraño para él. _

— _Hola, soy Meredy. –La joven de cabello rosado saludo a Cana que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, no podía creer que no había movido ni un solo dedo para evitar que se llevarán a Juvia, pero se encontraba muy asustada. Meredy sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó al peli plateado y uso todos sus conocimientos para salvar la vida de Lyon, afortunadamente la espada no había atravesado ningún órgano vital y pudo curarlo sin mucha dificultad._

_Rose vio a Levy y sacó inmediatamente una jeringa del botiquín que tenían las jóvenes médicas, se lo inyectó tratando de salvarle la vida y Ultear hizo lo mismo con Gray. Las tres respiraron profundamente al mismo tiempo, la peli negra ayudó al Fullbuster que se había desmayado obteniendo la misma reacción a la cura que Juvia había tenido cuando su madre se la había inyectado, la joven lo levantó y lo puso suavemente en el sofá._

— _En unos minutos se recuperarán, sabemos acerca de las bombas así que no saldremos hasta que se hayan desactivado._

— _Hay más personas en las siguientes oficinas._

— _Rose nos dijo al respecto, ya hemos enviado médicos. _

— _¿Cómo te sientes? –Los ojos verdes de Meredy miraron con ternura a Lyon que le agarró la mano y trato de levantarse. La jovencita negó con una sonrisa y lo empujó suavemente para dejarlo en el piso. _

— _No te puedes levantar. La herida que te hicieron es profunda y si lo haces arruinaras mi trabajo de costurera. –Llevó uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de su oreja y Lyon le acarició suavemente el rostro._

— _Ayúdame a salvar a Juvia, no puedo permitir que le pase lo mismo que le pasó a Chelia.-La joven se sonrojó al instante al sentir la mano de Lyon en su rostro, era un joven guapo, poseía rasgos japoneses muy masculinos marcados en su perfecto rostro, esa era su debilidad pero estaba en servicio así que sonrió dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, tomo fuertemente su mano para apretarla sellando su promesa. — No tengo habilidades como las de ustedes, no soy de las que lucha pero te prometo que la sanaré. _

_Ultear se dirigió a la estatua de hielo, respiró profundo y por un momento entró en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer con Gajeel, entre más tiempo estuviera congelado menos posibilidades había de que no sufriera de hipotermia. _

— _Meredy, ¡Ayudame! –La peli rosa le acarició la frente a su paciente y lo dejo en el suelo mientras con ayuda de su tecnología descongelaban a Gajeel. _

_Gray después de cinco minutos abrió los ojos, se levantó enseguida y aunque no estaba recuperado totalmente saltó por la ventana tratando de aterrizar bien y no golpearse con el suelo inútilmente, ni siquiera pensó que las bombas podían hacerle daño a los que se quedaban pero no explotaron, el de nariz de perro nunca imaginó que hubieran ventanas por las cuales podían escapar, ese fue su mayor error. El joven Fullbuster vio una cabeza rosada que se asomaba por la ventana y que al asegurarse de que todos se encontraban bien no dudo en saltar como su amigo. _

— _¿Estabas pensando en ir a Tártaros sin tu mejor amigo? –Gray asintió y chocó puños con su amigo, un golpe hizo temblar el piso y ambos voltearon a ver que había causado ese impresionante estruendo. — ¿Creen que podrán salvar a la princesita de los zombis ustedes dos debiluchos? –Laxus que no quería aceptar que quería ayudarlos porque les tomo algo de cariño a todos ellos, solo los llamo debiluchos._

— _Yo voy con usted, Laxus-san –El peli verde saltó con el resto de los aliados de Laxus, Mira cayó encima del rubio mientras se reía, Gajeel con su característico Gehee por poco y cae encima del pobre Natsu mientras Ultear le gritaba que debía descansar por su salud. Levy cayó encima de Gajeel y río como una pequeña niña._

— _¡Ahí voy, Natsu. Atrápame! –La rubia aterrizó en los brazos del Dragneel mientras él sonreía al verla sana, por poco y le da algo al saber que estaba sufriendo por la bomba y ahora se aliviaba de ver una vez más esos ojos chocolates que le encantaban._

— _Lo siento, Luce. Tú te quedarás aquí. _

— _Iré contigo y no me harás cambiar de opinión. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre y no permitiré que nos separen._

— _No quiero que te hagan daño. No podre estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y te pueden hacer daño._

— _No Natsu, siempre he dependido de ti. Quiero que sepas que soy fuerte y que puedo hacerlo. –Wendy y Charle llegaron del cielo — Nosotras también iremos. –Gray vio a su alrededor. No quería que nadie se entrometiera porque muy seguramente habría muertos pero necesitaba ayuda._

— _Quiero que sepan que agradezco el apoyo de todos, esto lo hago por Juvia pero sobre todo para que el mundo sea un mejor lugar para todos que hemos vivido esta pesadilla, lo merecemos. ¡Ya no seremos más un maldito juguete de la sociedad! Pasaré por encima del que sea y habrán muchos muertos así que él quiera conservar su vida le pido que se quede, no lo considerare como un cobarde pero no permitiré que se vuelvan un estorbo porque no me importará dejarlos morir. Así que el que quiera me puede seguir. _

— _Yo tengo que ir –Lyon trato de levantarse pero Meredy no se lo permitió._

— _Yo iré, cumpliré mi promesa. Haré todo lo que sea posible para recuperarla. –La peli rosa dejo al joven en manos de Ultear, saltó con Rose y corrieron con los demás._

— _No hay tiempo para armar un plan, la única información que tenemos es que están en la mansión Loxar, ahí se encuentran los mejores laboratorios de todo el mundo, papá me dijo que es la base de Tártaros, tienen unas defensas increíbles y no sé puede entrar por aire, la única manera de acceder es por adentro y estoy completamente segura que mi madre se dejó capturar para abrirnos camino así que ya estamos prácticamente adentro. Fairy Tail tiene un vehículo más rápido que un helicóptero, sin embargo nos demoraremos treinta minutos en llegar. –Todos le asintieron a la pequeña, se sorprendieron de la extrema madurez que tenía Rose pero ahora tenían que concentrarse en la siguiente batalla. Los jóvenes se subieron en un vehículo con forma de tren, en el camino Gray no dejaba de temblar, se encontraba desesperado y solo deseaba que su chica se encontrará con vida._

_Antes de bajarse escucharon una explosión y cuando fijaron su vista en la entrada trasera de la mansión era ni más ni menos que la hermosa maestra de Juvia, Erza Scarlet. _

— _¡Mamá! –Gritó la niña que entró precipitadamente por el agujero en la pared y la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo._

— _No pude proteger a Juvia, mami. Falle en la misión._

— _No te preocupes mi amor, aún puedes cumplir tu misión. Vamos por ella ¿Te parece? –Gray se apresuró a entrar y todos lo siguieron, corrieron por la cochera de la mansión donde habían numerosos autos, luego por el helipuerto, por el jardín de la hermosa mansión y al entrar a la piscina Gajeel reconoció en seguida a la madre de Juvia, su corazón se detuvo y sonrió._

— _Este es el mío –Todos siguieron adelante mientas la pequeña peli azul se quedaba nerviosa por la batalla que estaba a punto de protagonizar Gajeel._

— _Aléjate enana, no te pondré en peligro. –los ojos de la mujer se abrieron grandemente, se alegró de volver a ver al mejor amigo de su hija de nuevo con vida, tan grande y delincuente como lo espero, débilmente negó con su cabeza pidiendo que se fuera y no pusiera en peligro su vida, quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuera por su hija y no perdiera el tiempo con ella._

— _El estúpido irá por Juvia, tranquila. _

— _Soy Torafuzar y vas a morir ahora –Gajeel enfrentó al extraño hombre mientras que después de unos cuantos golpes lo tumbo a la piscina. Sin dudarlo un segundo la pequeñita peli azul salió de su escondite para ayudar a la mujer que se encontraba encadenada y tratar de hacer algo para sacar a Gajeel de la piscina que estaba siendo ahogado._

_Los chicos entraron a la mansión pero decidieron separarse ya que era demasiado grande y si seguían de esa manera nunca llegarían a Juvia a tiempo. Gray subió por las escaleras con cuidado verificando que no hubiera ningún enemigo, Lucy y Natsu se dirigieron por el comedor para llegar a la cocina, Laxus y su grupo se fueron por el sótano alegrándose porque habían llegaron al laboratorio, Mira y su hermano bajaron unas largas escaleras, Wendy y Charle se quedaron en el jardín y finalmente Erza y Rose subieron para buscar una habitación en específico. Cada uno se detuvo ya que en su camino encontraron miembros de tártaros que le impedían el paso._

_Kyouka llegó rápidamente a su habitación de torturas y atacó decididamente a la pequeña niña que no dudo en sacar sus espadas mientras cubría a su madre que estaba liberando a un joven de cabello azul que era ciego, la niña se defendió como toda una guerrera habilidosa sin embargo la acorraló contra la ventana haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer desde una gran altura. _

_Erza gritó desgarradoramente mientras el peli azul desesperado trataba de soltarse solo ya que la Scarlet no había alcanzado a liberarlo completamente. _

— _¿Qué sucedió Erza? _

— _Mate a su pequeña hijita –Deleitándose del dolor de ambos los ataco con su espada, Erza saltó para atacarla y por medio de la ventana vio en dirección al piso para saber qué había pasado con su hija. Con fuerza levantó la espada de la mujer pájaro con la suya y la otra se la enterró en el vientre. _

— _Solo te hacía fuerte la gema que invento el señor Loxar, todos ustedes no son más que delincuentes de la calle que no saben cómo luchar –Sin remordimiento sacó su espada y se la enterró en uno de sus ojos esperando por unos segundos hasta que ella dejo de moverse, deteniendo la respiración fue en dirección a Jellal y lo desató para luego abrazarlo._

— _¿Cómo esta Rose? _

— _Ella está….-El corazón de Seilah se detuvo, un fuerte dolor la invadió y entonces supo que era el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo su contrincante Mirajane que se retorcía en el piso por el hachazo que le había dado en una pierna, con rabia se acercó a la joven modelo ya que sabía que Kyouka había actuado estúpidamente únicamente porque Mard la acababa de avergonzar, sabía que había muerto y quería ir a verla. Enterró la espada en el estómago de Mira haciéndola sufrir mucho más y cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia Elfman se levantó increíblemente con una herida mortal que le atravesaba sus pulmones para enterrarle el hacha que había usado en él en uno de sus cuernos. El cristal voló por los aires y con una fuerza inexistente volvió a usar el hacha atravesando la cabeza de Seilah. Sin fuerzas cayó al suelo al lado de su hermana, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de los dos hermanos y Elfman trato de alcanzar la mano de Mira._

— _Llorar no es de hombres –dijo suavecito haciendo referencia a su frase que siempre decía para alegrar el ambiente — Pero siento no haberte protegido, hermana._

— _Elfman, desde que Lisanna murió prometí que estaríamos juntos y que jamás nos dejaríamos vencer, te quiero mucho hermano, creo que es tiempo de reunirnos de nuevo con ella. _

— _Extraño cuando se disfrazaba de animales y decía que quería ser un leopardo porque eran demasiado hermosos y tú le decías que no necesitaba ser uno porque ya era muy hermosa, si tan solo la hubiera cuidado más ese zombi jamás hubiera llegado a ella. _

— _Nos protegiste, ella lo sabe y ahora se lo podremos explicar mejor porque no reuniremos con ella, siempre quise salvar al mundo. No quería ser una simple modelo y pude ayudar a muchas personas…..de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho a Laxus lo importante que es para mí._

— _Él lo sabe, estoy seguro. –Una brisa pasó por el cabello rubio de Laxus que desesperadamente trataba de encontrar una salida, mientras veía como uno a uno sus amigos que siempre estuvieron con él en cada momento caían._

— _¡Maldito desgraciado! Tu veneno no nos vencerá –Desesperado porque Tempesta los había encerrado en una habitación y había esparcido un veneno mortal escapando, trataba de salir y ayudar a sus amigos, estaba furioso porque no había podido pelear y no había podido demostrar su fuerza, estaba frenético porque se sentía como un bebé sin poder hacer nada, se encontraba totalmente rabioso porque no había podido decirle a Mira lo mucho que la amaba, estaba muy enojado porque la muerte vino por él en circunstancias que nunca imaginó._

— _¡Lucy! –El peli rosado estaba desesperado porque lo habían separado de su rubia, Jackal estaba luchando con ella en la cocina mientras que Tempesta lo estaba reteniendo, asustada tomo su arma y trato de apuntarle mientras él se reía y explotaba muchas partes de la cocina arrinconándola. _

_De un momento a otro Jackal empezó a olfatear el aire y luego la vio abriendo los ojos grandemente — Es imposible que una debilucha buena para nada como tu este arriesgando su vida con una cosa así, ahí –señaló su vientre y Lucy ladeó su cabeza, se enfureció al escuchar que era débil y que no servía para nada. Le apuntó y le disparo en el hombro pero Jackal sonrió para tocar su vientre y hacerlo explotar, Natsu llegó volando por un golpe de Tempesta llevándose por delante a Jackal evitando que le hiciera daño a la Heartfilia. El ninja que tenía una pañoleta en la boca para no aspirar el veneno le sonrió a Lucy que ella únicamente vio esa hermosa sonrisa por medio de las líneas que se formaban en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía._

— _¡No soy débil! –Lucy gritó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, nunca más quería ser vista como la que hay que proteger, no delante de su padre ni de esa mentira de compromiso que tenían arreglado para que su padre se volviera más rico, tomo una olla hirviendo de la estufa y cuando Jackal se levantó a enfrentarla se la echó todo en la cara, el rubio se tomó la cara con las manos y cuando las quitó por un segundo aunque impresionó a Lucy no dudo en tomar algo que brillaba de su nariz. Al hacerlo el joven cayó al piso sin fuerzas y minutos después murió por las quemaduras en su rostro._

_Natsu, sorprendido por lo que Lucy acaba de hacer corrió aprovechando la ligera impresión que tenía Tempesta al ver a su mejor amigo muerto, le atravesó el brazo quedándose con la roca y en un segundo le atravesó con una flecha el corazón esperando que cayera al piso._

_La niña algo golpeada aterrizó en un rosal clavándose las espinas, Charle que la observaba con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo ya no tenía energía para alcanzarla, Ezel era un monstruo y estaban muy asustadas, no había nadie que les ayudará, no había nadie que las pudiera salvar. La pequeña se hizo la muerta en ese momento, funcionaba en los animales débiles que veía en la granja cuando estaban a punto de ser cazados y cuando el demonio fue a verificarla, Wendy le enterró una rama repleta de espinas en el punto débil de su estómago, Charle la apoyó sacándole la gema y cuando menos se lo esperaban Cana le disparó en el cerebro al monstruo haciéndole caer. La pequeña se levantó levemente y vio a Ultear, Lyon y Cana que habían aparecido de la nada._

_Gray estaba al borde de la desesperación, no se había encontrado con ningún enemigo, amigo, ni siquiera había visto donde diablos quedaba el laboratorio. Bajo nuevamente pero escuchó un disparó y vio en dirección a la piscina por la ventana, Levy le había disparado al tiburón haciendo flotar su cuerpo sin vida y sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua para sacar a Gajeel y darle respiración boca a boca._

_El peli negro bajo al primer piso entrando por numerosas habitaciones y en ese instante escuchó unas voces provenientes de la habitación a su derecha y entonces reconoció que ese dulce tono era el de Juvia. — Es la habitación de entrenamiento de Juvia –entró cuidadosamente y la ira lo invadió al ver a su padre con ella, ya no habían dudas en su corazón, anteriormente no lo había matado porque muerte en Japón significaba igualmente muerte. Era una figura de la organización y tenía que aplicar las reglas, pero el mundo ya no era lo que fue y mandó al demonio todo, aprovechó que se encontraba de espaladas, desenvainó su espada y se acercó lo suficiente para enterrársela en la espalda baja, era el momento de hacerlo pagar por sus desprecios, su odio, jamás comportarse como un verdadero padre y lo más imperdonable de todo, meterse con lo más importante para él._

— Nunca debiste meterte con ella, maldito -Un gritó de horror salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Juvia, no podía permitirlo. No iba a dejar que Gray cometiera un error matando a su padre que fue el que le ayudo a escapar.

— ¿Te hicieron algo, Juvia? –Se sorprendió al ver el brazo de Juvia intacto, no había ninguna cicatriz, ella estaba como si nunca la hubieran herido. El joven trato de acercarse nuevamente con su espada para rematar a Silver pero fue detenido por ella.

— ¡Espere! -Con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Gray alejándolo lo más que pudo de Silver.

— ¿Qué hizo, Gray? –Miró a Silver y le tocó la herida de su estómago tratando de impedir que la sangre siguiera saliendo tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo — Tranquilo, con el líquido que creó el padre de Juvia puede recuperarse. Sólo fue un corte, ese líquido es milagroso, se recuperará.

— Lo que quería hacer desde que soy un guerrero. ¿Qué haces hablándole a este desgraciado? ¿Te hicieron algo?

— Gray, tienes que parar, Silver-sama ayudó a Juvia a escapar…— ¡Te pregunte si te habían hecho algo! –La interrumpió casi gritándola como un hombre desquiciado e incontrolable alejándola de su padre con un empujón.

— No, necesitaban a Juvia viva para cumplir sus propósitos. No le hicieron nada. –Con un pequeño rollo en el piso se movió rápidamente para interponerse entre el camino de Gray para llegar a Silver.

— Ven acá, aléjate de ese maldito. –Le extendió su mano para tratar de apartarla pero ella no permitió que la apartará defendiendo al mayor de los Fullbuster. Consumido por la ira y algo extrañado por la reacción de su chica el pelinegro trato de herir a su padre con su espada pero Juvia lo apartó con la fuerza de sus brazos.

— ¡Quítate del medio Juvia! -Negando con la cabeza la peli azul le demostró que no permitiría que hiciera una locura.

— Tienes que escuchar a Juvia, Siver-sama no es una mala persona.

— ¿Silver-sama? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? ¡Este es un maldito gusano que merece morir!

— Gray, tiene que escuchar a Juvia. Tiene que saber lo que Silver-sama hizo por ella.

— ¿Eres estúpida? Su única intención es que confíes en él para luego enterrarte el maldito puñal, no seas tonta. No creas en este hombre, tú no lo conoces.

— ¡Escuche a Juvia! –gritó esa frase con desesperación, sabía que estaba enojado, embrutecido por la ira y que jamás entraría en razón de esa manera.

— Apártate o te haré daño -Nunca en su vida había visto a Gray de esa manera, jamás en lo que lo conocía había tenido que presenciar tanta ira en el ser que amaba con todo su corazón.

— Aléjate Juvia, no te entrometas, es una pelea entre mi hijo y yo.

— Usted no puede ni moverse, Juvia está defendiéndolo por Gray-sama, él no podrá vivir con el remordimiento de haber matado a su padre.

— He matado a más de quinientas personas, Juvia, una más no afectará mi conciencia.

— Gray, su padre le salvó la vida a Juvia. Están perdiendo tiempo para ir a ayudarlo, es una herida que le puede causar la muerte. ¿Qué no entiende?

— La que no entiende eres tú, o te quitas o te quitó en este instante y no estoy jugando.

— Primero tendrá que pasar sobre Juvia para hacerle daño a Silver-sama. Ella no dejara que haga algo de lo que obviamente se arrepentirá.

— Perfecto, siempre quise luchar contigo. Juvia Loxar.

— Juvia no va a luchar contra usted, es estúpida esta discusión, lo primero que debe hacer es ayudar a Silver-sama, escapar y luego hablar con él para que aclaré porque hizo esto, él es una persona de gran corazón, sin él le hubieran hecho cosas horribles a Juvia.

— Lo mataré, te guste o no.

— Juvia no quiere pelear contra usted.

— No tienes que hacerlo, solo tienes que dejar que lo mate.

— Gray, entienda, Juvia no puede ver como asesinan a una persona inocente.

— Está es mi pelea, Juvia –Silver le agarró el hombro para tratar de convencerla, la joven lo vio por un segundo y se dio cuenta de algo que se encontraba brillando en la herida de su abdomen. — No, no es su pelea. El deber de una novia es hacerle entender a su chico en que está fallando y evitar que sufra por las consecuencias de sus acciones. –Inesperadamente le arrancó el cristal del vientre haciendo que Silver perdiera todas sus fuerzas y cayera al suelo.

— Esta piedra es como el combustible que impulsa el poder de los seres modificados genéticamente, Keith tenía uno en su corazón por eso cayó, Juvia se dio cuenta al poner la granada en esa parte. Déjele esto a Juvia, es momento de convencer a Gray-sama que no siempre tiene la razón y que debe escucharla.

— No entiendo cómo es que ahora crees tener el derecho de entrometerte en esta situación cuando obviamente no conoces la verdad, siempre tuve que vivir con su despreció, me dejo en manos de Ur porque pensaba que yo era una vergüenza para su apellido, tu no conoces todo lo que hice para tratar de ser digno, no sabes lo que viví, ¡Eras una maldita niñita mimada que abría la boca y lo tenía todo, jamás me entenderás y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas! Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio porque la vida te lo dio todo, tu estúpido padre te amo como si fueras una princesa, yo no conocí jamás a mi madre y ahora te la traen nuevamente a la vida, te metiste en esa mierda de organización por gusto, yo entre tratando de impresionar a este maldito que jamás se percató de todo lo que yo hacía.

— Cálmese Gray, todos tuvieron infancias difíciles.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, eres tan inocente que a veces me exasperas! ¡Aléjate o te lastimare y tu tendrás toda la culpa! - Incomoda se revolvió un poco en su lugar, trato de hacer caso omiso a esas frases, parecía un animal herido y tenía que entenderlo. Cuando las personas se enojan a veces no son conscientes de lo que dicen, aunque estaba muy asustada, nunca le había gritado de esa manera.

— Juvia sabe qué haría lo mismo por ella si se encontrará en su situación, aunque Juvia no quiere peleará con usted -Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peli azul, tenía que detenerlo de cualquier forma, era su obligación hacerle entender que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, su deber era meterle en la cabeza que su padre podía haber cometido muchos errores pero únicamente por él estaba con vida y podía volver a verlo.

Su corazón brincó de la emoción y su espíritu de pelea que antes se prendía con una pequeña chispa ahora parecía toda una explosión que había formado un fuego incontrolable. Para ella sería un gustó pelear con él, siempre lo soñó, cada día de su vida pensaba en los posibles escenarios de su pelea pero jamás imaginó que ahora tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla realidad, en el lugar donde entreno por años y que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Por inercia le dio un golpe en la canilla al joven haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, se levantó como un resorte del suelo y sacó sus espadas para enfrentarlo. Claramente iba a aprovechar ese momento de debilidad en el que Gray se encontraba y lo clavaría al suelo con ayuda de la ropa que tenía puesta para que la pelea no se extendiera y alguien más saliera lastimado, pero obstinadamente él rodo por el suelo y apoyando una mano en el suelo se levantó rápidamente para luego dar unos cuantos saltos mortales hacía atrás para alejarse de ella tomando la distancia necesaria para enfrentarla.

Con una velocidad increíble se deshizo de su ropa que le estorbaba y tomó su espada poniéndola frente a él. Juvia tomó las dos espadas en forma de cruz para luego estirar su pierna derecha, agachar su cuerpo sutilmente y abrir sus brazos haciendo una de sus posiciones de pelea, con su mirada lo invitó a pelear y ahora no había duda en su cuerpo, era la única manera de detenerlo. Gray se abalanzó a ella y Juvia también corrió en su dirección. El primer ataque fue detenido por ambos, la pelea comenzó y las habilidades que eran prácticamente iguales les hacía difícil ver el resultado que obtendrían.

Blandir, esquivar, detener y atacar eran las cuatro acciones que hacían. — Ice Sword –Aumentando la velocidad, Gray uso una de sus mejores técnicas sorprendiendo a Juvia, algo nerviosa porque jamás había visto esa técnica trato de retroceder para obtener su punto débil y actuar, pero él la alcanzó logrando quebrar mínimamente sus defensas y logró romper fracciones de su ropa y hacerle ligeros aruñazos con su espada. Juvia lo frenó con su espada izquierda y blandió su espada derecha para tratar de atacarlo, mantenía sobre todas las cosas el equilibrio para defenderse y a la vez impedía que la hiciera retroceder porque sabía perfectamente que si tocaba su espalda con una pared estaba perdida.

Con calma e intentando liberarse de él ya que estaba perdiendo la distancia que necesitaba para atacar, levantó su pierna para darle una patada que él esquivo dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Definitivamente para el joven hubiera sido una ventaja enorme pelear contra ella cuando no la conocía pero claramente ahora todo era más difícil porque ninguno de los dos quería herirse, sin embargo tenían que detenerse el uno al otro para cumplir sus propósitos.

El peli negro no podía estar más feliz, su orgullo de guerrero estaba en juego y al fin le podía demostrar que tan fuerte y habilidoso era, a ella y a todo el mundo.

— ¡Loto Escarlata! -Hermosa, habilidosa y muy peligrosa movió sus espadas contra Gray haciendo una ilusión óptica que cuadriplicaba la cantidad de espadas que poseía en sus manos, esperando el momento preciso para atacar vio como Gray se confundía con una espada inexistente y lo golpeó con el pomo de su espada izquierda en el vientre haciéndolo inclinarse hacia adelante, con una fuerte patada golpeó sus cuádriceps y ella recibió un golpe en el mismo lugar por parte de él para que se alejará y no siguiera golpeándolo.

Enseguida Juvia se puso de pie ignorando el dolor en su pierna mientras veía como Gray se levantaba con ayuda de su espada y estaba más que decidido a atacarla que antes, Juvia mordió su labio inferior en preocupación, odiaba esa situación, odiaba sentir esas cosas por él, le dolía que ahora estuvieran peleando y que el amor que se sentían en ese momento no valía nada. Pensó que lo podía detener para su propio bien pero su actitud hacia que se le estrujara el corazón. Gray quería matar a su padre y no le importaba pasar por encima de ella.

Juvia se centró en la batalla, imaginó que estaba en un entrenamiento con Erza y que la posibilidad de cortarlo no estaba en sus actos, no le haría daño pero lo detendría, conocía algunas partes del cuerpo humano que simplemente si las tocaba perjudicarían el rendimiento de sus movimientos. Camino hacia él lanzando ataques consciente de que los iba a esquivar, sabía que había peleado contra alguien, estaba herido y no podía vencerla, así que hizo de sus ataques unos más rápidos, feroces y salvajes. Gray tratando de detenerla retrocedía y Juvia aprovechó para llevarlo hasta su banco de ejercicios sabiendo que se caería porque no estaba pendiente de su alrededor. Al caer se golpeó con las pesas que estaban distribuidas en el piso golpeándose las piernas y su frente, en ese momento de confusión Juvia hizo una media luna asegurándose que no llegaría a ella durante la maniobra y le golpeó un punto específico de su estómago con el propósito de afectar su segundo Chakra y debilitarlo.

Gray sintió el bajonazo de energía enseguida. — ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

— Algo para detenerlo, no es momento de pelear, Gray. -El joven negó con su cabeza, se levantó y dirigió su mirada gris a su padre que estaba botando sangre por la boca y veía su herida detenidamente. — Ven por mí pequeño gusano, la vi desnuda, es muy hermosa y si me lo hubieran permitido la hubiera tomado únicamente porque te detesto. –Todos los músculos de la espalda de Gray se contrajeron y ahora poseía más deseos de matarlo.

— ¡Maldito! –Increíblemente furioso atacó a Juvia mientras ella lo detenía.

— Es mentira, Silver-sama es una buena persona. Él no permitió que le hicieran nada ¿Por qué le dice esto a Gray-sama?

— ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada. Tonta! - y en ese instante toda la ira que sentía la desquitó con ella. Una de las espadas de la muchacha paró el costado de la espada del joven que iba directamente a su vientre, inmediatamente Gray soltó su pesada espada con una de sus manos y con esa iba a tomar el cuello blanquecino de Juvia para aplicarle una llave y dejarla inconsciente pero a una velocidad increíble la joven golpeó su mano con el pomo de su espada haciéndolo por unos segundos emitir una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Reaccionando, con su hombro le golpeó la quijada, Juvia dolorida trato de tumbarlo haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo pero nada funcionó.

— Tengo más fuerza que tú, Juvia.

— ¡Gray, ya sabe cómo va a terminar esto! Está cansado por ir a salvar a Juvia de los monstruos mientras ella acaba de ser curada, usted va a perder.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de vencerte?

— Juvia está diciendo que no quiere hacerle daño, por favor escuche y pare esta locura.

Y en ese instante Gray vio como Juvia bajaba la guardia por unos instantes tratando de convencerlo y sabía que ella no podía hacerle daño, midiendo la distancia le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la frente haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos, con fuerza le golpeo el brazo haciéndola soltar una de sus espadas y con un puño en su mejilla la acorraló completamente con su cuerpo a una pared, rápidamente agarró la muñeca de la mano que Juvia había usado para defenderse y una y otra vez se la golpeó hasta que Juvia no pudo aguantar más y soltó la espada. Para asegurar que no se moviera puso en una de sus piernas el filo de su espada y así creyó que había ganado el combate.

— Nunca debes bajar la guardia, Juvia. Ahora entiendo porque no fuiste capaz de derrotar a tu padre.

— Esto es diferente, Gray. Lo que Juvia siente por usted no es lo mismo que siente por su padre.

— Es igual, pero hago esto porque estas defendiendo a una basura, no sigo las estúpidas normas de la organización porque ya no existe más pero esto es lo que se le debe a hacer a los que apoyan a los delincuentes.

— Juvia te ama. Gray, lo hace por ti así ahora no lo entiendas, si tienes algún sentimiento por Juvia detén esta locura y ayúdala a llevar a tu padre al laboratorio para que se curé con el líquido milagroso. -Gray abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose, Juvia no tenía la costumbre de tutearlo, nunca le había dicho directamente que lo amaba. El oji gris jamás había sentido ese sentimiento de confusión en su ser. Por una parte, su corazón le indicaba que debía parar, que debía escucharla y que debía completar la misión olvidando el resentimiento y odio que sentía por su padre. Pero por otra parte, que era la mayoría de su cuerpo, lo impulsaba a vencerla y terminar de una vez por todas con ese hombre que lo odió desde que nació, que se escudó en la muerte de su madre para jamás comportarse como un verdadero padre y abandonarlo.

— Este es el final de nuestro combate, Juvia Loxar.

— No lo es –Juvia apretando fuertemente sus labios para no llorar se enterró la espada en el muslo pues subió el pie en el musculo lastimado de la pierna de Gray para usarlo de apoyo y saltar, en el intento se rasgó profundamente toda la pierna izquierda desde la mitad de su muslo hasta que la espada atravesó su tobillo y le abrió el pie en dos. Apoyó su otra pierna en el muro y con sus manos en los hombros del joven logró saltar increíblemente por encima de él para finalmente patearle la espalda con la pierna derecha cuando estuvo del otro lado provocando que Gray se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. Sin pensarlo tomo su espada del piso y aguantando el terrible dolor de su pierna puso su espada en el cuello del joven.

— Juvia va a dormirlo en este momento, ahora si se acabó el combate. –Sin poderse mover, sintiéndose derrotado por una mujer, Gray respiró profundo y habló.

— Tienes razón, perdóname. No quiero seguir peleando contigo, no puedo seguir haciéndote daño. Mira como está tu pierna. -El Fullbuster bajo las manos y se tiró al piso. Ilusionada, aliviada y con una hermosa sonrisa, Juvia dejo su espada a un lado, Gray se levantó totalmente afectado al ver la sangre salir de la pierna de Juvia, esa que tanto le encantaba besar ahora había quedado prácticamente inservible y ni siquiera podía apoyarla. La abrazó y se apoderó de sus labios mientras la volteaba y la ponía contra la pared para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo al estar de pie.

— Juvia pensó que nunca entraría en razón, Gray-sama. Hay que... -Gray la interrumpió con un nuevo beso mientras se aseguraba de que cerrara los ojos, Juvia conmovida porque pensaba que podía volver a unir a su guerrero con su padre confió plenamente en él y se dejó llevar por el sabor de sus labios, en tiempos de desesperación cuando fue capturada lo primero que pensó era que no lo iba a volver a ver nunca y ahora tenerlo frente y volver a sentirlo tan cerca de ella era simplemente el paraíso.

El ritmo constante del beso se detuvo de repente y fue remplazado por un terrible grito de dolor por parte de Juvia. Un intenso suspiró salió de la boca del Fullbuster que no se quería separar de sus labios, de su boca, de su chica. No quería ver lo que le había causado. El brazo izquierdo de Juvia trato de llegar a su herida que palpitaba fuertemente pero Gray la tomo de la muñeca bruscamente y le pegó todo el brazo contra la pared, hizo el mismo proceso que había hecho antes pero esta vez no le enterró la daga en su brazo sino en la manga del gabán que le pertenecía.

— Si te curaron una vez, lo harán de nuevo, cuando acabe con mi padre iremos a ese lugar y yo mismo te curaré.

Dolorida, sin siquiera entender la situación trato de moverse y llegar a Gray pero era imposible moverse, su brazo le ardía a niveles insoportables y no podía apoyar bien su pierna para hacer fuerza y liberarse, estaba pegada a la pared como si fuera un cuadro de decoración. Estaba simplemente enjaulada como un pájaro, inmóvil y se sentía completamente inútil porque no podía evitar lo que iba a suceder después.

— Engañaste a Juvia. Heriste a Juvia ¿Es más importante tu venganza que ella? -Su voz se quebró en un intento fallido de contener toda la rabia y tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

— Esto no te incumbe, no sabes nada. Ahora eres mi enemiga únicamente porque estas apoyando a este desgraciado, cuando todo termine volveremos a nuestras vidas.

— ¿Nuestras vidas antes de la invasión o después? Juvia lo perdió todo, su padre, sus amigos, su trabajo, su prometido. Lo único que le queda es usted y aún no está segura si pueda personarle esto que acaba de hacer.

— No necesito tu perdón, vamos a salir de esta mierda y el mundo volverá a ser el mismo, sólo hay que librar al mundo de esta escoria.

— ¿Así le pagas al hombre que salvó la vida de tu chica?

— ¿Cuándo te volviste mi chica? El amor te hace débil, por eso ahora tú has perdido, Juvia. Me decepcionas como guerrera. Dejarte engañar por un truco así.

— ¿Entonces Juvia no lo es? ¿No amas a Juvia?

— Eres mi enemiga. -Tratando de tomar de nuevo el aliento la peli azul vio como Gray levantaba su espada y se dirigía a Silver dejándola con esas duras palabras que rompieron su corazón en pequeños fragmentos que se enterraron alrededor de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas rebeldes de sus ojos pensando en que no había cumplido su misión, en que se sentía traicionada y muy tonta, en que nunca imagino que Gray fuera capaz de hacerle eso.

— Ya te llego tu hora, imbécil.

— Siempre quise que fueras tu quien me matara.

— No hables, te odio Silver, odio tu maldito tono de voz. –La sonrisa en los labios de su padre era un misterio para él ¿Por qué sonreía si estaba a punto de morir? De nada estaba seguro, lo único que conocía era que iba a calmar esa sed de sangre y mataría a su padre para poder vivir tranquilo, sabría entonces que ya no podría dañar a nadie más en el mundo como lo lastimo a él, a su propio hijo. Silver de repente abrió sus ojos como platos cambiando su expresión y su respiración se cortó, su expresión se asemejaba a si hubiera visto al mismo demonio y señaló levemente a Juvia.

— ¿Me crees estúpido, Silver? No mirare atrás para que me ataques por la espalda.

— ¡Espero no ser inoportuno y arruinar la reunión familiar! -Gray volteo enseguida para verificar sus sospechas, cuando vio a un hombre de cabello negro supremamente largó apuntando con una espada el cuello de Juvia que había dejado indefensa todo su mundo se vino abajo. Sus ojos azules lo veían directamente y él no pudo soportar su mirada llena de tristeza y decepción.

— ¡No se atreva a tocarla! -Decidido salió corriendo a su dirección pero retrocedió cuando Mard Gear le hizo un pequeño agujero en el cuello sin perjudicar su vida.

— Creo que esto me pertenece -Mard metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chica sacando la pócima. — Hiciste un buen trabajo protegiéndola.

— ¡Ya obtuvo lo que quiere, déjela! -Con una sonrisa arrogante se guardó la pócima en el bolsillo y con su mano libre le agarró el mentón a Juvia. — Pequeño y tonto guerrero de la organización, aún no obtengo todo lo que planee, pero todo está saliendo según mis planes. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que planee está marchando a la perfección, el deseo de venganza hizo que eliminaras tú mismo a las únicas personas que podían detenerme. Eres mi peón favorito en todo este juego e hiciste un magnífico trabajo para mí. Solo fingí mi muerte para que matarás a tu familia y ahora tengo la formula, que lastima que el amor que Silver siempre te dio a la distancia no lo pudieras percibir.

— ¡Cállate, Mard! -Silver intentando levantarse le escupió con desprecio esa frase.

— Silver, sabía que me traicionarías de alguna manera, pero tu punto débil siempre fue ese maldito mocoso. No fue difícil predecir tus acciones para proteger a tu hijito.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! -Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de semejante herida.

— Tu hijo tiene que saberlo, la única razón por la que entraste a Tártaros fue para protegerlo, ¿Creíste que jamás me daría cuenta? Todo lo que hiciste y le dijiste era con la intención de hacerlo fuerte. Aceptaste esta misión para crear un mundo mejor para él y te aseguraste que te odiara lo suficiente para que fuera el único que te haría reunir nuevamente con Mika, el amor que perdiste.

Gray miro a su padre, con un millón de ideas que hacían que su cabeza fuera una confusión trato de convencerse de que nada de eso era cierto, que nuevamente mentían y que eran personas malas, lejanamente escuchó a Juvia y apretó fuertemente su espada.

— Juvia sólo te pidió que la escucharás. -Con un agujero en su estómago y un fuerte estrujón en su corazón negó, nada podía ser verdad. Estaba tan seguro de sus acciones que ahora estaba aterrado, completamente. Y si a Juvia le pasaba algo el sería el responsable, justo por esa razón no se atrevía si quiera a moverse, no podía hacer nada para salvarla y estaba seguro que no terminaría en nada bueno esa situación.

— Todo fue parte de mi plan, tengo la pócima, el verdadero cuerpo de Zeref que está en un lugar seguro y a ustedes los únicos que me podían detener matándose entre ustedes. ¿No creen que fue un plan maestro?

— Juvia y Silver-sama destruyeron a Zeref.

— ¿Crees que iba a ser tan estúpido de descuidar a nuestro líder? El cuerpo que destruyeron era obviamente sólo un pobre tipo. Eres buena Juvia, en realidad eres buena ¿Matar de un sólo golpe a Keith y a Lamy? Bueno, de un sólo granadazo...Sabes que lo tienes que pagar ¿No es así linda? -Juvia trato de ser fuerte pero estaba tan destrozada que no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras Gray no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Mereces una muerte dolorosa con estos cuantos mililitros de la creación de tu padre -Con su brazo izquierdo sacó una jeringa y la pasó por enfrente de sus ojos azules.

— Juvia tiene la cura, maldito. -Gray sin poder pensar claramente gritó unas palabras aleatoriamente que salieron de su cabeza.

— ¿La cura? ¿Esa cura aguantara una sobredosis? Cuando este líquido entré en el cuerpo de Juvia la pobre humana colapsara, su cuerpo luchara contra este líquido extraño pero será tan fuerte que morirá antes de convertirse en zombi. Una muerte dolorosa y que finalmente terminara como un híbrido, no será una humana pero tampoco será un monstruo completo.

— ¡No se atreva! Juro que lo matare si le toca un sólo cabello a Juvia.

— Es irónico que digas esto cuando yo no la deje aquí en bandeja de plata, no le partí la pierna en dos, no la clavé a la pared atravesándole el brazo como si fuera un simple cuadro. Yo no me ensucie las manos, tú mataste a tu única familia. –El cuerpo de Gray comenzó a temblar, nunca antes había entrado en pánico, jamás había hecho algo tan malo, ahora lo veía todo tan claro que no quería esa realidad. Movió su pierna para dirigirse a ella y Mard blandió su espada deteniéndola a milímetros del cuerpo de Juvia. — Es inútil mi peón, no te acerques o morirá.

— ¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras? -Abatida, decepcionada y destruida abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior viéndolo al rostro. Su mirada se desvió a Silver y le sonrió con una sonrisa completamente rota.

— Gracias Silver-sama por alargar la vida de Juvia unos minutos más, Juvia lo siente, no pudo proteger a su hijo del sufrimiento y de cometer errores estúpidos. -Con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas vio a Gray que estaba con una expresión de desesperación e impotencia en su rostro, estaba temblando, asustado y no quería perderla. Él estaba seguro que después de matar a su padre la recuperaría, la curaría y volverían a sobrevivir juntos pero ahora se había quedado sin el pan y sin el queso.

— Gray, el amor no hace débil a Juvia porque si fuera cierto jamás hubiera llegado hasta acá. Mard te dejara escapar ya que tiene la formula y el trato consistía en la cabeza de Juvia por la vida de ustedes. -Se tragó el nudo que estaba en su garganta y con la voz más dura que tenía dijo su última frase — No hay rencores, sólo recuerda que pudieron pelear juntos pero decidiste que fuera de otra manera.

Destrozado, Gray cayó de rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. — No, esto no era lo que yo quería. ¡Por favor, haré lo que sea por ella, no le haga daño. Sólo diga que quiere que yo haga!

— No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, eres débil más que ella.

— Soy capaz de dar mi vida, por favor.

— Patético humano, ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo como guerrero? Estas avergonzando a tu padre y a tu novia muerta arrastrándote como un gusano. -Miro arrogantemente a Juvia y dibujo una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

— Estas parejas de hoy en día, ¿No le dirás que lo amas? Nunca más volverá a escuchar tu voz, linda. -Juvia abrió sus labios y el corazón esperanzado de Gray sólo quería escuchar dos palabras que lo harían feliz aunque fuera por un sólo segundo. — Fue el mejor cumpleaños de la vida de Juvia -Y esas palabras repletas de sarcasmo atravesaron el corazón de Gray como una de las flechas de Natsu. Decidida vio a Mard y luego agachó la cabeza sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más.

— Nunca hagas enojar a las mujeres -Socarrón levantó sus hombros dándoselas de sabio el cual podía dar lecciones, en ese instante enterró la aguja en el cuello de la joven y Juvia abrió sus ojos sintiendo el peor dolor que había experimentado en su corta vida.

— ¡Nooo! -Dolido tomó su espada y corrió en dirección a Mard con el único deseo de asesinarlo, el líder de Tártaros sólo levantó el brazo creando una corriente de aire que lo mando lejos estrellándolo contra la pared.

Cinco segundos después Gray pensó que Juvia había muerto, sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos y su cuerpo se quedó totalmente tieso. Su alma abandonó dolorosamente su cuerpo mientras no podía detener las lágrimas que caían sin parar, la única razón de su vida había desaparecido ante sus ojos, simplemente sintió como si estuviera muriendo pero seguía con vida, se torturaba viendo a la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese lugar sin moverse, todos los planes que había soñado, todo lo que quería con ella se fue a la basura y simplemente él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

— Aún no está muerta si eso es lo que crees, cuando dije que era la muerte más dolorosa del mundo no estaba mintiendo, su cuerpo no puede soportar tanto dolor por eso automáticamente entró en estado de shock, ahí donde la ves está sufriendo sin poder si quiera llorar. Fuiste mordido, sabes el dolor que se siente, multiplica ese dolor veinte veces y sabrás lo que está sintiendo Juvia en estos momentos… ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? Unos cuatro minutos exactamente, perdiste un minuto llorando como una niñita...¿Quieres recuperarla? Sólo tienes que vencerme. -Con desesperación trato de ingeniar un plan, algo con el que pudiera vencerlo pero cada vez que pensaba en algo llegaba a la conclusión que era imposible vencerlo.

No podía perder tiempo pensando, tampoco era el momento para llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y demostrar lo que tenía, recuperar la fuerza de búfalo que lo solía representar, la inteligencia de zorro con los que salía victorioso en cada misión y el amor de un lobo, no iba a permitir que asesinaran a su manada, no podía permitir quedarse sólo.

Juvia había bloqueado uno de sus puntos importantes, no sabía un carajo sobre las fuentes de poder de su cuerpo, no tenía idea de cómo contrarrestar el daño, lo único que sabía era que talvez no podía vencerlo pero se aseguraría de traerla de nuevo. Rápidamente corrió a Mard que no se movió ni un centímetro al ver que planeaba atacarlo, espero un poco y dejo la espada en el suelo para hacer enojar más a Gray, sopló unas dos veces y el viento salió como un proyectil haciendo agujeros en el suelo que Gray a duras penas esquivó, el Fullbuster al estar frente a su enemigo rápidamente movió su espada directo al corazón de Mard, este la aparto con su mano izquierda sin siquiera recibir una pequeña raspadura y con la otra mano le golpeó el hombro destruyéndole la clavícula con un agujero que hizo que soltará su espada.

Con un sólo golpe había logrado que el brazo que usaba para manejar su espada quedara inservible. La saliva del peli negro de cabellera larga salió de su boca por medio de un escupitajo, la asombrosa fuerza de esa pequeña cosa atravesó el zapato para salir por el piso de la habitación. Gray, por un segundo pensó que le habían disparado, su pie tenía un hueco y no podía creer que con sólo saliva le hubiera destrozado el pie, con infinita rapidez Mard hizo lo mismo con su otro pie para hacer que Gray cayera al suelo sin remedio, humillado, quebrado, desconsolado, inútil y más que todo débil por no poder salvarla — Me gusta ver la desesperación de los humanos pero te matare antes de que los que sobrevivieron vengan a ayudarte.

— Juvia, lo siento mucho, debí haberte escuchado -Sollozo dándose por vencido y esperando que viniera la dolorosa muerte, no podía pelear sabiendo que él era el mayor culpable, no podía si quiera mover su espada sabiendo que fue la misma que uso para que Juvia ahora estuviera así.

— Ella no puede escucharte, debiste habérselo dicho cuando tuviste la oportunidad, que descortés de mi parte, Juvia. No te pregunte si querías sentarte. -Sin tacto alguno le sacó la daga del brazo a lo que ella sólo movió el párpado unas cuantas veces, le quitó la daga de la manga y la fuerza de gravedad hizo que se diera un fuerte golpe con el piso. Desde el suelo de madera Gray la vio, no estaba seguro si seguía con vida pero verla así fue suficiente para que todas sus ganas de pelear desaparecieran, su ojo azul ahora tenía una mancha roja en el iris y la sangre que salía de su pierna ya no era roja, en vez de eso era oscura y extraña.

— Agradéceme por librarte del infierno -Tomó la daga para apuñalarlo y Gray cerró los ojos esperando una muerte inmediata que nunca llegó, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su padre frente a él que había recibido el golpe con su propio corazón.

— Seiscientas dos misiones completadas con éxito, cuatrocientos setenta y dos premios de honor, cuatro veces salvaste al mundo. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, Gray. Fuiste lo mejor que nos pasó a Mika y a mí. Las cosas no salieron como lo planeé, siento lo de Juvia pero estoy seguro que puedes derrotarlo. -Gray tuvo que morderse el labio para no romperse a llorar en ese mismo instante y verse peor de patético de lo que ya se encontraba, toda la información que acababa de decir su padre era cierta, nunca lo odió, se dio cuenta que Silver había seguido cada uno de sus pasos, sus logros, todo lo que había hecho y ahora estaba muerto por su culpa, no podía seguir, no después de eso.

— Siempre quise ser tan fuerte como tú, papá. –Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, no cuando sabía que las dos personas más importantes en su vida estaban a punto de morir antes sus ojos y el sería el único responsable.

— Eres más fuerte que yo, hijo. Sálvala, aún puedes hacerlo, conoces la cura, sabes cómo evitar que se convierta en zombi.

— Deja de hablar, Silver -exasperado Mard trato de acabar con la vida de Silver y entonces Gray vio la roca de la que había hablado Juvia en uno de los dedos de Mard, si le quitaba ese anillo podía llegar a ella, el cristal brillo en el momento que saco la daga por el cuello de Silver.

Gray rodó por el piso para quedar fuera del alcance de Mard, vio a la chica y calculó que tenía menos de un minuto para recuperarla.

Tomó la última daga que le quedaba y salió coreando hacia él en forma de zigzag para que ningún golpe lo alcanzara, al intentar tomar su anillo, Mard le golpeó la pierna y lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

— ¿La quieres? ¡Ven por ella! Tú puedes, tu puedes -La ironía y el sarcasmo en la voz de Mard lo hacían salirse más de sus cabales, lo estaba tratando como si fuera un perro que quería su pelota e iba una y otra vez a él. claramente no estaba pensando bien, no podía concentrarse con Juvia de esa manera, sin querer su propia frase vino a su mente y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. "El amor te hace débil". Un movimiento repentino llamo su atención y vio que el cuerpo inmóvil de Juvia ahora se movía debido a unas fuertes convulsiones.

— Debe ser por la fiebre, así el cuerpo responde a las infecciones -Su maldita arrogancia producía un efecto de desesperanza en él, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que su vida no tendría sentido sin ella, que estaba viendo cómo se esfumaba su vida y que no podía llegar a ella para ayudarla.

— Ven por ella, Gray. Tú puedes, vamos. -Claro que iría por ella, dejaría que Mard lo matará y desde el mismo infierno la buscaría donde fuera así le tomará años llegar al cielo y encontrarla.

Se fue caminando a él, ya no tenía más fuerza, estaba dispuesto a que le diera el golpe de gracia para que acabara con esa pesadilla, fue el peor maldito que pudo haberse cruzado en el camino pero ahora no odiaba a nadie más como a él mismo. Soltó la daga y abrió los brazos delante de él para que lo matará, enseguida, múltiples flechas dieron a los alrededores de Mard, una cabellera roja acompañada de una azul atacaron sin dudarlo al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que una rubia le disparaba hiriéndole el hombro.

— ¡Qué bueno que se unieron al juego mis peones! –El hombro de Mard se regeneró inmediatamente sorprendiéndolos a todos. Cansado, sin más ganas de vivir Gray cayó al suelo, sus ojos grises no dejaban de ver a la chica, la culpa estaba carcomiendo todo su cuerpo, su corazón, los sentimientos que sentía por ella, quería morir, pensaba que ese era lo que merecía por lo que había hecho.

— Un ninja fracasado, un intento de guerrera, un ciego y una rubia tonta tratando de desafiarme, esto será divertido -Con un simple movimiento todos salieron a volar y el arco con las flechas de Natsu cayeron cerca suyo desviando su atención de una Juvia a punto de morir. Tal vez si el mismo se enterraba una de esas flechas en el corazón iba a dejar de dolerle tanto, muy probablemente todo acabaría y no seguiría sufriendo por ella. Sí, definitivamente esa era la mejor solución.

— Es inútil, no podemos vencerlo. –Susurró tragándose la tierra que se encontraba reunida en el suelo.

Natsu se levantó rápidamente y trato de usar sus habilidades de velocidad para atraparlo pero fue golpeado a mitad de camino por una barrera inexistente que Mard con el poder de su cristal había creado. Respirando y volviéndose a levantar vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, estaba seguro que estaba llorando, lo que le mostraban sus ojos tenía que ser una ilusión, Gray no podía darse por vencido cuando aún habían esperanzas, cuando todos sus amigos estaban reunidos únicamente para ayudarlo a seguir.

— ¡Gray, me decepcionas! Este no es mi mejor amigo, este no es el guerrero orgulloso de la organización que a toda costa buscaba que nadie más lo superará, Juvia está muriendo y tú te das por vencido como si fueras una gallina cobarde, si hemos de morir será con honor y todos juntos sabiendo que hicimos hasta lo último por salvar a nuestra familia, tú lo dijiste. Es por Juvia pero es más por crear un mundo donde podamos vivir, le estas dando el maldito gusto de verte destrozado, derrumbado no haces nada para vencerlo.

— ¡Veté al maldito infierno, Natsu! No hay nada que pueda hacer por Juvia, no habrá nada que pueda hacer por mí cuando esto termine –Natsu negó con la cabeza mientras Mard se reía a carcajadas, todo había salido según el plan, se encargó de dañar psicológicamente tanto a Gray que ya estaba seguro de haberlo matado. Todos en esa habitación iban a morir y simplemente el reviviría a Zeref y lo tendría para él solo destruyendo al mundo por completo con la inteligencia de su líder.

Jellal tocó el suelo para saber dónde se encontraba, ayudó a levantar a Erza y ambos fueron a atacarlo, Gray estiró el brazo para llegar a las flechas y cuando tocó el arco sintió un poco de alivio, no la vería morir a ella.

— ¿Qué se siente que tu hija haya muerto el mismo día que murió la que prácticamente era tu hermanita menor, tu discípula?

— ¿Qué se siente que te ataquen por la espalda? –Rose, sin que nadie se diera cuenta había entrado por la puerta donde Silver y Juvia habían salido anteriormente, Happy la había alcanzado en el aire y no había permitido que muriera, ella le hizo creer que estaba muerta con el único propósito de que tuviera un punto ciego. Riéndose a carcajadas Mard le tomo el rostro a la niña con la intención de aplastársela pero no vio de dónde provenía la flecha que se dirigía a uno de sus dedos, nunca se imaginó que Gray había recuperado sus motivos para vivir y estaba intentando salvar a su chica, Mard sabía perfectamente que un humano no podía recuperarse de sus demonios tan rápido después de haber presenciado la muerte de sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos y sentirse tan culpable. En sus cálculos no estimo las ganas de Gray de volver a Juvia con vida, de ver su hermosa sonrisa y decirle que le encantaban sus ojos azules. Erza haló a la niña para que no la lastimará la flecha y Mard al intentar esquivarla escuchó la voz de Jellal. — ¡Jamás te metas con mi hija, imbécil! –Jellal le cortó la mano apartando la gema con una patada.

— Nunca me digas rubia tonta –Lucy aplicó todo lo que había aprendido de Lyon agujerándole la cabeza con un solo disparó, Gray corrió recuperando su espada del piso y le cortó la cabeza para que no pudiera regenerarse, mientras que Natsu con sus shurikens le daba en el corazón, estómago y todos los puntos vitales. La pócima salió rodando del cuerpo de Mard y Gray la tomo entre sus manos, con mucha ira pues por esa cosa habían hecho toda esa locura, la estrelló contra la pared haciendo que el líquido se esparciera por toda la pared y ya no se pudiera recuperar, en ese momento no estaba consciente de sus actos.

Meredy salió desde su escondite entró corriendo a ayudar a Juvia mientras Gray inseguro se acercaba a ella, no quería escuchar su estado, tenía mucho miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo estaba muy afectado, tenía la mitad de esté lleno de manchas verdes como si sus venas se hubieran marcado en su piel, su cuerpo había dejado de convulsionar y en su mentón tenía rastros de saliva.

La peli rosada la examinó para luego verlos a todos con sus ojos vidriosos — Lo siento, Juvia está muerta.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí capitulo, el siguiente será como una especie de epilogo o otro capítulo pero la cosa es que será el último. Dure semanas enserio escribiendo este capítulo y si no me dan reviews no actualizaré rápido el próximo, así que ámenme u ódienme como prefieran. Me sentí como Kira con una Death Note, en fin soy mala ya lo sé. Que nostalgia llevar la historia hasta acá pero muchos japoneses debían morir para que el mundo volviera a ser el de antes.**

**Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Deicy: **Holis! Me encanta que te encante, ya lo sabes. Bueno acá te hago sufrir con este nuevo capítulo pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, bye.

**Chachos:** Hello honey, Silver es el mejor de todos, de hecho lo amo y si él no podía ser malo pero alguien perdió la cabeza y lo mató, los recuerdos de Juvia fueron muy tiernos y sé que un ser humano tiene muchos recuerdos pero no podía poner muchísimos. Mi fic llega a su final y creó que valdrá la pena. Ya veras, Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, bye.

**Angela Li Marvell: **Hola, no estabas tan errada cuando decías que nos destruirán a todos, los héroes mueren en combate todos los días, jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap, Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, te quiero mucho, bye.

**Nole-chan: **Hola, sip, creó que he aprendido muchísimo de mis errores, awww me encanta que digas que tengo los errores más hermosos de todos. Me haces sentir genial. Bueno si tú amas mucho este fic, lo sé. No me mates con este cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, bye.

**Xim: **Hola, no termino sigue y falta un capitulo. Por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, bye.

Yuugiri: Hola, te extrañe muchísimo dije como. Ya no me va a dejar review, me abandonaste muchísimo tiempo pero bueno, menos mal tuviste el tiempo de leer el fic y mandarme un mensaje hermoso que me subió el ánimo. Silver no era tan malo como todos creían, trato de generar a su hijo con sus palabras porque quería que él fuera el único que lo matará y se volviera toda una leyenda pero debido a las circunstancias murió protegiéndolo. Es como la canción de salsa, Las (caleñas) mujeres son como las flores, jajajaja pero pues la interpretación si vino de mí. Yo amo a Juvia me parece súper linda pero mi amor siempre será Gray. ¿Puedes creer que jamás he jugado Final Fantasy? Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Gracias por amarme y odiarme al mismo tiempo, es una rara emoción pero me gusta mucho que sientan eso por mí. Creó que después de este capítulo me odiaras más pero luego me amaras. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien sensualote, te quiero muchísimo bye.

**Los amo no lo olviden, lindo fin de semana.**


	24. Lo siento pero sobrevivire

**Hola hermosuras, acá llegue algo triste con el final de mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten y se les baje las ganas de asesinarme. Está muy largo este capítulo pero lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la idea original es mia y no se permite su difusión sin permiso mío, pero los amo a todos.**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? Me refriego los ojos tratando de enfocar algo pero lo único que veo es una terrible oscuridad. Me aterran estas tinieblas, son demasiado tenebrosas y lo peor de todo es que no se escucha absolutamente nada. Siento esa horrible sensación recorrerme el cuerpo y sé que esto es una de las cosas a las que siempre le he temido. Pero ¿Quién soy? No recuerdo nada de lo que fui, quienes estuvieron conmigo, como luce siquiera mi rostro o qué tipo de ser soy. Tengo dos extremidades superiores lo que deben ser brazos, dos inferiores, dedos, cabello y puedo mover lo que yo quiero cuando lo ordeno. Tengo en mis conocimientos básicos una palabra, humanos, no puedo ser un animal por todas las imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza sobre estos seres, entonces por descarte debo ser un humano.

Mi cabeza es como un enorme rompecabezas en este momento, tengo datos y memorias que alguien con sentido común posee pero hay muchas partes inexistentes de mi rompecabezas y creo que nunca recuperaré eso tan importante que he perdido, no tengo idea quien soy, no tengo memorias de mí y aunque intentó con todas mis fuerzas descubrir una mínima pista que me indique que es lo que debo hacer para resolver todo esto sólo sé que eso no importa y que debo dejarlo atrás.

Ahora ¿Cómo llegue acá? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué mis piernas están congelándose? No veo ninguna salida, de hecho no veo nada y me duele mucho el corazón, como si estuviera siendo atravesado por millones de alfileres muy pequeñitos y no entiendo el por qué.

Me confunde no saber absolutamente nada de mí, ¿tuve algún propósito? ¿Debo luchar por algo? Solo quiero salir de acá, tengo miedo y lo único que está claro en mi mente es que debo salir adelante. Mis pies se están hundiendo y entonces sé que debo salir de aquí o este piso me tragará.

— ¿Hay alguien? ¡Ayuda! -Me hundo mucho más en este lodo y vuelvo a gritar pero parece que nadie me escucha. Uso mi voz de nuevo para saber en qué lugar me encuentro y por la forma en la que rebota el sonido estoy segura que es un túnel.

¡Un túnel! Tengo dos salidas y mi cabeza empieza a analizar todo aquello que implica escoger un camino, teorías, distancia, salidas, posibles peligros, todo esto porque le temo a que me hagan daño, tengo miedo de no saber escoger la correcta. Mis rodillas entonces están cubiertas y tengo que tomar una decisión rápidamente o ya no existiré nunca más. De la salida de la derecha tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo horrible me estuviera esperando allá, sigo mi instinto de conservación y corro a la izquierda, me convenzo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien y respiro hondo para sacar fuerzas de todo mi interior. Tomó la pared para tener un punto de guía y hago un gran esfuerzo ya que el lodo es pesado.

Me desespero pues he dado muchos pasos y aun no veo una salida, necesito salir pero ya ni siquiera puedo respirar. Un rayo de luz se ve a la distancia y aunque es débil tengo que ir hacia la brillante iluminación, tengo que llegar sea como sea. A medida que voy caminando todo se vuelve más claro, el túnel es grande y posee bombillas aunque están apagadas en ese momento. El techo tiene una enorme gotera y por ahí entra el agua que se combina con la tierra formando una peligrosa trampa traga personas.

Cuando salgo al fin a tierra firme la luz me enceguece por unos segundos. Miro a mi alrededor cuando recupero la vista y no veo más que un paisaje desértico, los árboles están muertos, las nubes tapan completamente el sol y no hay absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un simple gusano en la tierra. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se hacen presentes mojando mi rostro y a medida que inspecciono el lugar con mi mirada se vuelven más fuertes y se juntan muchas más, me empapo completamente mientras el frío comienza apoderarse de mi cuerpo y provoca que titirite del frio.

Estoy perdida, sola, mojada y asustada, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir el único sendero de polvo que se encuentra en este lugar, debo seguir no importa cuántas trampas hay en el camino, una corazonada me indica que debe haber algo y debo confiar en mí.

Un extraño letrero está pintado a un lado de la vía y lo leo tratando de descifrar sus palabras _"Los buenos merecen su recompensa, siga esta ruta y deje todo atrás para disfrutar de su propio paraíso". _El cielo se ve más claro a la distancia y entonces sé que mi obligación es llegar a ese lugar que nombran paraíso, todo mi cuerpo me lo demanda. Corro para que esa pesada lluvia que está cayendo no se convierta en una tormenta y quede atrapada en el camino.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino hay un nuevo letrero a mi izquierda pintado con hermosas letras doradas en un fondo colorido que lo hace brillar como si fuera una estrella muy brillante y sé que estoy cerca de ese hermoso lugar _"Deje todo atrás, no tenga cuentas pendientes, disfrute del paraíso". _

Subo la mirada y me encuentro con una línea divisoria formada por un precioso arco iris que surca el cielo más azul que he visto en mi vida y este cielo oscuro nublado en el que me encuentro justo debajo, asciendo rápidamente por una diminuta colina tratando de alcanzar la cima y conocer ese lugar que llaman el paraíso.

Me paralizo por unos momentos, todo mi cuerpo siente la paz más infinita que nunca he sentido jamás, ni mis ojos pueden creer lo que están viendo. ¡Es tan hermoso!

Hay pastos dorados que brillan como si fueran hilos de oro, un mar de cristal se ve en el horizonte sacando destellos a medida que el sol va emitiendo sus cálidos rayos, los árboles tienen hojas de diamantes y sus frutos son grandes, maduros y frescos. A lo lejos hay un pingüino gigante hecho de gomas, dulces, chocolates y maní. A su alrededor hay paletas gigantes, bastones de dulce, galletas, ositos de goma, gelatinas, un río de chocolate y muchos niños felices corriendo para disfrutar del manjar mientras juegan. Entonces, se cuál es el primer lugar que visitare de este paraíso, deseo cada una de las cosas que se ven ahí, pintan delicioso. Se me hace agua la boca y en el centro de mi ser se forma una emoción inexplicable acompañada con una sonrisa involuntaria que se forma en mis labios, ya no tengo miedo porque sé que he llegado a un lugar hermoso donde todos ríen y se ven muy felices.

Bajo casi corriendo teniendo especial cuidado en no tropezar y caer, camino unos cuantos pasos y veo a un joven rubio muy grande, está recostando su espalda en un tronco que parce estar hecho de piedras preciosas, mueve de un lado a otro una pajilla que tiene en su boca mientras cruzado de brazos mira las nubes que forman locas figuras. En sus piernas esta acostada una chica de cabello plateado muy largo y que trae puesto un hermoso vestido, pomposo, de arandelas rosa, corsé y que hace juego con los elegantes guantes rosas que le llegan más arriba del codo.

El rubio abre los ojos como si se hubiera percatado de mi presencia y su expresión es una de sorpresa a penas me ve, suavemente empuja el brazo de la joven con vestido de princesa, lentamente ella se levanta para ver que llamó la atención del joven y su mirada azul cielo se posa en mí, no tarda en esbozar una hermosa sonrisa que se me hace muy familiar, cálida y tranquilizadora.

— Hola, princesa ¿Cómo estuvo tu peregrinaje hasta aquí? -Su voz es muy dulce y armoniosa, ¿Me conoce? Pareciera que soy alguien que ha visto antes por la manera en la que me saluda y la ilusión que hay en sus ojos.

— Ese lugar es algo….— ¡Extraño y tenebroso! Lo sé, yo también tuve que pasar por ahí, es el puente que nos conecta -Camina despacio a mi dirección y en un punto en específico se agacha para hablar suavecito.

— Freed, Bicksolw. Llegó una invitada - Un chico de cabello verde y un peli negro se levantan del suelo rascándose, uno rasca su ojo mientras que el otro bosteza, creo que llegue en la hora de la siesta. Ambos tienen la misma reacción cuando me ven, sonríen y siento esa misma sensación que me invadió apenas vi a esa joven, los he visto en alguna parte pero no logro recordar nada.

— ¡Bienvenida! -me dicen todos al unísono a los cuales se unen un hombre muy grande de piel morena y cabello plateado con una joven castaña de anteojos que traen cestas con frutas que nunca había visto en la vida.

— Sabía que vendrías pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto –La voz del gigante me toma por sorpresa, la imagine tal cual pero no es tan rudo como se ve, le sonríe a la castaña que es algo enojona.

— ¿Me estaban esperando? -¿Cuál es mi origen? ¿Por qué llegue acá? ¿De dónde vengo? Mi mente es un océano de preguntas y ninguna de ellas tiene una respuesta adherida, tal vez por eso estoy aquí, ellos me guiaran y sabré que hacer para calmar estas ansias de terminar con algo que tengo pendiente.

— Uno a uno fuimos llegando a este lugar, la situación por la que estábamos atravesando era muy difícil, tarde o temprano íbamos a llegar acá –¿Una situación difícil? Creo que en este momento sería muy imprudente si hago muchas preguntas, acabo de llegar, primero debo conocer a estas personas y ahí si hablar con alguien para solucionar todas mis dudas.

— Ven, es un bonito lugar, aún no estamos todos, falta Chelia y el señor Loxar pero muy pronto se reunirán con nosotros -Muevo ligeramente mi cabeza tratando de entender sus palabras, no conozco a ninguna de esas personas que ella mencionó pero aun así siento la necesidad de preguntar por ellos.

— ¿Y dónde están?

— Están en el infierno -Mi expresión le da risa y luego intenta tranquilizarme moviendo sus manos.

— No te preocupes por ellos, el rey Emma no es como el demonio occidental, él busca reformar a las almas y devolverlas al paraíso donde puedan tener una vida feliz, Satanás únicamente les pone tentaciones para que continúen pecando y en consecuencia las hará sufrir por toda la eternidad. Por esta razón es cuestión de tiempo para que todos nos volvamos a reunir con los demás. -Todo esto es extraño y nuevo para mí y aunque es increíble todas esas historias de ángeles y demonios ella sabe más sobre esto porque ha vivido más tiempo acá. Sonrió y hago un acto de cortesía preguntando muy amablemente si me invitan a entrar.

— ¿Puedo pasar? -Veo el árido suelo terminar y el césped de oro que comienza a tan sólo un pasó de donde me encuentro, por algún motivo quiero entrar pero una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que no debo.

— ¿Tú quieres entrar, princesa? -Asiento enseguida, no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar donde desperté, no quiero volver a sentir esa angustia y desesperanza al encontrarme sola.

— No quiero estar sola.

— Acá nunca estarás sola -La joven abre sus brazos y mueve sus dedos para que me reúna con ella y me pueda dar un abrazo de bienvenida, un niño de cabellos negros corre en mi dirección muy emocionado mientras grita unas palabras a todo pulmón — ¡Papá!, la señorita llegó, viene sola, creo que es la última que llegará. -Un hombre con bigote aparece en una canoa bajo una hermosa cascada que no puedo creer no haberla visto, está agua cae y rodea la isla dulce. La caída de la cascada en su ancho tiene los colores de un arco iris que hace que el cielo se manche de diferentes colores.

— Mira-nee, mira los disfraces que conseguí en el bosque –Una jovencita llega corriendo en cuatro patas rápidamente como si fuera el animal más veloz que he visto, en un segundo llega al lado de la joven para abrazarla y mover su colita, tiene un lindo vestido de leopardo y no sé cómo hace para que su cola se mueve pero es una linda y tierna chica.

— Te deben quedar hermosos, hermanita –ella me mira y enseguida le pregunta a su hermana quien soy yo.

— Es una vieja amiga que conocí después de que tú llegarás aquí.

— ¿Entonces por qué aún no entra al paraíso? –Ni yo misma entiendo la razón, cada milímetro de mi piel se está mojando y en el otro lado no está lloviendo, es gracioso. Todas esas personas me agradan, sus sonrisas son tan hermosas que creo que he llegado al lugar correcto. Muevo mi pie para cruzar la frontera y un fuerte viento mueve mi cabello, una angustia extraña me hace mirar atrás y no entiendo porque me paralizo y no puedo cruzar al otro lado.

— Acá no hay dolor, miedo, traición o malos pensamientos, acá vas a ser muy feliz. -El pequeño trata de que vaya con ellos y ese es mi mayor deseo, quiero ir a ese lugar, en sus manos aparece una hermosa corona de flores que planea obsequiarme y quiero ver como luzco con ella. Sonrió y al despegar mi pie del suelo un grito estruendoso y ensordecedor me hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Aún no cruzó la barrera, estoy tratando de buscar de donde viene ese sonido y estoy segura de que es una persona que está muy cerca pero no veo a nadie en este lugar. Su voz entra directamente por mis oídos y se mantiene en mi cerebro hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo.

— ¡No puedes cerrar los ojos! ¡No me hagas esto! -Es un hombre, por su tono sé que es una persona joven, muy angustiada y nerviosa y un nudo se atora en mi garganta, no puedo soportar escuchar su voz llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Esa misma voz que creo conocer y que desesperadamente necesito encontrar.

— No me dejes, por favor no te vayas, no te vayas, no te apartes de mí lado -Sus palabras están entre cortadas y el dolor con que las pronuncia provoca que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, aunque no le encuentro sentido a nada de lo que dice persistente lo busco con mi mirada por todo el camino, por los árboles muertos, por el charco de lodo que hay en un costado pero no hay rastro de esa persona.

— ¡No te mueras, no de esta manera! -Me preocupan sus palabras porque sé que alguien está con él y que necesita ayuda para salvar a esa persona o morirá, pienso en ese instante que entré más personas ayuden podemos cubrir mucha más área de búsqueda y encontrarlo a tiempo.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! -Todos se miran entre ellos, no entienden absolutamente nada de lo que les estoy diciendo pero es simplemente imposible que nadie escuche a ese pobre hombre que pareciera que estuviera muriéndose de dolor. Está siendo torturado por la tragedia y podemos evitar que siga sufriendo si lo ayudamos.

— ¿A quién tenemos que ayudar, princesa?

— No, no, no, ¡NOOO!, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú? Debí haber sido yo, yo era el único que merecía este destino. -Un grito de ira combinado con una profunda tristeza retumba en mis oídos y les señalo el camino por donde creo que viene el sonido.

— Él está por ahí ¿No lo escuchan? ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a ese hombre! -Todos hacen silencio y prestan mucha atención tratando de escuchar lo que es claramente audible para mí. Todos niegan con la cabeza, no han escuchado lo que yo.

— Tienes que reaccionar, ¡no puedes morir! No me dejes, te lo suplico. –Eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el valle lo haya escuchado.

— ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Alguien está a punto de morir! Debemos hacer algo, debemos ayudarlo -las lágrimas no demoran en salir de mis ojos, me siento inútil, no sé dónde está, como actuar o que rumbo tomar. Me siento culpable y muy tonta, quiero salvarlo, debo ayudarlo. Tal vez si lo hago mi corazón dejará de sentir esos malditos corrientazos tan dolorosos.

— No podemos pasar, no hay forma de ayudarlo. Es imposible. -El rubio levanta sus hombros y me mira con lástima.

— ¡Nada es imposible! ¿Por qué no quieren ayudarme?

— ¿Si duermo por siempre vendrás a mis sueños? ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya ¿Qué hay de todo lo que queríamos vivir? No quiero vivir sin ti, no puedo. –Perdió a su novia, la amaba demasiado para estar así de destruido. Siento mucha lastima por él y debo darle consuelo.

— No es que no queramos, no podemos ayudarle -El pequeño suspira en frustración y yo niego con la cabeza, yo sí puedo, yo lo haré, no puedo soportar mucho tiempo más sintiendo este dolor que me asfixia.

— ¡Llévenme a mí en vez de a ella! Por favor, sólo abre tus ojos, sonríeme de nuevo como siempre lo haces. ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, si pudiera dar mi vida por la tuya sé que lo harías.

— La única que puedes hacerlo eres tú, pero no podrás entrar acá hasta que tu vida vuelva a acabar. -Sus brazos ya no están abiertos para mí, se devuelve unos cuantos pasos para llegar a ese hombre con una cicatriz como rayo en su cara para abrazarlo y esconderse en su pecho. Los terribles y desgarradores sollozos de ese hombre me hacen congelar el cuerpo, arder el corazón y llorar como si fuera un pequeño cachorro alejado de mi manada. Podría renunciar temporalmente al paraíso por ayudarlo, es lo correcto, no puedo dejarlo solo.

— No te preocupes mujer, cuando llegue acá yo tampoco tenía recuerdos hasta que vi a Mirajane, él te necesita, si no vas se volverá loco y puede cometer muchas cosas dolorosas en contra de su propio ser. Nosotros podemos esperarte, no nos iremos a ningún lado. -El nombre de la chica retumba en mi cabeza y siento que tengo información sobre ella en mi cerebro pero no puedo recordar. Un rayo cae en la mitad del camino y estoy segura que comenzará la tempestad, si no me pongo en un lugar seguro me lastimaré. Trato de darme por vencida, pasar al hermoso lado y ya no escuchar más el llanto, los gritos de dolor y las palabras que ese pobre hombre le dice a alguien que perdió y que con mi ayuda muy probablemente la puede recuperar.

— Lo siento, no volveré a ese lugar, solo quiero ser feliz –mi corazón se destroza y miro por última vez ese terreno muerto y lleno de desesperanza.

— Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, no voy a soportar vivir en un mundo donde no estas. Soy un estúpido...no quería perderte, ese nunca estuvo en mis planes. Quería crear un mundo mejor para nosotros, creía que tenía toda la razón y no me dedique a pensar que podía perderte por lo que te hice. Me atreví a golpearte, a hacerte daño y nunca pensé que eras lo más frágil y delicado que tenía. Ya no tengo a las personas que más amo con todas mis fuerzas y soy el único responsable...Debí haberte dicho todo lo que sentía por ti, siento que me estoy muriendo pero sigo aquí y lo único que veo es a ti como nunca imagine verte. Creo que lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien es ver a su otro lado del hilo morir, tener su cuerpo tan cerca y saber que no va a despertar por un error, por mi maldito error...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...¿Escuchaste? Te amo Juvia y si me dejas yo también me voy a morir -Como si hubiera sido atravesada por un rayo todas las partes de mi rompecabezas vuelven y encajan correctamente, esa voz es de Gray. ¡Está sufriendo! ¡Estoy muerta! No, no puedo dejar que sufra, no sin que antes escuche que lo perdono, que lo amo y que quiero que tenga una hermosa vida sin remordimientos.

Miro a todos los que me sonríen con calidez y ella se acerca a la frontera, cuando lo hace una barrera transparente aparece y pone su mano en el campo. No pueden salir, ellos entraron en el paraíso para vivir una eternidad feliz y sería egoísta pedirles que volvieran a ese mundo lleno de sangre, violencia y dolor.

— Ve por él, aquí pertenecemos nosotros -A lo lejos por medio de la luz del sol veo a un hombre tomado de la mano de una mujer, reconozco de quién se trata y el corazón se me rompe en muchos más fragmentos.

— Te lo encargo, Juvia -Es Silver-sama, su sonrisa es tan parecida a la de Gray, llevo las manos a mi corazón tratando de contener todo la tristeza que siento en mi corazón.

— Juvia no pudo salvarlo, no pudo detener a Gray-sama.

— No quería que me salvaras, quería volver a ver a la mujer que me quitaba el sueño, a esta hermosura.

— Silver –Una vocecita regañona lo reprende pues la está avergonzando, veo la unión de su mano con una mucho más delicada y subo la mirada para encontrarme con una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, sus mejillas están levemente coloreadas y sus hermosos dientes blancos muestran una sonrisa sencilla pero deslumbrante, pensé que el tono del cabello de Gray venía de Silver-sama pero definitivamente es el negro azulado de su madre.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra circunstancia pero como no es posible, soy Mika Fullbuster. –Sus ojos azules son tan hermosos que quiero ir hasta allá a abrazarla y decirle que le agradezco por dar la vida por la de su hijo, por permitirme conocer a un ser tan especial y hermoso como él.

— Quédate donde estas, sé que quieres venir a abrazarnos –Se suelta un segundo de Silver-sama y se acerca a mí. — Mis dos hombrecitos son muy testarudos, tenle paciencia a Gray y lucha por la felicidad de ambos. –Le sonrió y escuchó un nuevo sollozo mucho peor que él anterior, creo que si no lo detengo ahora morirá de la tristeza. — Eres la única mujer a la que le dejaré lo más valioso que tengo. A mi niño, amalo mucho.

— ¿Y yo no soy valioso? –El padre de Gray hace un pucherito mientras ella sonríe — Mi familia es lo más valioso, amor. Gray, tú y Juvia. –El orgullo me recorre el cuerpo, me ha dado su bendición y me ha aceptado como parte de su familia, sin lugar a dudas es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — Te lo encargamos.

— ¡Quiero muchos nietos, Juvia!

— ¡Silver, no la molestes. La vas a espantar! -La mujer hace una expresión tan bella con su rostro que todo mi ser se derrite en admiración, quiero ser tan noble y bella como ella. Definitivamente seré lo que Gray nunca pudo conocer.

— Juvia y Gray-sama harán todo lo posible.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, con diez nos conformamos ¿No es así, Mika?

— ¿Qué crees que son conejos? Con dos son suficientes, amor. –Sonrió y asiento dándole toda la razón a Mika, creo que no aguantaré tener diez hijos.

— Es hora de que vuelvas o será demasiado tarde –La dulce voz de Mira me alerta, tengo que volver rápidamente o no conseguiré llegar a él. Cuando estoy a punto de volver por dónde vine una voz que reconocería donde fuera llega a mis oídos. — Me siento muy orgulloso de usted, Juvia-sama. –¡Kokuran! Con una hermosa sonrisa se despide de mí, hago lo mismo mientras cierro los ojos y trato de no mirar atrás, Gray es lo más importante. — Gracias por todo, Kokuran-san.

La lluvia se hace más pesada y no puedo ver por dónde voy, los rayos parecen estar más cerca cada vez y yo como si fuera una suicida corro hacía ellos, siento una sensación familiar en mi vientre bajo, ningún obstáculo me puede vencer porque Gray-sama está intentando salvarme del otro lado haciendo lo mismo que yo hice el primer día que nos conocimos y me di cuenta que lo habían mordido. Respiro y como no puedo abrir los ojos del todo por la lluvia miro el camino en el piso, corro y corro y cuando llego al túnel veo que el agua con lodo ha subido casi hasta el techo.

Me lanzó al agua, aprendí a nadar desde pequeña y aunque el agua es pesada no puede contra el deseo de mi corazón de verlo otra vez, las luces del túnel se encienden como si me estuvieran mostrando el camino y aunque esa agua me quiere tragar hago todo lo que puedo para llegar al lado que tanto me causo desconfianza cuando desperté en este lugar.

— Te amo Juvia, te amo mucho. –Sus palabras me animan a seguir, saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo, no puedo dejarme tragar, no puedo dejar que ese torbellino que se está creando en el agua me arrastre hacía él. Mi cuerpo comienza a irse en camino contrario por esa fuerza, parece que no puedo lograrlo, parece que mi amor no es suficiente.

Los ojos me pesan, no puedo abrir los párpados en su totalidad y cuando lo hago sólo veo manchas, trato de mover mi cuerpo y nada me responde, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Claramente es el efecto de la droga que me inyectaron, hago todo lo posible por nivelar mi respiración, pero me duele cada rincón de mi cuerpo y estoy temblando. Cierro los ojos con el único propósito de recuperar fuerzas, deseando que cuando los vuelva a abrir pueda ver colores, formas y texturas.

Hay un zumbido en mis dos oídos, no escucho, no veo, no puedo oler, mis labios no se mueven y mi cuerpo no está respondiéndome, todo es un caos en mi interior.

No tengo ni idea en donde estoy apoyada y poco a poco sombras empiezan a aparecer cuando abro mis ojos por tercera vez, mi cabeza está recostada en algo suave pero firme y a medida que van pasando los segundos puedo oír la voz o más bien los gemidos de dolor de alguien cerca de mi oído.

Siento una presión en mi cabeza y también un peso en mi espalda sin contar la conexión que me vuelve uno con esa persona que me está abrazando. Estoy sentada y el me abraza sosteniéndome para que no me caiga. Es Gray-sama, estoy viva, lo logré. No puedo creer que ahora este aquí a su lado, no me importa en este mismo instante que mi cuerpo este afectado, lo único que necesito es a él, lo único que deseo está a mi lado.

Los colores poco a poco llegan a mis ojos y reconozco donde estoy, reconocería el velo de mi cama, los posters de mis escritoras favoritas en la pared izquierda, las estrellas en el techo que brillan en la oscuridad y el propósito de superar a Gray Fullbuster colgado en mi puerta, lo puse ahí porque alguien me dijo que si decías lo que querías obtener en un futuro todos los días terminabas creyéndotelo y lográndolo.

Los sollozos se hacen más fuertes y ahora entiendo como lograba escucharlo a la perfección en el otro lado, su boca está cerca de mi oído y prácticamente está gritando como un animal herido, después de unos cuantos segundos logro captar algunas palabras que son rápidamente procesadas por mi cerebro.

— Esas no pueden ser tus últimas palabras, ¿Tu amor por mí fue remplazado por el odio? ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Nunca fue mi intención, perdón, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… -Gray está sufriendo, jamás lo había sentido así de roto, débil, destrozado, descompuesto y agotado, no deja de decir la palabra perdóname, no ha parado de decirla en lo que a mi parecer son dos minutos. Me abraza mucho más fuerte casi cortándome la respiración y me quedo justamente ahí, esperando que se dé cuenta que sobreviví.

— ¿Por qué todos los que amo desaparecen de mi lado? ¿Por qué? -Comienzo a sollozar pero sus gritos de dolor impiden que me escuche, intentó hablar pero sólo balbuceó como un bebe. Nada de lo que hago tiene hace un efecto tranquilizador en él y no quiero verlo sufrir más, no me gusta esto.

— Creo que merezco esto, fui un imbécil al pensar que la felicidad que sentía contigo iba a ser duradera, soy un pobre desgraciado. -_"Juvia está viva, no sigas llorando"_ Trato de decirle esas cuantas palabras pero lo que obtengo no son más que silbidos muy débiles.

— Sé que no soy bueno para ti, si abres los ojos te prometo que jamás sabrás de mí, me conformare con saber que vives y me apartare te lo juro -No quiero que se vaya, quiero estar con él, intentó mover mis brazos y acariciar su suave cabello negro pero nada me responde, esto simplemente es una mierda.

— No te mueras -Mi cuerpo se mueve levemente hacia adelante y luego para atrás, justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que la que está temblando no soy yo, Gray esta tan afectado que no puede controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, se está meciendo como si yo fuera un bebe y quisiera que sólo estuviera dormida, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo he estado acá pero lo más probable es que él no me ha soltado ni un sólo segundo. La mano que sostiene mi cabeza empieza a pasearse por mi cabello y hace un sonido brusco que me indica que volvió a romper en un llanto descontrolable.

Mi pierna y mi brazo me arden demasiado y cuando bajo la mirada a la pierna cortada veo un líquido verde fluorescente que se encuentra en la extensión de la cicatriz, como si fuera la costra y no estoy segura de que el líquido sea color verde pues el velo rosa de mi cama ahora lo veo azul. Mis ojos aún no se encuentran bien del todo como el resto de mi cuerpo.

— No seré capaz de enterrarte, no poder soportar verte en un ataúd -Sigo llorando porque me duele demasiado ver a Gray de esta manera, él no se ha dado cuenta que estoy viva, él no sabe que estoy escuchando sus palabras y que me muero de ganas porque me vea con sus hermosos ojos. Está tan concentrado en su dolor que ni siquiera siente que mi pecho está moviéndose de una manera irregular intentando que el oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones.

— Yo te mate, mato todo lo que amo -Cierro los ojos y trato de ordenarle a mi cerebro que diga palabras claras, que al menos el sonido sea lo suficientemente audible para que se dé cuenta de que me encuentro bien, hablo y mi _"hola" _suena como un aullido de lobo, Gray se queda quieto, como una estatua y vuelvo a hacer el mismo sonido para que sepa que no escucho mal.

Me separa de él y quedo a una distancia donde no toco la cama pero sus brazos me sostienen así que no caigo, sus ojos se abren grandemente y cuando veo su rostro el único fragmento intacto de mi corazón se rompe, no hay un solo pedazo de piel que no tenga un rastro de dolor y sufrimiento, creo que me ha llorado todo un océano y me duele todo al verlo así. Se queda petrificado, creo que no se la cree, respira hondamente tratando de que todo lo que ha llorado no lo siga ahogando más aunque no se calma por completo pues aún tiene pequeños espasmos en su pechito.

Sus ojos rápidamente me inspeccionan la cara y luego baja la mirada a mi pecho, se da cuenta que estoy respirando y su expresión se relaja, veo su piel color purpura y su cabello naranja y entonces sé que mis ojos se han vuelto locos, pero aun así sonrió y él como si fuera un espejo refleja una pequeña sonrisa al verme.

Me baja lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo toca la cama y justo en ese momento dejamos de ser uno, se refriega los ojos y por unos segundos no aparta las manos de sus ojos, creo que tiene miedo a verme muerta y saber que lo único que vio fue una ilusión creada por el deseo de su mente de mantenerme con vida.

— Estoy viva –mis palabras no suenan como quiero pero hace que él quite inmediatamente las manos de su rostro, me ve con los ojos abiertos y lleva su mano a mi mejilla.

— ¿Esto es real? –Parpadeo para asentirle, muerde su labio inferior tratando de calmarse y contener todas las emociones que debe estar sintiendo. Sus manos tiemblan y se pasean por mi rostro empezando por mis mejillas, toca mi barbilla suavemente y finalmente toca mi frente para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello. Está lleno de sangre, no estoy segura si es la de él, la mía o si la de los dos combinada pero no se encuentra en buen estado de salud. Se acerca lento y toca mis labios con los suyos suavemente, cierro los ojos para deleitarme con su beso, caricias y su cuerpo. Este momento nos pertenece a los dos, es algo increíble, imposible y me alegra que lo primero que vea después de la muerte sea a mi guerrero.

Se despega rápidamente y yo aún tengo los ojos cerrados porque esta visión está comenzando a darme dolor de cabeza, su voz de preocupación y miedo entra en mis oídos.

— No cierres los ojos, Juvia. –Los abro y cuando lo hago suelta todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, sus ojos se fijan en una parte de mi cuerpo y vuelve a llorar.

— Lo siento, Juvia. Lo siento mucho.

— No hay problema –Aunque muy despacio logro que esas palabras salgan de mi boca y se entiendan, Gray, como si su vida se fuera en ello, rápidamente se acomoda sus pantalones, baja la falda de mi vestido, me sube la ropa interior y se va a la puerta para gritar con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

— ¡Ultear! ¡Meredy! –Vuelve a gritar cuando nadie viene, al tercer llamado dos mujeres entran corriendo a mi habitación y quedan como estatuas a su lado a penas me ven con vida.

— Es imposible, no tenía pulso cuando la revise –Aunque su cabello esta de color amarillo y no rosado reconozco a esta chica, la conocí hace muchos años pues era la mejor amiga del novio de mi maestra.

— Yo también lo hice, no respiraba. Su corazón no latía, estaba muerta –Una joven hermosa la acompaña, deben ser doctoras, me debieron haber declarado muerta cuando la batalla acabo. Después de unos segundos esa mujer se abalanza a mí y me toca el cuello, me revisa el resto del cuerpo y le hace un gesto a Meredy, ella sale corriendo muy rápido y Gray se arrodilla en el piso a mi lado mientras se aferra a una de mis manos.

— No estoy segura de inyectarle la cura, puede ser mucho peor para su cuerpo recibir tanto químico. –Gray la mira detenidamente y luego aprieta mi mano.

— Sálvala Ultear, por favor devuélveme a mi Juvia.

— No te preocupes, Gray. Estos son solo efectos secundarios, recuperará todas sus funciones motrices pero será un proceso lento por el cual debemos esperar. –Una anciana con cabello rubio entra a la habitación y Ultear se aparta para que ella pueda llegar a mí.

— Que bueno que este aquí Grandeeney-san -Meredy segundos después llega con algunas cosas del laboratorio en sus manos y bota al suelo todo lo que hay en mi mesita de noche para poner lo que trajo.

— No podemos suministrarle una nueva dosis porque sería una sobredosis segura, debemos requerir a algo más natural y menos invasivo para su cuerpo. –Meredy me entierra una aguja en el brazo y pone la bolsa de un medicamento en el palo de mi cama para que el líquido entre a una velocidad correcta, Ultear me pone unas manguerillas en las fosas nasales y el oxígeno hace que mi respiración poco a poco se normalice. — Tú mocoso, vuelve a hacer lo que hiciste para revivirla.

— Pero… — ¿Quieres que sobreviva o no?

— Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

— Entonces no pierdas tiempo y hazlo, nosotras no estamos aquí. Solo concéntrate en ella y en salvarla -Esto es muy incómodo, Gray se sube encima de la cama y me mira como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso, siento una aguja atravesarme el cuello y cierro los ojos muy dolorida. — Hazlo –se lo digo suavecito y el asiente con la cabeza, se baja de la cama para ir a mi baño y escuchó ruidos como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando se devuelve veo mi aceite de coco en sus manos y me sonrojo sin remedio. Baja sus pantalones mientras veo a cada una de esas mujeres, son reservadas, no le prestan atención a Gray-sama pues pareciera que soy lo más interesante del mundo. Siento el olor del aceite y me alegró de que mis sentidos estén mejorando, siento como la pequeña prenda se desliza por mis piernas y veo el rostro de Gray mientras siento un frío en mi brazo, veo que lo ha causado y es el líquido fluorescente adaptándose en mi brazo. El mismo líquido del laboratorio que me lo había curado antes.

Las indicaciones que les da la anciana de avanzada edad a las jóvenes desaparecen cuando siento a Gray-sama en mi interior, se asegura de que este bien y acaricia mi rostro, no tarda en mover sus caderas suavemente en un hermoso movimiento circular y a la vez lineal para crear fricción y placer entre los dos.

Sus manos se apoyan en el colchón y aunque no hay caricias, besos o mimos no tengo ninguna duda de que los dos fuimos creados para estar con el otro, se está controlando por las espectadoras y siento un alivio en mi cuerpo a medida que me caliento con su movimiento. Vuelven a enterrar una aguja en mi cuello y sacan sangre de mi vena, mi peli negro me consuela con un pequeño beso en mis labios mientras lo veo un tanto angustiado. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el vaivén me relaje, que su cuerpo me cure y me brinde todo lo que necesito.

Unos sonidos totalmente diferentes a los que emito cuando estamos en esta situación salen de mi boca y entonces Gray-sama aumenta la velocidad porque sabe que estoy excitada, que quiero más y que necesito de él para sentirme completa y realizada.

Una nueva aguja es enterrada en mi otro brazo y deseo enterrar las uñas en mis palmas para soportar el dolor pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me hace caso. Respiró profundo y me concentro en sus ojos, el color es totalmente diferente al que conozco pero le ordeno a mi cerebro que sus ojos son grises y algunos segundos los veo de ese color.

Nuevamente gimo y cierro los ojos pues no puedo retorcerme de placer, su respiración está muy agitada, luce cansado y necesita atención médica. — Está funcionando, la sangre se aclara aunque es mínimo el cambio. Necesito llevarla al laboratorio, termina de una vez niño. -Fuerte, más fuerte en cada movimiento sin lastimarme y ya me estoy sintiendo en la gloria, hace un ligero gruñido y aunque esto lo estamos haciendo para salvarme está esperando estos tortuosos segundos para complacerme.

Muevo ligeramente los dedos de las manos y la anciana lo nota, es lo único que puedo hacer para controlar este delicioso placer que me invade, inmediatamente siento un líquido caliente en mi interior y el jadea de cansancio. Me ve con ojos de cachorro y sé que está demasiado roto como para poder hablarme o explicar algo. Rompe la conexión entre nosotros, se arregla la ropa rápidamente y Meredy le pasa unas tijeras que usa cuando rompe mi ropa hábilmente, quita las tiras de tela que quedan en mi cuerpo y finalmente me arropa con una cobija que Ultear había sacado de mi armario.

Se levanta y se asegura que este cubierta en totalidad, me carga entre sus brazos y sale de la habitación conmigo y las demás médicos, camina ágilmente por el corredor y al bajar las escaleras veo movimiento, cuando estoy en el primer piso de la mansión veo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de todos y la expresión es cambiada por un gesto de felicidad cuando ven que tengo los ojos abiertos, respiro. Agradezco que Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Cana y Lyon estén a salvo.

— ¿Wendy? -Balbuceo pero Gray me entiende.

— Está en el laboratorio, pero no te preocupes que no le paso nada. -Todos se acercan a mi cuando pasamos por su lado y Lyon me agarra la mano fugazmente rompiendo a llorar.

— Te prometí que haría todo lo posible porque viviera -Meredy lo sienta en el suelo con delicadeza y sale corriendo para alcanzarnos. Bajamos otras escaleras y pasamos por varias habitaciones del gigantesco laboratorio hasta que entramos en una muy grande que está llena de equipos, tecnología y objetos que jamás había visto en la vida. Hay lacrimas iguales a aquella en la que se encontraba Zeref y en una de ellas veo a Wendy y a Charle pero estas tienen la tapa descubierta.

— Colócala ahí -Ultear digita códigos en el tablero digital y la puerta de la lacrima se abre, Gray me coloca adentro y me quita la cobija, Meredy me pone una mascarilla de oxígeno e inmediatamente se cierra la puerta y él da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás angustiado, el lugar comienza a llenarse de agua y me asusto porque no puedo moverme.

— ¿Por qué no la veo? ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! -Gray golpea el cristal y yo sigo acá ¿Por qué no me ve? Puedo verlo a él.

— Tranquilo, ¿Quieres que todos vean a tu chica desnuda? Configure el vidrio para que se oscureciera pero ella aún te ve -Ultear le golpea el hombro y le saca la lengua, parece un trato de hermanos ¿Se conocen? El líquido fluorescente empieza a aparecer y se concentra en mi brazo y en mi pierna.

— ¿Por qué tan poquita cantidad de sustancia curativa, Grandeeney-san?

— Por la misma razón que la opción anti-zombie, esta chica ya había sido curada con esa sustancia, nos concentraremos en su brazo y en esa pierna para que no tengamos que amputarla y la descontaminación la haremos de forma natural, empezaremos quitándole toda la sangre.

— Información -La anciana no tenía el cabello rubio, ahora lo veo rosa y el de Meredy también esta rosa. Sonrió y miro a Gray que sigue ahí de pie con una mano en la lacrima haciéndole entender que espera que me recupere rápido. Meredy manipula el tablero y una voz sale de la lacrima arrojando datos que aparecen como si estuvieran proyectados.

— Edad: 18 años, Genero: Femenino, Enfermedades: Sarampión, Varicela y gripes leves. Tipo de sangre: O-, Último periodo: Dieciséis días. Compañeros sexuales: uno, Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Todo eso se puede saber? –Gray abre sus ojos grandemente y sonríe.

— La máquina es una magnífica creación -Veo el alivio en sus ojos al saber que nadie me hizo daño y sonríe por tan sólo unos segundos.

— Necesito cinco litros de O- y lo más pronto posible.

— El laboratorio H es un banco de sangre. -Grandeeney niega con su cabeza y mira a Ultear.

— No me arriesgare a suministrarle cualquier otra sustancia que pudieron haber colocado los de tártaros en la sangre, sería una falta de mi parte que esta joven se muriera por un error así.

— Su sangre es muy escasa, somos menos de diez personas acá y todos están heridos.

— Lo sé, necesitamos sangre o el líquido que corre por sus venas afectara su cuerpo permanentemente -La anciana no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando Gray-sama sale disparado fuera del laboratorio, estoy cansada y creo que el líquido me está provocando mucho sueño. Hago todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos, quiero que Gray-sama vuelva acá y reciba la atención médica que se merece, segundos después vuelve y Ultear se acerca a él.

— ¿Cuantas personas con su mismo tipo de sangre?

— Sólo una -Gray hace espacio y veo entrar a mi madre al laboratorio, respiró profundo y quiero abrazarla pero no puedo mover ni las pestañas.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaría la sangre si la requerimos?

— Cinco horas como mínimo.

— ¡Esto es un descaro! Con semejante emergencia como esta y no suministrarnos todo lo que necesitamos, saben que no podemos esperar mucho tiempo más -Gray-sama se agarra sus mechones negros en sinónimo de desesperación, yo me concentro en mi madre, se ve tan hermosa y joven, tal y como la recordaba.

— Denle toda mi sangre a ella, mi princesa merece vivir después de todo lo que hizo -Intento decirle que no, eso significaría no volverla a ver, volvería a morir ante mis ojos y no puedo permitir eso.

— No podemos quitar una vida para salvar otra, esa no es la misión de Fairy Tail.

— Yo ya estoy muerta, necesito una dosis diaria de un líquido curativo -Baja un poco su blusa y en su pecho hay numerosas cicatrices que parecen ser provocadas por agujas muy gruesas — Mi sangre está limpia y pueden dársela a mi hija, es más, es mi deseo y deben hacerlo.

— Mamá -Mis ojos se cierran, no puedo dormir ahora, no por favor. — Mi único deseo era verte crecer y ahora sé que eres una hermosa mujer que aprendió a amar, puedo irme en paz. Te amo mi princesita. -Su mano toca el cristal de mi lacrima, niego con muchas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. _"Tú no, tú no"_ repito una y otra vez pero justo en ese momento mis ojos se cierran.

_Lo único que veo es a Gray-sama caminando hacia Silver-sama, su instinto animal y el deseo de venganza lo ha consumido por completo, no le importó hacerme daño, no le importó todas las palabras que le dije para que se detuviera, no imaginó que decirme que yo no era su chica había sido lo que más me había dolido. _

— _Fue el mejor cumpleaños de Juvia -Si, estaba enojada, defraudada, me sentía traicionada y no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo, estaba tan lastimada que pensé que él sentiría lo mismo que yo sentía en mi corazón si era lo suficientemente dura con él. El líquido entró por mi cuello y el dolor insoportable se apoderó de mí, veía sombras y escuchaba zumbidos pero no tengo ni idea como finalizó la batalla. _

Despierto y puedo mover un brazo, no hay rastros de cicatriz en él, no alcanzo a ver mi pierna pero no duele en lo absoluto. Veo a mi alrededor y Gray-sama aún no ha recibido atención médica, está ayudando a Natsu-san con Lucy que está un poco nerviosa, la acomodan en una lacrima que no se cierra como la mía, en cambio es una cama y Gajeel duerme en una de ellas al lado de Levy y diagonal a ellos se encuentra Lyon también profundamente dormido. Busco a mi madre por todas partes pero lo único que veo son dos agujas en mi piel, una que sirve como eliminadora y otra por la cual una sangre roja claro entra en mi cuerpo.

Mi mamita, las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y lloro como si un pedazo de mi corazón hubiera muerto, me duele tanto ya que mi madre siempre fue tan importante para mí que es igual de doloroso perderla de nuevo. Meredy escucha el sonido de la máquina y se acerca a mí. — Juvia ha despertado -Gray-sama escucha eso y de inmediato lleva la mirada a mi lacrima. La lacrima empieza a vaciarse y cuando ya no hay un rastro de agua se abre la puerta. Ultear empieza a secarme y le dice a Meredy que copie todo lo que nota. Llevo mi mirada a Natsu-san que no separa su mirada de Lucy y eso me alivia.

— Exactamente la mitad de su cuerpo tiene un tono verdoso -Gray-sama hace una expresión de horror al ver mi cuerpo y me preocupo, intento sentarme pero nada de eso funciona. Quiero verme, no puedo estar tan mal. Ultear, pasa una luz por mi ojo e intento seguirla pero estoy algo torpe.

— Iris y globo invadido por la sustancia, color rojo extraño incluso en su pupila -pasa la luz por mi otro ojo y puedo seguir la luz sin problema. — Ojo izquierdo sano. -Pone un artefacto en mi corazón y espera unos segundos — Latidos normales, reacción favorable a la sangre de su madre -No aguanto el nudo en la garganta y siento las lágrimas empaparme las mejillas, es supremamente difícil llorar y no poder secar tus propias lágrimas, es jodidamente duro ver morir dos veces a tu madre, es tan triste ver como solo eres un objeto de experimento y lo más terrible de todo es ver a tu amado sintiéndose como el peor ser sobre esta tierra y con la culpa colgada en la frente.

— Sesenta por ciento descontaminada.

Gray-sama se aparta y su intención es salir del laboratorio, pero Ultear lo detiene y le ordena que se quede, muerdo mi labio y trato de ser fuerte para no mostrar debilidad pero las lágrimas siguen apareciendo y se resbalan por mis orejas hasta desaparecer en mi cabello.

— Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que te estabilices. Bienvenida a la vida, niña. -La aguja eliminadora ya no está sacando sangre negra, es clara y la anciana la saca de mi cuerpo. Hace presión por unos minutos en mi herida y finalmente me pone una cura. Me arropa con una cobija, estaba muriendo del frío y necesitaba seriamente volver a tener una temperatura estable.

— Liberaste a tu madre de una vida dentro del laboratorio, la pócima que creo tu padre no era perfecta, sería más lo que sufriria que lo que en realidad viviría, así que mira hacia el futuro. -Mis lloriqueos suenan fuerte, las lágrimas mojan todo mi rostro y cuando intentó calmarme siento que me ahogó por el llanto, Meredy se acerca a mí, me sonríe y acomoda la cobija que me está arropando, estoy temblando y me acaricia la frente suavemente.

— Me encanta volver a verte, Juv. -Trato de parpadear para eliminar las lágrimas en mis ojos pero es inútil y sigo llorando.

— Salvaste al mundo, eres toda una guerrera. -Lo sé, pero nada de eso me interesa ahora. No puedo dejar de sentir ese pinchazo en el corazón, no puedo ahogar el dolor que me produce saber que mi madre dio su vida por la mía y que ya nunca podré volver a hablar con ella, tenía tantas esperanzas, tanto que contarle. Rechazo esos malos pensamientos que quieren echarle la culpa de la muerte de mi madre a Gray-sama, no puedo guardarle rencores o nada funcionara.

— Te recuperarás, tu cuerpo volverá a ser el de antes pero tenemos que pasar por un largo proceso –No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a ser Juvia Loxar y no un maldito hibrido, lo haré así me demore eternidades. Asiento y me duele el cuello, no me gusta estar así como si fuera un hongo.

— Frío -Le susurro, ella va por otra cobija y me la pone encima.

— Duele el cuello –Me acomoda en la almohada, cierro los ojos cuando me siento cómoda y trato de todas las maneras posibles calmarme para no seguir llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Escucho el ruido de las máquinas, las voces de las médicas y la información de una persona.

— Edad: 18 años Genero: Masculino Enfermedades: Gripas leves Tipo de sangre: A+ Compañeros sexuales: uno, Juvia Loxar.

— ¿Eras Virgen cuando conociste a Juvia? -Sigo con los ojos cerrados, aparento estar dormida pero estoy tan afectada por el llanto que mi pecho se sigue moviendo fuertemente.

— No me interesaban las mujeres hasta que la conocí a ella -Su voz es débil, sé que no tiene ganas para hablar con nadie pero esto me quita un gran peso de encima. Siempre quise preguntarle sobre su vida sexual pero jamás tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo, tal vez tenía miedo de saber que había habido mujeres antes que yo y ahora sé que no viviré a la sombra de nadie.

— ¿Entonces como aprendiste?

— Igual que tú, imbécil.

— Eres un idiota, me negabas que veías porno y resultaste todo un enfermo –Creo que eso fue extra-información, no necesitaba saber eso. Mantengo los ojos cerrados y escucho una gran exclamación por parte de Meredy.

— Grandeeney-san, por favor venga y vea esto –Miro rápidamente la lacrima de Lucy donde todos se reunieron de repente y comienzo a ver borroso, de repente el sueño me invade de nuevo y solo alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras — Esta niña está embarazada.

.

.

.

Estoy en mi habitación, no tengo ni idea que día es hoy, intento mover mi cuerpo y la cabeza me responde con mi brazo izquierdo y los dedos de mi mano derecha. Las piernas las siento tiesas y estoy muriendo de hambre. No hay nadie acá ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Gray-sama? Me hubiera encantado verlo a él, ser lo primero, pero no hay más que nada. La puerta se abre de repente y veo los cabellos rojizos de Erza atravesar el umbral.

— Buenos días bella durmiente, ¿Cómo está mi princesa? –Sonrió y ya no siento los músculos de mis rostro tan rígidos, ella camina hacía a mí y acaricia mi frente cuando está al lado de mi cama.

— Bien, mucho mejor –Mis palabras aún son algo torpes y mi voz suena extraña pero ella hace todo lo posible por entenderme. — No sabes cómo alegra a mi corazón oír eso, mi dulce pequeña que ya no es tan pequeña.

— Juvia te extraño tanto –ella baja la mirada y acaricia mi cabello.

— Lo sé, todo lo hice para protegerte. Si te decía algo sobre lo que acababa de descubrir tu vida estaría en peligro. Te mande muchas señales para que jamás perdieras la esperanza pero debía ser muy sutil para que no descubrieran que seguía con vida y lastimaran a Rose.

— Estás viva, nada importa –Despacio llevo mi mano para tratar de alcanzar la de ella y Erza la atrapa en sus manos. Mi mano luce como la piel de aquellos monstruos que nos aterrorizaron durante casi un año pero a ella no le importa como luzco, ella me quiere por lo que soy y agradezco que ella este viva y que nos volvamos a ver después de tantos años.

— Siento todo lo que te paso, no haberte protegido de Mard.

— Juvia se recuperará –Ella asiente y sonríe con esa hermosa y fuerte sonrisa que demuestra que todo andará bien, que me da ánimos y me impulsa a seguir adelante.

— Me tengo que ir a dar los informes de la misión, prepararles unas casa temporales y reubicarlos en el mejor país. Volveré por ti así que no te preocupes princesa, solo esperaré a que te sientas mejor y puedas abordar un avión –asiento y sonrió.

— Que te vaya muy bien, Erza-sama.

— Nos veremos muy pronto, linda. –Se despide y sale de la habitación, enseguida entra Med y me saluda preguntándome como estoy, me hace un chequeo de rutina y me da la cena. Han pasado dos días desde que entre en un sueño profundo en el laboratorio. Según ella es algo normal ya que mi cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Desde este momento empiezan las terapias, las visitas, las charlas, las comidas que me dejan hambrienta y numerosas cosas para mi recuperación, pero Gray-sama no viene a saludarme, han pasado tres días desde que desperté en mi habitación y lo único que me dicen es que él ha estado encerrado y no ha salido de ahí desde entonces. Millones de teorías han pasado por mi cabeza, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, angustiosos pensamientos y la peor idea ronda en mi cabeza. Ya no le gusto a Gray-sama por mi nueva apariencia, ha decidido dejarme y que mejor excusa que lo que paso el día de mi cumpleaños.

He dado algunos pasos, pude caminar a la ducha esta mañana y con ayuda de Med me aseé, aún me da impresión verme en el espejo, el daño es grave aunque no lo había querido aceptar, mi corazón arde y necesito el apoyo de Gray-sama más que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque algo dulce no me vendría nada mal.

Mi pijama ligera me hace sentir cómoda, camino unos cuantos pasos más con mis babuchas y caigo en los brazos de Med que supervisa cada una de las actividades de mi terapia. Me siento en la cama y veo la puerta ansiosa esperando que Gray-sama entre en cualquier momento y me diga que me ama y que lo siente mucho. Med finalmente enciende el televisor y se va de la habitación prometiendo que volverá. Escucho un ruido estruendoso por el golpe de la puerta de la habitación continua y unos pasos se acercan a mí. Veo a Gray-sama en el umbral de mi puerta y mi corazón se hincha de felicidad, le sonrió pero él no se acerca, ahora que me fijo en su rostro, luce algo demacrado y sus ojos tienen unas enormes ojeras.

— ¿Por qué no habías venido?

— Porque estaba pensando y he decidido que me voy en tres días –Un gran agujero negro se crea en mi estómago, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

— ¿Te alejarás de Juvia?

— Eso es lo que más deseo, no nos volveremos a ver desde hoy así que espero que tengas una buena vida –Siento una parálisis en todo mi cuerpo pero en especial en mi lengua, no puedo decir una sola palabra, niego con mi cabeza creyendo que es una broma mientras no hago más que llorar. ¿Qué paso con todo el amor que sentía por mí? No puede irse diciéndome esas simples palabras, ni siquiera me he terminado de recuperar. Trato de levantarme pero no puedo hacerlo, si pudiera llegar a él no sabría que decirle así que me recuesto en mi cama y me arropo con las cobijas deseando que solo sea una pesadilla.

.

.

.

No tengo ganas de respirar, no tengo una sola motivación para levantarme de esta cama, no he hablado con nadie, la comida me sabe a porquería y aunque trato no puedo lograr que entre a mi organismo, finjo estar dormida para que nadie me vea llorar y les pido a todos que me dejen sola. Gray-sama no ha venido a mi habitación desde esa vez que entro tan convencido de su decisión, no quiero una vida sin él, no pensé que me acostumbraría tanto a algo, jamás imagine que logrará ser dependiente de un hombre.

En mis pensamientos solo se encuentra él, no puedo sacarlo de mis sueños y mucho menos arrancarlo de mi corazón, trato de limpiarme las lágrimas porque no quiero que nadie me vea llorar pero antes de lograrlo Lucy entra sin tocar, sus ojos se abren sabiendo que algo no anda bien, no le he contado a nadie lo que ha pasado con él y sé que Gray-sama no le ha hablado por ser tan reservado.

— Me dijeron que no has comido nada, Juvia. –Niego con la cabeza y trato de arroparme para que no me moleste.

— No tengo hambre.

— Sé que algo está mal, ¿Quieres contarme? Todos estamos muy preocupados –Todos menos Gray, si le importará aunque sea un poquito estoy segura que no me haría esto.

— Nada, ¿podrías dejarla sola?

— Creo que ahora lo que menos necesitas es estar sola. –Quiero llorar, no quiero contarle nada a ella pero no puedo seguir con esto, sin saber si se fue o si se piensa quedar, si no me ama, si encontró a otra mujer. —Gray…dijo que no quería volver a ver en la vida a Juvia y que se ira a otro país, y ella lo entiende ¿Quién va a querer a un monstruo como Juvia? No se lo quiso decir en la cara pero ella está segura que siente asco cada vez que la ve, ya toda esta pesadilla se acabó, se va a conseguir a otra mujer, una que no parezca un engendro. –rompo a llorar y aunque deseo ser fuerte dejo todo lo que siento salga, dejo que todo mi corazón expulse las lágrimas que tenía retenidas por el miedo a que los demás supieran por la crisis que estamos atravesando.

— No digas eso, él no piensa eso.

— Juvia no encuentra otra razón por la que haya decidido marcharse. Juvia se quiere morir.

— ¡Este Gray me va a escuchar! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Se le acabo de quemar el cerebro! –Sale tan enojada de mi habitación que la puerta se golpea fuertemente contra la pared, no, no quiero que le diga nada, eso era lo que menos quería. No quería que supiera que tan destrozada estoy.

— No le digas nada –le da golpazos a la puerta de enseguida a mi habitación mientras grita su nombre en repetidas ocasiones para que le abra, desesperada trato de levantarme, me siento en la cama y no pensé que estuviera tan débil, me apoyo en el barandal y pongo los pies en el piso para poder ponerme de pie.

— Dime en la maldita cara que te vas a ir y vas a dejar a Juvia sola.

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Lucy!

— ¿No es asuntó mío? Claro que no lo es, pero la próxima vez que le hagas algo así recuerda decirle la razón. ¿Sabes lo que ella está pensando? Piensa que le tienes asco, cree que es un monstruo, no ha comido en tres días, no habla con nadie y ni siquiera quiere hacer sus terapias. La próxima vez que hables con una mujer recuerda no mandar su autoestima a la mierda y no quitarle el apoyo de la persona que más necesita a su lado.

— Yo no quiero hacerle más daño. Yo no quiero hacerla sufrir, yo no soy bueno para ella por eso debo irme.

— No entiendo tu maldita actitud, tanto que lloraste para que volviera a la vida y tú mismo te encargas de matarla. -camino hacia la puerta haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no puedo parar de llorar, tal vez necesitaba que alguien me defendiera, que hablara con él y lo obligara a dejarme las cosas claras.

— ¡Dile la maldita verdad! Estas tan asustado y te sientes tan culpable que te estas comportando como un cobarde, ella no te ha dicho nada para apartarte de su lado, no te está juzgando, eres el único que se está haciendo daño y llevándose por delante a ella. ¡Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera quieres luchar por ella y enfrentar todos tus pecados!

— Clámate por favor, Lucy -Ambos voltean a verme mientras yo me apoyo en la puerta, trato de calmarla pues está embarazada y ya no puede exaltarse así, quiero llegar a ella y las fuerzas de mis piernas fallan en mitad de camino, caigo pesadamente al suelo y me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me siento tan inútil, destrozada, y no hago ningún esfuerzo por levantarme.

Siento que me quitan del suelo, él está sentado en el piso apoyándose de la pared y me abraza con fuerza, quisiera devolver el tiempo y no dejar que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, quiero que se aleje de mí, deseó poder tener fuerzas para empujarlo y decirle que se vaya al infierno pero aun así, si pudiera hacerlo no lo puedo lograr, no quiero, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Sus labios tocan mi frente y sus lágrimas mojan mis mejillas. — Yo...ese día dijiste que jamás me perdonarías...Prometí que si vivías me iba a alejar de ti y eso es lo que quería hacer, no puedo soportar estar cerca tuyo cuando no puedo tenerte.

— Juvia no quiere que te vayas -me escondo en la curvatura de su cuello y niego con la cabeza.

— Cuando Mard dijo que me dijeras si me amabas –Hace una pausa muy larga, esta atormentado por mis últimas palabras — Sé que ahora me odias y me lo merezco pero no puedo verte sin recordar que yo te hice todo esto. -Mi capacidad de habla no está recuperada al cien por ciento y no puedo decirle todo lo que deseó así que tendremos que hablar en otro momento, lentamente lo abrazo y susurro — No te vayas, por favor. -Su mano se posa suavemente en mi cabeza y asiente mientras trata de todas las maneras posibles ser fuerte y no llorar.

Esto era lo único que necesitaba, sus brazos, su respiración, su cuerpo, una razón de su partida, sé que mis palabras lo hirieron y que se hizo ideas erróneas en la cabeza, ¿Que más podía pensar? fui algo cruel al intentar desquitar toda mi rabia con él pero pagar con la misma moneda no es algo bueno, lo único que trae es sufrimiento y una herida espiritual que jamás se repondrá.

— No hagas esto de nuevo -Asiente y me aprieta más contra él — Te amo, jamás pensaría que eres un monstruo, eres lo más hermoso sobre esta tierra. -No se sí las lágrimas que derramo son de felicidad o de tristeza, todos estos días me había sentido tan insegura, tan mal conmigo misma, me sentía como un patito feo, como un maldito zombi.

— Así esto fuera permanente te amaría con la misma fuerza con la que lo hago ahora, igual al primer día que te vi. ¿Entendiste? — Sí –Hablo como una pequeña niña mimada, consentida, esperando que él me malcríe con actos de amor, que me cuide y me pueda recuperar rápidamente.

Me levanta y me carga a la cama, cuando puedo al fin ver su rostro me doy cuenta que no está mejor que yo, está muy delgado, como si no hubiera comido en años y sus ojos hundidos, pequeños y amoratados me demuestran que no ha dormido más de una hora seguida en estos tres días, tiene más crecida la barba, no se la ha quitado y eso me demuestra que está muy mal. Lento me voy calmando, dejo de llorar y pensar en cosas horribles que me atormentaban. Lucy ha desaparecido, como si jamás hubiera estado acá y solo somos los dos en este mundo. Despacio y algo desalentado acerca la charola a su cuerpo, toma la taza de sopa en sus manos y mi estómago se despierta enseguida, acerca la cuchara a mi boca sin decir una palabra y me como gustosa todo lo que hay en la charola.

Aparta todo lo que sobro y me acaricia el cabello, en un movimiento supremamente torpe tomo su mano y la llevo a mi boca para darle un besito, el cierra los ojos como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado y enseguida me besa en la boca, un beso corto pero desesperado y todo mi cuerpo se derrite ante esto.

— ¿Duermes con Juvia? –Respira hondo y asiente, parece que está dispuesto a cumplir todos mis caprichos, se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta a mi lado, yo me muevo para quedar acostada en su pecho y él se pone de lado, me acomoda mejor y luego me abraza posesivo para poner finalmente su mentón en mi cabeza.

He dormido más de nueve horas y no me he despertado en ningún momento, mi sueño se perturba porque Meredy y Ultear entran en la habitación, llevo mi mirada a Gray-sama que sigue en la misma posición y está profundamente dormido, les hago señales para que lo dejen dormir y aunque Ultear no está muy convencida porque quiere que yo haga las terapias termina finalmente aceptando.

.

.

.

— Te traje chocolates, de los que te encantan –Saca de su chaqueta la bolsa como si fuera de contrabando y rio ya que a Grandeeney-san no le agrada que coma dulces, coge el libro que pude recuperar de las manos de Seilah y se sienta en la cama para que me acueste en sus piernas, abre el libro donde quedamos y aunque han pasado casi dos semanas aún no lo terminamos porque nos ponemos a ver televisión, jugar cartas o nos llegan visitas que no lo impiden. Ya estamos en la parte en la que el protagonista se da cuenta de su error y quiere recuperar a toda costa a su inocente chica que perdió por un tonto error.

— Juvia, hora de tu sesión de motricidad y Grandeneey-san te dijo que no le dieras dulces, no seas desobediente –Gray-sama asiente y sale de la habitación, me rio porque mi Gray-sama recibió un regaño por mi culpa, Ultear y yo empezamos a jugar con una pelota mientras mide mis reflejos, la manera en la que mis brazos y piernas han mejorado y la manera en que mis ojos me dan la percepción. Hacemos lo mismo unas cuantas veces y me alegra comenzar a ser amiga de una persona muy importante para Gray-sama, es la hija de su maestra.

La sesión terminar y dejo que ella se vaya, me levanto y mi cara aún tiene venas que se pronuncian en mi rostro haciéndolo tomar un tono verdoso, mi ojo derecho está la mitad azul y la mitad rojo, me meto en la mente que esto es temporal y que mi piel volverá a tener ese tono blanquecino que tanto me gusta. Mis movimientos son lentos pero ya tengo fuerzas para caminar y mover mis extremidades.

Salgo de mi habitación, es un día nublado y el sol no me dejara manchas en la piel pero aun así tomó una sombrilla, camino lentamente por el corredor y me alegro enormemente por el progreso que he logrado. Bajo las escaleras teniéndome del barandal y Lucy que está en uno de los cómodos sillones le dice a Natsu que me ayude a bajar, quiero hacerlo sola y él lo sabe así que sólo camina a mi lado por sí caigo y así me podrá atrapar.

Bajo el último escalón y él sonríe grandemente.

— Felicidades Juvia.

— Gracias -Mis palabras ya suenan como los de una persona adulta normal, saludo a Lucy que no se le ve su pancita aún y muero por verla.

— Buenos días a los dos ¿Cómo amanecieron?

— Muy bien, gracias. –me responden al unísono.

— Esta es su casa también. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamar a Juvia.

— Eres muy amable Juvia. Hace calor, no te aconsejo que uses chaqueta. -Le sonrió, yo tengo muchísimo frío, creo que es un efecto secundario de la droga.

— ¿Han visto a Gray-sama? -Ambos niegan con la cabeza, lo escuche salir de su habitación así que debe andar por la mansión y creo que es lo mejor, necesito darle su espacio, necesito darme mi espacio para que ambos podamos superar las heridas y aprender a vivir con ellas.

Asiento y lentamente camino a la salida que da al jardín, abro la sombrilla y empiezo mi travesía para llegar a mi lugar secreto. Natsu-san tenía razón, hace demasiado calor pero camino con mi chaqueta, me sería muy difícil quitármela estando de pie y con la sombrilla en una de mis manos.

Entro por el caminito angosto hecho de árboles altos y veo mi jardín, hace mucho no estaba en este lugar. Las flores están hermosas y arranco una suavemente para ponérmela en la oreja y caminar al tronco donde me recostaba a leer. Doy unos cuantos pasos y me doy cuenta que hay unos pies estrados en el césped, trato de retroceder pero antes de que lo logre él se da cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Juvia?

— Juvia lo siente, no pensaba que estuvieras acá y la verdad no quería molestarte, Gray-sama. -Trato de huir, sus ojos me muestran que ha llorado y quiero darle los minutos a solas que necesita, esto será muy difícil de superar y ahora lo sé perfectamente.

— Espera, no te vayas. Creo que es el momento de dejar las cosas claras de una vez. -Suspiró y camino a él, no tengo la elegancia o la sensualidad que siempre tuve al caminar, debo parecer zombi en estos momentos pero practicare hasta que lo logre a la perfección. Él se levanta y me toma de las manos para sentarme muy despacio y finalmente quedo apoyada en el tronco, se hace frente a mí y juega con el creciente pasto sin mirarme a los ojos.

— Tomate tu tiempo -Llevo mi mano a la suya e inmediatamente deja de jugar. Respira hondamente, muerde su labio inferior y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

— Esto es tan duro -Solloza y estiro mi mano para acariciar su cabello.

— Gray-sama, el dolor jamás desaparece, por el contrario debemos aprender a vivir con él y dejar todo en el pasado.

— Por mi estupidez mi padre está muerto, casi te mato a ti, he cometido el peor error de mi vida y la verdad no sé qué hacer...puedo volver a cometer un error y lastimarte de nuevo. ¿Sabes cuánto me duele verte así por mi culpa? No entiendo cómo me pides que me quede después de todo lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Porque todos me dan su apoyo si soy la peor escoria sobre la tierra? Levanté la mano contra mi mujer, te hice daño con mi espada, te dije cosas horribles y eso jamás me lo podré perdonar. -Está tratando de contenerse ahogando ese nudo que se posa en su garganta, muerde sus labios bruscamente y aprieta sus puños para no romperse a llorar como un niño. Tengo que ser sabía pero la verdad no tengo idea de que decir, creo que mi corazón haría un mejor trabajo que mi cerebro en este momento y únicamente por eso lo dejo hablar.

— Creíste que tenías la razón, jamás contemplaste que Juvia pudiera morir, estabas seguro de lo que hacías. Querías proteger a Juvia y si ella no estuviera segura de cuanto la amas créele que ya te hubiera pedido que te apartarás de su lado...Los seres humanos comenten errores todos los días, más de los que te puedes imaginar...¿Sabes? -Me quitó la chaqueta, hace demasiado calor y dejo la sombrilla a un lado pues las hojas del árbol me cubren. — Cuando recién aprendió Juvia a manejar le daban mucho miedo los autos, le aterraba poder matar a alguien mientras manejaba.

— Eres un peligro al volante -Sonríe fugazmente y yo me acomodó con más confianza en el árbol.

— La verdad Juvia no es tan buena conduciendo, apenas recibió su licencia su mayordomo le dijo que comprara unas cosas en el supermercado pero fue tan mentiroso que no la acompaño. La única intención que tenía era que ella superará sus miedos y hacerle entender que manejar no era tan malo como se veía, Juvia estaba nerviosa, odiaba parquear y cuando fue a detener el auto se le apagó de sorpresa. Todos los autos comenzaron a pitarle, le decían cosas para que Juvia se apurara y ella entró en pánico. Después de muchos minutos de desesperación y de intentar mover la camioneta un joven se bajó de su convertible, se acercó a ella y le dijo que respirará para que se tranquilizara, le señaló el freno de mano y le pidió que lo bajará pues provocaba que la camioneta no andará...¡Juvia tenía el freno de mano puesto desde el semáforo del supermercado! -El ladea su cabeza ligeramente tratando de entenderme.

— Juvia sabe que la frase es muy cliché pero cree fielmente que es verdad, de los errores se aprende, Gray-sama. ¿Crees que a Juvia alguna vez le volvió a pasar lo mismo? Jamás se le olvida bajar el freno por la situación que vivió.

— Pero eso no repara nada de lo que hice.

— Pero pensarás dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas y Juvia esta cien por ciento segura que no va a volver a pasar...No todos los errores son malos, piensa esto. Juvia cometió un gran error el día que dejo que su padre comenzara todo este Apocalipsis. Sin embargo, si eso no hubiera sucedido tú y Juvia jamás se hubieran conocido porque ninguno tenía el suficiente valor de enfrentar al otro, muy probablemente el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho se hubiera casando con un excelente hombre pero al cual no amaba y no sería feliz como lo es ahora.

— Lyon jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que yo hice, yo no te merezco.

— Gray-sama, están hablando de ti y de Juvia, no metas a nadie más en esto...¿Recuerdas el pequeño y caluroso pueblo donde no dudaste en salvar a una niña? Cometiste un error al dejarte morder por creer muerto al enemigo pero si eso nunca hubiera pasado no sabrías que la zombificación se detenía con una relación sexual, no hubieras sido el único que se negaba a pensar que Juvia estuviera muerta y utilizaste lo que aprendiste para traerla a la vida. Además jamás hubieran conocido a Wendy y Charle y lo más seguro es que ellas estuvieran muertas.

— Nada de eso borra lo que pasó. Los errores seguirán siendo errores.

— No, el tiempo no lo borrara pero camuflarán el dolor con las cosas buenas que los esperan, ¡Lucy va a tener un bebe y si tú quieres los dos pueden tener los suyos propios!

— No soy digno de ti ¿Que no entiendes?

— Tú no puedes juzgar eso, Juvia te elige a ti y eso te hace digno, si no lo sientes así puedes hacer todo lo necesario para convertirte en la persona que quieres. Juvia te perdona por lo que pasó y te pide perdón por las cosas que dijo consumida por la rabia, ella se iba a ir lejos de ti sin decirte cuanto te ama, todo lo que siente cuando te ve, como su corazón se acelera al verte, tocarte, besarte, como tú eres lo único que necesita para sentirse completa.

— No tengo nada que perdonar, Juvia. Yo fui el que cometió el mayor error.

— Juvia sólo necesita escuchar que la perdonas.

— Te perdono -Su respuesta es sincera y le sonrío.

— Bien, Juvia también te perdona, ya todo está atrás. Lo único que ella quiere es que te perdones a ti mismo y sigas adelante.

— Pero yo... — Juvia te ayudara a desmentir algunas cosas que dijiste durante la batalla para que todo esto sea más fácil...¿Amas a Juvia? -Hace un pucherito mientras una lágrima rebelde se ha escapado y quiere demostrar que Gray se está rompiendo en pedazos en este instante. Quiero ponerme a llorar en ese mismo instante pero no lo haré, tengo que ser fuerte y darle todo mi apoyo.

— Te amo.

— Otra vez ¿Amas a Juvia?

— Te amo con todo mi alma, con todo lo que soy.

— ¿Odias a Juvia? -Sus ojos se llenan de nuevas lágrimas y otra valiente lágrima se escapa de su prisión.

— No, jamás podría hacerlo. Te amo.

— ¿Juvia es tu chica? -Asiente y se cubre el rostro para que no lo vea llorar — Eres mi vida.

— Es lo único que Juvia necesitaba oír, la ira hace que los humanos hagan cosas que no quieren...Esta será la última vez que hablen de esto, Juvia no te juzgara y no permitirá que alguien te juzgue porque no tienen derecho. Ambos seguirán con sus vidas y aprenderán a estar juntos hasta el final.

— ¿Y mi padre? No me puedo sacar de la cabeza la imagen de su cadáver, su voz, yo lo mate y jamás me había sentido tan culpable por algo.

— Tu no lo mataste y si así hubiera sido él quería que lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

— Él no quería que lo supieras, quería que pudieras superar todo y vivir. Lo hizo todo porque te ama y van a honrarlo ¿no es así? Tendrán la vida que él siempre quiso para ti.

— Pero después de esto podía disfrutar de una vida conmigo, con nosotros, es demasiado injusto. -Suspiro profundo, debo decirle que Silver-sama es feliz y que conocí a su madre pero no quiero contarle sobre el paraíso, quiero que lo vea con sus propios ojos cuando muera y se reúna con todos allá.

— Juvia no te lo quería decir porque no está segura de lo que vio...pero ella cree que es necesario decírtelo para que dejes esta carga.

— ¿Que viste?

— Meredy dijo que Juvia había estado muerta algunos minutos, no pudo haber sido obra de la droga porque fue demasiado real... — ¿Que viste?

— Ella vio a tu madre -Sus ojos se abren y espera ansiosamente cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle sobre ella.

— Tiene tu cabello, es hermosa y su sonrisa es deslumbrante...estaba con Silver-sama, los dos estaban tomados de la mano y él sonreía porque por fin se había reunido nuevamente con ella -Su respiración se descontrola y otra vez quiere llorar — Dijo que todo lo hizo por el bien de los dos, pidió que te cuidara y...otros requerimientos más...

— ¿Cuáles requerimientos?

— Pidió diez nietos, aunque Mika-san le dijo que con dos era suficiente.

— ¿Estas segura?

— No, pero para Juvia fue muy real.

— ¿Tú quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos? -Inseguro, triste y destrozado me pregunta, será cuestión de tiempo para que mi Gray-sama vuelva pero yo lo ayudare en todo lo que necesite.

— Juvia quiere que seas su todo -Asiente, su pecho se infla y abro mis brazos para poder acunarlo— Llorar libera el cuerpo y el alma -Se acerca a mí y se acomoda en mis pechos mientras llora desconsolado y yo le acaricio el cabello diciendo que lo amo mucho.

Ha pasado más de media hora y él ya se ha calmado, esta acostado en mis piernas pero su rostro está hacia abajo y no lo puedo ver. Se limpia el rostro, toma un pañuelo y se limpia la nariz. Se levanta suavemente y me sonríe para luego robarme un beso que yo disfruto con todo mi corazón. Suavemente se despega de mí y roza mi nariz con la suya — Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado -Sonrió sintiendo sangre caliente en mis mejillas y él toma un botón de mi camisa de cuadros morada.

— Te lo pusiste mal. -Es cierto, que vergüenza. Me río por la manera tierna en la que se burla de mí y es nuestra primera carcajada de felicidad desde lo que pasó el día de mi cumpleaños.

— Juvia aún está un poco tonta, ¿Le ayudas? -asiente y empieza a desabotonarme el último botón que se supone que debería ir en el último agujero y que está vacío, sube lentamente sacándome los botones y al ayudarme con el primer botón se paraliza un poco al ver mis pechos. Bajo la mirada y veo mi sostén, la piel que se ve de mi pecho está afectada y se ve verde como mi rostro, me cubro rápidamente y miro al suelo. — ¿Te da asco? -abre los ojos y frunce el ceño, se ha enojado. Mucho.

— ¡No, jamás podría sentir asco de la mujer a la que amo con toda mi alma! –Sus manos abren la camisa y sin darme cuenta ya no la traigo puesta, lo abrazo de la nuca y lo traigo hacía mi boca, sus labios se juntan con los míos y el ritmo frenético por alcanzar nuestras lenguas se intensifica al sentir sus manos sobre el broche de mi sostén, jadeo al saber que después de dos semanas sin siquiera tener un pensamiento indecente vamos a hacerlo.

Muerdo su labio suavemente y el me paraliza con su mirada gris profunda, lleva su lengua a mi cuello y recorre mi piel una y otra vez, se enfoca en ese lugar donde me inyectaron el líquido y aunque chupa un poquito se retira antes de dejarme una marca. Llevo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y empiezo a recorrerle el torso hasta que llego a una parte que me encanta, toco su limitado vello y siento que sus dientes muerden delicadamente mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se irgue enseguida, arqueo la espalda y bajo la mano por debajo de sus pantalones llegando a la frontera limitada por sus vellos. Levanta su mirada y me reta, le gusta que lo excite sin siquiera tocar su miembro.

Sonríe y aplica la misma ley conmigo, si yo puedo él también, traviesamente mete la mano por debajo de mi falda y acaricia la piel de mis muslos, trago toda la saliva que tengo acumulada en la boca y llevo mis dientes a su clavícula para morderla, abro las piernas para que haga su trabajo sin obstáculos y cuando aprieto la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo estira su cuello.

— A Juvia le gusta mucho esta cura, si quieres que se mejore rápido debes hacerlo más seguido –Me muestra sus dientes blancos y no duda un segundo en quitar mi mano de su cuerpo para levantrmea rápidamente y acostarme en el pasto, el olor de las flores y su hermosa piel morena me hace sentir tranquila, hermosa, confiada y sobre todo muy amada.

Se quita su camiseta y la aparta para agacharse y besarme, me roza como si fuera un tesoro, lo hace suave y demasiado tierno, baja por mi mejilla y pequeños besitos invaden la parte afectada por la zombificación, baja por mi pecho verdoso para darle un lengüetazo a mi botón, baja por mi vientre y cuando la ropa le impide seguir, me la quita sin ningún problema. Baja por mi pierna y me acaricia tan cariñosamente que no puedo detener este deseo de estar por siempre con él.

— Te amo.

— Juvia también. –No estoy tan fuerte para empujarlo en el suelo e investirlo duramente y tengo unas ganas terribles de hacérselo así, pero me conformo ahora con esto. Se desabrocha la hebilla de su cinturón y sensualmente se quita los botones, pone los dedos en su cremallera y mira mi reacción, me lambo los labios a propósito y niega con la cabeza.

— Eres mi dulce y traviesa chica –Sonrió maliciosamente, veo como sus pantalones y la ropa interior desaparecen de un solo bajonazo y muerdo mis labios al volver a ver esa parte de su cuerpo que me vuelve loca. Esta más que listo, mejor que preparado y suavemente me acaricia el vientre, baja descaradamente por esa línea divisoria invisible y se da cuenta que ese líquido que es su mejor aliado ya ha salido de mi hace mucho.

— Quiero que me digas si te duele, aún no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

— ¿Grandeeney-san te lo dijo?

— Odio que te prohíba hasta respirar –Esa anciana peli rosada se comporta como si fuera mi propia abuela pero sé que todo lo hace por mi bien, emito una carcajada que se hace más fuerte cuando siento su primer envestida, desee tanto este momento que toda la extensión de mi cuerpo lo disfruta.

Relajo mi cuerpo y siento un nuevo choque de nuestros cuerpos, llego a su mano y la llevo a mi pecho, entiende a la perfección mi deseo y lo masajea mientras movemos nuestras caderas en un movimiento rítmico mejor que cualquier coreografía practicada por años. El sudor no tarda en aparecer por su frente y gimo fuerte para que disfrute del acto sexual.

— Me encanta cuando haces esos sonidos –Lo hago de nuevo y otra vez para que crezca mucho dentro de mí, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, mis ojos se cierran fuertemente para controlar el deseo pero es inútil, trato de recuperar el aliento porque aún mi cuerpo no funciona en toda su capacidad pero soy masoquista y no dejo que el cansancio me invada.

Aprieto fuerte y el hace un hermoso gruñido, me besa nuevamente y sonríe — Estoy tan ansioso que no puedo controlarme –Aprieta mi mano y me concentro en llegar porque él quiere dejarlo salir. Me muevo circularmente y me dejo llevar por los gruñidos de Gray para sentir esos deliciosos corrientazos distribuirse deliciosamente por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que ese precioso liquido sale de él.

Agitado me besa y se acuesta a mi lado, me aprieta la mano y sonríe mirando al manzanero.

— Gracias por perdonarme, mi ángel.

— ¿Ángel?

— ¿No te gusta? Estaba pensando en que nunca te había dicho una palabra cariñosa de nombrarte, aunque me encanta tu nombre quiero que tengamos más confianza y estas tontadas de pareja.

— A Juvia le gusta todo de ti, así que si quieres decirle a ella así no hay problema... ¿Sabes? Juvia ya no quiere tener nada que ver con la organización, con asesinatos ni nada de esas cosas, ella quiere una vida normal y tranquila sin sentir más culpas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con esto pero sobrevivimos por nuestras habilidades, no podemos dejar de entrenar.

— Bueno, pero no volverán a tener nada que ver con eso ¿Te parece?

— Es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar…hable con Erza, no podía quedarme sin saber lo que paso con Ur y ella me conto sobre la misión que acepto mi padre valientemente, era una misión de infiltración, nadie podía saber al respecto y Ur tuvo la desgracia de enterarse por su sexto sentido, Erza sabía que algo andaba mal por la actitud de mi maestra y fue a confrontarla en un acantilado. Eran amigas y se supone que se deberían contar las cosas, Jackal y mi padre las escucharon hablar sobre la información que tenía la organización sobre ellos. Jackal le exploto una pierna a Ur, Erza saco su espada para defenderse pero soltó su espada al saber que no podía hacer nada en contra de él y antes de que Jackal le hiciera daño se lanzó al mar, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño al bebe que ella estaba esperando. Papá tomo la espada de Erza y mato a Ur, mi maestra se sacrificó por el bien del mundo y mi padre tuvo que cargar con su muerte.

Así le echaron la culpa a Erza y ninguno de los que estábamos en la organización se enteró de la misión súper secreta que él tenía. Makarov aprovechó que la pensaban muerta y la desapareció con Ultear para salvarles la vida. De una u otra forma todo lo que hicieron fue para que Erza sobreviviera.

— Intentaron matar a Jellal-kun ¿No es así? Por eso los dos desaparecieron.

— Minerva lo dejo ciego a él, pero sobrevivió y se alejó de todo esto para ayudarnos cuando lo necesitaramos.

— La ambición puede acabar con las vidas de los más inocentes.

.

.

.

La espada de madera toca mi vientre y él sonríe.

— Dame el sostén.

— Pero Juvia aún tiene la blusa –Se lambe los labios y se limpia el sudor de la frente, se acerca peligrosamente a mí con su torso desnudo y me hace una señal con la ceja para que me quite el sostén. — Me gusta cómo se te marcan los pezones en esa fina tela. –Dejo mi espada a un lado y meto las manos por debajo de mi blusa para desabrocharme el broche delantero, me quito las tirantas y le paso el sostén. Me amarro la blusa fuertemente para que se me marquen los pechos y vuelvo a tomar mi espada.

— Eso es trampa –Se queda mirando fijamente mi pecho y sonrió. — No, esto si es trampa –abro mis piernas y ya que estoy desnuda de la cintura para abajo se sonroja violentamente. — Uno, dos, tres –Cuento más rápido que lo normal para iniciar cada tanda de entrenamiento y estiro mi brazo, la espada toca su pierna y levanto mis brazos como una ganadora. — Juvia quiere tus boxers –Baja su ropa interior y más excitada no puedo estar al ver como disfruta este juego.

— Lo mejor es darte por vencida.

— ¿Y si Juvia se da por vencida que harás?

— Cosas muy ricas –suelta sus armas y se acerca a mi cuerpo, muerde mi botoncito fuertemente y me levanta los brazos, me lleva hasta la columna y me apoya en ella. — Esta bajo mi control ahora, señorita.

— No le haga nada a Juvia por favor. –Sonríe pícaramente y me sube la blusa para que apriete mis pechos. — ¿Para quién trabaja?

— Juvia no puede decir nada –muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y eriza cada uno de mis vellos de los brazos y descaradamente empieza a acariciarme la piel del vientre. — ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Diecinueve.

— De la edad que me encantan –Lame mi oreja tan fuerte y en ese mismo instante empieza a susurrarme las cosas más sucias que ha dicho en toda su vida y aunque nunca nos decimos eso mientras hacemos el amor esto es diferente, estamos jugando al policía y la criminal. Es tan rudo que me intimida, sus manos bajan tanto que ahogo un suspiro cuando sus dedos están adentro.

— Por favor no haga esto, Juvia tiene novio. –Se ríe macabramente y pone una de sus manos en mi cuello suavemente — Después de esto jamás querrá saber de su novio nunca más. –Me da una fuerte nalgada y aprieto mi interior para que dese cambiar el lugar de sus dedos por su amiguito.

— ¡Diga para quien trabaja!

— No, Juvia nunca lo dirá.

— Usted se lo busco –Saca sus dedos y cuando me llena gimo fuertemente, monta mis piernas en su cintura y lo abrazo para no caer, fuertemente me embiste, me saborea, me toquetea y descaradamente me dice cuan "buena estoy".

Los labios me duelen de lo fuerte que nos estamos besando, el timbre suena y Gray hace una expresión de desesperación, empieza a acelerar el ritmo y se choca más fuerte en mi interior, vuelven a tocar y Gray me aprieta más fuerte, se ocupa de mis labios y recibo el primer regalo de cumpleaños cuando siento el alivio de mi cuerpo y del suyo.

— Debe ser el imbécil de Natsu –grita algo desesperado, busca su ropa y se la pone rápidamente para bajar y abrir la puerta.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, todos los sobrevivientes a la tragedia de Japón y que se volvieron nuestros amigos se encuentran en la mansión donde he vivido con Gray-sama desde que salimos de nuestro país natal para que pudieran reconstruirlo y llevarlo a lo que un día fue, de ciento veintiocho millones de japoneses sólo diez mil sobrevivieron, no estoy completamente segura que se pueda reparar algo así.

Fuimos llevados a otro país, protegidos y considerados como héroes pero hubo una excepción, Lucy no admitió ser reconocida, lo más probable es que quería aparentar estar muerta delante de su padre y evitar el compromiso con Loke para tener una vida feliz al lado de Natsu-san.

La relación de Juvia y Gray-sama marcha perfectamente, a veces hay discusiones y algunas diferencias pero sabemos cómo superarlas y lo mejor de todo son las reconciliaciones. Ahora no tenemos ninguna duda, nos casaremos en algunos meses. Exactamente en tres meses dos días y trece horas con quince minutos y veintiún segundos, ansió ese momento con todas mis fuerzas, estoy algo nerviosa pero sobre todo muy feliz.

Gray-sama ha mejorado considerablemente y lo seguirá haciendo, sonríe, habla abiertamente conmigo y ahora se le metió en la cabeza la idea de ser maestro de artes marciales. Sí eso es lo que él desea lo apoyare hasta la final.

Wendy y Charle no querían molestarnos porque les daba vergüenza depender de nosotros, por eso ahora viven en una cabaña dentro de nuestra casa, su mini mansión con todo lo que necesitan y aunque son independientes siguen siendo mi hermana adoptiva y su pequeña exceed.

Hace exactamente cuatro meses nació Nashi y en contra de todo lo establecido y las probabilidades de que fuera a salir enferma o con alguna deformidad es más fuerte que un roble.

Me ducho rápidamente, bajo a desayunar y saludo a Lucy y a Natsu-san casi como un susurró para que la pequeña peli rosada no despierte y haga todo un alboroto para llamar la atención de sus "tíos", le beso la frente suavemente y agradezco sus palabras de felicitación, he cumplido un nuevo año y me gusta mucho la vida que llevamos en Londres.

Camino hacia el comedor, estoy aullando del hambre. No dudo un segundo en pedir tocino, huevos, fruta, cereal, más cereal y galletas recién horneadas a nuestro experto cocinero Gajeel que se está encargando de la cocina por órdenes de su novia Levy. Gray-sama me mira con asombro y no puedo ahogar la carajada que se está formando en lo más profundo de mi estómago.

— Juvia tiene mucha hambre.

— Acabarás con todo Londres. -Le asiento y sonrió, creo que aún no es el momento. Pido otra tanda de fruta mientras mi guerrero habla con el ninja peli rosado de su nueva vida al lado del nuevo integrante de la familia y al final quiero un pastel de chocolate, Gajeel me mira con la ceja levantada y le pido que la compre, no le mandaré a hacer todo un pastel de chocolate por sólo una rebanada.

— Agradece que es tu cumpleaños, mujer.

— Gracias Gajeel-kun.

Lucy me pide que me encargue de Nashi mientras ella sale unos momentos con Natsu y yo la recibo gustosamente, me siento en el sillón y la mezo un poco cantándole una canción de cuna cuando veo que está a punto de despertarse, es tan hermosa y frágil que me provoca protegerla y mimarla mucho.

— Me gusta cómo te ves, pero me encantaría mucho más que fuera nuestra -Me sorprende la voz de Gray-sama, siento un hermoso alivio en mi corazón y le sonrió grandemente, trato de alcanzar su mano y en ese momento entra Lyon, me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa, me abraza ya que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, me desea el feliz cumpleaños en el idioma de este país y luego choca puños con mi pelinegro.

— Hola Gray -Ambos se saludan y me encanta que vuelvan a ser amigos, que lo nuestro ya lo haya superado.

— Felicidades, es una casa hermosa.

— A Juvia le gustó mucho, ella la escogió por el jardín. Es algo caprichosa.

— Pero a ti te gustó la piscina -eso sono demasiado infantil, pero no quiero que me vean como una niña caprichosa porque a él también le gustó la casa y juntos tomamos la decisión.

— A los dos nos gustó –Todos estos meses juntos han servido para conocernos y aunque lo decía tiernamente se dio cuenta que me gusta hablar de los dos como pareja y me molesta muchísimo que hable así de mi.

— Pues entonces esperare un poco para comprar una como estas, necesito una segunda opinión.

— ¿Estás enamorado, imbécil y no le has dicho nada a tu mejor amigo? ¡Eres perverso, Lyon!

— ¡No! -Se sonroja violentamente y aunque quiero molestarlo como Gray-sama no tengo corazón para hacerlo sentir más avergonzado.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Juvia un momento? -Lyon y yo somos buenos amigos, nos hablamos mucho por teléfono y sé que quiere un consejo. Gray sonríe y alza los hombros, a veces se siente un poquito porque Lyon me pide algunos consejos y se siente inútil como hermano.

— Te la presto por sólo unos segundos -se levanta y finalmente besa mi frente posesivamente, sale de la sala y va a la cocina a verificar que falta, una bomba cae suavemente sobre mi cabeza y aunque me sobresalto un poco me gusta mucho este color y el esmero que le puso Gray-sama en todos los aspectos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Le hecho una ojeada a Nashi que duerme como un angelito y veo a Lyon que se rasca la cabeza suavemente. ¡Está nervioso! Ya imagino lo que me va a decir, que hermoso.

— Conocí a una chica, es linda, divertida y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella. -Me ahogo con mi propia emoción, estoy tan feliz por él — No tengo mucha experiencia conquistando chicas, no funciono contigo y la verdad me niego a que no funcione con ella…Eres una mujer, tu entiendes más sobre esto y por eso me anime a hablar contigo ¿Qué me aconsejas? ¿Que podría hacer?

— ¿Juvia conoce a esa chica? -No le favorece en nada tener una piel tan blanca, el color rojo se resalta a kilómetros. Asiente y no lo obligo a decir lo que es obvio, Meredy me parece una joven sincera, tierna, amable y me salvó la vida, por algo somos amigas. Apruebo su sentimiento y sé que ella también siente cosas por Lyon, no estoy ciega para no poder ver su actitud.

— Lyon, para ganar el corazón de esa chica sólo se exactamente cómo eres. Tú eres un caballero, alguien decente y con buenos sentimientos, esas características le encantan a todas las chicas. Un punto a favor es ser detallista con ella, puedes regalarle una flor, chocolates de vez en cuando, no importa el detalle si no la intención. Invítala a un café, un helado, pasa mucho tiempo con ella y sin forzar las cosas se darán.

— ¿Crees que funcione? ¿No crees que quiera a alguien que tome riesgos? ¿Alguien que de todo por ella?

— ¿Quieres volverte un rebelde sin causa?

— No, pero me gustaría ser un tipo cool de esas de películas de motociclistas.

— Bueno ¿Juvia que te dice? Todas las mujeres amamos al rebelde, pero también al detallista, protector y caballero. Tienes todo de todo así que le encantaras a Meredy.

— ¿Quién te dijo? -Se sonroja y tartamudea un poco, yo sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

— Sexto sentido. Sabes que Juvia siempre está ahí para apoyarte ¿no es así?

— Gracias por todo, Juvia. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido.

— Juvia tampoco.

— ¡Juvia! -Meredy entra a la sala y nos detiene el corazón a ambos, espero que no haya escuchado nada de nuestra conversación porque esta relación se merece una declaración de amor, a ambos como si fueran termómetros de mercurio se les sube el color a la cara y yo sólo espero viendo su reacción.

— Perdón, no pensé que estuvieran ocupados. Sólo quería decirte que tengo lo que me pediste, Juvia.

— Recién acabaron la conversación, no te preocupes...¿Ya lo tienes? -Mi corazón late a una velocidad increíblemente fuera de esta tierra, estoy sumamente aterrada.

— Si, ¿Te la puedo robar un ratico, Lyon?

— Tu sabes que te doy lo que quieras -Meredy sonríe bastante colorada y me levantó con Nashi para seguirla al jardín, está haciendo un clima hermoso y respiro aire fresco en este lugar, nos sentamos en una de las bancas y trato de calmarme para escucharla atentamente.

— Hice la prueba dos veces para estar segura -Mi periodo se había normalizado hace cuatro meses, al siguiente mes volvió y desaprecio para el otro, pensé que había sido algo normal pues la droga había dejado algunos desórdenes en mí hasta que me di cuenta que comía más de la cuenta y dormía más de lo normal.

— ¿Y bien?

— Las dos obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

— ¿Entonces? -Son los segundos más largos de toda mi vida y ella los alarga a propósito para dejarme en suspenso.

— Entonces...tienes que decirle a Gray que no volverás a entrenar con él porque tienes seis semanas aproximadamente -La veo a sus ojos verdes y no está mintiendo, siento un vacío en mi estómago pero este es diferente, ahora no está vacío, en mi interior hay alguien compartiendo mi cuerpo y ¡oh Dios! Estoy llorando de la felicidad, es mío y de Gray-sama, es una nueva etapa para los dos. El día que Kyouka estaba curando mi brazo pensé que estaba arrancándome el hueso, ahora entiendo que estaba quitándome el único método anticonceptivo que usábamos porque la herida que me había provocado minerva había hecho añicos las barritas, hace una semana me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y no le había querido decir nada a Gray-sama hasta no estar totalmente segura. No todo lo que paso en Tártaros fue malo, gracias a eso ahora tengo una criatura creciendo dentro de mí, es simplemente precioso.

— ¿Nacerá sano? ¿No habrá ningún problema?

— Fuiste descontaminada al cien por ciento hace seis meses, eres una mujer sana de diecinueve años que va a pasar por la increíble experiencia de tener un bebe, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -La abrazo y me entrega los resultados de los exámenes, leo con mis propios ojos el positivo y la felicidad corre por todo mi cuerpo.

— Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, muchas gracias Med -Saca de su bolso un paquete muy grande y me lo entrega.

— Quiero ser la primera en darle algo a tu bebe. Ábrelo -hay una cobijita térmica de ositos y una pequeña chaquetica azul… — Tengo el presentimiento que es un niño y yo nunca fallo, créeme.

— Sería el mini Gray-sama de Juvia. -me emociono mucho más al ver el último objeto del regalo, es una linda blusa de flores para embarazada.

— Esta hermosa, Med. ¡Muchas gracias!

— Sé que no engordaras mucho por eso compre esa talla.

— ¡Esto es tan hermoso! -Lloro como una niña sin control y Meredy me refugia en sus brazos igual de feliz a mí.

— ¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había reunión de chicas? -La voz de Lucy me sobresalta y trato de esconder el regalo de Meredy pero es imposible esconderle algo a esa rubia.

— ¿Ya está confirmado? -Ladeo mi cabeza ya que pensé que las dos éramos las únicas que sabíamos sobre la existencia del bebé. Lucy corre a mí y saca una bolsa brillante de su bolso.

— Esto es para ti y tu bebé -Cuando abro el paquete veo un conejo de peluche y unos zapaticos azules.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Juvia, acabo de tener una hija, conozco los síntomas. En la prisión no dormías más de seis horas, ahora pareces un oso perezoso, además que estas comiendo el doble o el triple de lo que comías, si sigues así Londres tendrá un déficit de cereal o de torta de chocolate.

— Juvia quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— Los hombres son tan poco detallistas que sé que ni siquiera ha notado que no te ha bajado la regla. -Asiento y sonrió, lo más importante es que sea una sorpresa para él. Lucy toma entre sus brazos a Nashi y me sonríe — Gracias por cuidarla.

— De nada, sabes que Juvia lo hace con mucho gustó. -Meredy guarda en su bolso el regalo de ella y Lucy momentáneamente para que nadie lo vea y no se arruine la sorpresa pero tras de nosotras sentimos a unas personas.

— Hola mi princesita -Erza aparece tomada de la mano de Jellal y me emociono al verla, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana mayor y sé que ella me adora. Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

— Feliz cumpleaños -Me pone una corona de flores rosas y rojas en la cabeza y me acaricia el rostro.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te convertiste en todo lo que espere -Hago una leve reverencia, Jellal me saluda y luego aparece Rose con Wendy corriendo por el jardín, las dos me desean mucha felicidad y amor en mi cumpleaños.

Gajeel con el gorro de cocinero y algo malhumorado sale al jardín. — Todos te están esperando, Juvia. -Emocionada toco mi vientre y caminamos al comedor donde nos está esperando el gran pastel, las fotos de todos pegados en las paredes por la ocasión y nuestros amigos.

Cuando todos estamos sentados en el comedor mi Fullbuster sonríe y se levanta para dar un discurso. Me levanto con él, me ubico de pie a su lado y él me toma de la mano. — Me alegra muchísimo que todos estén con nosotros en un día tan importante como hoy, es increíble que ya haya pasado un año de todos aquellos momentos difíciles que tuvimos que pasar y agradezco sinceramente el apoyo de todos ustedes, gracias por no juzgarme, por entenderme, darme su apoyo, convertirse en mi familia y sobre todas las cosas por permitirme estar hoy con esta hermosa mujer…. Hoy es su cumpleaños diecinueve y parece de dieciseises ¿Me veo muy asalta cunas? -Todos ríen, mi juventud se debe al líquido curativo, por esa razón no me podían exponer mucho a la sustancia porque me volvería una niña. Pero él no es que se vea muy mayor, la verdad creo que no cambie mucho pero todos me dicen que me veo más joven y hermosa.

Ya no queda rastros de ese tono verdoso en mi piel y nuestras vidas se han ido recuperando como mi cuerpo. Las heridas y todo lo que vivimos jamás se borrarán de nuestra mente, las imágenes de mujeres, niños y todos los inocentes muriendo ante nuestros ojos es algo con lo que debemos aprender a vivir e impedir a toda costa que suceda de nuevo.

— He descubierto que juntos podemos superar cualquier adversidad, agradezco todos los días que ella continúe a mi lado y quiero hacer de este día uno de los más felices de toda su vida ¿Y qué mejor que estar al lado de la familia? Gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí y antes del ansiado pastel que sé que Natsu se quiere tragar…..-Natsu-san resopla un tanto impaciente muy cerca del pastel de tres pisos, Happy se detiene súbitamente al ver que todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos dos y pone las manos detrás de su pequeño cuerpecito para que no lo descubran.

— Debo hacerles un anuncio. -Muerdo mi labio inferior algo avergonzada y aprieto su mano fuertemente, — Juvia y yo nos vamos a casar -Me acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras que el repite como un lorito ya que también se encuentra nervioso por el anuncio de nuestro matrimonio — Y vamos a tener un hi...-Se corta enseguida y abre sus ojos para verme, le asiento y emite un grito de alegría mientras me alza entre sus brazos y me llena de besos toda la cara. Me baja suavemente asustado pues piensa que debe tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana, sus dos manos se posan en mi vientre y todo mi cuerpo vibra.

— Gracias, te amo Juvia, te amo mi vida. -Todos están emocionados, ríen y aplauden, me embosca el vientre con muchos besitos y luego roza su nariz con mi vientre plano. Pienso en que nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar por el deseo de venganza y me hubiera llenado de remordimientos, de esto se trata el amor, de perdonar, ser pacientes, ayudar, apoyar y de llegar al estado máximo de la felicidad compartiendo al lado de los que amamos.

Natsu-san hace un comentario algo gracioso en el cual duda de la capacidad de Gray de ser padre y ahí empieza una pequeña competencia, ambos pelean por ser el mejor padre de todos. Sé que le he dado a Gray-sama una de las cosas que más anhelaba en el mundo, quiere ser un gran padre para honrar a Silver-sama y se mejor que nadie que será el mejor de todos.

Después de búsquedas exhaustivas y de emplear muchos recursos no hubo ningún resultado, aún no se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Zeref, Mard hizo un gran trabajo escondiéndolo porque no hay ni una mínima pista de donde pueda estar escondido, todo lo creado por mi padre fue protegido por el gobierno y ocultado a los civiles que piensan que todo lo que sucedió fue por culpa de una enfermedad. No se puede saber a ciencia cierta si acabamos con todo Tártaros y las malas intenciones de los malvados de destruir el mundo, pero en nombre de Gray, de nuestro hijo y mío sólo tenemos una cosa que decir, _"Lo siento pero sobreviviremos"._

* * *

_Bueno mis jóvenes y bellos lectores este es el fin de mi primera historia, la que me mandó al estrellato (ok no) pero enserio espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho y que les haya gustado mucho el final. No me demore mucho escribiéndolo el capítulo pero me da tristeza terminarlo. He mejorado considerablemente durante todo este año y gracias a ustedes por leerme. _

_Por favor déjenme un review, así nunca lo hayan echo, necesito saber todo lo que piensan, lo que les pareció, que fue lo que sintieron. _

_Le quiero agradecer especialmente a Yuugiri, gracias por siempre estar ahí, por apoyarme, por siempre decir lo que piensas y siempre dejar un review sin falta. No me mates por favor y no creo que haya necesidad de venir hasta acá a mandarme los del triciclo. Te prometo que jugaré final fantasy._

_Agradezco también a: _

_-Yamii Nara _

_-Florecita1008ssj_

_-Chachos_

_-Neferikara._

_-CMR_

_-Lymar Vastia_

_-Sicaru_

_-Viry3fick_

_-Deicy_

_-Lightkey_

_-Evato_

_-Nole-chan_

_-Ángela Li Marvel_

_-Luniitaturska._

_-Fullbuster Juvia._

_-Poli Bullbuster._

_-Jbadillodavila._

_-Dobe Pandita._

_-Melidragneel._

_-Oni no Ao._

_-Erika Z_

_-Cistxc_

_-Sandya._

_-Ackerman-Chan._

_-Chii._

_-Tsukiyo-san._

_-JuviaLF._

_-Taty Hyuuga._

_-Tempestate18._

_-LovelySora._

_-Yamii 3_

_-Dan Lxar UuUr._

_-Miyuki331z_

_-Smilesup._

_-Yeiu-chan._

_-Midori-verde._

_-Kamanosukesempai._

_-Strange. girl19_

_-Foutris. malec46_

_-LuvGruvia._

_-Tsukiko_

_-Hbgihi_

_-Juvia Dragneel._

_-Haru-vale chan._

_-Son Gachi Uchiha._

_-DragonJuvia15_

_-Clow-Nixus-sama._

_-Sinnombreespecifico._

_-Lizzy_

_-ItzelMtzibg._

_También muchas gracias a todos los favoritos, follows y followers._

_Hasta aquí llego esta historia pero es el comenzó de muchas, gracias por ser testigo de mi evolución, los quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo._

_Bye._

_WaterJuvia._


End file.
